


Are We Out of The Woods Yet?

by FigmentsOfTheFinestImagination



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Multi, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 85,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigmentsOfTheFinestImagination/pseuds/FigmentsOfTheFinestImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Built to fall Apart then fall back Together.<br/>Not based on Taylor Swift.<br/>*In this Robert and Aaron are not boyfriends at the start, Aaron's abuse never happened, however Liv is still in it, Robert is divorced to Chrissie* </p><p>Aaron and Robert have been barely communicating with each other since Robert was shot. It is February 2016 and this story is about Aaron and Robert being forced to come together during a challenging time. However Aaron's mistrust in Robert is still there and so are his feelings but he doesn't want to admit them. Robert still loves Aaron but he doesn't know how to prove it or admit it either. Can they work together through the challenge without it all falling apart? And will they ever become anything more than some old fling that they have since chosen to move on from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robert pulled Aaron towards him by tugging onto his unzipped jacket. Aaron stumbled clumsily forwards until his face naturally rested against Robert’s covered chest, he wasn’t sure it was where he wanted to be but he stayed there anyway. “You ok?” Robert asked softly into Aaron’s hair. Aaron just nodded, of course he wasn’t but right now he didn’t fancy sharing his feelings. “Did I ever tell you you’re a terrible liar?” Robert remained straight faced.  
“Not directleh…But you’ve hinted at it.” Aaron managed a weak smile, Robert’s warm breath heated Aaron up like a shield against the cold weather Yorkshire had generously granted them today. He felt almost safe, even though this guy had danger written all over him, well written over the part of him that he wore on his sleeve. Aaron had been fortunate enough to be allowed to see the positive side of Robert’s personality, when his barriers were lowered and he where wasn’t always steely eyed and sending threats out to everyone as keenly as an over-excited bride might send out wedding invites. Aaron found it incredibly hard to trust Robert, he’d said and done some twisted things in the time they’d know each other and there was a big possibility that there were things Robert had done before they’d connected, Aaron wasn’t sure he wanted to know about. However he couldn’t stop going back to him.  
“Aaron talk to me” Robert’s voice was full of fond that Aaron, unfortunately, couldn’t read. (Hence the mistrust he held against him) Aaron’s mind received it and assumed it was purely patronising and he was prying on information he, himself, wasn’t interested in sharing, at least not right now and he’d made that clear once already.  
“I told ya, I’m fine.” Aaron lifted his head off of Robert’s chest and attempted to leave his hold.  
“Well you didn’t actually say anything…”  
“Don’t try and be cleveh with meh Robert. Just don’t.” Aaron warned him, shrugging off Robert’s reaching hands and heading for the door, dragging them both back to the reality of the busy pub. “Come on, out.” He opened it, waiting, staring straight at Robert. He watched Robert’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, his eyes returning to the look of hurt he’d often seen when rejecting him before.  
“What have I done? Tell me. I’m not leaving until you do. I’m tired of you shoving me away without explaining…” Chas appeared in the open doorway, she realised what was going on and smirked, with hard eyes, at Robert.  
“Just leaving were ya?” No reply. “Good.” She didn’t let the mask drop until her back was turned to her son and Robert. She would have words with Aaron later when the conniving creep eventually got the hell out of her pub. Well…Diane was selling her half and so far there had been no other potential buyers so for now Chas decided to call the business hers. It sounded stressful but it lifted her spirits a small fraction as being in charge of something for once gave her a feeling of satisfaction.  
“Chas!” Doug yelled.  
“Alright I’m comin’ keep your ‘air on.” Chas took one last glance back at the sitting room doorway, Aaron was still looking at him he hadn’t moved one muscle for the past five minutes. Had he even blinked? “Aaron love.” As though he had been released from a trance, Aaron eyelashes fluttered in confusion, it then hit him with a surge of realisation that he’d been practically at stand still just immersed in Robert’s pleading eyes. His expression changed from that of confusion to pure annoyance, at himself mostly. But also at Robert for being there. Just being in the same room made him fall for him again and again, over and over and his morals went out of sorts when he was with him. His Mum’s words of warning turned to incoherent mutters and Robert’s wrongs somehow seemed to erase from his memory as though he was the antidote to his problems, not the cause. “Aaron!” His gaze snapped away from viewing Robert, he turned his whole body so that he couldn’t even see him out of the corners of his eyes, he thought it might stop the thoughts he was having of him. Of course by now his mind knew Robert was there and it wouldn’t let go. His heart didn’t have to rely on his eyes to begin racing faster than a car on a formula one track. Robert was all he saw and all he felt even when he closed his eyes.  
“What is it Mum?” Pain was evident in his tone. Robert caught it and winced inwardly.  
“As soon as you’re…done. Could you come and help meh?” She smiled as kindly as a woman could when imagining an unwanted intruder perched on her cream sofa. “Well?” she cocked her head, waiting, rather impatiently at this point.  
Aaron withheld his tears of angst. Two people were wanting his attention and he knew which one he should choose to answer to but he also knew which one, regrettably, he wanted to answer to. “Yeah, sure.”  
“Right well I’ll see at the bar shortly then will I?” Chas rose her voice a touch for the sake of Robert.  
“Yes, Mum. Now can you go? Please?”  
“Right yeah.” Chas hurried to the bar as Doug began complaining again.  
“Diane is whipped off her feet ‘ere where ‘ave you been?!”  
“Oh calm down, I was doing fine.” Diane chipped in.  
“Should I…go then?” Robert interrupted the silence going on between the two of them.  
“Well ye..”  
“Your Mum needs your help so…”  
“Just go Robert.”  
“Yeah, yeah I’m going.” Robert paused as he arrived in front of Aaron. “Look” He gulped as he realised how close they were to contact and how much closer he wished they could become. Just half a step forward and their mouths would be only centimetre’s apart, his tongue traced his bottom lip, recalling the taste of Aaron’s rough kiss that caused him to moan and become instantly breathless and the ruggedness of Aaron’s stubble which scratched his own freshly shaven face, raw, when it came into contact, it always sent ripples of ecstasy through him. It had been too long since they’d last kissed.  
“What?” Aaron cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening. He’d voiced that in a higher pitch than he’d intended to. Robert, however showed no signs of teasing him, in fact it was almost a look of pity that he was giving him. Aaron scowled, it brought Robert back instantly and his head dropped as he attempted to discreetly look in any other direction.  
“I just wanted to say…” He had to look at Aaron to say it, so he knew he meant it. “Sorry. I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“For whatever I’ve done to make you throw me out Aaron.” He rolled his eyes, he loved him but sometimes his mood changes happened so fast it was ridiculous. Aaron nodded, looking away. “Right, fine.” Robert peered at Aaron waiting for him to look at him, he didn’t. “Have fun with your Mum.” He murmured, exciting the room and heading for the main area of the pub. Say something Aaron, Aaron’s mind urged him. Quick before he goes and it’s too late. Open your fucking mouth!  
“Wait.” Robert paused. “It’s fine. You didn’t do anythin’ it was me. I was…It was nothin’ you did alright?”  
“Ok, good…Just…whatever it is, tell someone. Don’t keep it to yourself.” Aaron hated when he did this. Acted like he cared. He’d proven otherwise too many times.  
“Sure.” Robert nodded slowly, his mouth slightly ajar. He had nothing left to say apart from I wish you would talk to me. But it sounded too soft in his head and it was about time he left before Aaron threatened him with his fist, not that he was scared of him, ahaha, but he knew what being wound up did to him. What it could make him do.  
Aaron watched Robert leave. His heart ran after him but his legs stayed put. He sniffled, rubbing his eyes, the bad thoughts rushing back now he was gone.

 

“Ah, you’re goin’” Chas commented as Robert appeared from the back. Robert ignored her, going round the bar and striding for the pub door. “See ya Robert!” Chas couldn’t keep the smugness from showing on her face. “Yes love? What can I get ya?” She started to serve a customer.  
“Oh right? And what was ‘e doing ‘ere then eh?” Cain, who was sat on a stool at the bar, spoke as soon as the door had closed behind Robert.  
“Oh, you know, taking up on his usual role as the local nuisance.”  
“What else.” Cain shrugged into his pint.  
“Here you are love.” Chas handed the customer their change.  
“Did I just see Robert?” Vic appeared suddenly.  
“Who?” Cain said in a deadly serious tone.  
“Robert, my brother?”  
“Ohh ’im yeah. ‘e just left.” Cain nodded sideways towards the door. “’e left in a bit of a rush mind you. Shame could’ve bought ‘im a drink.”  
“Very funneh.” Vic gave him a disapproving glare.  
“Oh, I thought he was being quite amusing.” Chas stood with her hand on her hip.  
“Well you would. I don’t know what you’ve got against him, you two. He’s done nothing wrong to either of you. Chas, Robert won’t tell me anythin’ but I know he loves Aaron so much. He would never hurt him.” Chas scoffed.  
“Oh right so he hasn’t actually said this to ya? So to be honest Vic, I’m sorreh I know he’s your brother but he’s a nasty piece of work and Aaron deserves somebody so much better.”  
“You don’t know the Robert that I know, he’s kind and caring. He’d do anything for your Aaron…” Aaron had come to help. Chas saw him and smiled genuinely at her boy.  
“Right Vic, you’ve got to go and help Marlon did you say? Plenty of orders?” She hinted at her raising her eyebrows. Vic huffed, rolling her eyes. Aaron saw it and he was reminded of Robert who’d done the exact same things minutes ago. Vic managed a small smile for Aaron before wandering through the swinging doors of the kitchen.

 

 

Robert wandered along the side of the road, running a hand through his already ruffled hair, he hadn’t slept well the past few nights Aaron had been on his mind, more than he usually was. Robert knew something was extremely wrong but Aaron was so secretive and such a pain when it came to opening up. Especially to him, since right now they still weren’t on the best of terms. Robert, as you know had a fear of being alone. It wasn’t just being alone that he was afraid of. It was being without Aaron. He shook his head slowly as tears formed behind his eyes, he constantly messed up he had always messed up. It was seemingly wired into his body, an extra nerve that sent what not to say to his brain and without fail, every time the wrong words fell out of his mouth, pushing anyone he was associated with even further away. He had never realised just how many people had grown to hold a grudge against him. Until Ross had shot him. Robert had had no notion that it was him, he’d been so surprised when Andy had admitted it to him. To be perfectly honest, it had turned him into an emotional wreck. He kept the emotions inside himself, thank god he was a good liar. But the idea that everyone hated him so badly, the idea of, again, loneliness… Realisation had hit him faster than a bullet cutting through flesh and bone. Ross may as well have aimed a little higher on his chest because that’s where it hurt the most. It brought back sore memories of emotions he thought he’d gotten rid of, harsh scars opened up and he could have cried blood. For the days just after his mother died, (She wasn’t biologically related, but the first mother figure he remembered) the days, they came back to him. He’d been there, heard her die. Lost a part in him he’d never get back. Had a man ever ventured through life feeling alone as Robert did right now? He couldn’t dwell on the emptiness for much longer, he had to shake it off, had to move on, do something, anything. He hated feeling vulnerable it was pathetic.  
From the day he left the hospital, Robert began the long haul of pulling himself together. From the day he left hospital he began the transformation from monster to man. He had to change, had to take control of his senseless words and turn them around. He couldn’t lose everyone. Not his remaining family, especially not Aaron. He’d known a while back that he was losing him but it had taken almost dying to wake him up from the coma. Not only the one he’d been put in after being wounded but the coma he’d been in his entire life. He’d blanked out the good, spread the bad and walked away or lied when any trouble came up. He had to change. Somehow. Right now.


	2. Chapter 2

“What did he want then?” Chas pressed that evening.  
“Nothin’” Aaron shrugged.  
“Are you not having tea? W…where are you going now?”  
“Out.”  
“A…Aaron!” Chas watched Aaron exit, next she heard the slam of the back entrance door.  
“Urgh” She ran a hand, hard through her hair. “Why is he so angry all of the time?!”  
“Everythin’ alright?” Cain appeared in the sitting room.  
“Oh yeah great! You know just Aaron rushing off somewhere as usual. I just…I don’t understand Cain! What made him so unhappy? I mean things ‘ave happened in the past but…that was the past!”  
“I ‘er I saw ‘im leave. You don’t think ‘e’s gone to Sugden’s do ya?” Chas’ eyes widened then closed.  
“You’re probably right. Why can’t that man learn how to stay away when he’s not wanted?”  
“Well…it looks like Aaron does want him.”  
“He keeps telling meh no mum we’re just mates!” She imitated her son’s voice. Cain smirked. “Why d’ya keep pesterin meh…what?” Chas noticed Cain’s reaction.  
“Nothin’ it’s just…you two really need to talk. I mean properly without any nosy sods interrupting.”  
“Ha! Fat chance of that happenin’! As soon as I say anything Aaron starts having a go at me for asking!”  
“Look, ask Diane for a day off. Then spend the day with Aaron…And no before you say anthin’, he won’t rush off. Just…make sure he knows it’s important. He loves ya Chas. ‘e does.” Chas nodded slowly, zoned out in thought.  
“Yeah…alright. I’ll ask Diane in a bit.” She thanked Cain and they both left the sitting room.p>

 

It was later that evening when Adam shuffled out of the cold into the warmth of his home, swinging the front door shut hastily. “Can’t wait for summer, sick of the bloody cold.” He muttered to himself, entering the main room. “Oh. You’re here.” Robert peered up from the sofa,  
“Yeah, well I’m kind of living here at the moment.” He shrugged.  
“Yeah uh about that how much longer are you planning on stayin’ ‘cause…” The front door opened again. This time Vic entered.  
“Alright love?” She greeted Adam, spotting him.  
“Yeah, fine.” Adam said in response, although keeping his stare on Robert. Robert could feel Adam’s dislike bearing down on him. He furrowed his eyebrows questioningly.  
“Oh hiya Robert, I didn’t realise you’d be home.” Both men now turned their attention to Vic.  
“Yeah, you happy?” Robert stood up and smoothed past Adam to then pull his sister into a hug. Wow this wasn’t Robert, Vic thought straight away. Not that she minded his actually rather soft hug.  
“Of course I am Robert.” Vic laughed fondly, leaning back from him and taking hold of his arms gently. Vic looked up into his eyes, searching them.  
“What?” Robert smirked, a little uneasily.  
“You just don’t really do hugs do ya?” Vic said carefully, shrugging awkwardly. She didn’t want to hurt him she knew he was very capable of loving. He loved her. He loved Aaron, she was absolutely certain of that. It was just rare for him to be…so affectionate.  
“Yeah that’s kind of my thing mate.” Adam still wore a very obvious scowl on his face.  
“Oh yeah?” Robert judged Adam with his eyes. “Can’t hug my own sister now ‘cause her precious husband is ‘ere?” Adam’s eyebrows raised at Robert’s rising tone, Vic gulped. The silence was too silent for the next two minutes.  
“You ‘aven’t changed ‘ave ya?” Adam scoffed. “Still makin’ threats, actin’ like you own everythin’. I’m sorreh Vic but…e’s gonna have to go.”  
“Wait? What? No, no Adam come on. That wasn’t a threat…Tell him Robert.” She gave her brother, who was now the one scowling, a small shove. “Tell ‘im.” Robert blinked, his eyes shot to his sister. He blinked thoroughly.  
“Uh…yeah, no. It…it wasn’t a threat. I uh sorry.” Robert hurriedly headed upstairs, disappearing out of sight to the room he was lodging. “Robert…where are you going? Robert!” The door closed. “Urgh Adam!” Vic slapped a hand to her forehead.  
“What?! That wasn’t me?” He gestured with his hands towards the stairway. “He just wants your attention babe. He hasn’t got anyone but you.” Vic stared at him in disbelief.  
“That’s a bit cruel.”  
Aaron had nowhere to go he just needed to avoid his Mum firing questions at him for five minutes. A strong gale was blowing across the dales and Aaron’s jacket was not nearly enough to keep him warm. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but he just wanted someone to hold him. Someone to tell him everything was alright, even if he didn’t quite believe it, it still helped somehow. He needed someone to know what was going on, in his head. He shook away the needy thoughts. It was  
ok, the thoughts would get pushed to the back of his mind he’d make them leave even though they always came back… Suddenly Moira came up to him. “Hiya Aaron, you haven’t seen Cain have you? He’s late for his tea.”  
“Oh uh.” Aaron shuffled awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Yeah I uh think I saw ‘im in the pub. He’s probably with my Mum.”  
“Oh okay thanks Aaron.” She made to head off but paused. “Are you ok? It’s getting dark you should probably go inside.” Aaron forced a smile, attempting to laugh but it came out as a blunt monotone noise.  
“Yeah but I’m not ten anymore so…”  
“Okay ok I know. Just look after yourself. If not for you for your mam’s sake.” Moira left Aaron, stalking to the Woolpack.  
Little did Aaron know that above him, Robert was watching him through a window upstairs, his eyes narrowed what was he up to? Vic had come to ask him if he was coming down for tea but she’d approached his room, peeked in and seen him in a stance which confused her. Why was he looking out of the window like a forlorn cat when it had spotted something it wanted to chase but was on the other side of the glass…Her question was answered as she entered the room fully and walked a way in. Robert didn’t seem to have heard her, he was still. Focused…”Oh? Really?” She teased. Robert jumped.  
“Shit!” His neck turned could’ve snapped he spun so fast. “What’re you doing in ‘ere? I know I’m only staying here temporarily but I thought I’d be entitled to have a bit of privacy?” Robert stood up protectively in front of the window.  
“Robert.” Vic raised her eyebrows, laughing. “You looked so cute.” She cocked her head, raising her shoulders, twisting her body in a slow, rocking motion. “Awww.” Robert blushed.  
“Hey.”  
“Have you told him?”  
“Who? What? What’re you talking about?”  
“Don’t play dumb with me Mr. Your prince charming out there, have you told him all of your feelings? Oh and uh by the way, were you just about to drop your hair so he could climb up? Sorreh I didn’t mean to interrupt…”  
“Uh first of all this” Robert pulled at the ends of his barnet with a finger and thumb “Isn’t long enough”  
“Oh but you would if you could??” Vic’s grin seemed to be growing in size with every passing second.  
“No. No I wouldn’t and stop being so nosy.” His face was serious but Vic saw the smile in his eyes. There was also a hint of something else though, his eyes were smiling but it was a rather hard smile.  
“Is there um…anythin’ you want to talk about?” Vic lowered herself so she perched on the edge of the bed.  
“What? No why? If you wanna talk about something by all means talk to me Vic…”  
“Sit.” She patted the space beside her. Robert sank. “Now I know you’re turning into the superhero, flying round the village at the moment…”  
“Uh not r…”  
“But I know you’re not ok.” Vic placed a comforting hand over her brother’s, curling her fingers between his, round his knuckle and squeezed it. “Ever since you came back from the hospital you’ve been different. That’s not a completleh bad thing I just…” Vic noticed Robert was twitching. “Are you trying to look outside?”  
“No I’m listening to you.” Eyebrows furrow.  
“Ok well…what’s changed?”  
“Nothin’ Vic. I’m me, the same old Robert…” His voice trailed off at the end. “Just…me.” His head lowered, his eyes dropping to their connected fingers. Vic felt a pang of worry.  
“Robert?” He finally gave into his brain urging him and turned back to the window. Aaron was no longer there. “Has he gone?” Vic strained her neck, yes he’d gone. Robert sighed inwardly, giving back Vic his attention.  
“I’m honestly ok. I just realised that maybe I need to change a bit.”  
“Huh?”  
“I know you’re my sister. But you know I’ve not been a great person, ever really.”  
“You have. I would tell you if I thought you weren’t. You’re good, you’d do anything for me and Andy and Diane I know you would. People judge you out there without knowing exactly who you are.”  
“That’s another problem I’m um I’m not clear on who I am Vic…” Robert said slowly, struggling to admit the words out loud. Vic didn’t say anything. “I’m figuring myself out.” He continued. “I hurt people partially because I was struggling with myself. I mean I’m not creating excuses for myself. People hate me Vic because they do know me, they’ve seen it. I’m…I’m a monster Vic. I’ve done things…I’m a bad person, I know that now. But I promise.” Robert switched so he placed his hand on top of Vic’s “I’m not going to shame the Sugden’s anymore.”  
“Robert…” Adam came trudging in.  
“Vic you coming to bed babe?” His eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
“Yeah, in a minute.” She smiled reassuringly. Adam nodded, giving her a small smile before heading off for their bedroom.  
“Don’t let him control you.” Robert stared after Adam.  
“He doesn’t control me. He loves me that’s all.”  
“Well you’ll let me know if he ever starts being a dick won’t you?” Robert almost said threateningly. He realised this and cleared his throat. “You know because you deserve better than him. Way better.”  
“He’s good to me.” Vic slipped her hand from his and massaged his shoulder instead. “You’re a good man baby. I swear. But you’re even better for realising your mistakes. Just…don’t change too much?” Robert only smiled at her. Vic nodded knowing that was her cue to leave. She rose, “Goodnight, sleep well.”  
“You too.” 

 

Vic left and Robert buried his face in his hands. What had Aaron been outside for? Where had he gone? Was he ok? He had to stop being so obsessive about him damn it. He stripped out of his clothes eventually, slipping a grey t-shirt on that fell just past his hips covering the band of his plain black boxers. He lay on his side in bed, cold. He buried his cheek into the pillow, wrapping his arms around himself, his legs curled up to his stomach. It was no use. His eyes re-opened. The empty space next to him was a painful sight. His eyes closed again. He began to imagine Aaron was there in that space. Robert had seen him asleep before, he’d watched him drift off, for once Aaron had had a peaceful expression. Although it reminded him of Aaron’s self-harming. Was he happier in the dark? Probably. He’d looked it that night. However Robert found himself smiling sleepily in the pillow at the smile Aaron wore in his sleep because it was very precious, a smile Robert would never take for granted, even if he took everything else for granted. He’d realised that night at that hotel that not many people had seen a genuine smile on Aaron’s face. Aaron’s eyes shimmered with life when he smiled, his sure but grievously short chuckles rang like a favourite record in Robert’s ears. Laughing was painfully alien to Aaron though and that was obvious from the look of surprise his face clearly sketched out for Robert to see, when his lips happened to part and curve upwards all of a sudden. The fact his face rarely changed from a depressed, wounded expression was heart-shattering from Robert’s point of view because he wanted Aaron to be happy and it didn’t help that he didn’t know why he was always down. His thoughts coming back to the bedroom, Robert dispersed the smell of drying paint from the room and replaced it with the scent of Aaron Livesy. A hint of country pub mingled with soap, a strong stench of wax…He smiled fondly in his currently sleepy condition. He searched his memory because he was certain he was missing a smell. Mmm probably cologne he considered, eyebrows raising then falling in thought, whatever it was Aaron always smelt brilliant. Robert adored the way he smelt. When he kissed Aaron’s neck, not only did he love the warmth, the way the heat of the moment accentuated Aaron’s veins so he could gently mark them. He simply loved the very essence of the beautiful man. Robert fell asleep thinking of him. The one who he knew was changing him for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming very soon...


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Aaron barged through the sitting room door, startling Chas who was in the middle of fixing up a brew. “There you are. Where have you been? Have you been out all night?”  
“Thanks for noticing.” Aaron mumbled.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t know I still had to check you’d cleaned your teeth and tuck you into bed.” Aaron froze. Shit shit shit. He began breathing heavily, resting his hands on the settee for balance. “Honestly Aaron…” Chas continued, she was pouring boiling water from the kettle into her mug. “Do you want a drink anyway now you’re here?” she looked up to see her son visibly hyperventilating. “Aaron? Love?” She put the kettle down on it’s base and rushed over to him. “Honey?”  
“I…m fine Mum.” Aaron’s eyes were red, his face completely flustered.  
“No Aaron I won’t ‘ave this. Talk to me. Please I am beggin’ you love tell me.” Chas searched his face. He wouldn’t look at her, his hands still rested, his gaze focused on the pillows.  
“I promise Mum.” He croaked. “I just have to sort some stuff at the scrapyard.” He stood upright, giving Chas a small smile of reassurance. It didn’t convince her.  
“Love I’m worried about ya.” She admitted. Aaron stopped walking away. She was worried about him, no he couldn’t let her have that stress on her shoulders. He turned.  
“I promise Mum. I’m alright.” He told her earnestly. Chas nodded.  
“Ok well.” She crossed her arms, unsure whether to believe him or not still. “Tell meh if there ever is anythin’ wrong?”  
“Sure.” Chas appeared unconvinced. “No, right, I will.” Aaron came closer to his Mum and pulled her into a hug. To an audience the hug would have looked a little forced and tense. But as Aaron relaxed his chin against his Mum’s shoulder. He shut his eyes. They’d had fall outs, Aaron had felt abandoned when she left and often it irritated him when she interfered with things that weren’t hers to interfere with. But he only felt that way because he loved her. He’d protect her from his dark thoughts as much as he could, that’s why he never told her anything. Chas began to lean back so any tears Aaron felt approaching behind his eyelids, he had to blink back. He couldn’t be selfish she had enough to deal with without his issues. She deserved to be happy, not dragged down.  
“You’re my boy and I love ya alright?” Chas stared him in the eyes. Aaron felt the love radiating from her voice and her warm eyes, which he avoided looking into otherwise he might break altogether. “I always will. No matter…where I am.”  
“Yeah, I know.” Aaron smiled at the wall behind her, telling her he’d see her later.  
He passed through the busy crowd at the bar, arriving at the front door. Aaron found himself close to being whacked in the face by it as someone came in via the other side. Of course. Robert.  
“Heya.” Robert’s heart jumped in surprise, panged at being in the eye of an audience and the arteries tangled in knots because it was Aaron before him.  
“Hi.” Aaron replied bluntly. “You er…you gonna move ‘cause I need to be somewhere.” He tried to walk around the taller guy.  
“I hope by that you mean work?” Robert replied, half teasing, half serious, shuffling to block his way.  
“What’s it to you?” Aaron was scowling at him. Robert’s heart sank. They were back to square one again then.  
“Well I’m your boss so of course I want to know my employees are doing what they’re paid for.” He wouldn’t let Aaron know he was getting to him.  
“Right. Kind of ya to be concerned.” Aaron wanted Robert to move but at the same time he didn’t. He wanted to hate him but at the time he still felt some kind of love for him. It wasn’t the same feeling of love now as when he’d confessed it at the farm about a year ago, but there was regrettably still a skip in his hearts thumping rhythm for Robert. He knew it was the wrong direction to take, but when they’d had time up at home farm together, he’d been woken up by his side in the middle of the night due to being kicked and only wish for it every day. He’d take the kicking, he didn’t mind, it meant he got to see the lion sleep and rake his hands through fluffy bed hair. On the second night he’d kicked Robert back on purpose and he’d watched Robert’s sleepy eyes flutter open in confusion to peer up at him, Aaron had experienced both amusement and awe in that moment. He was undeniably handsome. Robert had been a fraction annoyed but then he’d given an exhausted laugh, smirked and the next thing Aaron knew, Robert had clambered on top of him… Damn he was still standing there. Could he just get out of his way?  
“Ok…well how about you give me a lift and I’ll let you off…” Robert brought his wrist up, checking his watch. “For being late.”  
“You what?” Aaron scoffed “You do realise you’re the reason I’m gonna be late?” he growled.  
“Woah you’ve got a long way before you become a manager. You always blame the employees Aaron. Always.” Robert couldn’t hide the smug smirk. If he was trying to wind him up, it was working. “I need to go over some things make sure you’re keeping the files in check and up to date.”  
“If ya think I’m givin’ you a lift to anywhere other than a morgue…you’re wrong.”  
“Wow harsh.”  
“Yeah? Why don’t you find some other fool to give ya a lift. I’ve had enough of you and your shit.”  
Aaron shouldered Robert out of his way and barged out of the pub door. Paddy and Rhona happened to be walking towards the building.  
“Aaron?” Aaron continued walking. “Aaron.” Paddy jogged over, taking hold of his arm, Robert emerged from inside, he stood against the wall. “Oh you runnin’ from him? ‘cause if you were I wouldn’t blame ya.” Paddy side glanced at Robert, who was peering in confusion at them. “Oi, he doesn’t want to talk to you, leave ‘im alone.”  
“Paddeh don’t” Aaron focused on a car parked across the road, Paddy tried but he could be fucking embarrassing. He sure picked his moments.  
“No Aaron, stop pushing me away like you do with everyone else. I’m practically your Dad and I care about you.”  
“Should I go inside, I’ll get us some drinks?” Rhona was stood awkwardly.  
“Yeah, ‘course love.” Rhona smiled and nodded, passing a grimace like smile in Robert’s direction as she went past him to get indoors. Robert noticed she couldn’t even look at him.  
“Paddeh just stop messin’ with my stuff, Robert isn’t yours to worry about.” Aaron continued.  
“He isn’t yours either! Or at least he shouldn’t be! He’s no good to ya Aaron I don’t know why I keep havin’ to try and get it into ya head!” Paddy’s hands were flailing all over the place in exasperation.  
“You don’t? If you’d taken any notice of meh instead of bookin’ hotel rooms when you were having that little affair with Tess, you’d know that me and Robert, are nothin’. He…” An angry finger pointed Robert’s way. “He means nothin’ to meh.”  
“Hey, don’t bring Tess up, have some respect for the dead Aaron! Rhona is just in there by the way so can you keep your voice down. Please?” Paddy lowered his voice so it became a harsh whisper, begging with sad eyes.  
“Well maybeh you should be more careful about who you share your affairs with in future eh? Or even better Paddeh. Tell yer wife the truth before she finds out another way.” Aaron shook his head, his eyes connecting with Robert’s, he was still against the wall just staring. He sighed and left Paddy standing with wide eyes and panicked thoughts. He didn’t want to hurt Paddy but he’d felt so guilty when he’d told Chrissie he and Robert were having an affair that he was put off by the ideas of affairs forever now, especially if it involved a married couple where one half of the pair believed their marriage was perfect. 

 

Robert watched Aaron walk away. His shoulders slumped. What had happened now? Yesterday he’d let him hold him, now he was acting funny again. He needed to find out what was plaguing his mind. Paddy ignored his existence as he went through the door to join Rhona. However for now, Robert thought, he would let Aaron go. An idea popped into his thoughts and he re-entered the pub. He couldn’t cool himself now. “Think you’re a hero or somethin’? Telling Aaron to stay away from me?” Robert commented, approaching the table which Paddy had just sat at.  
“Sorry?” Rhona spoke up, viewing Robert with a questioning glance.  
“Oh? You can see me now ey? You er…you didn’t see me out there did ya?” Robert stood with his hands in his jacket pockets.  
“What do you want Robert? Seriously.” Paddy attempted to shield his wife from any further harassment.  
“Well apparently I’m invisible and I’m being bitched about by Mr Potato head.” A sudden idea came to him. He chuckled. “Have you ever though of going on eggheads Paddy? You’d fit right in, you know what with you looking exactly like an egg.” Paddy sat in disbelief, what had Aaron ever seen in this self obsessed prat?  
“You think you’re funneh?” Paddy stood.  
“Careful, you might boil over the limit and crack.” Robert had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing. Chas came over with the drinks. She’d heard the brawl happening from behind the bar.  
“Sit down Paddy. I’ll deal with this.” Paddy muttered something under his breath, re-taking his seat. Rhona squeezed his arm, passing him an apologetic look.  
“You ok?”  
“Yeah, yeah fine. Just want him to get out of here and stop ruinin’ my afternoon with my wife.” His voice heightened in decibels.  
“Go on Robert.” Chas stood face to face with him. Robert was still wearing the stupid smile. “You’re barred.” Robert’s mouth opened, any pride or delight gone from his face.  
“You can’t do that?”  
“Um yeah…yeah I can. Sorry Robert. I know you like to be in control and all that but this is my pub. Ask Diane if you want. Even though…” Chas faked searching for her round the room. “She isn’t here at the moment so you’ll have to wait outside like a tamed dog. I know that’ll be hard for ya but I’m not usually a big fan of muzzles…bit cruel don’t you think?” Robert couldn’t get a word in. “Bye bye love. Enjoy your day.” Robert felt everyone’s eyes on him, his eyelashes fluttered and he spun and strode out. He sat on the beer table bench outside. He’d lost it. Again. He was failing if he wanted people to like him. Argh here he was again. On his own. Once he was prompted, there was no going back. People just got to him, their words itched his skin, causing goose-bumps. He scratched them but the irritation never ceased, he could scratch and scratch until there was no skin left and they’d still be there. He wanted to be calmer, to be friendly. He wanted so much to change. It was going to be harder than he’d first imagined though. But if he stayed the same he might as well have died in hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small warning: I'm currently doing A Levels so uploads won't always be this frequent.


	4. Chapter 4

“Finally got here ey?” Adam yelled as Aaron rocked up at the Scrapyard.  
“Yep.” Aaron got out, slamming his car door.  
“Don’t wreak your car mate, I might mistake it for scrap.”  
“Hilarious.”  
“What? m’ not kidding mate.” Both men entered the cabin.  
“We got any beer?” Aaron asked.  
“Uh no. Aaron you ok?”  
“Fuck sake I’m fine Adam yeah?” Aaron walked back out of the cabin. “Let’s just get on with this shit.”  
“Alright.” The two of them worked with taking apart an old Ford. “Do you ever wonder what kind of car people get after they dump these? Like they get some really flashy Ferrari or somemet? Aaron?”  
“What?”  
“Did you not listen to what I said?” Adam sulked. Aaron grunted as they lifted the front, left door of the ford.  
“Yeah…I heard ya’” He struggled to say under the weight.  
“Ok…well…urgh!” They dropped the passenger door, propping it against the growing pile of scrap. “What do you think?” Adam rubbed his hands together to rid them of the dirt. “D’ya think…”  
“I don’t really care mate. But if all they can afford is junk like this.” He gave the door they’d just removed a small, effortless shove with his foot. “I doubt they can afford a sports car.”  
“Yeah true.” Adam considered his point. “Do you…Do you think you’d ever like a better car?” Aaron followed Adam’ gaze to his own car.  
“Oh yeah, yeah actually I would.” Aaron came up close to Adam’s face. “But I don’t think I can afford one can I?” He snapped. Aaron sauntered off in the direction of his car.  
“Yeah, sorry mate I didn’t mean it’s shit. It’s not like I have a nice set of wheels is it? ‘ang on, where’re you going?” Aaron was sat in the driver’s seat, running the engine. “Oi! Don’t leave meh on my own again. C’mon!”  
“I’m going for lunch.” Aaron told him through the wound down window.  
“It isn’t time yet!” Adam protested.  
“An early lunch then.” Aaron gripped the steering wheel and pushed the accelerator down.  
“Aw, mate! Are you comin’ back though?” He received no answer as Aaron sped off.  
“Great…”  
“Hey, that was Aaron wasn’t it?” Robert had arrived at the yard. “Just leaving then, that was him?”  
“Yeah well done.” Adam replied sarcastically, walking away to the cabin.  
“Might have to fire ‘im.” He knew it would make Adam stop.  
“What? Are you mad? He’s gone for his lunch!” Robert smirked he’d gotten Adam’s attention. He reached Adam standing before the cabin.  
“You er you gonna let your boss in?”  
“Is that a line you used to use to pull Aaron back into your sad games?” Adam glowered. Robert had to think for a second to work out what he’d meant by that. Then he gave a small laugh.  
“Ey you’ve got a comedian side to yer grumpy personality! Nice, like it.” Robert shook his head in disbelief and amusement, passing him and trekking up the steps and arriving inside, to then seat himself behind the desk.  
“It’s not that funny is it realleh?” Adam followed. “You messed with ‘is ‘ead when he trusted ya and now you’ve lost him Robert. I think you should be cryin’ at what you’ve lost ‘cause you’ve pushed away the best thing you could’ve ‘ad.” Robert couldn’t deny it, that hurt. His eyes closed, he breathed. In, out, in…out…Tears swarmed his eyes, he gulped, the file he’d just placed in his hands becoming the outlet of his anger as he gripped it unnecessarily tight.  
“Shut up.” He murmured, viewing the pen pot in front of him rather than Adam.  
“I’d say I’m sorreh but I’m glad Aaron got away.”  
“You wanna to be careful who you’re talking to.” Robert warned.  
“You don’t scare me Robert. I’m sure I could ‘ire pretty much anyone round ‘ere to assassinate you for meh.” Robert smiled for the first time during the conversation.  
“Too scared to do it yourself?” He dared to challenge Adam with a stare, a gleam of humour in his eyes. Adam was put off by his expression, hesitating. “Thought so.” Robert sat back in the chair, hands together, placed in his lap. “I’ve been shot once Adam. Really think you’re going to scare me with that empty threat? You’re makin’ yourself look pathetic mate, seriously.” Adam couldn’t stand him. His tongue just formed sentences that inflicted harm, played tricks on you. He hadn’t needed a bullet to the heart, he’d always been cold without being dead. He watched the reptile relax in his chair as though he were a king over him. He thought he had control over the situation? He was very much mistaken.  
“Aaron wanted you to die when you got shot. Did he tell you that?” Adam regretted it straight away because Robert was still human, somewhere deep down. He didn’t like to imagine being hated like Robert was. Robert suddenly looked crestfallen at the outburst. His face had changed in a split second. He hadn’t forgotten Aaron’s ‘you should have done everyone a favour’ speech in court a couple of months ago but hearing that Aaron had wanted him dead from Adam hit him somewhat more. How many people had he laughed with in the village about his misfortune? It had crushed him the first time being granted a death wish by a person he loved. He had never wanted to hear of it again. Robert leant forward, hoisting himself from the swivel chair. He sighed, closing the ring-binders with the scrap-yard’s information in them.  
“I haven’t lost him.” Robert finally said. Adam felt he’d seemingly ignored his statement, not realising Robert’s pained face. “Not yet.”  
“What? Are you having a laugh?”  
“I’m not giving up on him. I don’t need you or Paddy trying to stop me.”  
“You’re delusional.” Robert strode in the direction of the cabin entrance. “You should leave. Go back to…where was it you were before?” Robert halted.  
“Do you know why you’re even here Adam? Do you have any idea why you are standing in here right now? Why you have this job sorting scrap with your ‘best mate’?” He said the last two words mockingly. “Do you honestly think if it weren’t for the fact Aaron liked ya, that you’d be working here?” Adam had no reply. “This place is mine and Aaron’s. The only reason I bought it was for him.”  
“Sure he’d appreciate this roman’ic place being yer spot. It’s good actualleh.” Adam laughed. “I mean if you look out ‘ere…” Adam slipped past Robert and opened the cabin door, presenting him to the view outside as though Robert had never stepped out of the cabin. “Look at all that rust, rejected objects scattered everywhere.” Adam eyed Robert. “A perfect representation of your relationship with Aaron now. It fell apart, from the devastation you caused, obviously. You did all you could to tear him apart Robert. He doesn’t want you anymore. Like this scrap it’s going somewhere better. You just need to realise that and leave him out of your crap.” Robert couldn’t take anymore of his da Vinci shit. He launched his entire body weight at Adam, causing him to cascade down the steps, he landed on his side with a grunt on the gravel outside. Robert took to the steps and as he stared down at the dazed creature, power came to his mind, his inner ego cheering for an encore.  
“You know nothin’ about me and you know nothin’ at all about what I feel for Aaron. Nothin’. So if I were you I’d stay out of it. If I didn’t care about Aaron, you’d already have lost your job.” Adam stayed on the ground. Robert wore a frown that was louder than thunder as he wandered away, hands in his pockets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT !!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Pre-warning the next part (Chapter 6) will include possible triggers. So please, if you know you shouldn't read it, don't. x

Robert was sat on the sofa in his sister’s home, doing nothing but staring at the wallpaper opposite. He’d seen Aaron outside The Woolpack as he’d arrived back from his visit at the yard, but he’d decided he’d leave him alone. Give him a break, who knows it might help. In all honesty, Robert had no plan of action of how to get Aaron to trust him again, to come back to him willingly. He watched the clock, Adam was late. Superb he was probably with Aaron right now, in the Woolpack, telling him about what he did. It was another big step back for them and just another reason for Aaron to stay away from him. Robert laid his head in his hands, his cheeks glowing in the effort to fight back the tears. “Did you see Adam earlier? You did, didn’t you? You were at the scrap-yard.” Vic looked at him from the doorway of the kitchen. Robert shrugged off any negative thoughts he was having, he’d dwell on that when he was on his own.  
“Yeah I did.” He attempted to reply to his sister with a jolly tone, flashing her way, his most convincing smile. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon. He er he seemed quite busy today.” Vic nodded returning to the kitchen once more. Shit the tears were forcing their way out he had to get out of there. Robert stood as quietly as he could and tried to slink away, going for the coat rack.  
“You hungr…” Robert froze, his hand in mid-air, he had a firm grip on his black, leather jacket. “You do know I’ve made tea for the three of us don’t you?” Vic came away from the hot food on the hob to peek her head into the porch.  
“Yeah I’ll be right back. I just need some air.” He stood inhaling his pain deeply, any second now he’d be breathing out words that his sister was wanting to hear. Words of joy, a cliché phrase such as ‘It smells delicious.’ However, a breathy sob that he couldn’t manage to seal unintentionally escaped him. He panicked thinking about his sudden vulnerability if Vic had heard him. He yanked his jacket off the hook and…  
“Robert.” Vic’s voice cracked. It couldn’t be mistaken for anything else, so Robert couldn’t go out, he couldn’t leave her now he’d hurt her. “Don’t hide from me.” Her voice was so broken, the pleading in her voice louder than a prayer. He bit his lip, closing his eyes wishing this moment to be a bad dream he was having, maybe he’d fallen asleep on the couch? Vic’s hand on his arm however felt too real to be fake. “I don’t like this, it isn’t you.” Another sob was approaching, it was too late now to disguise his current state so this time the sob fell off his tongue as easy as laughter revealed itself from the mouth. Robert timidly turned to her, his fist determined on holding the jacket tight. “Let me have that?” She suggested with good intentions, holding out the hand she’d had on his shoulder. However her voice was the kind you used to talk to a toddler and Robert got the feeling he looked dumb, standing there in the entrance way to a house that wasn’t even his own, a homeless beggar blubbing to his little sister about a stupid crush.  
“No Vic, I’m fine. I told you yesterday.” Robert straightened himself up, slipping on his jacket. Something he actually had to call his own.  
“Do you think I’m stupid Rob? I heard you crying.”  
“I wasn’t crying I’m dry eyed.” He stated ‘matter of factly’. He bit his bottom lip as he felt it tremble. No more weakness would be shown on his part tonight. Vic knew him though, she saw him bite his lip, saw past the redness of his cheeks, could see his glassy eyes. A-loud he was telling her to leave it and move on. But his eyes were on their knees begging her to help him. They screamed help me. Her heart shattered. She didn’t know this Robert, not really. She’d seen him pained before but never like this. “I’m gonna…go…” Robert told his sister, hastily reaching for the handle for the front door. He pulled the handle down, it was locked, obviously, why hadn’t he considered that? Vic realised this too and was glad of it. She knew where the keys were, however she wasn’t about to let him leave so she’d keep that piece of knowledge to herself. “You seen the key?” Robert laughed awkwardly, the laugh clearly an attempt at convincing her he was alright. She sighed.  
“I might’ve.” She folded her arms.  
“Ok…well could I possibly have them then? Please?”  
“Nope.”  
“What?” He was confused for about two seconds before recognising she was still wanting to baby him. “For f…Vic c’mon this is ridiculous. Thanks for caring but look at me. I’m o.k.” He nodded slowly, it seemed patronising to Vic. She didn’t budge. Robert stared back. But he soon grew impatient with her. He tried the door handle once more, yep it was still locked, glanced at the staircase, considered going up, what would he do then? Nothing. Finally he looked back at his sister who had been watching him. He growled, giving up. “Fine. Whatever.” He stalked back into the sitting room, keeping his jacket on. He effortlessly flopped onto the left pillow of the sofa, his hands slapping where his thighs ended and his knee-caps began. He kept them there, until Vic joined him, placing herself on his right. Then his hands rushed to cover his nose and mouth, his body began fidgeting uncontrollably. His calves were unsure whether to relax out over the carpet or to bend inwards. The feet weren’t entirely sure whether the backs of them should be touching the base of the sofa or somewhere entirely different. His hands moved to his hair, he pulled at the front hairs so when he left them alone they stood in the air oddly. He couldn’t look at her, he took a deep breath. Why was the silence so ugly?!  
“Ok so…” Finally Vic had started the conversation. Robert’s elbows rested on his thighs, hands rubbing together until they were red raw. “I can tell, whatever this is, it’s bad right?” Robert cranked his neck to look at her in disbelief that she was only just beginning to get that then asked himself why he had, they weren’t that bad, his troubles. He wasn’t thinking properly, words, the English language he’d been learning since before birth had escaped him. He was incapable of independent thinking. Vic viewed Robert, he was trembling, blushing, gulping constantly. His feet wouldn’t keep still. “I’m not going anywhere, no matter how difficult this is for you to talk about. I want to hear it because you can trust me and as Adam said…you haven’t realleh got anyone else.” Panic was affecting his hearing but he heard that.  
“Adam said that? When?”  
“Uh…yesterday?” She replied sheepishly.  
“Great. Thanks.” He gazed back at the wall in front, the idea of firing Adam crossed his mind for the second time that day. But he couldn’t could he…because of…A… His hands clasped together in a tight ball, his forehead lowered to rest reliantly on them, he rocked back and forth trying to comfort himself, calm himself. It wasn’t working.  
“I shouldn’t have said that Rob I’m sorry.” Vic whimpered, cuddling close to her brother, wrapping an arm over his lower back her free hand enveloped his fists. Her hands were so very soft against his, cold against his burning knuckles. “Here, come on.” She carefully unclenched his fingers. Relaxing his hands, he let Vic take his right hand in her own. “Start from the beginning babe.” She soothed. Her voice. It was like a mother to his ears, something he’d not had much of when growing up. At last he let go, his muscles loosened, relieved from the strain of the effort to withhold the heartache he so desperately needed to express. A single tear slipped silently down his cheek. A shaky gasp caused every hair on his body to stand on edge. His body fidgeted again, frightened. He was being open, barriers down. This isn’t what he wanted. He had to be drunk to do this. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t be the needy one. He wanted to stand but his legs were beginning to feel like mush and his cheeks were only becoming wetter. His eyes studied the floor as though he’d just dropped something and he was searching for it. He sighed pitifully.  
“I…I don’t know how to say it.” His voice squeaked at the end of his sentence, another sob came.  
“It’s alright, take your time.” Vic’s eyes had filled up with tears. His cries were short and pain-filled. He’d obviously been holding them back for a while and he was still doing it now, he was visibly fighting against his emotions right in front of her. “Let it out baby.”  
“I…I don’t…” Air caught his lungs unware as he took in too much of it. He coughed loudly, choking. Vic rubbed his back. He snivelled unattractively. Thoughts of how embarrassing he looked blinded him like flashing lights. He brought his spare hand up to rub fiercely at his eyes.  
“Don’t…don’t do that.” She battled to pull his arm down. “You’ll take your own eyes out.” Vic was making a valiant effort to keep herself together. Robert shook his head, one of his tears shunning downwards onto the carpet. Suddenly the strong stench of burning reached both siblings senses, necks snapping as they followed the direction of the smell. “Aw no.” Vic complained. There was the mince meat in the pan…burnt. The smell told both of them that and the mounds of smoke rising from the cooking appliance. She hastily departed from the sofa to the kitchen, switching off the hob. She groaned, mixing the wooden spoon sulkily in the mess. None of it could be salvaged.  
“I’m sorry Vic.” A small voice said. Vic popped her head out of the doorway viewing her brother who was staring forlornly at her from where he sat. “It’s my fault.”  
“Of course it wasn’t. Look what matters more, you or this.” She returned to the sofa. Robert shrugged.  
“I love ‘im.” He suddenly announced in a gentle voice. It was quiet too so if you hadn’t have been paying one hundred percent attention you probably wouldn’t have caught it. Vic didn’t dare move. She sat, breathing softly, keeping tight-lipped, just in case she suddenly disturbed him with one sound and he decided to stop. “I love him.” He said a little louder. He looked right at her now, puffy eyes, a faint line of mucus above his top lip, strayed from where he’d wiped it with his jacket sleeve.  
“Aaron yeah?” She almost whispered. Robert nodded, his physical form still faced her however he focused else-where. “This is why you’re upset?” She sounded like she was ridiculing him. Robert’s eyebrows creased, he cuddled himself defensively. “I didn’t mean it like that sorry.” He nodded.  
“It’s fine. I get it. How it must look. Like I’m a teenager feeling sorry for ‘imself and blubbing over some guy…” More fat tears came, gradually departing off the edge of his chin. “And I know what you’ll say, get over him, he’s an ex. But we were never properly together…” His body visibly trembled as he took another shuddery breath. He sniffed, wiping his jacket sleeve upon his top lip once again.  
“Are you sure you don’t want a tissue?” Robert shook his head. “Ok, well I don’t think you’re feeling sorry for yourself, I can tell you love him. It’s pretty obvious.” Vic told him carefully, shifting close to her brother again. “If you’re ashamed of loving him well you shouldn’t be. At all.”  
“Yeah, I’m not ashamed Vic.” He could hear his voice was rising. He took a deep breath, in that time finding the words to say next... “I don’t think he knows how bad this is for me. The…feelings I have for him. They…they scare me.” This time he managed to look into Vic’s eyes. “Ever since I met him he’s made me…confused? I mean I knew I liked blokes Vic, as well as women. Yeah because I slept around with men too.”  
“Wait a sec, you mean when you were cheating on Chrissie you didn’t only cheat with Aaron there were more…and they were blokes?” He’d surprised her.  
“No. Well yeah. I mean I had a one night stand with a bloke before I moved back to Emmerdale with Chrissie. But that was once. Then I met Aaron and…” he swallowed. “He was just there the cheeks and the eyes and he just…caught me off guard? He didn’t even have to talk I was already interested and I never expected him to be gay I’ll be honest he looks like he’s straight doesn’t he?”  
“Well…” Vic shrugged. “I mean I’ve known him for a while now so I’m used to him being gay but yeah I see what you’re saying...” she paused. “So you’re not gay?” Robert couldn’t help rolling his eyes.  
“No I’m not gay.” Vic decided not to ask anymore questions, she’d let him speak now, freely without interruptions. After all, the purpose of this conversation was for Robert to talk. “Loving Aaron doesn’t make me…gay. Loving him just means I love Aaron, as a person. I don’t know what my ‘label’ is.”  
“Ok, I understand. Sorry I’m not being much help.” Robert nodded sadly, shifting so his torso wasn’t twisted towards Vic anymore, he sat facing forwards as he had previously, he rested his chin on his clenched knuckles.  
"I've loved people but...Urgh it sounds really cliché...I've never loved anyone like I do him." He finally admitted, shaking his head with embarrassment, breathing heavily, his hands against his lips, warmed by his breath. "I can't...function properly. I...whenever I'm...near 'im...He...I just want to be by his side I don't know." His right foot began to move in an uncontrolled manner again, his breathing becoming apparently heavier and louder in amplitude.  
"I get it." Vic told him earnestly. He peered at her through a stray hair that had fallen upon his forehead. "I do, I feel the same with Adam. I hate it when we're not together I mean I can do it you know, go without him for a couple of hours a day, I'm not clingeh." There was plenty of room for Robert to make a snarky remark. However he didn't today, he just listened to his sister intently. "But I love him so much and I feel so lucky to have 'im. He makes my chest ache I love him that much. Sometimes I can't breathe around him. Especially when he does something adorable." She giggled fondly, sighing in satisfaction. Robert watched in jealousy and dismay at his sister displaying her loved up side to him. She was sat there, next to him with the stupidest, dreamy smile on her face, happily married. And here he was a pathetic, almost thirty year old, single man with nothing to his name but a fucking scrap yard. He teared up at the thought of growing old completely and utterly alone. "We got married in a rush I know but it was the best decision I've ever made." She was still going on..."Yet. Because you know I'm still young." She was grinning, until she took a look at her brother. He was panting like a woman in labour, his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets, his body shaking, he kept almost rising but then lowering back onto the sofa like he didn't know what was best, to sit or stand. Vic tried to think of ways she could calm him, it was like he was having a panic attack but she wasn't sure if he was. However she knew not to touch him if he was so she helplessly looked on as Robert continued to suffer. He snorted and twitched, he swallowed several times, attempted to breathe properly. His lungs strained as he took in too much oxygen, one hand flew out of his pocket to slap his forehead. Body still riling, he bent over so his chest hovered directly above his knees. "I'm...I...I'm going to die alone." He choked, coughing violently. More tears fled his eyes. "I don't want to....I don't..." he sobbed, his arm suddenly flexed out towards his sister, his hand searching blindy for what Vic guessed was her own. She felt it was ok to touch him. She took his hand securely in hers, tears of her own emerged from behind her usually bright eyes.  
"You're not going to die alone." She told him. "You're not because I'm never leaving you. I love you so much and so does Andy." Robert shook his head. If he'd been able to talk, if he'd been his normal self he would have laughed at her, with the painful truth that they would probably never get on, bugging his mind.  
"You're going to find a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend who loves you for who you are. I never thought Chrissie loved you more than she loved herself anyway."  
"Don't say that, it was my fault. I hurt her." Robert defended his ex. "I hurt her just like I hurt Aaron and now I'm left with nothing. I see him every single day but there is nothing I can do. I've ruined everything!" He rocked back and forth.  
"You have only made a couple of mistakes." Vic spoke will full honesty and with defiance. "Mistakes that can be fixed Rob. I promise you. You care about him more than flipping God cares about the world. You deserve happiness. I've told you, that's all I want for you. You're a Sugden and you're not going to lose out on what you want. You are an amazing person, don't say no or shake your head, it's the truth. You are capable of being the best decision Aaron ever makes just like Adam was mine. In fact I noticed when you were having the affair, I'm sorry to bring it up but it's important. When you were having the affair, I saw Aaron. Obviously I see him a lot because I work where he lives, anyway I didn't know it at the time that he was sleeping with ya. But I noticed there was a new light to him. Everyone noticed. He was smiling stupidly, he even laughed once. And I'm pretty sure he started washing more regularly than an average person actualleh needs to. Making sure he was looking good, for you I presume. You make him smile. I don't know about you but I think that's something special. That you can have that affect on him."  
"I didn't stop him cutting though. In fact I made it worse."  
"No you didn't make it worse and you can't do everything! Look just hear me out." She bought Robert's hand up to her lips and kissed the back of his hand. Robert looked up at her as he felt it, hesitating but then giving up. He budged up to be closer to her and rested his head on her chest. Vic sighed, trailing her small fingers through his hair. "You're a good, loving person Rob. You are prepared to change to be with him that's commitment right there."  
"I want him to trust me." Robert had managed to control his breathing now, his cheeks were bright red, eyes still producing silent tears from time to time. He concentrated on the sound of his sister's heartbeat, closing his eyes. He felt exhausted. "I love him so much." He whimpered.  
"I know you do, I know and that's why we're not giving up on him. I'm glad you told me because now I know what to do." Robert's eyes reopened.  
"What?" He blinked in confusion, staring up at her, mouth ajar. Vic hummed as she viewed her brother. She rose her hand to his left cheek, he flinched as she softly began wiping away his tears and trails where some had been and gone. Robert was still staring.  
"You don't have to get involved Vic. You've got enough things to think about."  
"No I haven't actualleh. Marlon doesn't make me think much...other than can my shift end now." Robert managed a smile at that comment. "There he is." Vic saw her brother again. She stroked his chin. "Now it's time to get your man."

 

“He went shit crazeh on me mate I swear.” Adam informed Aaron who was walking him home.  
“You didn’t like encourage him or anythin’?”  
“What?” Adam’s boots scraped against gravel as he came to a halt. Aaron stopped walking also a second after.  
“What?”  
“Does Robert need a reason to ‘urt people? Realleh?” Aaron just shrugged, realising maybe Adam was right. He didn’t want to have to admit that Robert was never going to change but he might have to. “You still fancy the pants off ‘im don’t ya?”  
“No!” Aaron piped up defensively.  
“You can’t lie to meh mate. I’ve known ya for a pretteh long time…” Aaron scowled. “Hey, I could help ya search for someone else, if you want to be in a relationship ya know?”  
“No.” Aaron snapped, silencing Adam. “I don’t need anythin’ and what other guys do you know that don’t live round ‘ere anyway?” Aaron began to head back to the pub.  
“This isn’t my house mate!” Adam called after him, pointing in the direction of the building they’d stopped by.  
“Take yourself home!” Aaron replied, not bothering to turn around.  
“Seriousleh mate get your ‘ead screwed on!” Adam’s frustration was growing. Aaron clenched his teeth, his fists formed balls and he spun back around, striding towards Adam, he whipped a fist out.  
“Nobodeh but me decides what I do with my life!”  
“Are ya gonna hit meh? Maybe you’re better suit’ed with Robert than I thought.” Adam had a look of surprise and a hint of fear was clear in his voice. “But he’s definitely been a bad influence on ya, you’d never hit meh, not nowadays, maybeh in the past. You see this is what he does to ya, makes ya aggressive, troubled.” Aaron’s eyes widened, his fist darted to his side.  
“Sorreh.” He immediately said, fully ashamed.  
“You need to move on mate alright? I’m trying to help ya.” Aaron nodded, eyes focused on the ground. “Come ‘ere.” Aaron had no effort left to argue, his mind was too busy working hard, the cogs turning as all his bad thoughts spiked up in the front of his mind. Adam had pulled him into a hug. “You can do this without him. You’ll find someone I promise, just like I found Vic. Who makes you feel good about yourself.” He leaned back from their embrace. “We good?”  
“Yeah, course.” Aaron forced a smile. “Listen…’m sorreh for…” He shook the fist he’d risen awkwardly.  
“Forget it. I’ll see ya tomorrow at work.”  
“Sure.” Both men went their separate ways. It helped that Adam knew him so well because it then meant their fallouts didn’t last long. Adam knew when he was just upset and he understood him. He also knew Aaron didn’t talk a lot about it so left it unless Aaron wanted to talk first. He was a loyal mate with his heart in the right place. Meanwhile it didn’t stop Aaron wishing he hadn’t told him Robert had attacked him, he wanted so desperately for Robert to be good. He wanted him to be nicer just like he’d promised he would be. 

Robert awoke in the middle of the night, sitting straight up in bed, the sheets soaked with sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT !!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Pre-warning the next part (Chapter 6) will include possible triggers. So please, if you know you shouldn't read it, don't x


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. Remember there is a safer version if you need it. It is no different from this version except of course it doesn't contain triggers.

Aaron woke the next morning feeling, to be frank, dreadful. He plodded into the sitting room and squinted as the bright sunlight shone irritably through the blinds. He approached the kitchen area, pulling on the cord to close the blinds so at least some of the light could be shut out. He groaned, swiping his eyes with a finger and thumb which departed off the bridge of his nose. He ended up leaning his back against the kitchen counter, going over the thoughts that daunted him. Robert’s face flashed up a couple of times, he shook his head as though that would stop them. Although it’s a well known fact, as soon as you have something on your mind it’s incredibly difficult to ‘get it off’ so to speak. There was also a much larger problem weaving its way back into his thoughts this morning. Aaron breathed out an excessive amount of air, shifting from resting to go to the kettle. Picking it up from the base he popped open the top and held it under the cold tap, which he turned on by twisting the knob. He viewed the water filling the kettle, watched it form the shape of the inside. He was focused on it as though it were new to him or as thought it was a surprise to see that the substance that was coming out was water. To be perfectly honest, if he thought about it, Aaron knew he was only focusing on it to try and shut out the nagging part of his brain that wanted so very desperately to inhabit his mood today. Unfortunately it didn’t take long to fill a kettle so he was about to pour out the contents and start filling it again when he decided this wasn’t enough to put off the thoughts. They were approaching, marching up the hill. He closed his eyes… No that made it worse. Shutting out his surroundings meant he was less likely to be inspired by something to spark a new thought. His eyes snapped open. He blinked rapidly rubbing at his eyes once more. He then put the kettle back on its base and flicked the switch down. The machine fired up, beginning to apply heat to his soon to be, cup of tea. Aaron opened a draw he thought was full of cutlery, oops wrong draw, mm well he had just woken up. To most people it wouldn’t have been a big deal they would have just shrugged and maybe chuckled at themselves before opening the correct draw. But Aaron on the other hand, instantly grew angry, slamming the draw shut. He leant forwards on the shelf taking heavy breath’s all sorts of cruel names he had for himself taunted him. He let it mostly wear off before opening the draw right next to it where the cutlery could then be seen. His hand went for a teaspoon but his eyes went for the knives. They were blunt ones, for spreading butter. His eyes darted for the knife block, where carving knives and bread knives were put away. He realised what he was doing and scolded himself. He picked out a teaspoon and shut the draw, keeping his distance from the knife block and grabbing a mug instead. He gripped the handle of the mug far firmer than was necessary, even when it became uncomfortable Aaron kept holding it like that. It left a mark where it had pressed into his palm as he finally placed it down. Grimacing at his urges he grabbed the box of teabags and got one out, dropping it into the mug. The kettle hadn’t finished yet, what was he to do now? He scratched the back of his head, the temptations becoming stronger. His head rose to stare down the knife block. As though the kettle were a friend, it made a ‘pop’ sound to signal it had done its job, just in case he hadn’t heard that, smoke rose from the spout alerting him. Aaron had heard the popping noise though as he’d been trying to convince himself over and over that he didn’t need to do that to his skin, he didn’t need their help and he’d gone over to pick up the kettle. The kettle made the best effort to bubble and steam but no noise was louder than the screaming of the knives where light reflected off them in the daylight. He hadn’t heard Diane come in. She entered the room and was going to ask for a brew to be made for her too. That was until she caught sight of Aaron. He was holding the kettle but not looking at it, he was either deep in thought or just looking elsewhere around the room, anyhow the clearly boiled kettle was tilted so water was dripping out in small spurts onto Aaron’s free hand directly beneath and scalding it. “Aaron! Watch what you’re doing!” she didn’t shout to alarm him but spoke loud enough. Aaron came back from where his mind had been. He felt a harsh burning sensation on his hand. He realised he was still holding the kettle and it was emptying all over him. He put the appliance down and lifted his throbbing hand. He had barely felt the pain, it had been like a warm hand on his... Diane rushed over. “My word pet are you alright? Here, hurry put it under the cold water.” She turned the tap on and took Aaron’s elbow, leading his hands towards the holy element. The stinging was horrendous. Aaron was unaffected though. He felt numb. “You’re lucky I came in here when I did.” Diane said. She glanced up at Aaron. He was staring down into the sink. “Are you alright?” Nope no questions, not now.  
“Yeah you’re right.” Aaron’s eyes greeted Diane. “Thank god you were ‘ere eh?” The strings pulled at his cheek muscles so his lips could form a smile. Diane returned the smile, her eyes were questioning him though. Aaron sighed, reaching out for the kettle.  
“Um no, no pet. You sit down I’ll make you a cuppa now.” Diane got her hand on it before he did. Aaron couldn’t be bothered to argue although he found it ridiculous.  
“You should be the one sittin’ down and I should be makin’ you a drink.” Aaron said as he pulled out a chair at the table and seated himself, slumping in it.  
“Well we don’t want anymore accidents and I’m not so useless that I can’t make a hot drink or two.” Aaron listened to Diane clatter around the kitchen area, his back to her. He sighed, taking another look at his hand. He knew why he hadn’t felt it like any other sane person would. His senses had invited it. He stood up, stepping out and tucking the chair in, the sound of wood scraping against wood told Diane he was moving. “Where’re you going? I’ve just finished making your tea. Here.” She offered the mug to him then decided it was best to put it down on a matt on the table for him.  
“Sorreh, give it to Doug.” Aaron apologised sincerely, walking away, out of the room and grabbing his jacket, made his way to the back door, beside the stairs. Exiting out of the back door, inhaled the morning air, nonetheless a chilly breeze compelled him to pull his jacket on, pulling up the zip, collar hugging his neck. He wandered round to the front, hands buried in his pockets. 

 

Robert wandered along with Vic, he’d offered to drop her off at work. The idea that he was only coming with her to catch a glimpse of Aaron had come to mind but she didn’t say anything. They were wandering up the street when Robert saw a huddled teddy bear strolling in their direction. His heart panged. Vic took a bit longer to spot Aaron. Her eyes widened, she nudged Robert. He made a face at her, she was being far too obvious that they were looking. “Talk to him. Remember what I said.” She murmured. Robert nodded slowly. “Morning Aaron.” Aaron looked up to see Vic and Robert. He nodded his head to say hello, he directed it at Vic but his eyes naturally focused on Robert even though Vic had been the one to speak up in a chirpy voice. Robert was trying to look at him but he kept looking away then back. They passed each other. “Go on!” Vic urged Robert as though she were a mother bird trying to get her chicks to fly from the nest. “If you don’t do it now you won’t get another chance.” Robert thought that logically that wasn’t true since they lived in the same tiny village and he could see him whenever. But the longer he left it the less likely Aaron would be to talk to him/forgive him so in a way his sister was right. “See you later.” She said, hugging his arm before leaving him to head to the Woolpack. Robert stood like a toddler who just been left on the first day of nursery. He swallowed, his gaze fixed on Aaron swaggering away. He walked angrily, his head low. Robert’s heart went out to him. He must have stood for another minute before his feet shifted. He jogged down the road.  
“Aaron!” He called. His mouth loved forming his name. Aaron knew the voice. He didn’t want to stop but he did want to stop so he did. Robert turned up at his side, cheeks red.  
“What d’ya want?” He was growing tired of Robert chasing him around.  
“I uh…We need to talk.” He paused. Aaron waited for him to go on. “About stuff…about us.”  
“What? There is no us?” Robert glanced back at where he’d run from.  
“Yeah…I know I didn’t mean that. Well I did…”  
“Can you ‘urry up?” Aaron was hunched up, freezing. Viewing Aaron now, Robert’s head cocked a little at the adorableness of him.  
“Yeah sorry. Uh. Well we haven’t spoken that much lately…”  
“Wonder why.”  
“And I don’t like that…” Robert’s hands were fiddling. “I’ve got things I need to explain.”  
“You mean how you threatened Adam’s job and shoved him down the steps? Yeah sorreh that’s already been explained.” Aaron glowered, beginning to head off.  
“No wait.” He’d been right Adam had gone and told him last night. “About that…”  
“Sounds familiar doesn’t it? Shoving someone down steps.” Robert closed his eyes, suppressing his annoyance.  
“I’m sorry. For that. I’m sorry.”  
“Tell that to Adam not me.”  
“Can you stop…leaving…” Robert’s voice trailed off. Why did he look so small? Aaron noticed. Then why did he care? “I never meant to shove Adam alright? He wound me up I…I couldn’t stop myself. He said stuff…about you…” Aaron cocked his head this time. “Well, that you said about me…that when I got shot you wanted me dead.”  
“So? You already knew that? I told you that in front of the whole court, jury and everythin’” Aaron felt slightly guilty thinking of it now. Robert was a dick but it was harsh to wish someone dead. He hadn’t really meant it anyway, as much as he thought he had at the time he knew if Robert had died he’d be feeling downcast about it even now, months after.  
“Yeah…I know. I just wanted to forget about it but he had to bring it back up. I can’t deal with you hating me.” He was being incredibly open, Aaron noticed. It got to him in some way. This figure standing in front of him was a nervous, awkward version of a Robert he’d never seen. He’d seen him upset and fearful when he’d captured him in the lodge. But this was different…He was displaying the persona and the nervousness of a school boy asking someone out. Heart in his mouth, eyes wild with anticipation.  
“Well…I’m sorreh but after all you said to me…all you did…” Aaron said, less icily this time.  
“I know, I ruined everythin’, I hurt ya.” He said in full remorse. Aaron looked into his eyes, nodding in agreement because he was hardly wrong. “But…look I know you’re busy this week, I saw the logs yesterday.” Aaron couldn’t help rolling his eyes. “But maybe on…Sunday you could come out with me?” Robert offered carefully. “Not on a date. Or to some mediocre hotel…”  
“I quite liked the hotels.” Aaron hadn’t meant to say that out loud. He blushed.  
“Oh…Well, ok, sorry, I did too I didn’t think you did it…I…”  
“Get on with it, what you were saying.” Robert calmed, a small amount, knowing Aaron was willing to listen.  
“Look it’s not a date I just thought we could maybe go for something to eat. So I can say what I need to say…in private.” He watched Vanessa go past with the pram, she hadn’t been listening, he didn’t think. Aaron caught him and guessed what he was doing.  
“Still ashamed to be seen with meh? Yeah, think I’ll pass ta.” Robert grabbed his arm, Aaron shoved him off. “Everybodeh knows who you are! Everybodeh knows you like blokes! This pathetic act of being anythin’ but that is incredibleh borin’.” Aaron spat. “Why should I do anythin’ with ya? Give meh a realleh good reason Robert and I might actually think about it. Right now I don’t care.” Aaron’s hand had left the jacket pockets and his hands may have been moving but Robert saw it, he couldn’t miss it. Aaron’s left hand bore dead skin that was peeling and red blotches all over the back. He straight away rushed forwards to grasp Aaron’s hand as though he’d been trying to catch a butterfly. Robert held Aaron’s wrist as gently as he could whilst Aaron was trying to pull away. He welled up at the state of his hand.  
“What’ve you done to yourself?” He whispered, searching Aaron’s eyes, he’d ceased trying to escape and was gradually coming to terms with the fact his hand was almost, sort of, in Robert’s own, in full view of the public eye. “Aaron…” Robert pleaded him to tell him something, anything. “Why?” Aaron’s fingers fluttered uneasily in Robert’s, senses picking up the sensation of Robert’s skin. It was such a strange experience. There were no walls to back in to, no beds, no real sexual tension it was so quiet and…Aaron, overwhelmed, became tearful too now. Robert searched his eyes. “Aaron. I can’t let you walk away, not when you’ve hurt yourself again. I’m sorry if it annoys you…but I can’t.” Aaron was more likely to punch his own eye sockets right now than Robert. He bitterly fought back his oncoming tears and pulled his act together. He cleared his throat.  
“It was an accident.” Robert’s mouth opened in incredulity.  
“Do you seriously think I’m going to believe that Aaron? That this. This isn’t you self-harming again.”  
“Can you keep your voice down?” Aaron bared his teeth. Robert respected his reasons for asking.  
“Ok, sorry. But…”  
“I didn’t hurt myself. I was makin’ a brew and I tilted the kettle awkwardly and spilt boiling water on my hand. If you don’t trust meh, ask Diane. She saw it happen.” Robert appeared saddened.  
“Must have been a lot of water…the kettle must have been almost upside down…” He was mumbling. Pearl came out from David’s Shop at that point and saw the two standing in the middle of the street. They looked like they were holding hands from where she was.  
“Ooo I say, I didn’t see this one coming.” She gasped in interest, heading over. “Are you two a thing again?” her eyes were wide in question. Robert and Aaron looked from each other to Pearl. Both of them were thinking the same thing. Loud mouthed, nosy... Aaron’s hand still lay in Robert’s palm. Robert was tempted to give Aaron back his hand but he would look like he felt uncomfortable being seen in the intimate position they were in. Aaron had already established he wouldn’t be willing to hear him out on Sunday if he showed signs of discomfort. Pearl was still staring. It was a little bit…disturbing. Aaron was about to answer her question when Robert said, unease choking him so his words came out scratchy. “You mean are we together, in a relationship?”  
“If you like, yes. Although I don’t know what Chrissie would make of it…” Pearl nodded, considering. Aaron had to look at him after that. He peered questioningly at Robert who was looking at Pearl with a hint of what could be a glare. But what he’d just said…he’d never suspect he could suggest that about their relationship, that status, especially not out loud as well.  
“No. No we’re not. So why don’t you…” Robert apologetically lowered Aaron’s hand back to his side for him as though if he had let go, Aaron couldn’t have moved it back there himself. He then took hold of Pearl’s shoulders. She gasped for a second time. “go away. Go and do your knitting or whatever it is you do.” He gave her a small shove as though she were a child on a swing. She tottered round to stare Robert down.  
“I don’t do knitting thank you very much.” She huffed, her nose in the air as she walked away. Aaron grinned, giving a small laugh. Robert made sure she was out of sight before tearing his focus, happily, back to Aaron. He couldn’t help smiling back at him. When Aaron smiled it was pointless trying not to smile too. Seconds later both of them coughed, heads turning different directions, damn they’d been practically staring at each other, staring too long for it not to get awkward.  
“So uh…your hand.”  
“It’s fine.”  
“Get some cream or…something. I’ll come with you to get some if you…”  
“No. I don’t need a chauffer. I’ll…see you on Sunday.” Robert’s eyes widened. Aaron too, was astonished at himself!  
“You want to come out on Sunday?” Aaron looked at the pavement and nodded.  
“Yeah…yeah I do. But it’s just a drink and as soon as you’ve said whatever it is you wanna say. We go back to normal.”  
“Normal?”  
“Go on with our own lives.” Aaron felt a twinge of dismal regret saying that. But he was doing the right thing in staying away. Just giving Robert a chance to talk wasn’t the worst thing to do, it wasn’t like he was going to jump back into whatever it was they were doing before…the affair. He was still looking at the road.  
“Yeah, ok. I’ll see you around? Just hope Pearl doesn’t go spreading false rumours about what she thinks she saw ey?” Hands in his pockets, he playfully nudged Aaron in the arm. He was purposely acting cheerful to hide his disappointment. What was he expecting though? This was better than nothing. Standing together right now. Talking like they were alright, this was good.  
“Yeah…”  
“Whatever happened with the kettle…”  
“Just leave it Robert.” He was becoming agitated again, Robert saw.  
“Ok, but I just want to make sure you’re alright. I care.” Aaron didn’t respond to that.  
“See you.” Aaron carried straight on in the direction he’d been headed before being stopped. Robert was left unsure of how the conversation had gone. It hadn’t gone horrifically wrong, Aaron had agreed on Sunday going ahead. Although seeing he’d harmed himself again wasn’t something he was going to forget, or let go of, no matter how much it annoyed Aaron. Deep inside he was probably craving for someone to notice and come to his rescue. Robert guessed Vic was right, he would be ‘flying round the village’. He’d only fly after Aaron though.


	7. Chapter 7

In the three days leading up to Sunday, Robert barely saw Aaron at all. Had he been avoiding him? If so why? Aaron nervously pulled on a hoodie, zipping it up. He looked in the mirror, no it was zipped up too far, he pulled it down a bit. His hair, he’d put too much wax in it. “Shit.”  
“Mornin’ love.” Chas came into his room.  
“D’ya mind? I could’ve been naked??” Aaron complained.  
“Oh sorry love. Well…I’ll knock next time. Doesn’t half stink of cologne in ‘ere, you been spraying ‘em all?”  
“What? I’ve only got one.” Aaron raked a hand through his hair one last time in front of the mirror, only half listening, before sliding past his Mum, out of the room.  
“Are you going out somewhere?” Chas asked him. She could tell when he was nervous. He wouldn’t sit still and he’d bustle about the room like a 20th century maid in the kitchen. As usual Aaron wasn’t replying. She followed him downstairs and into the sitting room. ”Aar…” He frantically searched for his phone, from time to time listening out for Robert’s voice in the main part of the pub.  
“Where’s ma phone?”  
“Oh Aaron you’ve messed up the sofa.” Chas put down her mug, coming over and plumping the pillows back into shape.  
“Mum!”  
“I don’t know love.” Aaron wiped a hand under his nose.  
“Brilliant.”  
“It’s not my responsibilteh to look after it!” Chas finished faffing with the pillows and stood up straight with her hands on her hips. Aaron suddenly spotted it on the window-sill. He gratefully jogged over and grabbed it. He was going to shove it into his pocket when he noticed he had a text message from Robert. “Oh, you found it then.” He selected the message.  
Still on for today?  
Something about the fact that Robert still had his number made his heart swell. For work they had a separate phone so he’d had no need to keep his normal one. But he had.  
Yeah, where are we meeting?  
He replied, ten minutes late, oh well. “So where are you going? Unless you’ve got an odour problem at the moment?” Chas pressed. “Don’t tell me you’ve found someone new?” She smiled.  
“Gotta go.” Aaron smiled at her, leaving. Chas just let him go, hoping it wasn’t Robert. 

Aaron found Robert waiting outside in his car across the road from the pub. He walked towards him apprehensively. Robert had been watching and waiting for him to appear so had seen him. His heart jumped of course, butterflies were in his stomach. Aaron stood at the edge of the path, letting a car go past. He could feel Robert’s eyes on him. He felt hot. He focused on looking left and right for any on-coming cars. Eventually he crossed, after waiting unnecessarily for a car miles away, to zoom past him. He shuffled round to the passenger side, pulling the door handle and opened the door. He swallowed. “Alright?” Robert greeted him with a reassuring smile. Aaron nodded, settling himself inside the vehicle, shutting the door. He kept asking himself what he was doing sat in the same car as the guy who had told him he was worthless. He felt more like a tool than the ones he used at the scrap-yard. “We don’t have to go…” Aaron finally, properly looked at Robert, he was wearing a white shirt with the top two buttons undone. Aaron thought of…certain events…where more of those buttons happened to come undone… He shuffled round to look out of the windscreen.  
“Just drive.” Robert nodded, turning too and starting the engine…

The journey was filled with awkward glances, pathetic attempts at discussing subjects neither of them cared about and both of them knew Robert asked way too many times if he should perhaps put the radio on. 

When they got to the restaurant, Aaron almost grabbed the steering wheel and drove them right back to Emmerdale. Robert noticed him tense up. “What’s wrong?”  
“You said this wasn’t gonna be a date.” Aaron rested his right shoulder against the seat as he frowned accusingly at Robert.  
“It isn’t.” Aaron scoffed.  
“You bring meh to a fancy restaurant and you’re telling meh, you’re actualleh trying to make me believe this isn’t you tryin’ to get back in to ma pants.” Robert’s eyebrows lowered.  
“I’m not trying to get into your pants Aaron…I just wanna talk.”  
“Why did you dress up then and this.” He jabbed a finger angrily at the building ahead. “This is not a place you go to just ‘talk’”  
“Ok so what you’d rather I just talked to you in the shabby cafe back in the village? And anyway, what about the mounds of cologne you’ve got on? Try out the whole collection?”  
“You sound like my Mum. Maybeh you’d get on.” Aaron sulked.  
“Doubt it. She’s even more stubborn than you. If that’s possible.” Both men had nothing to say for a minute or two. “Sorry.” Robert lip licked his bottom lip, trying to think of more to say.  
“Yeah…me too.”  
“We can go back if you want.”  
“No. We’re here now.” Robert nodded.  
“Sure?”  
“Not exactly wearing the right kind of clothin’ realleh am I?” Aaron said insecurely.  
“You’re wearing what you want to wear. It’s you…” Robert stopped himself before he said something that could be romanticised. “You look fine. Everyone judges no matter what.”

Aaron pulled his sleeves down, then the hem of his hoodie, zipping it up a bit further. “Aaron, you look fine.” Aaron looked up, Robert was facing forwards.  
“This isn’t a date.” Aaron reminded him.

 

They stood in the lobby of the restaurant, waiting to be seen to and allocated a table.  
They were eventually seated at a table for two. Awkward much, were the words that went through Aaron’s mind. The table was covered by a dark purple cloth, in the centre of the table was a single rose placed in a tall, thin vase. The lighting in the restaurant was dimmed so that candles could effectively flicker like an answer in the dark. “Where’s the bathroom?” Aaron whispered.  
“Why are you whispering?” Robert spoke at a normal volume as though they were in The Woolpack. Aaron’s hands were trembling. “Bit more romantic than I’d realised.” Robert laughed. “Don’t get this rose thing really.” A waiter heard him, giving him a cold glance. He leaned forwards, taking the rose out of the vase. He lay it in a napkin and rolled it up so the rose flower was hidden and only a fraction of the stem could be seen extending out of the end. “That makes it a bit better.” He shrugged, admiring his artwork. He looked at Aaron, asking for a reaction. Aaron wasn’t taking notice of Robert’s action’s he was searching for a sign of any toilets he could make a great escape to. “They’re over there.” Robert pointed to direct him. Aaron took note of his finger and followed it. Ah.  
“Thanks.” He stood up and felt the heat rain down on top of him as the scraping of cutlery against porcelain seemed to conclude. Eyes were on him from all corners of the room. The tables were too close to one another, he felt claustrophobic. Robert saw him grip the edge of the table.  
“You ok?” Robert’s voice brought him back to his senses, he let go of the table, took a deep breath and forced himself to rush through the terribly tight, winding path to get to the bathroom. Once inside he leaned against the sink. Peering up to look in the mirror, (which had those bright lights acting as a border, the type you’d get in an over-priced barber’s or surrounding the changing room mirrors in the back of a theatre) he noted regrettably his hair definitely had too much wax in it. Robert hadn’t said anything about it but it was shining like a polished surface. It almost looked like he’d poured a bucket of grease over his head. He took in sharp intakes of breath. Why had he agreed to this? He should have known he’d make a fool out of himself somehow. He always did wherever he went. 

Robert sat alone at the table. He wanted to get his phone out but it felt extremely rude in a place like this. Like a teenager in a strict household, he slipped his phone out of his trouser pocket under the protection of the draping table cloth. For every single second that passed, he took great care in discreetly checking the room for any overbearing on-lookers who might disapprove of his actions. Eventually daring to look down, he typed out a text to Vic:  
Bit posh.  
Vic had suggested the restaurant. Robert had taken the directions without really bothering to check it out. He wished he had now.  
I thought it was nice. Aren’t you and Aaron meant to be talking? Get off your phone!! X  
Mmm he didn’t suspect he’d listen to Vic’s advice again for a while. Aaron was taking too long, he decided, standing up, the chair screeching as it revealed it’s great deal of friction against the floor. Of course it interrupted the peaceful (to some maybe) atmosphere. “Oops” He said a-aloud, looking at a woman sat at the table closest to them. She just stared at him, before twisting round with a pompous swish of her hair. Robert rolled his eyes, starting to head for the bathroom. He just about got to the entrance when Aaron emerged. Aaron was surprised to see him. “Come on. We’re going.”  
“Alreadeh?”  
“Don’t pretend you don’t want to escape as well.” Aaron said nothing more. Both of them deserted the restaurant, almost running for the car. Both of them started laughing as soon they were safely inside. “What the fuck just happened?”  
“I thought you were lovin’ it.” Aaron shook his head.  
“Uhhh no.” Both of them cracked up again. Aaron breathed for what felt like the first time in the last half an hour.  
“I was either gonna go deaf from the silence, lose my eyesight from the city lights in the bathroom, or die from bein’ intoxicated by millions of candles. Or women's perfume, either way.” Aaron shrugged, grinning. Robert had to wipe away tears of laughter. He sighed, sitting back in the driving seat.  
“I haven’t laughed this much in ages to be honest.” Robert said out of nowhere. Aaron looked across at him.  
“Me neither.” Aaron agreed in a small voice. Robert returned Aaron’s gaze. They both studied each others faces. “You looked pretty much terrified in there.” Robert said. Aaron’s eyelids flittered as his eyes moved to focus on the gear-stick. “Sorry, I was just concerned.”  
“Like I said, I almost died in there.” Aaron said. I died seeing you like that. Robert thought.  
“True.” Robert drew on a grin. “There was a small kind of bar a while back. I happened to see it when we drove past. Wanna go?”  
“Glad you were looking at the road.” Aaron bluntly joked.  
“Hey, come on cheer up.” Aaron was thinking about the man in the seat next to him, he was thinking about how painful it was that he hadn’t laughed so hard, felt the thrill of enjoying himself, in so long. Until now. Until he was next to Robert. He provoked him to lash out, harassed him calling him the most hurtful names to belittle him. But he’d also found plenty of ways to make him smile back in the days of the affair. He was such a confusing human being. He guessed he wasn’t the only one that was messed up in the head. Why was Robert so cruel to the point he reached exasperation? Why did he have to be adorable when he said stuff like he cared, with huge puppy dog eyes? Why did he have to fall for this problematic man and keep returning to him as if there was absolutely no one else out there for him? As if he’d fallen so far he couldn’t climb back up…

 

Before he knew it they’d arrived outside the bar Robert had suggested. Apparently Aaron had said “Yes” to going, he couldn’t recollect it though, he’d been too deep in thought is what he concluded. There was no car-park only a couple of spaces right in front of the entrance. Like fate there was one space remaining.  
“Ok. So. Second time lucky?” Aaron nodded.  
The bar was a much bigger improvement from the restaurant. It wasn’t posh, it was…snazzy? In the evening you could imagine it would be packed with people, lights flashing all over the medium sized dance floor which was set on the far end of the room, a miniature stage for the dj or any club bands. You could hear the ghostly sounds of loud, drunken, possibly flirty, laughter and glasses clinking. Every wall would be covered by bodies grinding against one another in the darkest corners... Right now however it was early afternoon so it was mostly empty, there were a couple of men sitting at the bar chatting to the Bartender. Workers were cleaning from last nights punters dragging buckets and mops around with bored expressions on their faces. “Well…wanna stay?”  
“Yeah sure. It’s better than the other place.” Aaron commented, clearing his throat. Robert and Aaron sat side by side on a retro couch. The material of the seat was leather so when Aaron scuffled forwards it made a squeaking sound. Both of them laughed, Aaron pulled his sleeves up so they covered up to his palms, like teddy paws. He rested his chin on his paws, covering his lips. He glowed crimson. Robert sat back, silently captivated by the beauty in front of him. You wouldn’t usually call a rough looking guy with a beard by such elegant titles but Robert was enamoured by Aaron. How could he do that to him? His sleeves appeared too long now and he looked so soft and he just wanted to pull him into his chest. Realising he was fanaticising, he snapped out of it as best he could and leaned forward, resting his hands in his lap.  
“So ok now we can talk.” Aaron nodded, altering his position to look across at him. “Ok, I’ll order us a drink first yeah?” Robert stood up about to go for the bar.  
“I’ll come with yeh.” Aaron rose.  
“You don’t have to…” There was no point in arguing. They both approached the bar, leaning on it.  
“Yep, what can I get ya?” The burly Bartender came away from his conversation. Aaron swore he’d caught the guy winking at the group of men before he came to serve him and Robert. He watched them cautiously. Two of them glanced over their shoulders. If they were trying to be subtle they were failing at it. They then muttered to each other, suddenly roaring heartily. They’d obviously had a few.  
“Aaron?” Robert nudged him gently. Aaron guardedly changed the direction he was looking.  
“What?”  
“What do you want?” Robert gestured to the Bartender. Whilst Aaron ordered, he took Aaron’s place of debating whether the drunks at the other end of the bar were talking about them, yes he’d noticed too.  
“I’ll pay then huh?” Aaron grunted, fishing out his wallet. Robert grimaced, what were they saying, did they look like a couple to them? He imagined the homophobic slurs spilling from their mouths faster than the lot of them could consume beer barrels. Their messed up, non-sensual sentences would be filled with all kinds of alcohol inspired insults. Robert abruptly stopped Aaron’s hand as he registered what he’d just said. Aaron’s eyes snapped down to where Robert’s hand was over his wrist. He felt heat rising on the back of his neck. Sweat formed. Rounds of whistles could be heard down the line.  
“I’m paying.” Robert uttered throatily, aware of their audience who were no longer afraid to show they had been discussing the ‘homosexuals that just walked in’. Aaron wasn’t ashamed to be gay anymore, he’d had plenty of time to get used to it and many events had occurred which had taught him he had to accept it. However it still felt shameful to go out in public sometimes. Somehow people seemed to know his sexuality, random strangers he’d never spoken a word to and some could be the nastiest pieces of work. Robert moved his hand off Aaron’s wrist, his heart was hammering but it wasn’t necessarily in fear. His defensive mode was powering up. He watched Aaron, he wasn’t happy with the harassment either.  
“Want something?” He called, craning his neck to see past Aaron. Aaron stared at Robert.  
“Don’t.” He ordered. Robert peered down at him.  
“You’d rather let ‘em laugh at us?”  
“No. But what are you gonna do to ‘em eh? There are four of ‘em and two of us. In fact one…of you. ‘Cause I’m not getting’ into some pointless fight. We either have this drink or go back to the village.” Robert’s shoulders slumped. “Can ya get a move on with those drinks mate? Diane’s faster.” The bartender looked at Aaron in confusion.  
“Hey.” Robert frowned.  
“Sorreh but she tends t natter a bit so.” Robert shrugged, letting it slide. The two of them eventually got their drinks and returned to their table. They were facing the bar.  
“Want to sit on the other side?” Robert suggested. Aaron scowled, taking a sip of his drink, putting it down hard so you could hear when the glass and surface of the table collided.  
“What’s the matter with yeh? One minute it’s ‘let’s hit ‘em’ next it’s ‘I’m too scared to face the bullies’ can we not have to look at ‘em’” Robert scratched the back of his neck.  
“Yeah…sorry.” Aaron noticed Robert fidgeting for quite some time.  
“So you gonna talk?” He calmed, talking in a softer tone as he considered how he used to feel when he was still in denial. When someone would assume he was gay he’d instantly get riled up…  
“Um…yeah. Yeah course.”  
“It’s alright….If they make you feel uncomfortable because I feel that too.” Robert let his mask fall, well he thought he was wearing one, Aaron had read through him.  
“Yeah, sorry I know you don’t want me to deny stuff but I don’t know…I’m not gay. I think I’m bi…sexual? Maybe.” Aaron nodded in understanding.  
“Ok, well that’s good that you’ve figured that out.” Robert nodded. “I’ve been a bit harsh about that. Sorreh.” Robert shook his head.  
“You haven’t. I need to get a grip to be honest.” He laughed weakly. He continued hurriedly so Aaron didn’t have time to respond. “I wanted to talk about you and me and our…feelings.” Aaron batted his eyelids. “Because I don’t know about you but I still...Have feelings…um…” Aaron was shifting in his seat and taking bigger gulps of his drink, Robert noticed. “Should I…should I stop?” Aaron swallowed his mouthful.  
“Uh…I’m not sure what feeling’s you’re talking about ‘cause all I remember is you telling meh continuously that what we did meant nothing to ya. If those are the feelings you’re on about…” Robert was so very near to chickening out.  
“No I…”  
“What d’ya mean by ‘our feelings’? Resentment?”  
“Do you still hate me?” Robert asked. Aaron hesitated, the truth nagging at him.  
“No. No I don’t. I did but as usual I’ve started to forgive ya. Unfortunately I forgive people even when I know they don’t deserve it.” Robert hung his head in remorse.  
“All those things I said…I never meant them. I’m really sorry, for everything.” He peered up through his eyelashes, Aaron coughed it wasn’t good for his health for Robert to do that.  
“Yeah well….”  
“Alright lads?!!” A new customer stepped into the bar, or an old customer by the look of it, he greeted the bar tender like you would an old friend. Robert squinted, he looked like somebody he was supposed to know… “Ahhh ya bastards getting off your faces without me ey?” He was standing by the four drunks. Great. It didn’t take long for him to notice Robert and Aaron. He was looking at them in thought. What was he going to ask? Aaron wondered, whatever he said couldn’t match to what Robert had been saying. Had he had drinks before they’d gone out? He seemed much too emotional today. The guy wove through the tables towards them. “’Ello, never seen you in here before.” Now he was closer Robert recognised the face. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who left me a comment, it's very much appreiciated, thank you. Still a little unsure about stuff, however, for now I will continue to upload chapters of this fanfic. As long as people enjoy it :) Thank you for any 'kudos' s people have left it means a lot.
> 
> http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=Rob+James-Collier&view=detailv2&&id=AD866E9FB062CE8289F3D3CF01D709DCD2F2A057&selectedIndex=5&ccid=k%2b00jsS8&simid=608049464627364307&thid=OIP.M93ed348ec4bc40209258f2455d4094fao1&ajaxhist=0 
> 
> COPY AND PASTE THIS INTO GOOGLE, THE ACTOR OF THE CHARACTER INTRODUCED AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER. HE WAS IN CORONATION STREET A COUPLE OF YEARS AGO AND WAS IN DOWNTON ABBEY

“Newbies?” Aaron said nothing, taking another sip.  
“Yep.” Robert replied bluntly, the guy smirked at Robert knowingly.  
“What made you come in here?” He winked. Robert looked at Aaron. The man followed his gaze, his grin only growing wider.  
“Why don’t you go back with your mates?” Robert suggested. “We’re just stopping for a quick drink.” He looked at the man, staring him down.  
“Does your boyfriend speak?”  
“I’m not…”  
“He’s not…” The man howled, startling the cleaners and drawing everyone’s attention to their table. Although they were listening in before, everyone looked now. Aaron gripped his glass, swiping the final sip and standing.  
“I’m goin’. You comin?” He stared down at Robert who was watching him. Robert nodded.  
“Yeah…I just need to take a piss though.” Aaron rolled his eyes, stalking out of the building. The conversation they’d come out to have, clearly wasn’t going to happen.  
“Long time no see ey?”  
“Yeah, you’re gonna have to remind me of your name.” The man didn’t seem surprised by that.  
“Joe.”  
“Oh you look more like a Greg.” Joe chuckled.  
“At least I remembered your name, Robert. How long’s it been? Couple of years?”  
“Yeah, nice seeing ya.” Robert was going to stand when Joe pulled him back to the seat with a tug on his arm.  
“Got yourself a nice new toy to play with then?” Joe’s voice lowered.  
“What?...Aaron’s not a toy.” Robert clenched his teeth. Joe looked taken-aback.  
"What is he then? You don't do romance Rob that's what you told me. Remember?" Robert wanted to punch the disgusting smile off the thugs face. "Ohh but wait...so this Aaron is special to you?" Robert said nothing, he had no idea how obvious the fond showed on his face. Robert believed he had a good poker face and he did most of the time. However if you spoke to him of Aaron he could never stop the affection displaying in his eyes, the creases either side of his lips became that little bit more obvious even if he tried to wear the hardest expression. Joe shook his head in disbelief. “That good ‘is ‘e?” He was talking about the sex wasn’t he? He had no business burying his nose into that part of their history.  
“What do you want? Money? Fine, here.” Robert shifted his weight onto his right hip so he could access the left, back pocket of his jeans. He brought out his wallet.  
“Hold on, hold on.” Joe reached over from opposite Robert and clasped his hand around the wallet, on top of Robert’s hand to keep it closed. “I’m not a charity case. Hm?” Robert glanced uncomfortably towards the doorway of the bar, what if Aaron came back in to catch sight of Joe’s hand on his. Robert hurriedly pulled away from Joe’s hold. “Don’t put it away though.” Robert paused. “Just…put it next to your drink…Yeah.” Why was he listening to Joes instructions and fulfilling his wants as though he were on strings? You could say he was possibly, slightly interested to know what he wanted. “So, this guy. Is he actually your boyfriend? Be honest with me c’mon.”  
“Why? You jealous?” Robert picked up his glass, sitting back.  
“Let’s just say, you must be desperate.” Robert gripped the glass. He leaned forward again and slammed the glass down.  
“You know nothing about him.” This time Joe had no chance of stopping Robert from rising. Steam could have been flaring from his nostrils. He snatched up his wallet, stuffing it in his pocket and saying no more with his mouth. He didn’t need to, his piercing stare said enough.  
“See you around.” Robert ignored him, not looking back and getting out of there. He’d never be taking a trip back here again. 

 

“Took your time.” Aaron was looking at him waiting for an answer as Robert climbed inside the car.  
“Yeah, sorry.” Robert sullenly pulled his seatbelt across his chest and plugged it in.  
“You er, you didn’t finish what you were saying in there…”  
“It doesn’t matter anymore.”  
“I had to get out of there I mean…it was worse than the last place.” Aaron was trying to joke. Ok then… “You were talkin’ about feelings?”  
“I said it doesn’t matter anymore.” Robert turned the key to start the ignition. Aaron’s patience had departed.  
“Fuck it then.” Aaron began to look out of his window, arms folded. You’re screwing this up, Robert’s mind warned him. No Joe’s screwing this up for me. He argued with himself. Flipping heck Robert get a grip. Forget Joe. You’ll never see him again. Like you said he knows nothing about Aaron, nothing he said counts. Robert glanced across at Aaron, one hand on the steering wheel.  
“I’m sorry.” Aaron twitched, he’d heard him. “I’m not angry because of you.”  
“You just like taking it out on me.” Robert sighed.  
“I don’t, really I don’t but… you know the saying ‘you hurt the ones you love’ well…it’s like that.” Aaron’s eyebrows raised. What was he getting at exactly? The one’s you…love?...  
“I know the sayin’…” Aaron said carefully, hoping Robert would clarify.  
“Well.” Robert shrugged. “That’s what I just did and…I’m sorry.” Aaron huffed, he’d kind of hoped he’d say something else. Like what? I don’t know, he told himself as his thoughts conflicted against one-another. Eventually he replied with a small nod. Robert placed his free hand on the gear stick and pressed his foot down on the accelerator, agitated at Joe for coming back into his life and at himself for directing his anger at Aaron, he didn’t deserve anymore bullshit from him.  
Aaron didn’t speak for the entire journey home. He was stunned by the events of today and all that had come out of Robert’s mouth. He felt scared. He wasn’t sure how he felt for him. It was obvious he felt something but he hadn’t ever weighed them out. His feelings, emotions, opinions on Robert. He thought of them during the journey and saw a mess. Unfixable? Probably. But then he’d enjoyed today in a way. He’d laughed. So maybe there was still a connection between them? He closed his eyes. His heart was clenching in an anxious, edgy pattern. The silence was awful but he had nothing to say. Of course he’d already forgiven him. Urgh. He had wanted Robert to say he loved him. How ridiculous. Robert didn’t know what love was. He wouldn’t have meant it anyway, he told himself.

 

Chas watched her son climb out of the car from the entrance of the pub. She could see clearly through the transparent glass that formed the window on the driver’s side, Robert sitting watching Aaron as he walked away from him. She’d had a feeling it would be Robert Aaron had gone out with. “Hiya love.” She kept her eyes on Robert waiting for him to notice she was looking at him. He didn’t take his eyes off her son until he’d gone inside. When he finally noticed she gave him daggers. He just looked confused. Pretend you don’t know what you’ve done wrong as usual, Chas thought, giving up and heading inside. 

 

It was Tuesday afternoon when a customer entered the pub, a customer Chas knew she’d personally never served before. “Alright love?” The man, who, if she had to guess, was possibly around the age of her son greeted her. His smile wasn’t warm it was more…  
“I think you’ve already had enough to drink.” Doug suddenly appeared behind her, addressing the smiler.  
“What? I’ve only just come in.” He sat at the bar, he wasn’t going anywhere.  
“It’s fine I can handle this.” Chas ushered Doug away. “Aren’t you and Diane meant to be discussing the B&B anyway?”  
“Oh don’t bring that up. I don’t know if I can resist not choking Eric for much longer.”  
“What?” Chas stared at him horrified.  
“He doesn’t listen to any of mine or Diane’s suggestions, he thinks rotting carpets and old creaky furniture equals success! You know I want to say to ‘im, Eric, when your B&B looks more ancient than you do there’s a bloody problem!” Chas spotted Diane.  
“Diane love, take Doug off me hands will ya?”  
“Ohh what ‘ave you been whining about now? Come along you’ll raise your blood pressure if you keep obsessing over Eric.” Diane rushed over and linked arms with Doug, leading him away. Chas smiled gratefully after them. Her smile dropping once they’d left the pub.  
“Am I going to get served today?” The mystery man called to her.  
“If you had eyes love you would’ve seen I was dealing with something.” Chas told him, bitterness in her tone.  
“You can deal with something else if you’d like?” Chas didn’t know what he was going on about, she assumed he was drunk and so he wasn’t aware of what he was saying.  
Robert suddenly came in. He automatically searched around for Aaron. However his scanning was interrupted. Red lights flashed as he spotted the guy at the bar. Joe. What was he doing here in Emmerdale? He almost sprinted to the bar. Chas saw him and didn’t even try to hide her annoyance.  
“Great. Two irritating people. Here we are Robert, found you a match. Enjoy.” She walked away to clear tables and gossip, anything to get away. Robert’s mouth opened and closed.  
“Fancy seein’ you here.” Robert tore his eyes from Chas to Joe.  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” He spoke in a low voice. He would get Joe to leave without drawing any attention to them. Then no one would ever know about him and tell Aaron.  
“Can I not have a drink?”  
“Stop joking around. You only came here because you knew this is where I lived.” Robert snarled.  
“You’re sharp aren’t ya?” Joe chuckled. “How did I know though? Mmm?”  
“You followed the car when we left the bar?”  
“It’s been two days, do you think I would’ve sat in the car for two days waiting?” Robert shrugged not caring at all.  
“There’s a B&B?” Joe scoffed.  
“You think you’re so desirable don’t ya? The legendary Robert Sugden…Mate, you need a reality check. Why do you think you got shot? Let me give you a clue it wasn’t because whoever did it loves ya.” Oh. Of course. That’s how he knew. The shooting had been in the newspapers. A major headline he’d heard from Diane, because shootings weren’t exactly common in Yorkshire. The fact he lived in Emmerdale would have been mentioned in the article.  
“Great. You got my address from the newspapers. Why didn’t you visit before now? Could’ve brought me some nice flowers.” Joe laughed at that.  
“I wasn’t interested. Until I saw ‘im.” Robert didn’t get it, until he looked up to see Aaron who had appeared. He was looking at him and Joe in suspicion. Chas called him over so he didn’t get the chance to ask anything if he’d been intending to. Robert forgot where he was, forgot everything. The beauty had emerged, making the pub seem like an enchanted forest. The old farts sat at tables suddenly became trees, which had instead wrinkled beautifully with centuries of age. He stared through the branches at what Vic had described as his Prince. He had no valiant steed, he didn’t need one, there amongst the plants. Like watching a deer in the safety of the shade he watched Aaron talk to his Mum. Every delicate flicker of his eyelashes, made his heart all of a flutter. He saw the antlers like a crown on Aaron’s head as he threw it back, they were invisible to everyone but Robert. He was a Stag, a Prince, with strength…Yes he was strong, and Robert knew that. You’d think a person would notice if they had magnificent antlers upon their head, but then it was Aaron he couldn’t see the truth of what he was. The strongest person Robert knew. Suddenly something disturbed his dreams, a stabbing pain on his arm, great insects had infested the forest. “Oi!” Huh? He peered down. He was suddenly dragged back to reality. Joe had been jabbing his arm, there had been no insects. The forest evaporated, Robert looked again. The Stag had run away. He’d never catch him would he? Robert had no time to dwell on that because Joe was talking. “I think he should shave the beard though.”  
“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=Rob+James-Collier&view=detailv2&&id=AD866E9FB062CE8289F3D3CF01D709DCD2F2A057&selectedIndex=5&ccid=k%2b00jsS8&simid=608049464627364307&thid=OIP.M93ed348ec4bc40209258f2455d4094fao1&ajaxhist=0 
> 
> COPY AND PASTE THIS INTO GOOGLE, THE ACTOR OF 'JOE' HE WAS IN CORONATION STREET A COUPLE OF YEARS AGO AND WAS IN DOWNTON ABBEY


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shame Robert wasn't in the episode for his 30th ey?

“Your boyfriend, Aaron.” He only knew Aaron’s name because he’d heard it when Chas called.  
“Why are you talking about Aaron?” He demanded protectively.  
“Does he know about me and you?” He was looking at Robert seriously.  
“No…why would he need to know? It was one night.”  
“Well I mean rumours can spread…it could’ve been more than one night…”  
“What?” Who would spread rumours? Who knew apart from them? It had definitely been a one night stand. He’d never done it with any bloke more than once except with Aaron.  
“Unless you paid ‘em to keep their mouths shut…” Joe was playing with him.  
“What do you want?” He sighed. Greedy prat looking for money. He’d been right in thinking that’s what he really wanted. What? Did he think he was mysterious by dragging it out for two days? What a complete weirdo, how had he ever found that attractive?  
“I don’t know what you mean Rob. I’m only saying…if someone, say an ex of yours knew you’d been unfaithful to them and they felt like opening up to a certain someone in here because they look like a friendly person…”Joe glanced towards Aaron who had appeared again. Aaron caught Robert’s eye, looking down immediately. He went back behind the bar. Robert gulped.  
“Who have I been unfaithful to?” He kept his eyes on the area behind the bar.  
“Me.”  
“What?” Robert almost laughed. He rested his elbow on the bar and leaned down to Joe’s height, looking him in the eyes now. “What are you talking about?” His brow lowered, blue eyes darkened by the shadow they cast upon the lower part of his face. Joe felt goose-bumps on his arm. However he didn’t stop. “We were never anything.”  
“I really liked you Rob. Asked to see you again but…you refused to even look at me. I was used by you, damaged.” Robert scoffed, not believing what he was hearing. “It’s true.”  
“Yeah, right.”  
“Aaron looks like a person you can tell all your deepest troubles to...” Joe peered through to the back behind the bar, a hand on his chin in thought. Robert watched his face. He looked genuinely upset.  
“Look, I apologise. If I hurt ya…”  
“Don’t. Don’t say that. You don’t mean it.” Why was this reminding him of Aaron? The mistrust. How many people had he convinced to feel that way towards him? “I think I’ll go and cry to him. It won’t be so weird I mean we met yesterday, we know each other.” Joe was rising but Robert grabbed his arm to yank him down, exactly like Joe had done to him in the bar the other day, except the tug was much harsher.  
“Stay away from Aaron.”  
“Ahhh now you’re responding!” Joe grinned, he was proud of himself. He’d had Robert completely fooled. “I must warn ya I’m good at playing the victim. That was only a taster.”  
“Getting along well I see.” Chas had come over to serve drinks to people waiting. Robert took one look at Chas. Maintaining his grip on Joe’s arm he pulled him up off his stool and led him out of the pub. Little did they know, Aaron had come back to the main part of the pub at that moment and seen the two of them leaving together. His heart fell to his stomach.  
“Ooo, where’re we going?” Joe wiggled his eyebrows, giggling playfully. They stood outside, Robert frowned down at the jack in the box. He’d popped up, making unwanted noises and he had to be put back. Now.  
“If you want money I’ll give you it. Whatever you want, just stay away from the village, stay away from me and stay away from Aaron.”  
“So protective!” Joe laughed. “It could be adorable. But…it’s actually pretty boring.”  
“We’ll go back to mine. I’ll write you a check then you can leave.” Robert started off towards Vic’s house. Joe followed, the grin never fading. 

 

The front door closed.  
“Vic? Adam?” Robert called out, checking no one was in. There were no replies. “Anyone?” He tried lastly. Still, the reply he got was silence.  
“Great. Let’s talk business.” Joe made himself comfortable, seating himself the couch and stretching out. Robert sighed. Why did he have to deal with this today? Or ever. “So here’s the story. We were together three years ago. Before you came ‘ere and…that rich wife of yours…”  
“Chrissie.” Robert said through gritted teeth.  
“What? Chrissie ah yeah, yeah, but she’s rich that’s the most important thing about ‘er innit ey?” He winked at Robert who remained in front of the front door. Robert said nothing. Joe coughed. “Anyway so before you came ‘ere, before Chrissie, you were with me.” Robert was about to argue but Joe put a finger in the air to stop him. “We were happy, for a while. But…then I broke your heart by sleeping with some other bloke.” Robert scoffed.  
“Shouldn’t you be the one that got your ‘heart broken’?” He folded his arms across his chest, feeling proud at finding a fault in the pathetic little story.  
“Well…I was just getting to that part Rob.”  
“Can you stop calling me…”  
“I broke your heart but you still loved me. You still do now. So I’ve come here to try and mend things between us, so we can try again.”  
“I…”  
“That’s what I’ll tell Aaron anyway…If you don’t give me what I want. Imagine poor Aaron, finding out that you’re with me not him.” He pouted.  
“I don’t think he’d care to be honest. You’re wasting your time.” Robert stood with his hands in his pockets.  
“Wouldn’t care?” Joe laughed. “Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Robert cocked his head, interested in this. “He tries to do it discreetly but oh boy the way he looks at ya. Almost sickening.” Robert tensed. “Sickeningly sweet I mean. I’m not usually a romantic but it’s adorable how oblivious you are. He could laser another hole through your chest.” Joe winked at saying ‘another’ “the intensity of his stares.” Robert looked down, not sure how to respond. “I want fifteen grand.” He said out of nowhere. Robert was too busy trying to remember times when Aaron had been looking at him, he’d never noticed… “Oi” Robert’s eyes snapped up. “Fifteen grand. In two days. That’s what I want.”  
“What?” Robert stood up straight now. “Are you having a laugh?”  
“You’ve got the cash, what’s the problem?”  
“No…I haven’t.” He argued.  
“Well Chris…”  
“We’re not together anymore. Haven’t been for a little while.”  
“Ah…Well that’s a bit of an issue. Well, I’m sure you can make the money somehow. I mean you have to. I’m not leaving you with a choice. Unless you want to lose Aaron…”  
“Aaron hasn’t done anything to you. He has enough to deal with, if you wanna hurt anyone you hurt me.”  
“Look we all have shit to deal with. Right now, yours is me. I’ve got bills that need payin’, I owe a few people too… You know, I’d forgotten about you but you’ve shown up at just the right time. I know I can count of ya Rob.” He stood up and approached Robert, “What would you prefer to lose, your cash or Aaron? Decisions…” Robert suddenly shoved Joe against the door. “Ooo never tried porch sex.”  
“I’ll get you your cash, then you leave.” He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself. He gripped Joe’s arms, which were tightly pinned back.  
“Sure, sure.”  
“Mean it.” He growled.  
“Yes, I mean it Robert. I’ll go. Once the cash is in my hands.” Robert relaxed letting go of Joe’s arms. He stepped back.  
“See you around.” Joe winked, opening the front door and slipping out. Robert slammed the door behind him. Shit how the fuck would he get that amount of money in two days?!  
“Alright who was that?” Robert almost jumped as Vic came through the front door.  
“Who was who? You could give me some warning you were on your way back.”  
“I usually come back at lunchtime…Answer my question.”  
“He’s no one…Just someone I used to know.”  
“Someone someone?”  
“What?” He was still wound up he didn’t want this.  
“You mean like an ex?” Robert didn’t hesitate.  
“No, no never. No matter what he says all he was was a fuck.” Vic scrunched her face up.  
“That’s a bit of a shitty thing to say Robert.”  
“Yeah, well he’s a prick.” He muttered.  
“What do you mean by no matter what he says? What would he say if I asked him?” Robert huffed. He wouldn’t tell her, he didn’t want her getting involved.  
“You don’t need to start talking to him.” Robert warned her. “All he’d say is that we were together once.”  
“Aww that’s quite sad. He must’ve really like you.”  
“Yeah, sure. I’m er I’m off out.” Vic touched his arm.  
“Aw c’mon stay. I want some company. I promise I won’t ask anymore questions. All I’ve had is Marlon this afternoon.”  
“Mmm unlucky. He’s not much of a catch, in my opinion.”  
“To talk to!” Vic swatted his hand. “Ew.” She had clearly visualised her and Marlon doing…stuff. Robert grinned teasingly. “Come on you, make me a cuppa before I collapse.”  
“Alright your majesty.” Robert went into the kitchen, Vic hummed and went into the sitting room. 

Aaron was sat in the sitting room that evening, a can of beer in his hand. Two empty ones on the coffee table in front of him. He took a huge gulp, pulling his sleeve up over his palm and wiping his hand across his top lip. His eyes were red from crying. His free fist clenched in annoyance at himself for caring that Robert was showing interest in the random guy from the bar. What was going on between them? Judging by how close Robert had been to his face he guessed there was something sexual in it. He angrily picked up one of the empty cans and threw it against the wall, just as Chas came into the room. “Oi, what’s going on?” She saw the amount of alcohol he’d been having and hurried to sit down beside him. She considered what might be wrong. Then she remembered she’d spotted Aaron eyeing up the newcomer and Robert earlier. “Is this about Robert?” Aaron sniffled, wiping his top lip again, he bought the drink up to them. “Um no. No more of that.” She wrapped her hand around the top of the container and gently took it from him, putting it down.  
“If it was about ‘im you wouldn’t wanna know.” He murmured.  
“Well…I know I don’t like ‘im. I have good reasons not to. But if he is hurting you I need to know.” Chas noticed Aaron’s hands were shaking. She wrapped her hands around his.  
“’e doesn’t want meh anymore. You got your wish.” He hung his head.  
“Well maybeh that’s for the best…” Aaron shoved her hands off his, standing up and glaring down at her through glassy eyes.  
“I knew you’d react like this. This is why I don’t tell you anythin’!” He picked up the half empty can Chas had just taken from him and chucked it. Unlike the previous can that had just made a hollow clanging noise then fallen, this one hit the wall and beer spurted all over the walls and the furniture. He took one look at the mess then strode out, going for his room. 

He perched on the edge of his bed, his breathing uncontrolled and lengthy. He couldn’t sleep, blaming himself for pushing Robert away. He loved him. He still loved him. There he was finally admitting it. To himself, in his head, in the quiet surroundings of his bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

The following day, Joe was in the Woolpack again. Aaron was doing his best to avoid looking at him. That was until he called him over. “Aaron!” Aaron forced himself to look at him. As soon as he laid eyes on him his feelings of jealous pain rose. “Hey, remember me?” Yeah, I do can you kindly get the fuck out of here? Is what Aaron said in his mind, in reality however he just nodded his head. “I need to talk to ya.” What? Why? Did he want to know Robert’s favourite food? Because he had no idea what it was they’d never really talked about anything other than Katie and affairs… He made his way uneasily to the bar, he leaned on it, his body screaming not to settle but to instead, preferably sprint away. He knew this conversation was going to injure his already damaged psychological health.   
“If you want to talk about Robert…”  
“Oh, yes I did. How did you know?” Aaron focused on the shiny wood of the bar, it’d been polished that morning but now it had been spoilt, you could see where drinks had been served throughout the day. From when over-filled glasses had spilt slightly over the rim, the liquid, trickled down to leave its stain behind, a ring around the base. The only trace of a former customer being there.   
“Just guessed.” He shrugged, tracing a ring with his index finger.   
“Well it was a pretty decent guess.” A realisation hit Aaron. Robert had taken forever to leave the bar on Sunday. He must’ve left his number and address with this guy, that’s how he got here. How else? He’d never seen him in Emmerdale before, he’d conveniently appeared after Sunday. Without being aware of what he was doing, Aaron lifted his head to stare at the guy, studying. “Uh Aaron?” Aaron blinked rapidly. “You were staring at me a bit intensely then.”   
“How do you know my name?” He needed some answers. Some good reason for Robert moving on so fast. He cringed at himself as he became fully notified that he was thinking like a bitchy ex.   
“Robert told me all about you.” Joe had the advantage and he knew it as he watched Aaron shuffle his feet and slide his elbow in uncertainty of what to do with himself at the perception of Robert talking about him to another man.   
“What did he say?” Aaron croaked. Aaron had his eyes on the bar so Joe had time to wiggle his eyebrows and grin slyly. He would play with him.   
“I didn’t come here to talk about that.” Just as he’d wanted, Aaron’s eyebrows lowered, the undeniable agony at not knowing what his lover had said about him had already possessed his thoughts entirely. “I wanted to ask about you.”  
“Me?” It was clear Aaron was only half listening.   
“I know that you and Robert…” He’d say his name as often as possible, to wind up his client. “you and Robert were an item at one point.”  
“No…we were just having meaningless sex.” It hurt him to admit that. He’d seen it as more of course, but when it came down to it had it really been anything meaningful to Robert?  
“Ah, yeah, that’s what Robert said.”  
“What?” Aaron swallowed his pain then lifted his head enough to observe the man in front of him.  
“Has he ever hurt you, in any way?” This guy was saying everything and nothing. It was extremely distressing.   
“Why are you askin’ me this stuff? What’s in it for you?” Oh more than you know, Joe thought.   
“Because…” He feigned sighing mournfully. “He hurt me once.” Aaron’s eyebrows raised.   
“You mean you’ve known each other for a while? Longer than two days?” Joe chuckled.   
“Oh yes, yeah. He didn’t mention me the other day on your way back here from the bar then?” Aaron shook his head slowly, processing the new information. He considered how Robert had reacted when the guy had approached them on Sunday. He couldn’t remember Robert greeting the guy as though he knew him…Maybe because he’d been there?  
“He hurt me too.” Aaron admitted.   
“I’m sorry to hear that. What…exactly did he do?” Joe rubbed his hands, urging Aaron desperately, in his head, to continue.  
“Called me worthless…made me…” No he wouldn’t mention Katie. He couldn’t betray him. Yet again how did he know this guy didn’t already know? They were so well acquainted they’d probably told each other everything. There he was again, jealous ‘ex’ act. “Made me feel like shit generally.”  
“Did he ever tell you that he loved you?”  
“Yeah…he did. A few times…But then he’d say I meant nothing to him. He messed with my head…Did he do that to you?” Joe nodded solemnly.   
“Yeah…We were together three years ago. Just before he met Chrissie.” He knew about Chrissie, they’d done a lot of talking, Aaron noticed. “He told me he still loved me but…I left. It felt like the right thing to do at the time.” Aaron nodded in understanding. “People warned me to stay away from him.”   
“Tell me about it.”  
“Your Mum told you right?” Aaron began to wonder if he was psychic. Joe had actually figured out, just from the way the woman, who’d refused to serve him yesterday, with brown, curly hair, had addressed Robert, that she clearly didn’t take a fancy to him. And the way she’d mothered Aaron too, that was enough to tell him she was at least related to him.  
“Yeah…among other people.”  
“We should always listen to our Mothers.” Joe watched as Aaron didn’t agree. “Or maybe you believe you were right not to?”   
“Dunno.” He shrugged, biting his lip.   
“I agree.” There was a gap before Joe continued. “The thing is…the reason I’m over here is because well since me and Robert have found each other again…I’ve realised I’d like for us to…try and rekindle what we had…” Tears gnawed at Aaron’s eyeballs.   
“Oh right…” He forced himself to say something. He wasn’t really bothered. Robert could go out with who he wanted it was nothing to do with him. They were nothing to one another.   
“I know you and Robert weren’t romantically involved but I feel like I should ask anyway if it’s ok with you if we have another go at things?” Aaron laughed bitterly.   
“What? Did Robert put you up to this?”  
“No, I decided to do this myself.” He stared Aaron in the face so he could see he was being sincere.   
“Right, well. Sure, do what you want. It’s none of my business anyway.” Joe stood up from the stool.   
“Thanks mate. It means a lot to have your blessing. Robert will be grateful…when I tell him I went to you because I felt I had to ask.” Aaron nodded, checking out the flooring. It was incredibly worn by the years of constant soles of shoes coming into collision with it. “I’m…Joe by the way.” He reached out his hand, Aaron took it and they shook hands. In that moment Joe swore he absorbed all of Aaron’s emotions, his confusion and sheer sorrow. He could have jacked off to it. It felt insanely brilliant. “See you.” Aaron nodded. Joe wandered away, leaving the pub. Job done. For now…He kissed the hand that had been in Aaron’s. Ah the bliss!

Aaron couldn’t stop his chest heaving, sitting on his bed, he couldn’t stop his cheeks from reddening in the effort of trying to suppress any further tears from falling. He held his breath until he couldn’t anymore and the sobs scratched his throat raw. He let out a crestfallen sigh that shook his entire body. He frantically rubbed at his eyes and under his nose, he needed to stop. He didn’t care. He didn’t care. He didn’t fucking care! Yes, yes he did care. One hundred percent. What had he been expecting? For Robert to wait around forever? “Fuck.” He whispered shakily into the cold air, his words disappearing into the night… 

 

 

Robert stared up at the ceiling, the problem with the country side is at night it becomes so quiet that it is too quiet. If you’re feeling lonely there is no distraction, it weighs on your chest, and the burden of your ‘2 am thoughts’ stick with you. You can’t blast music out loud, the entire Village will be able to hear it and that wouldn’t make you are very popular neighbour. You don’t want to move an inch anyway, from the position you’re in, your mattress might creak and then wake someone else in the house. You’ve got no option but to lie, by yourself. Stuck in your own mind. That’s exactly what Robert was doing, lying and thinking. He hadn’t seen Joe all day. He won’t have left, Robert thought, knowing full well if a person demanded something they never left until they’d received it. He didn’t feel particularly tired, the bags under his eyes would tell you different, but even if he had felt tired in himself, he didn’t want to sleep. He felt chills run over him, goose-bumps appearing. He turned on his side, hoisting himself up to rest on his left elbow, he peered up at the window, a breeze blew in his face, the window was still opened, he decided. He got up, slowly, pausing to check no one was moving about in the house. The spooky quiet gave no mortal away. He nodded, standing, wrapping his arms across himself, a thin t-shirt being his only guard. His imagination forced him to think about Aaron and the protection his arms would provide if they were to hold him. He gulped, shaking off the image, nope, no.   
As he was closing the small window at the top that he’d found slightly ajar, he looked down at the street below, he was reminded of last week when he’d spotted Aaron from here, he scolded himself for being such a creep. Even though he knew he was creep, he couldn’t help feeling hopeful that Aaron would appear, step out from behind the thickets. He’d be safe, Robert wouldn’t disturb him, he just wanted to catch a glimpse. It was so rare that he got to see him, he tried his best to give him space so he wouldn’t permanently shy away. But it was getting harder and harder to not try to seek him out. His eyes always hunted for him, they wanted to, he couldn’t help it.   
He stepped away, letting the curtain fall back to its previous job of shutting out the world. Returning to bed, he eventually drifted off, not knowing if tonight he would wake up in a cold sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying this guys x Robron back on Monday was it just me or did this week just dragggg without them? :'D Anyway, I can imagine we will see some sassy Robert next week with Charity to be honest. As long as he doesn't go back to who he was though. A little comedy sass would be nice though.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are TRIGGERS in this chapter guys so do be careful, if for your own safety you know today wasn't a good day or you're in a bad place I don't recommend reading it yet. Look after yourselves x

It was 5am when Chas was awoken by a crashing sound. She sat up against the headboard, straight away knowing it was burglars. She panted, not knowing what to do. Her fear told her to stay put, however her instincts told her to move, to find out what was going on. She searched for her mobile, Shit shit shit She tried not to talk. Any sound could alert them. She couldn’t find her mobile. Gingerly leaving the warmth of her bed, she picked up a picture frame on the nightstand. It was the only thing close enough to a weapon that she had access to. She snuck up to her bedroom door and took her time twisting the handle. Opening the door a crack, she reminded herself not to do anything too drastic after what happened with Diane last time she thought she was being attacked. She peered out cautiously into the semi-gloom. There was no one in the hallway. She peered through the gap in both directions as best as she could, she reassured herself there was absolutely no one there. Then she stepped out. She paused to listen. There was still some clattering going on…downstairs...

She had crept down the staircase and down the corridor. Chas stared at the door that led to the culprit as though she’d seen her own grave, she blinked rapidly, she wouldn’t cry now, if she had to go out, she’d go out fighting. She looked back at the bar then nodded once in a stern manner and stepped over to the door to the sitting room. She took the door handle and turned it, without making even the smallest sound once again. Her heart slammed against her ribs “stop,stop,stop” it bleated with every thump. Chas listened to her head though and opened the door like she had done with the other. Shit almost straight away she spotted a man stood at the kitchen sink. The door creaked. Chas stopped breathing why? Why?! tears blurred her vision as she pictured herself being brutally murdered. The man turned around at the noise. Wait… “Aaron?” Aaron stood sheepishly, the moonlight escaping through the blinds cast a shadow over part of his face. “My….I thought you were a bloody burglar! Oh my gosh…” A hand flew to her chest. Aaron was still silent. “Well….say something!”  
“Sorry.” He said in a whisper.  
“No point in whispering now, might as well shout! Mm?”  
“Mum.”  
“Seriously, what the heck are ya doin’ at this time?!” Aaron fidgeted. I can’t…” A fearful sob fell from Chas’ quivering lips. “I can’t believe this, you almost caused me to have a heart attack! I literalleh thought this was my last moment alive!” Tears merged with the clearly exposed red veins around Aaron’s irises. What his Mum had gone through last year had been terrifying. He hadn’t been able to be there for her then, not really. She’d needed therapy to be alright again and here he was scaring her to death like the complete idiot that he was.  
“I’m sorry, really sorry.” He came away from the kitchen surface, the light falling off his face, as he headed to where his Mum was in the doorway. She cowered away from him as he approached.  
“No. Let’s just…go back to bed yeah?” She tried.

“Yeah…”

“Maybeh next time you decide to have a midnight feast or…an early breakfast…you could alert meh ey?” Her voice was calmer but she looked grim. Aaron scrunched up his face in confusion. Midnight feast?...He looked back at where he’d been standing. He’d been standing closest to the kitchen, where you got food from, right ok. He looked to his Mum again. 

“Yeah, honestleh Mum I’m sorreh.” 

“I’m sure I’ll get over it. Come on, you can get a least another hour if you go back to bed now.” Aaron nodded slowly, once again he looked back at the kitchen. 

“I’ll go in a minute.”

“What?” Chas whined. “Please Aaron, come on. We can talk more about this in the morning!” He didn’t want to talk to her about it. 

“Ok, I er, I left my phone next to the mug stand.” Chas nodded for him to go get it. Aaron walked over to the kitchen area, he picked up something and put it in his jogging bottom pockets. He hadn’t even changed out of the clothes he’d been wearing yesterday. He didn’t see the point, he wasn’t anywhere near to sleeping. He pulled at his hoodie sleeves nervously, then he returned to Chas waiting for him in the doorway, she let him pass through, closing the door behind both of them. She followed him down the hall and back upstairs, making sure he went in to his room, before saying goodnight for the second time that night. Then re- entered her own room.

 

A couple of hours later, around lunchtime, Aaron was going for his car when a sight stopped him in his tracks. Robert was coming out of the shop. He observed as the fraction of sunlight that had managed to dodge the clouds, caught Robert in its ray. His hair was glowing a brilliant gold, his fine eyelashes seemed to capture the light as they flickered consistently, battling to see through the blinding splendour. Aaron could only imagine how green Robert’s eyes were at this moment in time, when he smiled or when the sunshine caught them, they became more green than blue, he’d noticed that a while ago. His opaque figure left a shadow on the gravel before him. Aaron was thinking of getting closer to him when the shadow split into two separate ones. Huh? Aaron glanced upwards from the ground, there beside Robert was a face he really didn’t need to see. Joe had come out the shop and now he stood there by Robert’s side, smiling. He couldn’t see Robert’s exact facial expression through the glare of the sun, but he was looking at Joe anyway and that was enough to permanently destroy Aaron's hope and any remaining happiness he had. He could only stand and watch from a distance as he wandered away from him, with another guy. His heart clenched, fists too, for he was so very frustrated at himself, he was a fucking piece of trash who didn’t know what was good for him until it was gone. He was swaggering away with his hands in his jacket pockets, that guy beside him. Why had he given Joe his ‘blessing’? What a moron. With a hand he wiped hastily at his eyes as one tear escaped. They hadn’t been together properly ever why did he care? You’ve already established this. You love him still, logic reminded him. This fact seemed to be mocking Aaron as Robert got further and further away, jabbing him with a sharp-nailed finger saying ‘Look, look. You’ve lost him now.’ He swatted the hand away and clambered clumsily into his car. 

Joe had noticed Aaron as soon as he’d come out of the shop. He silently rejoiced in the merry situation. 

 

Robert had seen Aaron too. However he wasn’t allowed to acknowledge him. Unknown to Robert, just before meeting him at Keepers Cottage, Joe had been at the pub asking for Aaron’s blessing. At the cottage, with no one in, they’d laid out some terms and conditions. Well Joe had. Ignoring Aaron’s existence until he’d paid the cash was one of Joe’s terms. “Or my tongue might spill their secrets” he’d warned. (Even though of course Joe himself, knew that he already had) Robert had reluctantly agreed to it, suggesting that Joe do the same. “You don’t decide the rules.” Joe had told him, reassuring him, he’d only talk to Aaron about their relationship if he didn’t receive the payment in time. Robert hadn’t trusted his given word so it left him with no choice but to find 15k faster. 

“Did you see Aaron?” Joe asked as they were walking away side by side from David’s shop. 

“Of course.” Robert muttered, he’d felt Aaron’s eyes on him the entire time he’d waited for Joe outside the store, he thought he could still feel them now. He hated ignoring him, he knew it could only separate them further. 

“Don’t look so downhearted, you’ll be able to talk to him soon.” A car engine suddenly caught the two men unawares and temporarily deafened them as the driver drove at a high speed right by them. Robert was about to yell after it but he recognised the car as Aaron’s and his mouth closed without any sound made. “Wow Aaron’s an angry driver isn’t he?” Joe huffed. Was he angry because I didn’t look at him? Robert wondered. He got rid of the idea as soon as it came before he could deem it as an oncoming ego and remembered there were many things wrong in Aaron’s mind so it was not necessarily him. Although judging how close he’d driven towards them…

 

Aaron arrived at the Scrap-yard the next day, flinging his door open he got out, then slammed it shut. He looked at his hand, still red from the boiling water, it had improved slightly from using the cream he’d bought. He turned his hand so he looked at his palm. On there however was a gash that was bleeding, there was not enough blood to have pierced a vein. In a way he wished it was deeper. He was considering making that happen when Adam came out from the cabin. “Alright? Didn’t hear you arrive.” Aaron didn’t get that he was trying make friendly banter, he was too busy thinking how to hide his hand. To Aaron’s reluctance, Adam pulled him in to him, patting his back. “Come on, I’ll fix you up.”

“What?” Aaron’s eyes widened in panic.  
“With a brew.” Oh, he calmed a little, his body still felt tense though, he hadn’t gotten away with it yet. “Why?” Adam asked, “What did you think I meant?” 

“Dunno.” Aaron shrugged casually. Adam nodded, heading off for the cabin, Aaron stuffed his hand in his pocket and followed him. 

 

 

Aaron had refused a cup of tea and gone out to work almost immediately, with very little chitchat going on between he and Adam it was just awkward. He was lifting parts out of a bonnet when: “Argh!” He exhaled a sharp breath as he brought his hand up to look at it. Adam came up behind him.  
“Woah, mate! What ‘appened?” Aaron’s heart jumped in surprise, his face didn’t show it though. He hadn’t heard Adam come over  
“Nothin’ I don’t even know why I yelled it dun’t ‘urt.” He twisted his wrist clockwise as though that would fix it.  
“Well, it looks pretteh bad mate and you’ve got oil in it as well. C’mon.”  
“Seriousleh I’m fine.” Adam just stared at him, one eyebrow raised exactly like a Mother did when waiting for you to follow their orders. Aaron rolled his eyes. “You look like your Mum.” He smirked.  
“Stop it. This is serious, come and wash your ‘and and then I’ll find a bandage for ya in the first aid kit.” Aaron gulped, the feelings of guilt crawled over his skin, his fingers twitched on his open palm. He shut his eyes for a second. “Right I’m going to have to carry you there then.” Aaron re-opened his eyes, Adam was bent over about to wrap an arm around his legs. He moved away.  
“No way.” Adam stood back upright, grunting in the effort.  
“Right well stop fussin’ and come with meh then.” 

 

Aaron’s eyes shot back and forth between Adam’s creased face and his own hand, which Adam was applying some material to from the aid box. “Not much of a nurse are ya?”  
“Sorreh.” Adam peered up at him under his eyelashes. Aaron looked elsewhere, he’d had years to forget the heartache of Adam not being gay too but it still hit him from time to time how attractive he was. Of course, however, he knew where his place was, as a mate. He could handle that.  
“It’s fine.” He softened. “Thanks…for this.” He gestured to the mess of a bandaging. Adam chuckled.  
“Sure. Just uh…Well you were kind of right, I think a plaster would’ve done the job just fine.” Both guys were smiling.  
“Yeah…well.”  
“There you are.” Adam leaned back to study his handiwork. A though suddenly came to him. “Uh has Robert got someone new?” What? Aaron’s smile was snatched from him in an instant.  
“How would I know?” Adam picked up the stress in his best mates voice, he was alerted that he was approaching a dangerous area.  
“True. I don’t know. It’s just that…” Aaron tensed up. “I saw some bloke come out of the house when I got home last night and Robert was the only one in so I assumed…”  
“Cool.” Adam winced, if he took one more step forward he’d be stepping on the detonator.  
“Yeah, it doesn’t matter.”  
“Well apparentleh it does.”  
“Nope, no it doesn’t. You’re right Robert ain’t your thing anymore and I’ve got no right to go around assuming things really ‘ave I?”  
“What?”  
“What?”  
“Since when was Robert not ma thing?” Adam was taken aback then made suspicious by how open he was being.  
“I…well you and ‘im haven’t really spoken lately…”  
“Oh yeah? And how would you know that?”  
“Well it’s not hard to tell is it?”  
“You know what? I don’t wanna listen to anymore of this.” Aaron interrupted, beginning to undo the bandage before Adam’s eyes. “You’ve done a crap job.” He snarled through gritted teeth, throwing it aside as soon as he’d separated it from his hand.  
“It’s not my fault you’re hurtin’ yourself again is it?” The room went utterly silent. Aaron’s mouth hung open. “You are aren’t ya?” He continued, staring him down.  
“No. Get lost.” Aaron went for the cabin door.  
“You can’t lie to me mate. I know ya.” Aaron stopped.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Yeah, you do... Aaron, you know you can talk to me?” Aaron shrugged.  
“Can I?”  
“Yeah, come on you know that.”  
“Yeah well you weren’t exactly a mate when I tried to kiss yer were ya?”  
“What?” Adam couldn’t help but laugh in disbelief. “That was six years ago!”  
“Feels like yesterday.” Aaron mumbled, he had forgiven Adam ages and ages ago but right now he hated him for assuming that he no longer felt anything for Robert, is that what everyone thought?  
“I’m sorry if you’re still hurtin’ over that but some of us have to get on in life and let go of the past. You clearly need to get over Robert. You knew didn’t ya? About this new guy, that’s why you cut yourself.”  
“Nope. I cut it working out there.” Aaron folded his arms protectively against his chest.  
“Yeah, there’s a scab already over part of the cut. It’s been there longer than five minutes.” Aaron scowled at him.  
“Whatever.” He opened the cabin door and wandered down the steps, across the land to his car. “See you.” He told Adam who had carefully followed him.  
Adam watched with great concern as Aaron drove away. He always seemed to have things on his mind but this time it was definitely something bad. He was still hurting himself, Adam was pretty certain of that. He knew Aaron by now. Yes, he hid stuff, probably a lot of stuff from everyone because he wasn’t one to share his thoughts or feelings. He kept his troubles shut away in the darkest parts of his mind. Adam thought about Robert, he’d been around a little longer than a year and he’d affected Aaron a lot. He’d been influencing Aaron’s actions for too long. He’d been using his best mate for his own pleasure and kicking him to the curb when he decided he’d had enough of him time and time again. Aaron didn’t deserve to be treated like that. After all he’d been through, he deserved to be happy. He deserved someone who loved him. Like Jackson had. They never usually brought up the period when he and Aaron had had their fallout. A time Adam greatly regretted because the same time they spent fighting, they could’ve spent creating memories that they could look back on and laugh about together. It was completely out of character for Aaron to mention it. That was why he vowed never to come so close to losing his mate like that again. That is why, at that moment Adam decided it was time to get rid of Robert. He didn’t know how yet, but there had to be a way. He couldn’t let Aaron suffer anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has everyone seen the spoiler for next week? "You're not one of us" I laughed too much and got all teary eyed because it was adorable.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hug on definitely Friday made up for the bullshit on Thursday right? I wonder if they will show Aaron going to the morgue? If so it'll be a very emotional scene. Anyway, on the Robron front, let's hope there are more things to smile about now after Aaron admitting he knows how much Robert would do for him. Urgh they love each other so much. I cry and smile too much over them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

That afternoon, Adam shuffled through the doorway of the cafe. He immediately spotted Robert sitting across from his new beau. He wanted to be sick. Either that or order a hot drink and pour it all over Sugden's head. Funnily enough Robert looked up at him. Adam glared down at him as he passed him on his way to the queue. To his misfortune, a queue existed today so he found himself standing beside where Robert was seated.  
"Hey." Adam peered down, why was Robert wanting his attention? "How's er..." His voice had noticeably dropped to a whisper. "How's Aaron?" Robert seemed to be nervously glancing between him and the lover. Adam squinted in wonder. He laid eyes on the other guy. He was watching Robert closely. "Adam?"  
"We've finished our drinks. We should get going." The guy stood up. Robert looked at the guy, then back at him.  
"He's fine." Was all Adam decided to say. Looking hard now, into Robert's eyes. He wasn't going to say the truth. That because of him Aaron was falling apart all over again. He knew Aaron would only disapprove of him for it and Robert didn't deserve to ask how he was in the first place. 

Robert slowly rose too, he gave a small nod to Adam as a thank you before following Joe out of the door to the cafe.  
"What d'ya think you're playing at?" Joe suddenly snapped.  
"What?" Robert feigned innocence.  
"Asking about Aaron. What did I tell ya?"  
"You said not to talk to Aaron. There was no rule on his mates."Joe sniffed, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.  
"True." He considered.  
"Look. I'll get you the cash. Today. So by the end of the day you can go." Robert told him, wandering away.  
"See you later." Joe called after him, smiling. (He'd just seen Aaron coming up the road). "Alright?" He stopped Aaron. Aaron glanced up at him through the daylight.  
"Yeah fine." He tried to carry on on his way, however according to Joe. He wasn't going anywhere just yet.  
"You er, you spoken to Robert recently?"  
"No. Why would I 'ave?" Aaron squinted, keeping up his act of barely giving a toss about Robert’s whereabouts.  
"Ah, just wondered."  
"Why? D'ya not trust 'im already? To be honest I wouldn't blame ya."  
"What?" For the first time Joe felt fear strike him. "No, no." He laughed. "We're very happy. Told me he loves me last night. Turns out he really did miss me as much as I missed him."  
"Right."  
"Sorry I'm being insensitive aren't I? Going on as though you don't know what it's like to have Robert love you." Aaron looked down, nodding carefully.  
"Well...He said it a couple of times."  
"But he didn't really mean it." Joe cut in.  
"Huh?"  
"Well he didn't did he? You said what you had was an affair. Meaningless fucks in shabby hotels that you can't even remember now."  
"Uh I never said I didn't remember it. Or that the hotel's were shabby."  
"Oh...must be getting mixed up with what Rob said about it." Aaron's heart suddenly struggled to continue working. He shuffled on the spot, his hands clenched where they hid in his hoodie pockets. He cleared his throat. He couldn't look up now. "Anyway, I've gotta go. See you around." Joe left Aaron standing still. He swallowed as his vision blurred, he breathed, or tried to. A shaky one escaping at some point. He didn't see Adam come out of the cafe with two drinks to go.  
"You alright mate? Who are you waiting for?"  
"No one." Aaron swiped a hand under his eyes. "Well, you actually."  
"Oh. How come? I mean how did you know I was in there?" Adam motioned behind him to the cafe.  
"Uh Joe told meh."  
"Joe?" Aaron scowled at having to explain it.  
"Robert's new guy."  
"Ohh right so that's his name...Wait. Why was 'e talkin' to ya?"  
"Why not?" Aaron shrugged.  
"Well, couldn't he be decent enough to stay away from ya?"  
"Why would he need to do that?"  
"He's come out of nowhere and snatched Robert up just like that. It isn't fair on you mate." Adam sympathised.  
"He knew 'im before, like a couple of years before."  
"Oi, hang on. How often have you two been talking?"  
"Twice?...Why does it mat'er if I talk to 'im? What does it 'ave to do with you? What are ya talking about 'it's not fair' on me? Their relationship has nothin' to do with me. Thought you didn't approve of Robert anyway? Completeleh hypocritical."  
"I'm looking out for my best mate. Deny it all you want you and I both know you love Robert. Even after all the shit he's put you through. I'll never understand it. But then there's a lot about you I don't get."  
"Thanks. Mate." Aaron started to walk on. Adam grabbed his arm. Aaron snarled.  
"I'm not going to let Robert mess you about anymore." Aaron shrugged. Adam sighed letting go of his arm. Aaron could've run away from him but that would mean his pain was blatantly obvious. "Oh, mate!" Adam called him. Aaron reluctantly turned around. "I bought this for ya." Adam was holding out one of the drinks he'd bought. Aaron’s heart softened, his whole body instantly calmed as he realised he was being an absolute tool. He didn’t want to fall out with Adam, not over someone that shouldn’t even matter anymore.  
"Why are you buying me drinks? I live in a pub." He asked, a small smile teasing the edge of his lips.  
"Didn't know they sold hot drinks? Here, come on."  
"You know it's not work today?" Aaron swaggered over, taking the drink carefully and nodded gratefully at his best friend.  
"To be honest mate, I forgot, that's why I bought you one. For some reason I thought you'd be at the yard."  
"Yeah, I figured." Aaron brought the container up to his lips taking a sip.  
"Careful it's a bit h..." It was too late. The steaming liquid passed Aaron's lips. It scolded his tongue. He gasped, his senses caught in surprise. He spat the contents of his mouth out onto the path in front of him.  
"Thanks." Aaron muttered, embarrassed as he took a disgusted look at the mess he'd made.  
"Sorry. Bit late."  
"Just a bit." A few seconds later and Adam began laughing. Aaron couldn't help smiling weakly, almost fondly back. He went to say something then hesitated. A moment passed and Aaron cleared his throat before saying: "About earlier, dragging up the past..." He tried to sound as if he'd only just thought of saying it.  
"It's forgotten." Adam said without batting an eyelid. Aaron raised an eyebrow in surprise at his very sudden and sure response.  
"How much do I have to push until you piss off for good?" The way he spoke was in the manner you use when creating banter. However, Aaron was asking seriously, he didn't really want an answer though. Adam saw through him and cocked his head slightly.  
"Mate. You're never getting rid of me. You'd have to kill me first." Aaron grinned, resisting from looking too shocked or relieved.  
"Yeah, you'd 'ave to kill me too." Adam nodded.  
"Vic texted me a couple minutes ago so I better..." His body edged away a step.  
"Thought she was working?"  
"She is, but she's bored apparently."  
"She should try working at the Scrap-yard." Aaron suggested, making both of them chuckle.  
"Can you imagine? She'd hate it." Aaron nodded, agreeing. Robert made his way into his thoughts then. What would he be like at the Scrap-yard if he had to do anything more than come up every once in a while and spin on the revolving chair? Well he didn't do that exactly. Robert was serious when it came to business... "You're thinking about Robert aren't ya?" Adam's voice caught Aaron off guard, his eyes focused on him in a flash defensively. He next registered what his mate had just said. His gaze fell and his hands dug further into his pockets (If they actually could)  
"So what if I am?" Adam hummed, he was finally coming closer to him rather than backing away.  
"I feel for you mate..." A hand was placed on Aaron's shoulder, in the mood he was in, normally he might have shoved it off, but he let it stay. "But I'm pretty sure Chas would agree when I say you deserve someone much more...generous...caring..." Adam was nodding at his own words in approval.  
"Yeah alright." Aaron stopped him. "I get it, he can be a prick. But he's not always like that."  
"Sure, sure. Takes you on a date and two days later he's with another guy." Adam was becoming angered. "You deserve a guy that takes you on one date, then arranges another one for next time because he wants to see you again." Who wants me? Aaron's dark thoughts taunted him.  
"Right...Who told you it was a date? It wasn't and I made that clear to 'im. He wanted us to talk about stuff. But we didn't get a chance to talk at all. So no, I dunno what he wanted."

 

"Don't be givin' him more chances mate..."  
"Because he's not worth your time..." Aaron interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, thanks. I know."  
"Then why?..."  
"Adam!" Both men's necks cracked as their eyes shot to Vic stood in the doorway of the Woolpack.  
"Ah, yeah. Uh, one minute!" Adam called to her. Aaron didn't know whether time had slowed down or if Vic had actually been staring at him for quite some time...He glared back. "Uh, mate, has sommet 'appened between you and Vic?"  
"What?" Aaron said slowly, still in what seemed like a bloody blinking competition.  
"You look like you're about to hunt her down." Adam said carefully. Aaron suddenly realised why. He was taking out the pain Robert left him drowning in, on her. Just because they were related. He swallowed, blinking rapidly as he ended the challenge. He'd be a dick if he did that. Vic was too nice, why couldn't Robert be more like...or maybe not there was something about Robert's bad side that had caught him back at the start...he hated admitting that. It sounded like he wanted Robert to hurt him and he didn't. It sounded like he had some crazy kink that only left him in a coffin every time. "Coming babe. See you later mate yeah? Unless you're coming in?..."  
"Yeah, no see ya." Aaron almost whispered. Adam gave him a concerned look, which Aaron secretly detested, and jogged away from him to Vic. He watched them go from two bodies to one in a matter of seconds as they fell into each others embrace. Their sickening giggles of lust could be heard far out from beyond the village, probably. Aaron didn't want to watch, it wasn't really his...thing, but it made him think. Think about how lonely his life was without a Robert appearing out of nowhere by his side. Fuck he wouldn’t even mind being told 'you're pathetic' by him right now. What kind of fool wanted that? Him, apparently. It's all your fault, would his mind ever stop telling him that?!  
"Come, let's go in." Adam paused from showing Vic his affections and looked over at his best friend standing alone. "See you Aaron." Aaron glanced up giving him a small nod. Adam sighed, following Vic inside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double bill tonight because I'm so nice nahhh it's just...it's Sunday night and it's shitty and idk if you're still reading this well, first of all thank you very much and second of all I just want to give you a bit more to read to maybe make Monday a bit better? Mmm yeah I don't know what I'm on about. I hope this week is good for you anyway and bring on this weeks Robron yayyy

"Have you seen that man Rob's been bringing home?" Vic had taken Adam into the kitchen.  
"Yeah, we live in the same house don't we? Why?"  
"Well...I mean, he won't really tell me anything about him but I don't know...I don't like 'im realleh..." Adam looked at her for a second, then shrugged.  
"Yeah, but then I don't like Robert all that much either so..."  
"Adam, can you stop hating my brother for one minute?"  
"No, he's a dick, why can't you see that? He could've killed Aaron..."  
"Aw, don't exaggerate!"  
"He keeps threatening to fire me too. After he said he'd have absolutely nothing to do with the business when it was first set up. I'm not sorry for saying it Vic. I'm sorry though because I love you but I just want him to go."  
“I’m not makin’ him go just because you hold a childish judgement against him.” Vic said sternly.  
“Did you not hear what I said Vic? He keeps threatening me and the other day, he tried to kill meh!” That got her.  
“What?” Her eyes widened in horror, her eyes becoming teary. “What d’ya mean? How? Are you alright?” She put a hand on Adam’s arm.  
“I’m alright, yeah.” He told her eyes. “He shoved me down the steps at the yard. Thought he was gonna do more than that the way he looked.” Adam had enough sense to say it carefully, he knew it would hurt her because she always refused to see anything but good in her brother. Now he’d put a foot in her fantasy and proved her theory false.  
“I thought he wanted to change.” Vic whispered. Adam put a hand over hers.  
“I know. I wasn’t going to tell ya…”  
“Why?” she demanded, her eyebrows furrowed, Adam could feel her hand trembling, she was holding back from openly crying.  
“I didn’t want to worry you and make you wo…Aw babe come on, c’mere.” He pulled her into him as she broke down.  
“I am so sorry.” She bleated into his chest.  
“What are you sorry for ey?”  
“For leaving you with Rob.”  
“What? You didn’t know what he was gonna do. Neither did I. Anyway, I handled him just fine. Used my professional herding skills to put him back in his pen didn’t I? Ey?” Vic managed a small laugh.  
“Don’t be silleh.” She jokingly punched his chest . Adam smiled at her against his chest.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.” He told her sincerely. Vic nodded wearily.  
“Yeah, I know. It’s ok, you were trying to protect me.” Suddenly a figure came through the kitchen doors. It was Robert. Vic stood up straight, standing in front of Adam. Adam was going to argue but held his tongue, it was sweet in a way.  
“Oops, wow I wondered why the food takes so long to arrive in this place, now I know. Takin’ liberty’s at work ey? What goes on behind closed…”  
“Shut up.” Vic had had enough. Her surprise and disappointment in him tearing at her hope. “Just shut up and go.” She folded her arms. Robert’s mouth opened in surprise.  
“Wh…what’s goin’ on?” He blinked, then his eyes narrowed.  
“If you think you can stay in our home another second, you’re wrong.” The words killed her as she said them. She was just so sick of all his bullshit. How many times had he apologised, sworn he’d put a stop to being a dick then put the whole family through stress and misery again and again?  
“What am I supposed to have done?” Any jokes now, had gone as stale as last weeks menu. The atmosphere was tight and the refrigerators seemed warm compared to the glares going on around the kitchen. “Let me guess, Adam opened his mouth.”  
“Well, at least you’re not denying stuff or lying for once.” Adam pointed out.  
“Well? Did he open his trap?” Robert demanded an answer from Vic but stared straight at Adam.  
“Yeah, I told her. Thought she deserved to know what a prick her brother really is.” Robert’s eyes remained narrowed.  
“Well, maybe my warning wasn’t good enough. Consider yourself…let’s say…jobless?” Robert clasped his hands together, straight-faced.  
“You what?”  
“No. Don’t do that Rob.” Vic suddenly piped up, rushing over so she stood an inch from his torso. It was her turn to clasp her hands together as she begged her brother. “Please don’t do that. He needs his job. He’s a good worker and you know that.” Robert peered down at his sister, then back up at Adam.  
“I told you not to marry him.” He murmured, placing a palm on the door and pushing it, exiting the room.  
“No, I’ll speak to him ok? I will get you your job back I swear.” Vic blocked Adam’s way as he started to follow Robert. “I’ll make him see sense.”  
“Are you sure? I can handle him…”  
“No. Pretty…please, let me talk to him. You’ll only make it worse right now if you go.” She sighed sorrowfully, rubbing Adam’s right arm. “I am so so sorry. This is all my fault.”  
“It’s not babe, it’s his. Robert’s alright? I’ll see you later.” Adam left the kitchen. As he passed through the pub he saw that Robert had sat himself at the bar. He made sure to catch his eye as he went by him, giving him the dirtiest look. “You’ll regret messin’ with meh.” He said just loud enough for Robert to hear him. He felt Robert’s eyes on him as he left the building, ha ! He had no idea what was coming for him.  
Robert was left surprised that Adam hadn’t begged for his job back, he’d been expecting some kind of pathetic attempt at changing his mind. “Please Rob, take back what you said. What you did was cruel, he doesn’t deserve to be attacked then fired what kind of sick person would you be to do that?” Robert didn’t have to wait long for Vic to appear and start on him.  
“Look, I had to Vic. You think he works hard? He’s practically the biggest slacker in the business.” He lied. He kind of felt guilty but he’d had enough of Adam, opening his trap and talking. The skin on his arm itched under his shirt, annoying Adam had caused it. He’d deserved to be shoved. It wasn’t like he’d hurt him or anything, that guy really was a wimp.  
“Don’t say that. He’s always put his heart into that place, right from the start. Oh, oh Aaron, Aaron!” Robert’s neck might have given way had he turned any faster. Shit. He’d only just walked in. He looked exhausted. He swallowed, as always, laying eyes on him caused his heart to flutter. Aaron didn’t acknowledge him, that was until Vic called his name. He seemed to only half hear Vic, he seemed to doubt somebody had called his name, then he looked in the completely wrong direction before finally looking at Vic. Robert’s eyes widened in concern, he looked…dreadful…well Aaron, he could never look anything but beautiful. But he just seemed to look almost ill in that moment. He didn’t know why Vic had called Aaron over, but he didn’t care he needed to hear his voice, needed to be close to him. He turned back to the bar, closing his eyes in disapproval at his mushy thoughts, then shook it off. Don’t be immature, you faced it already, that you love him to bits, don’t deny what you feel, the part of his brain in training told him. He nodded to himself slowly. “Heya…are you ok?” Even Vic had noticed.  
“Yeah why?” There it was, the raw sounding voice of an angel. Robert breathed out, feeling relief at the sound of Aaron’s voice touching a part of his emotions no other sound could touch. The only thing that hurt about it was that Robert knew he was lying. He wasn’t alright.  
“You just look a bit…”  
“Vic, why did you call him over?” Robert hurried to interrupt, maybe Aaron wouldn’t be bothered if Vic commented on his appearance, but just in case, he didn’t want her to continue her sentence.  
“Because…” She pressed down on the word, looking at Robert with a hard stare. “I need to know something. Does Adam slack at work?”  
“What? Are you doing checks on him now or something?” Aaron asked.  
“You should be grateful you’re gay mate, stay away from these women, no offence.” Robert said to Vic, a smile pulling at his lips. It was like Aaron only just noticed Robert was there at that moment, for as soon as Robert twisted his body at an angle so they could make eye contact, Aaron’s eyes widened then softened then became dark. He seemed to look right into Robert. Seemed to use telepathy to spell out to him the kind of immense pain he was suffering. There was no light in his eyes, where the irises were usually blue, they were now the colour of grey. Like metal armour, steely, heavy, aged from battles he’d fought with the world and himself and he looked so uncomfortable standing there waiting but more than dying to run away. Robert looked at him with the warmest eyes a man could when his heart was breaking. “Here, sit…if you want of course.” Robert moved off the stool, offering it to Aaron. Vic watched the invisible magnets between the two men strain so desperately to connect to one-another. What the heck were they playing at being apart? Why was Robert messing about with some other guy after all he’d let out to her the other night? Such fools.  
“No…I’m fine…thanks.” Urgh he always refused help. Robert grimaced, nodding, noticing how quickly Aaron changed his direction of sight from him to his sister. He decided to look at Vic too. “Adam never slacks, does he get tea tonight now?” Ok, he could manage a smile for her, Robert sulked.  
“Well our Robert seems to think he was being perfectly reasonable when giving my Adam the sack.”  
“What?” Great, thanks, make Aaron despise me even fucking further, Robert clenched his fist. “What d’ya go and do that for?” Finally Aaron seemed to pluck up the courage to come right up to the bar rather than standing a metre away. “Eh?” Robert’s face burned, he glanced up at Aaron sheepishly. He settled on saying:  
“I had to.”  
“Oh yeah, how come?”  
“Did you know he attacked Adam at the yard?” Aaron nodded.  
“Look that was a mis…I regret it alright. I’m sorry.”  
“If you’re really sorry Rob, you’d give him his job back. Tell him Aaron. He listens to you, even if he says he doesn’t? He does.” Aaron looked surprised at that news. Robert didn’t say that she was wrong. Or that she was right either.  
“You can say what you like, none of what you say counts. Adam was never fired Vic don’t worreh about that. It’s typical of you to drag everyone else down when you’re feeling ‘on top of the world’ innit? You can’t be fulleh happeh until you see everyone elses mugs looking miserable apart from your own.” Even Vic was taken aback by Aaron’s harsh honesty.  
“Aaron, I’m really sorry, I am.”  
“Don’t listen to ‘im Vic. He says one thing then changes his mind the next. You can’t trust people like ‘im. Even if they are a sibling.” Aaron shook his head as he followed the curve of the bar until he turned into the gap and disappeared up the stairs.  
“Since when did he think I was happy?” He said it quietly but Vic heard.  
“Since he’s seen you out and about with your new bloke obviously.” Vic rolled her eyes, yes she was still talking to him. Stupidly, for some reason she still cared. “Would you tell me his name now? Don’t really want to be introduced to him without knowing his name…”  
“You won’t be introduced to him.” Robert wasted no time in stating that as an absolute fact. “I thought I’d told ya he’s not ‘my bloke’ he’s just a creep who needs sorting out.” He stood upright and stormed out of the pub. “You think I’m happy Aaron?” He questioned the daytime air with clenched teeth, kicking an empty beer can.  
“Aw, look at ya, standing hopelessly outside your local. It’s such a shame that you’re barred. But thinking about it I probably should have done it sooner.” Chas had returned from a quick trip to the shops.  
“I’ve just come out from being in there Chas. You know if you want to ‘bar’ someone I’d start paying people who can actually stop me getting in and out.” He didn’t smile at his quick thinking, he instead looked at her blankly.  
“Oh really?” Chas picked up the pace and entered the pub entrance. “Stay out!” She called back before going through the door. Robert stood staring forlornly at the gravel. Aaron’s eyes would haunt him forever. Why was he not sleeping? Dammit! He attacked the gravel with a stomp from his foot.  
“Alright?” Robert looked up to see Ross approaching him. “Don’t look so unhappy to see me.” Robert looked back down, his breathing intensified. “Just thought I should let you know that Adam came to see me a couple of minutes ago.”  
“K.”  
“Could call him the wicked step-brother now couldn’t I?” Ross chuckled. “ Or in your case, brother in law…Anyway, er…oh yeah, he was talking about getting rid of ya ‘once and for all’.” Robert’s eyebrows raised then furrowed, however he still kept his eyes on the ground. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he twitched. “Woah, woah easy. Haven’t got a gun with me today.”  
“Yeah, unfortunately neither have I.” Robert grunted.  
“Aw lighten up!” Robert didn’t react. “Anyway, just thought you should know, obviously I’m not gonna do anything. He’s just got a grudge against you I guess. But then again, who hasn’t?” Another taunting laugh fell from Ross’ mouth. Robert stayed still. “Well, see you around. I’d sort it out with Adam if I were you, you never know who might be waiting to kill you next Rob.” He patted him on the back, earning another jump from Robert. As soon as Ross had gone, Robert let out a long breath. He folded his arms against himself. He knew he was pathetic but being shot had been the scariest thing that had ever happened to him. He’d been that close to dying. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Could he hate Adam any more? Probably, probably not.

 

Aaron sat leant over on the couch, hands together resting on his nose. He'd given Adam a call, or tried to, for some reason he'd rejected it. So then Aaron had sent him a text instead saying in words, that he still had his job. He had typed out some bitter words about Robert as well but then pressed the back space so frantically he should be grateful it wasn't a physical key but a touch screen, otherwise it might be broken by now. He'd read it through and realised he was lying through his teeth. He was actually curious, what problems did Robert have with Adam? All he'd ever done is get them plenty of cash from hours of committed work. He'd worked harder than he had, Aaron admitted to himself. But he had various reasons for not turning up so... "Hey." Aaron's thinking time was over as Liv entered the room. An instant smile spread across Aaron's face at hearing her voice. He sat up straight, altering his torso to face her.  
"Heya, you alright?" He didn't realise how soft his voice went when talking to his sister, Liv did however.  
"Why does your voice go all weird whenever you talk to me?" Aaron looked at her, confused.  
"Does it?"  
"Yeah. Oh well never mind. Don't dwell on it." Too late for that, Aaron thought. He plastered a smile on, trying to hide his embarrassment. "What were ya thinking about?" She went to the sofa, jumping carelessly into the space beside her brother.  
"Don't let Mum catch you doin' that." Aaron warned her jokingly. "Well...my Mum." He corrected himself.  
"Yeah...although...my Mum wouldn't like that either." Aaron nodded, knowing that already. "But then you'd know that wouldn't ya? Since you lived with us." Aaron didn't know whether all fourteen year olds were insightful these days or if it was just Liv, either way, she was nowhere near stupid.  
"Yeah."  
"So c'mon, spill." She gave him a nudge in his side.  
"Hey, chill." Aaron's eyebrows raised in surprise at her strength.  
"What's the matter? It hurt?"  
"No. But it might have done if you'd nudged any harder." She may seem wise for her age, however she isn't good at being unpredictable, Aaron concluded as she made to nudge him again, and he grabbed her arm.  
"Hey!" Aaron tutted, letting go and rising from the sofa. "Where're ya goin? Come on I've only just got here."  
"Ah right, well is Sandra still downstairs?"  
"Dunno." She shrugged. "Why?"  
"Uh thought I might say we can't have ya this week." Aaron shrugged too.  
"What?" Liv stood up. "Why not?" She demanded to know. Aaron bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. "Well?"  
"I'm messin' with ya." Aaron chuckled, winking fondly at her as Chas and Sandra came into the sitting room. Liv flopped back onto the sofa, folding her arms in annoyance at having fell for Aaron's bullshit. However she couldn't stay annoyed at him for long. Aaron truly cared about her, he didn't have to say anything, it was in his body language and his voice. She'd brought up his voice change like it was a negative thing but really it was mostly nice. If she wasn't in the greatest of moods he ended up sounding like a parent though.  
"I hope you two are behaving?" Chas stared both Aaron and Liv down.  
"Mmm well I wouldn't be so sure about Liv..." Aaron said, looking at Liv in feigned disapproval. She didn't fall for it this time.  
"Well I caught Aaron..." Aaron's eyebrows lowered in anticipation, what could she possibly say? "Um..."  
"Right c'mon you two, I'm being serious. After the raid at David's Shop I don't think we need to be causing anymore problems mmm?" Liv smirked at the memory.  
“Sure Mum.” Aaron reassured her. “No more messin’ about.” He passed Liv a smile, she offered him a small smile in return  
“I mean it.” Chas looked at Sandra, waiting for her to back her up. Sandra caught her eye and nodded.  
"Yes, Liv, behave won't you?"  
"Sure." Sandra sighed at her daughters incompetence to talk to her like a Mother and Daughter should.  
"Ok, well. I'll see you on Sunday." Sandra kept her eyes on Liv, however she wasn't receiving a look back.  
"We'll let you know how she is." Chas told her sensing her discomfort at leaving Liv.  
"What am I ? 10? I'll be fine." For once Aaron gave her a serious look.  
"Your Mum just cares about ya."  
"Sure." Aaron's eyebrows lowered, there was something off with their relationship, Liv and Sandra's. Maybe he should try and talk to Liv about it, fulfil his duty as an older brother.  
"I'll er...see you out shall I?" Chas suggested, earning a nod from Sandra.  
"Bye." Sandra tried, Liv grunted. "Fine then be like that." She followed Chas out of the sitting room.  
"You're a bit...off with your Mum aren't ya?" Aaron subtly said, sitting down once more.  
"What?" Liv had whipped out her phone and was consumed by whatever she was looking at. Too interested to listen to him Aaron decided.  
"Oi. Has something happened between you and your Mum?"  
"Why would you care?"  
"Because..." Somebody behind them cleared their throat. Aaron thought Sandra had come back, forgotten something perhaps...he cringed at being caught talking about her behind her back.  
"Your boyfriend's here."


	14. Chapter 14

Liv said in a dull tone. What? Aaron shifted to see Robert standing in the doorway. He was standing as confident as ever, hands in his pockets, clean shaven and he was wearing the blue jumper, the one Aaron remembered he'd been wearing when they'd kissed for the first time. Aaron couldn't do anything but stare, it was horrifically painful but he was just there. Why did he have to be so alluring? He almost passed Liv a death glare but before then realised A) He couldn't tear his eyes away from Robert and he didn't want to and B) She didn't know they weren't exactly getting on…  
"Liv can you give us a second?" Robert asked her. Liv rolled her eyes, about to get up. Aaron stopped her however.  
"Hang on. What d'ya want? You can say it in front of Liv." Robert shuffled on the spot.  
"No, I can't."  
"Why?"  
"Aaron..."  
"No, just say what you wanna say." Robert suddenly became desperate. He came closer, away from the door up to the arm of the sofa, Aaron peered up at him. Robert's heart skipped, Aaron teared up, it still hurt to look at him. He saw Joe. "Ok, Liv..." Aaron finally agreed.  
"What? Urgh are you joking?"  
"No. He's not." Robert told her sternly.  
"Urgh. Will I need headphones?"  
"What?" Both mens cheeks began to glow.  
"No you won't." Aaron couldn't believe her.  
"Good." She smiled sarcastically, rising and leaving the room.  
"Liv?" She popped her head back in. "Shut the door please." Great, she'd been hoping Aaron would invite her back in. She needed some gossip otherwise it was going to get boring. Drawing another fake smile on, she left the room, pulling the door shut. 

Now it was just Aaron and Robert on their own.

"Hi." Robert said too softly. Aaron's breath caught in his throat. "I need to talk to you...about Joe." Aaron winced inwardly. "Chas will be back any minute won't she?"  
"Yeah." Aaron finally managed to look elsewhere.  
"Great."  
"Well talk quickly then?" He suggested.  
"Yeah...I don't know I need a couple of minutes." There was silence while Robert thought about where they could go instead. "Come back to Vic's with me? None of them are in, or well, they weren't a couple of minutes ago."  
"Why?"  
"Just to talk, I promise. Nothing else." He had his puppy dog eyes  
“Alright.” Aaron reluctantly stood and trailed behind Robert out of the room. 

Liv heard Aaron and Robert leave. She made a noise in complaint, she was so bored! She returned to the sitting room which was now empty and flopped on her front on the sofa, fishing her phone out of her pocket and going on it. She scrolled through Facebook, there was nothing in particular going on on there that interested her. An idea popped into her head to pay another visit to David's shop but she decided it wouldn't be as exciting as the first time. Urgh, she'd go and bother Gabby she thought, hoisting herself off the sofa. They didn't know each other that well but she'd been great that time when she'd needed money off her brother for school stuff, she'd had enough money left to buy herself a new hoodie afterwards as well so she guessed they were kind of friends maybe...She didn't know, or care. She was rich, it was good enough. She'd gone downstairs and was about to walk out into the main part of the pub in front of all the punters when she remembered Chas was behind the bar. For confirmation, from where she stood at the bottom of the staircase, she shuffled to the wall and peeked her head around it. Yep, Chas was working. She rolled her eyes at herself for almost being caught but then thanked herself for stopping just in time. Checking one last time in case Chas had heard her coming down, she then headed for the back door of the building. 

Once she was out in full view of the public, she self-consciously pulled up her black hood and stuffed her hands in her pockets. As she walked she had angry thoughts about Aaron randomly taking off with Robert, he was supposed to be spending time with her, she also realised that Gabby might not be at Home Farm and she didn't want to walk there to find out she'd wasted her time. That was when she spotted Ashley, coming out of the church down the road. He was Gabby's...Grandad? "Oi!" She called to him. Ashley jumped, his gaze meeting hers in a flash.  
"Hello. You're...Aaron's sister aren't you?" Ashley replied uneasily, uncertain of this new company.  
"Yeah, that's right." How did he know? She wondered as she approached him.  
"Gabby, she's mentioned you before." Ashley answered her question, Liv nodded, keen to know what exactly Gabby had said about her.  
" Right, well is she at Home Farm?" Time seemed to pause as Ashley stared at her, eyes wide. "Home Farm?" She repeated, already impatient.  
"Home Farm?" Ashley frowned in what Liv thought was confusion. It certainly confused her.  
"Is Gabby at Home Farm?..." The judgement wasn't even slightly masked. Ashley heard it and realised he'd slipped up. His face glowed a brilliant red. 

"Yes, yes I know I'm not completely doolally." Ashley hurried to say. “Yes she will be I suspect.”  
“Great, thanks.” Weirded out, Liv headed off straight away. Leaving Ashley scratching the back of his head in anguish. How could he have forgotten what was going on in such a simple conversation?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, only a short one. Promise there is a lot more robron to come.


	15. Chapter 15

Liv arrived at Home Farm, raised a fist and rapped on the glass of the front door. When there was no reply after two seconds she repeated her actions, knocking louder. “Alright, alright. Give us chance!” Lawrence opened the door, a frown apparent on his face as he saw who it was on his doorstep, not being too fond of the clan she belonged to, he really didn’t want her in his house or anywhere near it. “Aaron’s little sister mmm?”  
“Yeah, think I’ll go in now.”  
“Ah, ah.” Lawrence stretched his arms out to both sides of the door frame to create a barrier.  
“What? Why can’t I come in? All I wanna do is hang out with Gabby.” Liv’s face scrunched up.  
“To be honest with you my dear, I couldn’t care less about what you want. Gabby’s not in.”  
“Did someone call me?” Gabby appeared at the top of the stairs. Lawrence grumbled in annoyance. Drawing a smile on his face, he turned to his step-daughter.  
“Yes Gabby, someone’s here waiting for you.” Gabby’s heart rate picked up as she imagined it was Jacob. However as she came down the few steps and Lawrence partially moved out of the way, she saw it was Liv Flaherty.  
“Hey.”  
“Hi.” Gabby smiled weakly.  
“Can I come in now?” Lawrence cleared his throat.  
“Manners?”  
“What?”  
“Please, may I step foot into your splendid home?” He suggested, pride evident in his voice.  
“Huh?” Liv caught on but made up her mind to play dumb just to wind the old man up. Slapping a palm to his forehead, he sighed, his other arm dropping to his side so neither barrier existed anymore. Liv smiled and entered the house. Lawrence closed the door and wandered into the living room, shutting himself in.  
“Don’t worry about him.” Gabby told Liv as she followed her up-stairs. “How come you came over?”  
“Was bored.” Liv shrugged telling the simple truth. 

 

Aaron sat in Vic and Adam's home, his eyes darting about, covering every wall. Why was he even here? Why was he here?! He shuffled on the sofa as he heard Robert leave the bathroom upstairs. His heart pumped faster, his fingers fiddled. "Right." Robert sighed as he came down the steps. "So then."  
"I think I better go." Aaron stood abruptly. Robert stopped in the entrance to the sitting room, not taking his eyes off Aaron in case he suddenly disappeared.  
"Um ok, how come?" He asked carefully as though he were approaching a jittery animal.  
"Uh..." Aaron scratched the back of his head. "I just, I don't really know what I'm doin' here."  
"Well, I know that, I was just about to tell you. I...I'm sorry I kept you waiting, I couldn't hold it really..." Robert smiled awkwardly, signalling behind him to the stairs. Aaron lips pulled as he almost smiled back, nope, no, nothing to smile about here, he still wasn’t happy with the way he’d treated Adam. Robert watched the cold stare Aaron gave him, he wished he wouldn’t look at him like that. "But if you want to go, obviously I won't make you stay..." There was an awkward moment.  
“I’ve not forgiven yeh for what you tried to do to Adam. If yeh think I’ve forgotten I haven’t.”  
“I know, I didn’t expect you to. I said I’m sorry Aaron, I was only joking. Look, I’ll tell him tonight that he still has his job and I’ll apologise to him. I’ll make it up to him, buy him a pint or somethin’, Alright?” Robert of course had no plans to say sorry, Adam had done far worse, trying to get Ross on to him, again. He gulped, angrily but uncomfortably too.  
“What? And attackin’ ‘im? That was a joke too was it? There’s no need by the way, I’ve already told Adam that he still ‘as ‘is job. You don’t ‘ave a right to decide who keeps their jobs or not.”  
“Ok…Well then everything’s fine then.”  
“Fine?” Aaron spat.  
“Alright, so it’s not. I don’t know what else I can do Aaron?”  
“Being less of an arrogant shit might help ya.” Robert frowned.  
“All I meant to do was scare ‘im. Nothing else. Whatever he’s told ya, he’s being a drama queen. I never would’ve hurt him, I know how much he means to you.” Aaron just watched Robert as he struggled to come up with the next sentence to say that would be full of excuses. Know how much he means to you? Well at least he’d gotten something right. “I swear to you Aaron, I’m genuinely, really sorry.” Puppy dog eyes, puppy dog eyes. To stop himself from falling for his adorable face, Aaron looked at the wall next to him in the doorway.  
“K.” Robert let out a heavy breath, he brought his palms together and brought them up to his face, clasping his thumbs over his nose and mouth, he wandered further in to the sitting room, not looking at Aaron. He finally removed his hands from his face when he sat down on the sofa, a huge gap lay between them.  
“You can go if you want.” Aaron stared at Robert’s side profile.  
“I thought you wanted to talk about Joe?” He almost paused before the name but coaxed himself to say it all in one sentence. He wouldn’t ever let Robert in to his true emotions.  
“Yeah, I know but…”  
“Just say it.” Robert sighed.  
"Joe, he's demanding 15 grand from me and I have to get it to him by the end of today." Aaron frowned.  
"Right and your money fetish, that's my business because?..." In truth he was slightly taken aback by the statement but he didn’t want to show that he cared. He’d done that too much and had enough of being played in to Robert’s hands.  
"Right, sorry let me make myself clearer." Robert panicked, he was going to walk out any second he knew it. Come on Robert keep talking. "Basically, me and Joe knew each other three years ago before Chrissie, so you don't have to think about me cheating or anything like that."  
"Why would I care?"  
"I dunno, you might..." He shook it off. "Anyway..."  
"And you were together until he broke it off and you've been pining after 'im ever since." Aaron interrupted bluntly.  
"What?" Robert's mouth hung open, he finally looked at Aaron.  
"What? 'ave I got it wrong? Only it's what Joe said so..." Aaron shrugged with no care, acting as though he were fed up of the conversation. The fact he had to look away when Robert looked at him was an obvious clue he was in fact pained rather than bored.  
"You've spoken to him?"  
"He came up to me didn't 'e? In the pub." Robert didn't know what to say, Joe had sworn he wouldn't say anything unless he didn't get the money. His fists turned to balls, his pupils contracted so they let off a piercing glare. "What's the matter? Jealous?" Aaron pressed, arms folded.  
"No." Robert heaved. "Look, we’re not together, at all. Me and him, it’s bullshit, all of it. We’re nothing.” He stared him in the eyes. “I told him to stay away from you. ” Aaron cocked his head in response.  
"What?” What the heck was he going on about? Aaron was losing his patience. He was saying too much at once and fuck who knew what to believe?! Had he grown bored of Joe already?  
"Aaron he wants to hurt you, wants to hurt both of us."  
"Why would 'e wanna hurt me? ‘e doesn't even know meh." Did Robert really think by making Joe out to be a dick, he'd get him into bed like before? Disgusting.  
"Because Aaron...because he knows me." He knows how much I love you, was what Robert almost said but he chickened out at the last second. "He knows that we were involved at one time and he wants to get at anyone he can who has anything to do with me."  
"But...I don't. You and me...like you’ve said maneh times before, we're nothin'" Aaron stated, paining himself in the process. Robert knew why these words were leaving Aaron's mouth. It was because of him, because of all he'd said, all of what he'd said had been beyond sick. How many times had he picked on Aaron about how he self-harmed? Jeering at him as though he'd had a right to. Purposely finding his weaknesses just so he could use them as weapons to push him away then pull him right back again, forcing him to take part in his vile charade. How could he ever make up for that? How could he ever make him see that he was willing to finally change? Could he ever trust him again? Right there, viewing Aaron on the opposite end of the sofa, the doubt seeped in past the sheer misery of seeing Aaron looking at him in angry confusion and clear disbelief.  
"Ok, maybe not, but he saw us together in the bar didn't he? Thought we were..."  
"Go on."  
"Boyfriends..." Robert almost whispered. He didn't whisper purposely or because he was ashamed. He wasn’t. It was because the word reminded him of what they could've been, of what he'd ruined. He wished he could take all of it back. Go back to the start, when he'd first come back to Emmerdale. Giving Aaron one hot drink and a 'I want us to get on' might have been enough had he not fucked up all over again straight afterwards. All the deceit, all of the constant 'it's over's'. He'd done too much bragging and not shown enough remorse. Aaron on the other-hand was battling with his emotions. He was riling and torn up at the same time. A state he didn't ever like being in. Just seeing the man in front of him was enough to bring on the bad thoughts. The thing was he didn't know if it was because he hated him or because he just really wanted him back in his life, wanted his touch and kisses, his warm hugs and puppy dog eyes to gaze upon him like before.

At that moment Joe reached the doorstep of the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been fantastic due to so much Dryan ?!!! I just love them way too much. They really appreciate their fans and each other. Have you noticed how often they mirror one-another? Anyway, just a thank you for sticking with this story. It means a lot to me. I am ahead in writing and I'm coming up to better scenes of Robron so...I won't be pulling 'em through the mud forever I swear. I'm not the Emmerdale writers ;) Again, thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

He was about to ring the doorbell when he heard voices coming from inside. Quietly, he crept off the path to the left and crouched at the kitchen window. Using the brick acting as a ledge, he hoisted himself up a fraction so the top of his head was visible to anyone who might be inside. He scanned the small room hurriedly, dropping down again as soon as he had. There was no one in there. They must be in the sitting room, Joe guessed, he couldn't get a view of the room through any window though. He huffed, stroking a hand through the front of his hair. Like a criminal he looked up, identifying the small window of the kitchen was open. He focused in on the sounds coming from indoors, blocking out his surroundings. "I'm goin'" He heard a familiar scratchy voice say. Wait. Joe froze. That someone was going to come out of the front door any second.  
"Wait." He heard Robert stop them. Joe relaxed, he was more than sure the last voice had belonged to Robert.  
"I've left Liv too long anyway, I'm meant to be spending time with 'er." Liv? He searched the contact app in his brain. Nope 'Liv' wasn't on record.  
"Alright, just...trust me. I'm not lying to you." Lying? Joe grimaced. Who was Robert talking to? And what about exactly?...He had his suspicions and those suspicions made him start to feel very agitated indeed.  
"Fine." The front door opened. Joe dashed to the side of the building just in time as Aaron stepped out. Taking a risk, Joe peered around the corner. He almost punched the wall when he saw who it was. Of course, Aaron. He watched Aaron swagger off as he backed into the shadows just in case he happened to see him through the bushes. He studied Aaron's facial expression, it didn't tell him anything at all he just looked grumpy! Urgh how irritating.  
"Right, plan B then." Joe muttered, making sure he heard the front door close before cutting across the tiny front yard and exiting via the gate. Liv...he'd keep her in mind. 

"I've asked her to leave and she just won't budge!" Liv laughed as she could hear Lawrence complaining about her to Chrissie.  
"You wanna be careful. He's got a heart problem." Gabby warned, half serious, half jokingly.  
"So?" Liv shrugged, grinning. Gabby smirked back, although she felt Liv was being a bit selfish.  
"I better be on my way, just...make sure she's gone by the time I get back!" There was a mumble from Chrissie and the sound of the front door closing as Lawrence went out. "C ya." Liv said sarcastically. 

 

Robert was sat on the sofa, reflecting what had happened in the past few minutes. Aaron, how much did he think he knew? He sat perched on the edge palms together resting on his top lip. He didn’t know how to get the money. He had no clue. He’d been through his phone contacts. None of them could get him that amount, not without asking him for something huge in return and right now he was trying to improve as a person, stop hiring goons and move past that. His only option had been to tell Aaron what was going on with the risk of completely losing him and now? He was pretty sure he’d done just that. He hadn’t believed him at all. But then who could blame him?

 

Aaron strolled up to the back entrance to the pub. He didn’t know who to trust. He wanted to believe Robert badly but when he weighed out his thoughts on the situation, he came to the conclusion that the part of him that was beginning to find some truth in Robert’s words, was only building trust from feelings of hope. Hope that if Robert wasn’t really with Joe it meant he was single again. He grunted at his desperate stupidity. Entering the door, he closed it behind him and headed through the sitting room to arrive at the opening that separated the main pub and the back rooms. He coughed into his fist, causing Chas to turn around from the bar and noticed him. “Alright love?”  
“Is er, Liv upstairs?”  
“I don’t know love it’s been pretty hectic down here. I haven’t been up.” Aaron thought about Liv being on her own and instantly felt guilty. Great brother he was turning out to be. Sandra and Liv had only shown up out of the blue a couple of weeks ago, wanting to reconnect. He was already spoiling it. Taking his sister for granted. Nodding once to his Mum, he turned and went to the sitting room door, peering round it. She wasn’t on the sofa…or in the kitchen area. He went through and headed to the stairs. Jogging up them he smiled, he’d take her out in to town for a bit, grab something to eat. He’d make it up to her.

 

Joe was walking through the village, he was fuming. What he was about to do, it was the only way of getting the cash and still hurting Robert in the process. He eyed up his surroundings, urgh the countryside, far too desolate. It gave him the creeps. Suddenly he became aware of the sound of an enthusiastic voice. He twisted around and saw an old woman talking to a younger woman. "You better keep me informed."  
"Of course we will. I'm afraid Ashley is still in mourning so he's struggling to get anything done at the moment."  
"Yes, I know, I am as well of course. Very well, I'll see you later."  
"Alright, take care Pearl."  
"Yes, you too Laurel." Mmm loud, bossy. She sounded like the type of woman he needed. To get information from of course nothing else...He retched. He may have been Pansexual but he wasn't in to gilfs. Anyway, she looked like she chatted to everyone and thought herself as authoritative in the village so she was likely to know the answer to his question. Stalking over to her once 'Laurel' had gone, he asked her the fatal question.  
"Excuse me, do you happen to know where Home Farm is?"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I don't get the building descriptions right. Sometimes I go back and edit if I find out I was wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

Aaron never found Liv. She was nowhere to be seen. Rushing back downstairs and cutting through the sitting room, he entered the main pub leaning on the bar beside where his Mum was pouring a pint.  
“Mum?”  
“Yes love? Here you are.” She passed the pint to the punter.  
“Keep the change.” He told her, passing her the money for it.  
“Thanks love.” Chas said, opening the till and sorting the pennies from her hand. He nodded then wandered away to his table.  
“Liv’s gone.” Aaron finally found the opportunity to speak up.  
“Gone?” Chas closed the till, giving all of her attention to her son.  
“Yeah, she’s not here. You didn’t see her leave did ya?”  
“Uh no. But I did say love, it’s been very busy in here today.” Frustrated, Aaron ran a hand downwards through his facial hair. “Look I’m sure she hasn’t gone far. I bet she’s at David’s again.” Chas pointed out, sighing in disapproval. Aaron nodded, starting. “Hang on. Do you want me to come with ya?”  
“No, I can deal with her.” Aaron told her, going round the bar and over to the door, swinging it open and dashing out. As he walked he tried to think where else she might be because he didn’t know Liv that well but in his opinion, attempting to rob David’s shop twice wasn’t a clever idea or a particularly entertaining one. But it was worth a look.  
On arriving at the store, he went inside to find Jacob stood behind the counter. “Heya.” Aaron walked over. “You haven’t seen Liv have ya?” Jacob stared at him for a second.  
“Oh uh. No I haven’t, sorry.”  
“Right…Well thanks anyway.” Aaron moved away from the counter and left the shop. He knew Gabby and Liv had connected but worry clouded his common sense. He had no idea where to look now. 

 

The doorbell rang out at Home Farm. Chrissie rolled her eyes, she got up from the chair in the office and headed out of there to see who it was.  
"Alright?" A black haired man was standing there. His blue eyes were so cold, Chrissie shivered involuntarily.  
"Um, er...Sorry." She tucked some hair behind her ear then proceeded to fold her arms uncomfortably across her stomach. "How can I...How can I help you?"  
"Ah, well, you see my car broke down near here and this was the first place containing life that I could find."  
"Oh...right."  
"Is anyone in?" Joe hurried to say before she made some excuse to send him on his way. He could see from the way she was peering down her nose at him, examining his clothing with judging eyes, that she wasn't about to offer her aid to him without a little...persuasion.  
"Just me and my son. Oh and Gabby and Liv..." Joe slid past her in the doorway so he was now inside. He stopped. Liv?... With his back to Chrissie as he walked further into the mansion, he grinned from ear to ear, scrapping the blueprints for plan b. He now had a better plan. Plan C could begin.  
“Right. Big family huh?” Joe faced Chrissie now.  
“Oh no, no. Gabby isn’t mine and Liv definitely isn’t.” Chrissie blushed, uncertain of why she was talking to a complete stranger in the way that she was.  
“She uh…she related to Aaron?” Joe was taking a risk, he was preparing an answer for if Chrissie said no, when she said:  
“Yes, unfortunately. I thought one of him was enough and now he has a little sister.” She was partially talking to herself and whilst she did so, Joe breathed discreetly in relief, not showing it physically. His eyes would give him away if Chrissie had been looking, however she was trying to avoid his gaze. Joe sensed her discomfort, no, really he’d noticed it a couple of minutes ago but he liked it. Making people cower at his presence. The might and power it brought upon a man could give him a rather awkward hard on. Joe coughed.  
“So, can I…use a phone. To you know, call a break down company?”  
“Yes…of course.” There was a silent beat before Chrissie started to lead the way to the office. 

"I'm guessing you know the number off by heart?" They were stood in the office in front of the desk.  
"Yes, yeah I do. This car I've got, it's broken down a couple of times now you see. Should probably think about getting a new one really shouldn't I?" He laughed, Chrissie laughed in return, tucking hair that was already behind her ear, again. She began to walk around the room, she viewed the wallpaper as though she'd never set eyes on it before. Anything to stop the nagging feeling that she had been foolish to let this man in. As she looked upon the wallpaper, she saw shapes and patterns she had never seen before. She'd never stopped long enough to study it properly. Suddenly a sharp pain tore through the back of her head. She yelled out, falling to her hands and knees. Her head was spinning and pulsing as she shook her head in confusion, blinking rapidly, trying desperately to get her vision back from the blurry one she was experiencing. The pounding of her heart drummed along-side the echoing sound of footsteps that grew louder as the one responsible came closer. "Don't worry Chrissie you'll be fine." She shivered, it was the stranger. She had been a fool after all.

"Please...don't..." Words flickered in and out of existence in her brain as she begged. "don't...kill me..." She cowered as a cruel laugh fell from the man's lips.  
"Kill you? That would be a bit harsh wouldn't it?" Joe held the phone that he'd struck Chrissie with, in his right hand. Holding the keypad in the other. He pressed his strong fingers in to the number pad, selecting the numerals he needed. “Bear with me, just making a call.” He told Chrissie. The phone rang twice before the line was picked up. Joe walked back over to the desk, putting the keypad down, stretching the cord that connected it to the phone as he pressed it to his ear. “Ready.” Was all he said before putting the phone back down on the rest next to the number pad. “Thanks Chrissie, you’ve been a great help. My car will definitely get fixed now.” Chrissie was hunched up against the wall nearest the door, her whole body shook as she sobbed hopelessly, her head still wildly spinning. Joe was about to leave when he remembered he needed to leave a note. Turning to the desk and casting his eyes over it, he spotted a folded piece of paper and picked it up. He opened it up, it was just some dull letter. “Right.” He grabbed a pen and leant on the desk, pressing it down harshly against the paper as he scribbled down what he had to say. “See ya.” He said, standing upright and placing the paper on the front, centre of the desk. “Oh and by the way, never put your keys down when there’s a stranger in the house.” Chrissie had put a bunch of keys down on the desk upon entering. Every breath was shaky as she cursed herself for her absolute stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay no Robron for three weeks :/ At least Emmerdale left us with Robron happy with each other. That's a positive to focus on. Sorry if you don't like Chrissie all that much so this chapter wasn't your favourite, personally I like her, but she won't be a main character in this don't worry. I hope you're enjoying reading and thank you x
> 
> Ps. I am currently writing a short story on Roblivon's trip to Wales. I will be uploading that either tomorrow or the day after, so if you think you will be interested, keep your eyes open. If not, I don't mind, you've read this and for that I am most grateful to you, always x


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving Ronnie and Lawrence atm but urgh what is Emmerdale without Robron, let's be honest. My Wales fic is taking a lot longer to write than I expected. Hopefully someone will still be interested...Anyway, now you get to find out part of what Joe is planning.

Joe walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. Chrissie tried to stand but her head panged harder. “Argh!” She sank back to the floor, a hand flying to the back of her head. A few keys were tried and tested in the lock before a clicking sound told Chrissie the man had found the matching key and now the door was locked. “Lachlan…” She bleated, blubbing in aggravation and fear.   
Joe was wandering away from the office when Lachlan was coming down the few steps in the hallway. He stopped as he saw Joe. “Um…Sorry, who are you?” Joe was caught by surprise, his eyes shot to Lachlan to take him in. His hand holding the keys whipped behind his back.  
“Ah…Chrissie’s son yeah?” Shit, he’d forgotten his name, this could ruin everything.   
“Uh…yeah. But how do you know my Mum?” Lachlan stayed where he was on the stairs not daring to take his eyes off Joe. There was something shifty going on, he was sure of it.   
“Oh sorry, sorry.” Joe laughed, sounding as realistic as a guy could when under pressure to think up bullshit lies. “This must be strange, a random guy stood in your house. I’m waiting to see her, me and your Mum, we’ve spoken on the phone before and now I’ve come to talk to her face to face.”  
“About?...”   
“About…business. I’m hoping to get a job.”  
“Oh.” Lachlan frowned. “I didn’t know Lawrence was looking for anyone.”  
“Yep well he is so…” He couldn’t put a face to the name ‘Lawrence’ but he definitely read it when researching Robert’s former place of residence online.   
“Right…” Lachlan edgily came down the remaining steps and was about to head for the office. Joe’s heart jumped and crashed. He searched his mind for something that could stop him.   
“Uh…you…you can’t go in there.” He swiftly followed him. Lachlan paused.   
“Why not?”  
“She’s got someone in there with her.” Please work, please work?!  
“Urgh, let me guess, Andy.”   
“Yeah.” Joe spoke too quickly, Lachlan’s eyebrows creased.   
“You know Andy too?” Ok…back track um…  
“No, I don’t. But…when Chrissie opened the door to me she told me she’d be a couple of minutes with Andy first.”  
“Urgh.”   
“But hey, whilst we’re waiting, can I ask you a few questions? About this place, what it’s like? I don’t come from here, more central Leeds. I mean, what do you know about the business?”   
“I uh…I don’t know much about it.” Lachlan scratched the back of his neck.   
“Well…that’s alright. Tell me about yourself then. I mean you might as well, Chrissie said to me there was a very good chance of me getting the job.” Suddenly Joe’s phone beeped. “Oops, sorry.” He brought it out and was met by a text that read: ‘Round the corner’. He grunted, stuffing it back in his pocket. “It’s a nice day outside, could we walk around the grounds? If that’s allowed of course?” Lachlan shrugged.   
“Yeah I don’t see why not you’re probably gonna be working here soon anyway, like you said.” 

 

They trudged along the front of the house, Joe rolling his eyes as the kid whinged on to him. “I mean, seriously, she’s just left Robert and now she’s with his brother. I swear she’s got somthin’ wrong with ‘er head.” All of a sudden, as they approached the left corner of the building, a black van came in to view. Two men were stood leaning against it whilst another was seated inside the van in the driving seat.   
“Alright lads? Haven’t been drinking without me again have ya?” he joked, earning short laughs around the group.   
“Who are…” Lachlan started to say.  
“There’s been a change of plan. Get him in the back and meet me round the front. There’s more joining us." The men looked confused but did as he’d ordered. The two that had been resting, came forwards and grabbed Lachlan’s arms.   
“What’s going on? Oi!” The driver slid out of the seat and landed with a thud on his feet on the gravel. He then walked to the side of the van and slid the sliding door open. With a struggle, Lachlan was shoved in and the door hastily slammed shut.   
“Keep the door shut alright?” he warned all of them. They nodded, muttering ‘yes’ and ‘sure’ in response. 

 

“Doesn’t it seem a bit quiet to you?” Liv and Gabby were still upstairs.   
“Mmm dunno, it’s always like this realleh. I hate big houses to be honest. I used to dream…”  
"Shut up a minute." Liv shushed her. Gabby looked offended. "Can you hear that?"  
"What?" Liv could hear the sound of someone coming towards the room. Whoever it was, they were taking slow steps. They clearly didn't want to alert anyone of their presence. Suddenly the sound stopped. A door was opened across the hall. Gabby heard that.   
"Who is it?" she whispered.   
"I don't know, I don't live here do I?" Both girls stood, preparing themselves. Liv clenched her fists, preparing herself for a fight. Sure enough the door was opened. A black haired guy entered, the light from the window casting his shadow across the carpet.   
"Hiya." His fake voice was sickening. Liv walked forwards, a bright smile on her face.   
"Hi." Her voice had heightened a notch. She stopped in front of him, made sure she had eye contact with him then punched him outright in the gut.  
"Argh!" Joe doubled over.  
"Come on. Run!" Liv told Gabby. Gabby took a second to respond. Then followed Liv, dashing past the stranger who was clutching his stomach.   
"But we don't even know who he is?!" Gabby exclaimed as they raced downstairs.   
"Have you seen him here before?"   
"No..."  
"Then come on." They finished tackling the steps and ran to the front door, legging it out of there. Or so they thought. A black van was parked in the driveway. "Shit." A fuming Joe arrived out of the door just after them.   
"Grab them!" He yelled. The awaiting men sprang in to action and Gabby was easily captured but Liv made an attempt to get away. She made it past the first man but the second got her. "Fuck off!" She thrashed about, elbowing and kicking the man but she was no match for him and she soon found herself inside the van, with Gabby and Lachlan, in the dark.  
"How come you called on an unknown number?" A deep voice asked as the kids heard the men clamber into the front of the van.   
“They’re rich, thought I’d add to their phone bill. It’s not like it would empty their bank account is it?” Joe informed them, as usual grunts and small, sly smiles were shared.  
“Uh, where am I sitting?” A man who hadn’t spoken yet, asked.  
“In the back with the kids. Keep ‘em…entertained.” Joe told him. 

“Mum.” Lachlan suddenly spoke up. The three kids could barely make each other out, but they could at least guess where each other were sitting from the sounds of each others voices. “What have they done to her?”  
“Who cares?” Liv replied. Lachlan glared in to the dark. “Sure she’s got enough money to cover it anyway.”  
“You can’t buy a new neck.” Gabby commented.  
“What?” Liv didn’t get it.   
“Well…if he’s broken her neck…” Liv cringed at the thought.  
“Shut up.” Lachlan snapped.   
“Yeah, do what the boy says.” The sliding door was opened. The kids looked at the man who was going to be sitting with them, then at each other. Gabby was sat huddled in the back left corner of the van, Liv was further along the wall of the van, on the same side as her and Lachlan was on the opposite side, the side of the door so when it was opened, he’d shuffled forwards hurriedly so as not to fall out. “Shud up.” *Slam*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Wales fic will be up asap, just to let you know in case. Keep your head high guys, we'll get through the drought. Ps. I can't stop thinking about the victims in Orlando. Rest well beautiful rainbow angels x


	19. Chapter 19

Night fell and Liv hadn’t come home. Aaron was sat hunched over on the sofa, finger and thumb pinching his nostrils as he stared at the floor. Chas helplessly watched him from the table. She’d tried to talk to him, persuade him it was alright, that she’d be back any minute. But even she was starting to doubt it.   
Aaron sat numb to everything but his burning thoughts of self-hatred and self-blame at losing his little sister. All afternoon he’d only been thinking one thing. Where is she? It had brought on a throbbing migraine that lasted hours and was still present, it had caused him to scrape his fingers through his hair obsessively all the time and the over-thinking had been draining his energy, he’d only been running on twenty minutes sleep that day as it was. He’d picked up the phone tempted to call the Police too many times but Chas had told him to give it chance and he knew at the time, every time, that you were supposed to give it twenty-four hours before reporting someone missing. Missing. Liv was missing. Would she ever come home? What would he tell Sandra? Oh I’m sorry you want your daughter back? Yeah she’s been kidnapped and you’ll probably never see her again. A silent tear fell down Aaron’s crimson cheek. He’d never see her again would he? She’d be dead and he would be to blame. She was only fourteen, if she was still alive she was probably so scared. He was about to break down when loud voices could be heard coming from the main area of the pub. Even though Diane was in the process of selling her half, she was, for now, still working behind the bar. You could hear her expressive tone of speech and know it was her anywhere. For the first time in an hour, Aaron lifted his head slightly to try and listen in to what was going on. “Come on love, are you coming? Maybe someone’s brought Liv back?” At that Aaron stood up straight away, brushing past his Mum and rushing out and in to the pub area behind the bar. He searched frantically for Liv, he couldn’t see her, any hope he had regained, faded once again. At some point Chas had arrived behind him and seen there was no Liv too. She’d put a comforting hand on Aaron’s back, letting her hand slide off shortly after, as she knew he didn’t like too much physical contact when he was upset, at least not from her anyway. Ashley and Laurel were stood behind the bar. Andy was also, surprisingly, with them. “What on earth is going on? We’re about to close for the night.” Chas took her place beside Diane behind the beer pumps.   
“Oh Chas love, it sounds awful.”  
“What does?” Chas stared Diane down, more than desperate to be enlightened on the subject of the matter.  
“It’s Gabby, she hasn’t come home.” Laurel admitted tearfully.   
“Lachlan is missing too. There was an attempt burglary up at Home Farm this afternoon. Both of ‘em were in the house with Chrissie when it ‘appened.” Andy added quickly. Aaron’s eyes widened. Chas straight away looked behind her to nod at Aaron as if to say ‘I’m thinking the same thing as you are’ She was in a way, but in the same way she wasn’t because Aaron was tormenting himself for forgetting Liv had befriended Gabby whilst Chas was only having thoughts that this news was promising. “Chrissie was hit over the head with somethin’ and left there. Lawrence found her on the floor in the office and she’s been taken to the ‘ospital. But the kids were nowhere to be seen. We think somebody’s taken ‘em.” Andy continued. Laurel suddenly started sobbing.  
“I’m so sorry.” She apologised as all eyes focused on her.   
“No love, it’s ok, come on all of you, come round to the back.” Chas was about to argue that it was too late in the day for this but she decided it would sound harsh so she let Diane begin to lead the pair through to the sitting room.   
“Wait, Ashley.” Aaron stopped Ashley on his way through the gap in the bar. “You haven’t seen Liv today have you? Like, she might have been with Gabby maybeh?” Ashley thought about it for a second, searching his memory.   
“No, I er can’t say I’ve seen or heard anything from Liv today, sorry Aaron.” He apologised sincerely.   
“Why? Is Liv missing too?” Laurel caught on. Aaron nodded silently.   
“What? Liv’s gone missing as well? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Diane cried out.   
“We didn’t think you needed anymore stress.” Chas told her plainly.   
“Stress? Anyone would think I was 90 or something the way you lot treat me.”  
“Diane, this isn’t about you.” Chas shut her up, glancing nervously at her pale son.   
“Oh, Aaron love, I’m so sorry, she’s your little sister.” Diane put a hand on his arm. Aaron nodded. “My word you must be so worried.”  
“Yes. Thank you Diane.” Chas spoke with clenched teeth.   
“Right, sorry, come along.” She urged Laurel and Ashley in to the sitting room.   
“I’m terribly sorry.” Ashley told Aaron as he passed him.  
“Yeah,I’m sorreh about Gabby.” Ashley thanked him for his commiserations then he followed Laurel and Diane to the back room.   
“Do you want to go and have a lie down? I doubt you want to listen to them all talking about…”  
“No, I’m fine Mum alright?” Aaron shook his head, going in to the sitting room. Chas followed hesitantly, she guessed there was no way she could stop him. He was old enough to make his own decisions. Although sometimes he still made the wrong ones.   
“Er, Chas.”   
“Oh, yes love?” Andy stood sheepishly behind the bar.   
“Tell Diane thanks but I’ve really got to get back to the hospital.”   
“Oh right, of course. I hope Lachlan turns up.”  
“Thanks, yeah me too.” 

 

Ashley and Laurel were sat on the sofa, Aaron was stood leaning against the door which, if you opened it, led to the main pub. Diane and Chas had pulled up some chairs from the table, to seat themselves opposite the Thomas’s. Chas glanced nervously at her son, who was concentrating on the patch of carpet in front of him. “Are you sure you don’t want to sit down love?” Chas asked. “Aaron?” He slowly craned his neck to give his Mum a cold stare. She knew what it meant, he could be stubborn as an untrained mule a lot of the time and this was one of those moments. “Fine.” Aaron sighed, running a hand across his moustache, before letting it fall back to his other hand where they re- connected.   
“You’re absolutely certain Gabby was at home farm?” Diane asked. Laurel looked up to Ashley then reminded herself that he might not remember. He looked back at her, blinking.   
“Yes, she’s been round there a lot more often now, to help us manage. Although now I feel terribly guilty.” Laurel admitted.   
“You don’t need to feel guilty.” Ashley reassured her, taking her hand.   
“Maybe not. I don’t know. It’s far beyond coincidental that Lachlan has gone missing at the same time as Gabby has. And Liv of course.” Laurel looked behind her at Aaron. Aaron looked away from her towards the shelves holding ornaments and pictures in frames. She turned back around. Aaron relaxed but still remained staring at the shelves. His hands gripped at each other tighter. Why was he standing here doing nothing at all? He should be out looking for her. “I know Gabby and Liv have formed a bond since she came here so…it will be more than likely that Liv was with her. I know it’s not much comfort but…according to Andy, Lawrence called the police as soon as he found Chrissie. Maybe they’ll be able to find fingerprints of these sick people.” Ashley wrapped a comforting arm round Laurel’s lower back.   
“Yeah, realleh sure they were stupid enough to enter a mansion without wearin’ anythin’ to cover their tracks.” Aaron snapped. There was no way he could have held it back. What Laurel had said had sounded so desperate and dumb. Laurel shuffled uncomfortably.   
“Aaron, there’s no need for that!” Diane gasped, offering a comforting hand to Laurel’s knee.   
“So where were you when Liv snuck out of here mmm? Where did you disappear off to? It’s hardly Laurel’s fault that you couldn’t be bothered to look after Liv is it?” Chas folded her arms. “You were the one that wanted her to start staying round here in the first place.”  
“I know alright, I know.” Aaron stared up at the ceiling.   
“Know what?” Chas pressed.  
“That’s it’s all my fault Liv’s missin’. Who else d’ya think’s to blame for that? I know it’s me.” Aaron looked in the direction of his Mum, but focused on the furthest wall behind her. He couldn’t look anyone in the eye. Guilt pulled at every muscle and bone in his body. Nothing could make that stop or go away for a little while. Nothing. He had separated his hands and his left fist thumped against his chest as he spoke. “I did this. I was selfish enough to leave ‘er on her own when she needed meh.”  
“You weren’t to know she’d just go out without saying anything?” Laurel suggested. Chas scoffed and earned a look of disbelief from her son as she did.   
“Trust meh, that kid is unpredictable.”  
“Look.” Diane butted in. “What we need to do…” Aaron zoned out, his panic rising, his thoughts becoming too harsh to handle on his own. He closed his eyes for a second and dared to try a method of comfort he’d chickened out of trying before. Where his hands tightly rested in each other’s clammy, sweatiness, he suddenly began moving his thumb on his left hand, in slow, circling motions so it brushed softly but firmly against his right thumb. With his eyes closed, he imagined in that moment that someone else had hold of his right hand, someone else was carefully comforting him with their thumb. He was there now, holding his hand. It was alright. Everything would be alright. Aaron’s breathing pattern evened out as he began to believe it more and more that he was there, holding his hand. It was helping him until feelings of shame crossed his mind. He couldn’t hold on to his imagination for too long because he became all too aware of how pathetic his actions were. It caused him to tear his hands apart and stuff them forlornly in to his jeans pockets. Tears of worry and stress and embarrassment reached the barrier of his eyelids, he blinked heavily once, making sure he could feel his eyes were dry before finally opening them. No one had even noticed him, they were still having their conversation, the conversation that he could no longer stand to listen to. 

Eventually, Laurel and Ashley left for the night, right after Ashley had quizzed Chas about the stain on the wall first, from when Aaron had lost it the other day. “I really need to get that sorted.” Chas stood in the sitting room scanning the wallpaper. “I don’t think anyone will buy the other half of this place with the walls looking like we have a severe case of damp.”   
“I’ll pay for it.” Aaron murmered.   
“Will ya? That’s generous.”   
“Why are you bein’ all sarcastic with meh?” Aaron glowered at her from the doorway just before the staircase.   
“Well Aaron, you’re acting as though you’re the only one who’s sufferin’ at the moment. I think Ashley and Laurel have enough to deal with without you havin’ a go at ‘em and making it the Aaron show mmm? What exactly am I expected to tell Sandra anyway? You’re not the only one being put through the wars right now Aaron. Maybeh you could consider that?” Chas looked at him a little longer then stalked past him to then head up the stairs. Aaron took a long breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter x I uploaded my Wales story today, if you wanted to have a look. Very pleased to see Emmerdale's tweet saying Robron might be back sooner than we think. Please let that be true I don't know how more I can take without them. :(


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this guys, thank you always for reading x

All night long Aaron sat on his bed, head in his hands, silent tears falling every now and then. His face became wet and sticky as he gave up wiping the tears away. He let them fall just like he was falling. He stared up at the starry sky through the window. The moon cast a spotlight over the village, it was the only light now. “Where are you Liv?” He whispered, his almost silent call, earning another tear. The moon wouldn’t show him. Who would? 

Eventually he lay on the top of his bed, on his side. At first he faced the window then he turned over on to his other side. He closed his eyes begging to sleep. It would help him. To be asleep. To feel nothing. But the night wouldn’t let him. It let him over think. It let him sit up once again, let him clench his fist, let him fail as he reached out for what he needed…

 

It was the next morning and in Keeper’s Cottage, Vic was busy downstairs, juggling making breakfast whilst responding to Adam’s constant pestering. He couldn’t understand why she was letting Robert stay after she’d told him to move out. “I told ‘im, until he finds his own place, he can stay.”  
“Aw, come off it. He told ya he’d do that ages ago and look, e’s still ‘ere.”   
“Yeah, well maybeh when he gets back with Aaron…”   
“What? No way! There’s no way I’m lettin’ that ‘appen. Anyway what about that Joe ‘e’s been seein’? Can’t ‘e go and stay with ‘im?”   
“No, anyway he doesn’t even seem that keen on ‘im. He’s dead serious about Aaron, he told meh.” Vic winked, excitement etched on her face.  
“You what? When?” Robert suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs, still dressing it seemed as he walked in to the kitchen, pulling his jumper over his head.  
“Careful Rob! I’ve got hot stuff in here!” Vic adjusted the frying pan where the bacon sizzled and spat on the hob, so the handle was facing further away from Rob. “Hang on, haven’t you had that jumper on for like days?” She eyed the blue jumper her brother had chosen to put on. Robert’s hands appeared out of the ends of the sleeves and he pulled the hem of the jumper down gently so the collar of it lowered, brushing against his bed hair and face as it went. It finished comfortably, resting upon his shoulders. The remainder of the jumper followed the force of his pull as it fully covered his torso. “Here I bet if I smell it…” Vic reached out to grab a fraction of his clothing.  
“No.” Robert edged away faster than Barry Allen. Vic’s eyes widened in question, he’d never been so overprotective over something like that before. “Did I hear someone mention Aaron by the way?” Robert thought that by changing the subject, he’d helped himself. However he’d really gone and dug himself a deeper hole or in Vic’s eyes, he’d created for himself, an even bigger, vibrant rainbow.  
“Does that jumper have somethin’ to do with him by any chance?” Vic was half serious, half teasing. Robert’s eyes widened then his brows furrowed.   
“No. Nothin’ at all.”  
“Urgh, I can’t be bothered with this. See ya later Vic.” Adam brushed past Robert, passing him a dirty look before heading out of the front door.   
“Adam you forgot your sandwiches…” Vic held an open bread-case with newly placed bacon on it, out to the invisible man.   
“Well if he’s doesn’t want it.” Robert closed the bread in Vic’s hand and took it from her, stuffing a corner of the bacon sarnie in to his mouth.   
“Rob!” Vic complained.   
“Mmm?!?” Robert muffled a ‘whattt?!?’ through the food in his mouth. Vic didn’t even bother, she sighed rolling her eyes.   
“Hey, careful you might get something on your jumper.” For the second time that morning Robert moved far too fast for the average person. He detached the sandwich from his mouth with his right hand, holding it out at arms length whilst he looked over his jumper hastily, heart in his mouth. “Don’t worreh there’s nothing on it.”  
“Yeah. I can see that. Thanks.” He lowered his hand with the sandwich in it and passed his sister an annoyed side-glance as he headed for the cupboard to get a plate to rest his food on. It would deem much safer that way.  
“Has Aaron worn it?” Robert just gave Vic an incredulous look of disapproval.   
“What makes you think I want to talk about Aaron anyway?”  
“Umm maybeh because you always do?” Vic smirked, turning the dial to switch off the hob.   
“Uh, no I don’t?” Robert had to question it for a second, he was pretty sure he barely ever said his name in a conversation. Yeah it reached his thoughts a lot but unless Vic had suddenly become a mind-reader then…  
“I think you’re bein’ an idiot.” Huh? Robert was pulled out of his thought bubble by his sisters’ insult.   
“Why?” Vic carefully dished the bacon out of the pan and lowered it on to a breadcase, making a sarnie for herself.   
“Nice?” She asked signalling to the sandwich. Robert just stared at her. “Right then…” She turned back to the kitchen counter.   
“Why am I an idiot?” Robert put the plate down by the sink, half of the butty still left on the platter.   
“I know you said that this guy…Joe, was just a fuck and he clearly fancied you back then. But are you being with this guy just because you feel guilty for rejecting him before?”   
“Being with? Vic, I’m not with ‘im. I thought I made that clear?” Vic turned around with her sarnie.   
“Are you still eating that or…?” She was eyeing up Robert’s/Adam’s sandwich.   
“No.”   
“Right, thanks.” She grabbed the plate and used it to balance her on food on. “Why are you hanging around with him so much then? Why has he suddenly turned up?”  
“Why are you asking all these questions?”   
“Because, I thought we agreed we were going to get your man back aka Aaron. Not…him.”   
“See, even you don’t like ‘im.”  
“Only because I know Aaron’s the one.” Robert swallowed.   
“No. You’re wrong.” He said quietly, hanging his head slightly.   
“Why am I wrong? Because he’s not by your side right now? Well you know why that is don’t ya. He’s seen you with Joe and it’s frightened him off. Aaron’s not a pushover you know, you’re gonna have to work to get him.”  
“Yeah, I know that, I wasn’t expecting him to run in to my arms Vic.”  
“Then get rid of Joe, in the nicest way possible, obviously.”  
“I can’t…It’s not that simple.”   
“You can. Seriously find a way to get Aaron before it’s too late Rob! I can’t stand you two being apart anymore!” Robert felt warmth rise in his chest, a feeling of appreciation towards his sister for approving the idea of himself and Aaron.  
“I have to go now, I’ll see you later.” He wandered out to the porch area and grabbed his leather jacket from the hook and shrugged it on.   
“So will you ever wash that jumper?” Robert opened the front door (It was already unlocked from when Adam left) and stepped out. “I know it’s something to do with Aaron.”   
“Maybe you should’ve been a detective Vic.” He gave her a sad smile before continuing down the path and out of the gate, leaving Vic to resist from squealing at Robert’s subtle admittance that the reason he wasn’t washing the jumper really was something to do with Aaron. 

Robert breathed in the fresh air of a new day, daring to squint up at the sun. It glared at him, causing his direction of gaze to shoot to the ground. The sun did not approve of him today. He was about to find out why.   
Robert looked up, blinking to see past the dots that occurred in front of him due to his vision being temporarily tampered with. He happened to look up just in time to see Andy stalking across the road not far ahead from him. He could ask him now actually, he decided. “Andy!” He called to him. Andy stopped and turned, grunting when he saw who it was.   
“What? I’m pretteh busy right now.”  
“What going to the pub counts as busy?” Robert guessed he was going there since that was the general direction he seemed to be headed.  
“Yeah it does actualleh. Goin’ in to check on Aaron, make sure he’s alright.” Since when have you two been best mates? Was a question that came to Robert’s mind. However, Andy’s last words hit him the hardest. Alright? What did he mean alright? What had happened to Aaron? Had he been seriously hurt? Not knowing, feeling like the last to find out Aaron wasn’t ok tore Robert down. “Looks like it’s gonna rain.” Robert looked up like Andy was, humongous grey clouds dominated the skies as they rapidly began blocking out the sun.   
“Andy, what’s wrong with Aaron?” His voice was very small and Andy noticed it, it made him eye Robert up and down. He despised the look of guilt he was wearing, the guilt, in his opinion, Robert had never shown when talking of Katie and his feelings of ‘remorse’ for killing her. He glanced down, reminding himself that he had Chrissie now and Katie would only want him to be happy. Two women in his life that Robert had treated wrongly, he would never let him hurt Chrissie again, not if he could help it.   
“Home Farm was burgled yesterday. Well, I say burgled but no objects were taken. It were more like a kidnapping realleh….” Why could he never get straight to the point? Robert clenched his teeth. “ Chrissie was attacked and Lachlan and Gabby were taken and we reckon Liv were with ‘em up at Home Farm, she’s missin’ too anyway.” Robert’s eyes widened. The soles of his shoes scraped against the gravel in a harsh fashion as he set off for The Woolpack at a quick walking paste. He gave up walking when he decided it was taking too long and sprinted up the small hill to the pub entrance, just dodging someone as he rushed in through the pub door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More soon x Ps. If you have read my Wales fiction, thank you. Ps. I always, always appreciate feedback. It helps to learn what's good or what could be improved. Take care of yourselves, Robron will be back before you know it x


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 Days until Robron are back on our screens. Keep holding on, we can make it.

Panting, he searched around him for Aaron. “Uh, what’re you doing in ‘ere? Do I have to put a sign on the door sayin’ ‘Robert Sugden stay out’?” Chas spoke up from behind the bar. Robert took a deep breath and wandered up to the bar.  
“That wouldn’t stop me coming in Chas.” He couldn’t slow his heart rate, his worry for Aaron was roof high, he needed to see him, needed to hold him, if he’d let him. No matter what, even if he didn’t want him there he had to make sure he was safe. “Where’s Aaron, Chas?” Chas’ eyebrows heightened at his attitude, not that she was surprised by it of course.  
“Not seeing you, that’s where.” Robert sighed.  
“Chas, please, I know about what’s happened with Liv. I just want to ask him if he’s ok.”  
“Nothin’ stays a secret round here does it? Aaron, is none of your business so bye-bye.” Andy entered the pub. “Hiya love, how’s Chrissie?” Chas switched her attention to him. Robert watched Andy walk up to the bar.  
“Yeah, she’s doing alright, the doctor’s reckon she’s going to be fine. Except she can’t remember much from yesterday.” He grimaced.  
“What about Liv? Does she know if she was with Gabby?” Robert was listening but his eyes kept falling on the sitting room door in the back, Aaron could be just in there.  
“I don’t know I haven’t asked her too many questions yet.”  
“What? Andy we need to know!”  
“I know that, I’m sorreh. Chrissies still restin’ alright? I didn’t want to give her twenty questions.”  
“Don’t you worreh love I’ll give her fourty when I see ‘er.”  
“Eh?”  
“Leavin’ the kids to fend for themselves!”  
“You what? She was ‘it over the ‘ead Chas! It was pretteh hard by the look of it as well. It weren’t her fault.” Andy pointed out. Robert rolled his eyes, grabbing the newly opened opportunity; he went round the bar and through the back, rushing in to the sitting room and shut the door before Chas could stop him.  
“Now look what you’ve done, you’ve let ‘im in and all.” Was what he heard Chas say last. As he’d guessed Aaron was sat at the table at the far end of the room, to Robert’s dismay a can of beer stood in front of Aaron like an ominous container of poison.  
“Aaron?” He stepped forwards carefully. Aaron’s neck shot up from the bent over position it had been in when he’d been staring at the table. He took in Robert and instantly a frown took over his worn out face.  
“What are you doing ‘ere?” He rose from the chair he was seated in. Robert stopped walking forwards, he’d reached the sofa arm by that point.  
“I know about Liv, Aaron. I was concerned about you, came over here to see if you were ok.”  
“Well you shouldn’t ‘ave bothered.”  
“The Police, they’ll find her. You know that don’t you?”  
“Don’t…Don’t talk to meh. Just go.”  
“Aaron…”  
“No Robert, If you hadn’t come ‘ere yesterday and made me go off with you to ‘ave that pointless conversation, then I would ‘ave been ‘ere, with Liv, she’d be here where she should beh!”  
“Aaron, she could have run off any day, she’s not exactly tame is she? She just made a bad choice and chose yesterday to do it.” Robert found himself being charged at and shoved back to the wall by the door he’d just entered through.  
“I’d shut up if I were you.” Aaron was right up close to Robert, holding the collar of the jumper. (Yes he’d noticed what the jumper was and it only wound him up further) As he held Robert fast against the wall. “You know nothin’ about Liv.”  
“No, you’re right I don’t. But I know you Aaron.” Aaron didn’t loosen his grip but his face changed to a look of anticipation for Robert’s next words, he wore a questioning expression with one eyebrow positioned slightly lower than the other. “I know that right now you have no idea who attacked Home Farm so you’re looking for someone to blame for it. Someone who isn’t you, because right now it’s scaring you that the only person you can find to blame is yourself. Not me, not Chas, not the Police or Chrissie. You’re hating on yourself right now for trusting me and leaving her on her own and Aaron please try and believe me when I say I wish I’d never asked you to talk yesterday but I know at the time that I desperately needed to speak with you.” Aaron’s face relaxed. Robert could feel Aaron’s hand that was holding the jumper, tremor against his chest. “Aaron, can we not fight?” Aaron swallowed considering the idea, then slowly let his fingers unfurl from Robert and he backed away a little. Robert relaxed, standing upright and adjusting his leather jacket.  
“It is my fault.” Aaron said quietly, exhaustion clear in his voice. “It’s my fault she came here so it’s my fault she’s missing.” Robert came forwards to stand in front of Aaron. He gazed at Aaron who stared back at him with pleading eyes. He was silently begging him to make the pain stop.  
“She came here, her and Sandra because they wanted to. This week, Liv came over here because she wanted to see you and you wanted to see her. You had no idea this was going to happen did you? It’s not yours or Liv’s fault. It’s nobodies except for whoever’s taken her from you.” Robert tried to reason with the demons in Aaron’s head. The demons held on to Aaron’s thoughts, continued to fight the aid Robert’s words might bring, by burning them in to flames. Robert took another step forward. Aaron tensed up. “When’s the last time you slept?” He searched Aaron’s face, searching for a sign that he was about to let go of his emotions. Aaron shrugged, he really couldn’t remember. “You look shattered.” He said as softly as he could, wetness behind his eyes. Aaron couldn’t do it anymore. He started to walk away from Robert. “Aaron.” Robert took hold of his wrist, causing Aaron to halt and glance down at Robert’s hand then his eyes moved up to study the older mans face. “Come here? Please?” There was something about Robert’s face that even the demons couldn’t spoil. The look of worry, it was so clearly there, his eyes were glassy and sorrowful, as though what he was looking at before him was so broken, no amount of words or time could fix it but he looked like he wanted to try anyway, try anything and the hand on his arm didn’t feel tight, it was firm, like he simply couldn’t let the conversation end there, like he wasn’t done trying to bring him back to a state where he could make it through the darkness. Standing there, in the pitch black, Aaron knew he could never make it on his own. Robert came forwards just in time as Aaron’s body completely gave up. Robert let go of Aaron’s wrist and instead wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist, pulling him in gently as Aaron’s arms weakly draped themselves over his shoulders. “It’s ok.” He whispered as Aaron began to shake, he let out a small, breathy sob. Both their breaths were shallow, both of them trying to keep it together. Aaron would feel pathetic if he let go and Robert knew it wouldn’t help Aaron if he broke out in to tears. Aaron closed his eyes, with his head rested on Robert’s shoulder, he leant further in to the fold of Robert’s neck where the side of his face brushed against the clean shaven one, Robert leant in to him too, feeling Aaron’s beard brush the tip of his ear. “You’re not on your own ok?” Robert told him. All Aaron could muster was a small nod and a shaky ‘yeah’. “I won’t let you hurt yourself like this.”  
“I can’t do this.” He admitted, another shaky breath leaving his lips.  
“You’re so strong Aaron.” Keeping his arms on Aaron’s waist, Robert slowly leaned back from the embrace. Aaron looked hurt to part.  
“I’m not. I never have been.”  
“Then how come you’re the strongest person I know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story is alright, thank you for reading x (I used the strongest person I know line because remember in this Gordon's abuse never happened and so Robert's never said it so idk *blush* Hope it's ok)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Robron are going to be backkkkk yesssssssssssssss  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy x

On the other side of the wall, Chas was constantly glancing behind her at the sitting room door, she couldn’t hear Aaron shouting, to her slight disappointment, however she couldn’t hear anything from them so what were they actually doing?  
Conveniently, at that moment, Marlon appeared, balancing someone’s order in his arms. Chas stepped over hurriedly, seeing an opportunity, and placed a hand on his arm to stop him walking away.  
“Uh, just give me a moment Chas, I just need to serve this before it gets cold.” He nodded down at the food he had just prepared.  
“What is that?” Chas stared at Marlon’s concoction in a look of distaste, her face scrunched up.  
“Aw! Don’t say that! I spent all last night thinking about what today’s special was going to be!” Marlon exclaimed, taking Chas’s opinion to heart as he always did.  
“I’m sorry Marlon but I couldn’t stomach it myself. But hopefully whoever’s ordered it will be able to.” Chas’s eyes widened with doubt, still looking on at the dish.  
“Alright, alright. You don’t have to try and comfort me. It’s too late for that.” Marlon was about to set off.  
“Here, let me serve that.”  
“Really? How come? Oh no, come on Chas you’re not firing me are you? I can’t afford to…”  
“No, Marlon I’m not firing you. I just want you to take over the bar for a couple of minutes for me.” Chas interrupted his incessant blabbering, folding her arms.  
“I would but…the oven’s still on back there…” He signalled behind him.  
“It’ll only be for a minute just whilst I get rid of Robert.” Her eyes cast upon the sitting door once more.  
“What’s ‘e doing in ‘ere? Seeing Diane?”  
“No, now get on with it, customers waiting.” She served him up a smile and took the food from him before he could get away.  
“Fine.” He sighed, beginning to serve the awaiting punters. “Yes?” he sighed. Chas rolled her eyes at his terrible method of service, she really needed someone to buy Diane’s half. 

Serving the customer their lunch, she rushed back to the bar, entering in to the back. Marlon had half looked up in hope, but knew she wasn’t done tormenting him just yet. She reached the door and stopped to press her head against it, listening first for any sign of what was going on in the room. There were long silences followed by murmurs every now and again…Soft talking. Pulling down the door handle, just as she had done the other night made her shiver. Memories of her thoughts from that night came back to her. Yes it had only been Aaron in the end but she had genuinely believed that that was her last night with life in her body. Shaking it off, she urged the door open just enough to pop her head around it. What she saw when she did, brought many emotions to the front of her mind. Stood in the centre of the room, was her son, cradled in Robert Sugden's arms. There was only a small gap between them as Aaron's hands seemed to cling on to each other desperately as his arms were wrapped around Robert's neck. Robert's arms, they were around her sons waist and his eyes were closed, the sides of their faces were brushing. It was almost like a romance film in 3d. One that Chas would have, if it were up to her, switched off within the first couple of minutes of running time.  
However the scene in front of her was real. She could have made a noise, interrupted their 'moment' but something in her told her it would help no one by shooing Robert out. Aaron wore an expression of absolute serenity as he rested against Robert's shoulder. The calmest state she'd seen him in for a while. He deserved a moment to be where he was happy, even if she didn't approve of it. By it, she meant Robert and the fluttery physical and emotional love her son had clearly developed for the man.  
Taking one last look at her son, she realised he looked like he used to when he was a baby. She’d taken that time for granted, been a useless Mum back at the start, but she remembered still how he'd rest against your shoulder after being fed, let out a small whimper and then he'd close his eyes, his breathing easing out, as he began to fall fast asleep. Chas cocked her head as bitter tears swarmed to her eyes. Robert was now the person who possessed the power to cause her sons grief to decay. He was now the one who cuddled Aaron close to his chest.  
"Chas?" Marlon made her jump as he arrived out of nowhere. She glared back at him, bringing the door back to a close as carefully as she could, she ushered Marlon back a little way. "What's going on?"  
"I thought I asked you to take care of the bar?" She blinked back the previously oncoming tears.  
"Are you ok?" Marlon asked.  
"Your Mum just came in." Robert murmured, Aaron's ear becoming sugar-coated with his warm breath. Aaron nodded as best he could when his chin was pressed up against a shoulder. "Surprised she didn't tell me to leave." Aaron just shrugged wearily. Robert hummed, stepping back out of the hug a little reluctantly, his hands leaving Aaron's waist. Aaron groaned quietly, his arms sliding off Robert's body. He'd just begun to relax. "Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable by hugging you for too long." Robert apologised. Aaron shook his head slowly, hands resting on his hips. "You er, you wanna go to bed?"  
"Huh?" Aaron looked quizzical. Robert winced, he'd nearly fallen asleep on him it seemed from the way he was squinting.  
"You could try and get some rest?"  
"I can't rest, I need to find Liv."  
"You can't do anything right now. The Police are..."  
"The police can't do anythin'" Aaron interrupted. 'I'm sorry" he apologised as he realised he was getting hot headed.  
"It's ok, I understand, you're stressed out and tired...It's ok if you want to shout Aaron, is all I'm saying, alright?" Aaron gazed at Robert.  
"I don't get it..." He shuffled awkwardly on his two feet on the spot. "Why do you still care about me? I barely speak to you anymore and...I'm just not worth your time." He was upsetting himself but he had to send Robert away.  
"Aaron, don't say that. You're worth everyone's time. I definitely know you're worth mine." Aaron nodded, sadness in his eyes. "I know it's out of the blue, me just coming over here and trying to be nice to you...but I'm doing it because I'm trying to become a better person Aaron, for me, for my family and...I guess, well it's for you as well. Being…shot.” He paused as he batted his eyelids, the flashbacks of the night causing the hairs on his arms and back of his neck to stand. “I guess you could say it woke me up. It made me realise how much I'm hated here and I really want that to change." Robert didn't take his eyes off Aaron at all. "What would mean the most to me though, would be if you were to trust me again..." Aaron kept his eyes on the floor.  
"I don't know if I can. It's all well and good sayin' you'll change and you want me to trust yeh. But it's not going to be easy for me to do that. Not after everythin'..."  
"Everything I've said and done. I know, I know...But I swear to you, I will prove myself to you."  
"I want to trust yeh Robert, but it's difficult." Aaron said honestly.  
"It will take time, but for now maybe I can try and help you find Liv? I mean it's showing I care."  
"As long as you actually do."  
"Yes, yeah I do." Aaron looked up in time to spot Robert staring past his eyeballs and tissue, right through to the back of his skull. "I won't let you go through this on your own." Aaron nodded, he would’ve tried to show how grateful he was with his face, but he didn’t have the energy to summon the slightest bit of gratitude towards the older man. As though he’d been shoved, Aaron stumbled to the left pathetically like a fawn did after making it’s first attempts to stand up on its own. “Woah.” Robert hurriedly reached out to grab Aaron’s arm to stop him just in case he might fall.  
“I’m fine.” Aaron reassured him, closing his eyes for a second.  
“Why don’t we sit?” Robert went for the sofa and sat down on the left seat to set an example. He didn’t think Aaron would take it too well if started giving out ‘orders’. He didn’t want to push him and make him think he was trying to control him rather than help him. Aaron sank slowly to sit beside Robert, hands together in his lap, Robert watched his eyelashes flicker helplessly as he fought against the urge to sleep. For a teddy bear, he could be incredibly elegant. His blinking was so short and light…pretty much like angel wings moved. Angels were real, he’d seen one before…pressed his lips against the scarred but fair skin of one before…Angels may exist to assist others in their woes but no matter how strong, even angels needed help sometimes. Sighing, he sat right back against the sofa as far as he could, his ankles crossing over each other. Aaron seemed to tense up, then he twisted his torso so he could stretch his neck enough to look at Robert. Robert waited expectantly.  
“How do you think you can help find Liv?” He asked, his insecurities from asking were obvious, his knuckles were becoming white from the harsh way the fingers they were attached to, clawed at each other uncomfortably.  
“Well…” Robert frowned slightly at Aaron’s hands, letting his left arm casually flop on to the sofa arm next to him. “I was thinking about going up to Home Farm. There must be a reason why the burglars or whatever they are…picked the place as a target.”  
“They? I thought there was only one of them?” Shit, Aaron had the look on his face that meant he was becoming somewhere between suspicious and angered, probably because he didn’t like hearing this seemingly new information so late.  
“Well, yeah, I don’t know but I doubt one man could kidnap three kids, they especially couldn’t catch Liv. I know I haven’t been around her that much, but I’ve met her and I can tell she takes after her brother in the brains department.” Aaron felt Robert’s proud eyes on his as he blushed. “Not feeling too hopeful for Lachlan though.” Aaron’s shoulders shrugged as the tiniest chuckle whispered through him. “I’m going to check if they’ve angered any clients.” Aaron looked doubtful. “We have to start somewhere.” He tried. Besides that wasn’t the only thing he was planning on doing up at Home Farm but he didn’t want to pile more on Aaron’s shoulders, it would be quicker if he just did what he needed to do, by himself. Of course if he got results he’d feed the information back to him.  
“Suppose.”  
“How about you get some rest and I go up to Home Farm now?”  
“Now?” Aaron’s eyebrows raised, eyes clouding over with emotion. “Are you sure?” He knew Robert was currently looking for a job and a place to live other than Vic’s. He was busy as it was. He was starting to feel guilty already. He should probably feel happy that Robert had lost everything, but he wasn’t the type to laugh at people’s misfortunes. No matter who they happened to be.  
“Yes, the sooner the better.” Robert stood up, Aaron following him with his eyes. “Come on, it will do you good.” Robert was risking winding Aaron up but he really wanted him to at least try and get some sleep. Aaron finally gave in, nodding and standing up. Robert walked behind him to the door that led out to the staircase.  
“Uh…thanks.” He passed Robert a small smile.  
“It’s no problem.” Aaron nodded, letting his weariness lead him the way to his bedroom.  
“Aaron.” Aaron stopped mid –way up the stairs. “It’s hard to believe right now, but everything will be alright.” It was a cliché that Aaron’s system rejected, like an antibiotic that didn’t work on him anymore. He appreciated Robert’s attempts though. He sent an unconvincing smile back to Robert. “I’ll uh, I’ll let you know when I find out something.” Aaron nodded, letting Robert hesitate, before walking away out of Aaron’s sight and he guessed back out to the main pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many good Robron fics on here I just hope mine matches up or at least comes close to their standards. Anyway, I can't wait to see and hear Robron again. It's been so long but we have survived. Well done to us. We've done well.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded in celebration because today has been the last day of the robron drought.

Leaving the back, Robert started out from behind the bar, he didn’t get far when Chas stopped him. He was surprised to see she wasn’t looking too agitated as she asked him to hold on. “Give me a second.” He didn’t really have much time to wait around. But for Aaron, he stayed put, hands in his jeans pockets as Chas served a pint. “Right, back here.” Robert followed Chas through to the back. “I don’t know what you’re planning, but it can’t go any further.” Robert knew she was talking about Aaron and himself. He had to make a real effort to hold back from letting out his frustration, it was no business of hers who Aaron decided to get involved with. Also she really didn’t know him at all. She looked at him and saw Katie, he knew that. There was much more to him, maybe he needed to prove to her as well, that he was capable of better. He guessed he’d have to. 

 

“I’m actually just trying to be here for Aaron, Chas.” Robert told her with a genuine tone. “The more people around him, offering help the better he might feel.”  
“He’s got his family, he doesn’t need you.”  
“Is that why he didn’t tell me to leave? Why he let me hug him? I didn’t know those were signs of him not needing me.” Chas scoffed in disgust.  
“You’re using him! You always have! And now you’re ‘helping’ my boy, just so you can convince your deluded head that you’re a good person. Let’s face it, you never will be that will you? A decent bloke.” Robert’s brow creased as he searched Chas’ sharp stare.  
“Aaron means a lot to me Chas.” His voice had decreased in volume, partially out of feeling hurt, partially because his voice naturally grew softer when he spoke of Aaron. Chas noticed it before, but she didn’t have much care for it. To her it was all a part of his pathetic act.  
“Well if he means so much to you, you’ll do the right thing and leave him alone.” Chas turned and went to go through to the pub when Robert put an arm across her, hand on the wall, blocking her path. “Ooo scareh, the big Robert Sugden showing his true colours.” Chas showed no signs of fear as she met Robert’s gaze.  
“I’m going to be here for Aaron and trust me. There’s nothing you can do to stop me.”  
“Well, I could get rid of ya.” Robert lifted his arm a fraction and Chas rushed forwards and back in to the pub. Frowning deeper, he followed her to the bar.  
“What do you mean?” He challenged. Chas busied herself making a pint. Robert smirked. “You’ve got nothing have you?” Chas made no comment. “Great. See you later.” He exited from behind the bar.  
“Yeah, see you in hell!” Chas shouted after him, earning odd glances from the punters. “What are you all staring at?!” With that, everyone resumed their previous actions.  
Robert strode up the road, glad that Andy had seemingly made the decision not to see Aaron after all. He swore the only reason he put up with Chas was because she was Aaron’s Mother. Otherwise who knows what he might…He closed his eyes, nope, no, no violent thoughts come on. His teeth which were clenched held their tight stance for a few more seconds before the muscles relaxed. He reached his car and clambered in, slamming the door shut. He glanced up at the windows belonging to the top floor of the pub for a moment, his body relaxing as he thought of who was up there. Taking the wheel, and pushing his foot down, key twisted in the ignition, he set off for Home Farm…  
Rapping on the door, Bernice answered to him. “Oh, hello Robert. How can we help you?”  
“Just let me in Bernice yeah?” Robert slid past her in to the hallway.  
“Uh, you might want to pop round a bit later, the police are here. You see…Lawrence only thought to tell me that my own daughter was missing at one am last night! The cheek of it! And I know she can be a little madam when she wants to be…”  
“Bernice.”  
“Mmm?”  
“You’re kind of giving me a headache.”  
“Oh…” Bernice seemed to glue her mouth shut as she held a stiff upper lip, the quick dust off of her skirt, however, showed her discomfort. Robert sighed.  
“How long have the cops been here then?”  
“Um…about half an hour? Maybe?”  
“Great.” Robert began to head in the direction of the office.  
“Um, where are you…where are you going?” Bernice tottered after him.  
“Looking around.”  
“You can’t go in there…” Robert turned the handle.  
“Oops.” He said, his lips a straight line, and he entered the office. Two police officers were in the room, along with forensics.  
“Oops indeed…” Bernice murmured as her cheeks glowed a bright red.  
“Ok, we’re done here Mrs White. Thanks for your time.” The officers informed Bernice as the forensics cleared up their equipment.  
“Have you found anything?” Robert stopped the officers by the door frame.  
“Sorry, are you a family member?” One of them asked, hands stuffed in their neon jacket.  
“No, he isn’t.” Bernice folded her arms across her chest, pleased to finally get her revenge for Robert shushing her. Robert gave her a look.  
“Right, well very sorry but it’s a private matter.” Robert glared at nothing as the police shuffled past him, forensics with their suitcases followed.  
“Thanks for that.”  
“What? I’m not going to lie to the Police am I! What if they changed their minds about finding Gabby.”  
“And Liv…” He’d mumbled it, but Bernice caught it. Her lips curled up in to an uneasy smile.  
“That’s why you’re here is it? To try and help Aaron? Mmm?” She raised her eyebrows. Robert grimaced.  
“Don’t…do that face…it doesn’t suit you.”  
“Insult me all you want, I know why you’re here. I’m actually pleasantly surprised that you’re not here to pester Lawrence for any financial gains.” Robert rolled his eyes.  
“Can you go and…do something… The only one pestering around here is you.”  
“The police have got everything Robert, you won’t find anything?”  
“Police are more stupid than you think, trust me.”  
“Well, I suppose you’d know about that wouldn’t you.” Bernice rubbed her arms, avoiding Robert’s face.  
“What?”  
“Well you were taken in after Katie…” Robert had had enough and grunted, slamming the office door in her face. “Fine! But you can’t stay in there too long! You have to be gone by the time Lawrence gets back!” She called through the wood.  
“I’ll take as long as I need to. But thanks for the warning.” Bernice huffed, heading off to the kitchen.  
Finally in his own company, Robert scanned the room. Furniture had been moved but apart from that there weren’t many signs of a burglary. He decided he’d get a good prospective of the room and went over to the desk, seating himself in the chair stood in front of it. He twisted effortlessly left and right in the seat, taking in the room, memories of living there before clouded his thoughts for a minute. Then he saw the time when Aaron had stayed over… Aaron. Right, stop daydreaming. He cleared his throat, leaning down to the first draw in the desk. This might take a while, he decided, not too happy about it. He’d received the first file when he felt something crunch under his foot. He eyes snapped down to the floor under the desk. He’d stepped on a piece of paper. They really didn’t mind leaving mess did they? Picking it up, he flung the folded thing on to the desk in front of him. As it rolled along the surface, it stopped and with the pressure of Robert’s foot no longer holding it down, it began to unfurl. Robert was trying to concentrate on the file, but he could see the paper through his eyelashes. Tutting, he reached for it. It was now halfway open. As he grabbed it, he could have sworn there was writing on it…including his name. He opened the piece of paper. There was a message, yes there was his name. In fact it was addressed directly to him?! He read the following: “Ah Robert, look what you’ve done. Poor Chrissie. All you had to do was bring me 15 grand.” Robert’s eyes almost popped out of his head.  
“Joe…” He mouthed, not believing it. What if the Police had found the note? They most likely would have assumed he was involved in the kidnapping!  
He understood further then, why Home Farm had been targeted. Although he couldn’t be certain. Had Joe meant to frame him for the crime or did he think he still had romantic feelings towards Chrissie? That was a fail on his part for he had respect for Chrissie but he didn’t think he’d ever feel romantically attached towards her again. Either way, he knew who had Liv now and he wasn’t going to be Joe’s puppet any longer. The strings had snapped. And so had his patience with the git. Stuffing the paper in his back pocket, he left the chair and strode out of the office. Bernice heard him and rushed out of the kitchen.  
“That was quick, did you find anything?”  
“No, like you said, the Police have turned the place over.” Robert lied. “Thanks Bernice.” He went out of the front door before she had any time to say anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. The drama is yet to unfold...Robert back tomorrow, Aaron back on Thursday. Bring on the dramaaa x Ps. Thank you for reading x


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like. A bit of drama coming up now x

Driving along, Robert thought about how he should have known. He hadn’t seen Joe in almost two days. The answer had been obvious. He had a choice, should he go to the pub and tell Aaron what he knew...or should he go to the one place Robert guessed Joe might show up, the bar where he'd met him again? The fucking bar. Joe couldn't have done it alone, taken three people. He had muscle on his biceps but no, it wasn't possible. So, Robert figured, what about Joes mates...  
He decided on going to the bar. The sooner he tracked down Liv, the better.  
Pulling up in front of it, he got out of the car and walked in to the building. Just as he'd hoped, there they were, the three of them sat around the bar, downing the entire stock. However there seemed to be no sign of Joe. The bartender was the first one to spot Robert and he nudged one of the guys. It must have been a hard nudge because this guy cried out and went to retaliate when the bartender stopped him by nodding in Robert's direction. Mouths opened in surprise as the blonde man confidently strode in to the bar. The light coming in from the door behind him, casting a giant sized shadow over the flooring. It's dark, well built shape stretched to the men's bar stools. "Hello lads." Robert greeted them with a monotone voice, and his facial expression...well as the saying goes, if looks could kill...  
The bartender, feeling uneasy, laughed. It seemed he started off a round. As suddenly every single one of the men broke in to fits of it.  
"You're the guy who came in with your...boyfriend...the other day right?" The bartender wiped away a tear, at least that's what the bartender hoped Robert would think it was. In reality it was a droplet existing of the sweat of a man who knew he was guilty. Robert didn't blink, the title they'd named Aaron only made him more determined to end their sorry lives. Who would miss them? The till might become a little empty, but surely no one else would be affected? Robert walked further in to the bar, his shadow walking in front of him. He sat on a stool two away from where the last man sat. He rested one hand in his leather jacket pocket, another on his thigh as he sat side-ways on the stool to make direct eye contact with the enemy.  
"So lads, I think we need to talk. Man to man...or should I say man to men...since there are more than one of you." Robert's eyebrows remained furrowed, however he spotted fear on his acquaintance's faces, so a smirk was pulling at his lips. He highly doubted he'd get what he wanted first time round. However, it was worth a shot. "So, which one of you intelligent men can tell me where I can find Joe?" He scanned their faces one by one. Not one of them appeared as though they were about to spill. He cleared his throat with the fist that had been rested on his thigh. "Ok...maybe you can tell me where I can find the kids. You know, the ones he took from Home Farm? Or should I say...the ones you took, since he couldn't really have done it on his own could he?" One of the men jumped to his feet from the stool, his fists were clenched and clammy, Robert noticed. The guy seated next to him put a hand on his chest. "Chill..." Robert heard him murmur. The man sank back on to the stool, apologising to his friends.  
"Well?"  
"We don't know what you're talkin' about." The guy who'd calmed his pal, told Robert.  
"You do know how me and Joe met don't you?" Robert questioned them, thinking of a way to make them cough up. They were more than prepared to assume he and Aaron were gay and then mock them. How come they worked under the foot of a guy like Joe? He wasn't exactly hetero was he...  
The men looked at each other. It seemed to only have just hit them that they had no idea how Joe knew Robert. They looked like they'd never even wondered about it. They were clearly too absent minded or the only thing that mattered to them was if they got their 'deserved' pay.  
"Go on then, 'ow does Joe know ya?" The Bartender decided to speak up, the third man who hadn't spoken yet seemed to just stare at Robert. It was, he had to admit, a fraction unnerving. Maybe that was the point of him, to put trespassers off.  
"A couple of years ago, one time, Joe was my one night stand." The men's jaws seemed to fall wider than their wallets grew thick on pay day, as they stared at each other then back at Robert. "Now before you say anything..." Robert smirked, Joe clearly hadn't told them at all.  
"You better keep your mouth shut, we won't have that kind of talk about our mate. You understand?" The Bartender slammed his fist against the surface of the bar, causing the glasses to shiver.  
"What? Can't face the fact that the same mouth that barks your pathetic orders, had his mouth around my cock? Let me tell you boys, he loved it." Even Robert knew he was going too far as the words left him. But it was too late. He'd said it. The men rose from their stools, almost in sync. They'd had practice then. "Go on, what're you going to do? Hit me?" Robert stayed seated, he wasn't afraid of these lame excuses for men  
The quiet, third man came further forwards than the rest. He strode to stand above Robert, staring down at him like a bull. Angered out of fear and at the knowledge that his own boss was a poof, Robert guessed. When would he take his first kick? The man didn't say anything, instead he brought a massive hand towards Robert and grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking the blonde forwards, closer to his own face.  
"You're a liar." The Bartender glared from behind the bar. Robert looked up in to the eyes of the man handler, The man snarled, his fist clenching tighter, Robert's neck becoming further strangled.  
"Ok, we don't have to do this. Can't we talk?" Robert kept his voice calm. However, his heartrate had gained a little speed. The calmest of the three alcoholics, laughed almost too heartily for the situation that they were in.  
"I think you've said enough."  
"Come on..." As Robert began to talk, the man picked him up off the stool and flung him heavily, to the floor. Robert landed on his side, grunting, his arm would definitely have bruises. His brow furrowed, his eyelids fluttering as he held a hand to his chest, he breathed harsh breaths as he tried to get air in.  
"What's the matter? Having a girly 'panic attack'?" The second man said, calm now it seemed. Robert shook his head breathlessly. Trying to block out the immense throbbing in his lung, he scrambled up off the floor, wincing as he did.  
"Get 'immmm!!!" The three awaiting men cheered as the third guy only let Robert stand up for a second before throwing a full on punch at his face. Robert felt his jaw crack, felt the skin on his cheeks rise up his face, causing him to squint as the fist came in to contact. He tumbled smack down, back to the floor. He coughed and wheezed.  
"No, no more." Robert held out his hand in the air behind him, towards his offender, his head lowering as he attempted to build up his strength. "Ok I lied about Joe, I'm sorry..." As he said that, he gained no reply. He peered up at the four, all of them still looking at him. "Right, I'm going to stand up now? Alright?" Raising his hands in the air and keeping them there, Robert carefully got himself up once again. No one was speaking only looking on and no one was looking like they were going to strike him again neither. "Ok, so. Now we've established I'm a liar..." Robert stepped forwards towards Mr talkative. "Have this as a personal apology." Standing directly in front of him, Robert put a hand in his jeans pocket. The men leaned in ever so slowly, half in suspicion, half out of nosy greed. In a quick movement Robert's hand left his pocket and struck out like a python when it attacked, quick and sharp. His fist caught the third man's face. The man let out a yelp of pain and surprise. "Like that do ya?" Robert challenged, holding his swelling fist in his other hand. Shit it'd hurt. It had felt good to get small revenge; however it hadn't been his best idea, as at that, the other two out of the three who had been drinking, came towards Robert. The Bartender became vocal support as he remained behind the bar. "What you gonna do now huh?" He sniggered. Robert backed away, his eyes widening. "You think we're going to let you off after...ah mate, here I'll get you some ice." He'd noticed the third man's nose was bleeding. The man grunted what was probably meant to be a no and continued towards his prey. Robert braced himself, he'd take it like a man...

 

It was 5pm when Aaron awoke from his nap and wandered down the stairs. He'd woken not feeling much better but a least a little less tired. "Oh. You ok love?" Chas came in to the sitting room just as he did. "Yeah...I suppose. Have you had any calls from the police?"  
"Actually love, there's someone here to speak to us. I thought it would just be me since you were sleeping but..."  
"You weren't going to wake me up?" Aaron frowned, judging his Mum already.  
"I..."  
"Oh, sorry, I haven't walked in on anything have I?" A silver haired man, well dressed, with a tall stance, wandered in to the room.  
"No, no, you er...have a seat on the sofa if you want...I mean..." Chas seemed nervous around the guy.  
"Thank you." He thanked Chas earnestly, going to sit himself down. "Aaron, this is DS. Wise. He's come to talk to us, about Liv." Chas told him with a stare that said pull yourself together now. Aaron nodded slowly, going round and grabbing a chair out from the table to sit on whilst 'DS. Wise' said what he had to say. Straight away conclusions came to Aaron's mind. Dreading the words that might follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was ok x


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The punch was great wasn't it? :)

"Hi Aaron, you're Liv's brother? Is that right?" Aaron nodded cautiously. "You've got nothing to worry about. I mean, we know you have nothing to do with her disappearance." Aaron scowled, of course he had nothing to do with it.  
"However, what we do know is, it is very likely that Liv was up at Home Farm when it happened."  
"How do you know?" Aaron said a little too judgingly. Chas, who was sat beside the DS, gave her son a second look.  
"Sorry, what my son means is, how can you be certain Liv was there? I'm guessing there's evidence?"  
"Well, yes, forensics have picked up what we suspect to be some of her her hairs. She's blonde right?" Aaron nodded, regretting his previous tone. "They were found in the spare room where Gabby was staying."  
"She's been there before though, it could be there from another time." Aaron sighed, running a hand through his beard, his eyes searching the ceiling.  
"Well that's one thing we wanted to ask you, if she had been to Home Farm before. However, I have another question I need to ask you which might help us greatly. May I ask, what Liv's shoe size is?" Aaron and Chas looked at each other.  
"Oh. Her school shoes. I'll check. Sorry, give me a moment." Chas suggested, standing up and rushing out.  
"Nothing's certain Aaron, but we will find your sister." The DS attempted to comfort Aaron whilst they waited on Chas' return. Aaron was grateful but his words flew over his head. Until he saw Liv again, he wouldn't believe anyone.  
"Right, here we are. She's a five." Chas re-entered the room, causing DS Wise to look back at her.  
"Right."  
"Right what?" Aaron pushed. Chas sat, placing the shoes in her lap.  
"We found shoe prints on the staircase, measure them and you'd find they were around, on average, a size five." DS. Wise looked around at them all, an eyebrow raised. Aaron and Chas made eye contact. Suddenly a buzzing noise filled the silence in the room. "Ah, sorry, back in a moment." DS Wise got up off the sofa and with his phone pressed to his ear, he wandered out of the room. Aaron sighed, rubbing his hands together. Chas sat, a grimace set on her face. They had no words to say until the DS returned. Striding back in It didn't appear to have been a negative call. "Right, so, we've just received some news." He sat, crouched, passing his gaze between Chas and Aaron with passion in his eyes. He clearly loved his job. However, at that moment Aaron had no patience for his short speeches. "Mr White..."  
"Lawrence?" Chas interupted, mouthing an apology straight after.  
"Yes. He's just informed us that Liv definitely went to Home Farm. He was the one who invited her inside." Aaron grunted, highly doubting they would invite Liv inside, being the snobs that they were. "I know at them moment, this doesn't get us much further in finding out where Liv is. However, we now have confirmation that Liv is with Lachlan and Gabby. It at least narrows our search a little bit."  
"So...you still don't know who's taken em?" Aaron questioned, Robert had been wrong, the police were not reliable at all, as he'd known already.  
"No, not yet. But we have taken caution not to touch where they could have been. We've collected fingerprints and once Chrissie feels up to talking, we will be asking her if she can remember anything. She was the only one who saw the kidnapper after all." Both Dingle's nodded. "That's all I have for now, we'll keep in touch." DS. Wise nodded to them both. "I'll see myself out." Chas smiled at him as he went on his way.  
"Well...At least we know something."  
"Yeah." 

A car drove up the street, stopping outside Keepers Cottage. The engine cut out and a door was shoved gradually open. A bent over figure put one foot out on to the gravel then another and appeared from the vehicle in to the open air, in the fashion of a frail old man. As he tried to stand up straight, he hissed at a twinge in his stomach muscles. He paused to take in a breath of countryside air and closed his car door behind him. Like a victim of a zombie apocalypse, he staggered to the front door of Keepers Cottage, down the garden path. His legs almost giving up on him with every ginger step that he took. Finally the figure reached the door. It was 6:10 pm, surely either Victoria or Adam would be in. The figure knocked on the door with a swollen knuckle, his teeth colliding as he swallowed the searing pain. "Come on..." he breathed, his head dropping like a dying flower. A part of nature he might've have met, if they hadn't stopped. The front door was finally opened. It was Victoria. "Robert?" Her tone was a taste of surprise, probably at the way he was standing. He wasn't one to usually look at the ground. "What..." Vic, during her scanning process, spotted the bloody knuckles that we clenched against her brothers stomach. "Oh my god, Robert ! What happened?!" Vic exclaimed, eyebrows almost raising as high as her hairline. Robert shook his head, exhausted. "Come in, come on." Robert stumbled in, almost tripping over in the doorway as Vic put a arm over his shoulders. "Is that ok? Am I hurting you?" Robert shook his head again. Walking in to better lighting Vic couldn't help but gasp at her brothers face. It was completely swollen and puffy where bruises hugged his face. A faint print off the base of a shoe was stamped diagonally across his right cheek. His lips bore deep cuts. Blood stained the area under his bottom lip where he’d seemingly wiped a backhand across it at some point. His left eyelid was almost completely closed from the impact of the damage it had faced, how much did it hurt to blink? His hair, it was a mess, a depiction of violence, his quiff had fallen flat, forlornly against his forehead, it was not his usual colour of sandy blonde but much like his face, covered with dirt. This was only the part of his body that she could see! How badly damaged was the rest of his body? "Who did this to you?"  
"It's ok." Robert tried to reassure her. But as soon as he sat down on the sofa, his head flew back and fell as he tried not to cry with the pain. "Robert, please. Whoever's done this...look at what they've done to you." Vic was becoming more and more heartbroken by the second and it didn't take long before she was close to tears. Walking over to the sofa she crouched and leant her arms on the sofa arm nearest her brother. "Robert please, you can't keep this to yourself. What if...what if you'd died?" She talk whispered.  
"What?" Robert's eye that wasn't battered, widened.  
"Who did this?" She tried harder, her demand firm as her determination to know the truth became solid. "Would you tell Aaron?" She added, softer, knowing she was stepping in to dangerous territory. Robert looked at her.  
"No, I wouldn't. And you won't either alright?"   
"Alright, so you'll tell me then?"  
"No." He got up from the sofa, groaning constantly and stopping to catch his breath. Vic stood up.  
"Has this person got something against you Rob? Are they going to do worse to you than this? Because if they are..."  
"No, Vic. Just...stop worrying. I'm ok, seriously."  
"But..."  
"Vic." Robert had his stern tone that no one should mess with. Vic gave up. For then. She'd try again though shortly.  
"Ok...I'll leave it...look I’m putting tea together….would you want any or…?" She attempted to change the subject, although how could you do that when just looking at Robert brought you straight back to the topic.  
“N…” Robert then stopped, realised it would be a distraction against her asking anymore questions and changed the course of his answer. “Yeah, thanks.” Vic nodded, a frown still on her face as she turned away to then go out of the sitting room and head to the kitchen.  
“You know I can still ask you about it from in here.” She pointed out, causing Robert to let out an annoyed huff. “But I won’t.” Robert stood and joined his sister, standing in the kitchen doorway.  
“Good. I’m just gonna head upstairs, change this shirt.” Tiny stains of blood covered the length of the material from where his nose had bled after feeling the full blow of what had felt like a thousand fists at once.  
“Alright.” Vic shrugged, focusing on getting things together that she’d need to make their tea. Robert nodded once, then disappeared up the staircase to his allocated room.  
As soon as he was out of sight, Vic slipped back in to the living room. She listened out for Robert, hearing what she suspected to be the slamming of a cupboard door. Pleased with that result, she whipped her phone up in one swipe of her hand and unlocked it. She selected ‘contacts’ and it didn’t take more than a second to spot the name she wanted to find. She typed: ‘Come round now!’ Then pressed send. Grimacing, she shoved the phone in to her back pocket. Was contacting this person the right thing to do? Well, if it wasn’t, she’d know in herself that at the time it had felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked ! x


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today x :)

Aaron was sat at the bar in the Woolpack, a beer in his hand. Robert hadn’t come back meaning he had probably found nothing at Home Farm. If he’d even been allowed in for that matter, Aaron considered. It sounded like the police were still doing their search of the place so it was highly unlikely they would let him look at anything. The news they had received from DS. Wise had affected Aaron in different ways. He was relieved that he knew where Liv had been and he was feeling a little bit better knowing that she wasn’t on her own. But it didn’t comfort the nagging feeling that whoever had the kids…they might be hurting them. He didn’t know in what form, but the more he thought about it the more his worries got to him. He was having continuous images come to him. Pictures of Liv being absolutely petrified, it was hard for Aaron because he hadn’t seen her scared before. She was usually a strong character, would she be now? Wherever she was…He could almost hear her calling for help, calling for him. The brother who was supposed to have protected her. He took a big sip of his drink, trying to flush the thoughts down the drain. But he knew alcohol didn’t work. It never did.   
Suddenly his phone went off in his pocket. What if it was the DS? He’d received the number off his Mum who had apparently got it off the Detective as soon as he’d stepped through the door. He'd learnt that information, afterwards feeling just a little embarrassed for her. He dished his hand in to his pocket, more than eager to read the message. He was surprised when he finally looked upon the screen as he found himself looking at a text from Vic. With all concentration on the screen, he read the message: ‘Come round now!’ Frowning, he took another swig of the beer. Running his eyes over the text once more, he peered at the glass in his fist, he was almost done. He brought it back to his lips, letting the liquid burn the back of his throat as he finished it off. He’d just placed the base down, back on its ring stain on the bar, when a shadow cast over the bar next to him. Aaron, thinking it might be Robert, but also thinking he was taking a risk, since his Mum was just in the back, cautiously turned to the figure. It turned out to be Cain. “Alright?” Cain said in his usual murmur. Aaron’s lids flickered, his eyes sighing down to the floor. He nodded. “Expecting someone else were ya?”   
“Huh?”  
“You weren’t expecting Sugden were ya?” Cain scoffed, sitting back on his stool.   
“What d’ya mean?” Aaron glowered up at him, suspicious that he was mocking him.   
“I just saw ‘im getting out of his car.” He let out a heavy breath, eyes bright, a smirk threatening the edges of his mouth. “Looks like he pissed someone off.” He nodded at Chas in greeting as she appeared in front of them on the other side of the bar, one eyebrow raised. Aaron’s brows however, both raised then fell. What did he mean?   
“Well…where is he now?” Aaron asked Cain who had moved on to talking to his sister.   
“Where is who?” Chas asked, there was no point in hoping he hadn’t meant Robert. Although on the off chance…  
“Sugden.” Never mind. “Just seen ‘im crawling in to Adam and Vic’s gaff, looked like he’d been beaten up. And I mean properly beaten up.” Aaron glared at the entertained expression on Cain’s face. He held a huge amount of respect for the guy but it was wrong to celebrate something like someone being attacked. He got off the stool.  
“Uh, where’re you going?”   
“Back in a bit.” Aaron nodded to them both and strode along the remainder of the bar and out of the pub door.   
“He’s going to see Sugden.” Cain muttered, his eyes on the door. Chas sighed, fantastic.

 

Vic kept listening out for the sound of a knock on the door. “Come on Aaron.” She mumbled, her voice cutting out halfway through ‘Aaron’ as Robert came down the stairs. She heard him gasp and stared down in to the pan she was cooking with, she didn’t know how to help him and she felt disappointed in herself. “Smells good.” Robert hummed, wandering in with a shirt similar to the one he’d worn when he’d first come back from hospital in November. He passed Vic a wonky smile. Wonky because of how bruised and swollen his lips were becoming, especially on the left side.   
“Thanks.” Vic tried her best to sound chirpy, although she could see what he’d changed in to out of the corner of her eye and she shuffled uncomfortably at the memory.   
“I’m ok Vic.” Robert was becoming concerned at his sisters’ distress. He stood beside her at the kitchen top, looking at her. She chose to avoid his gaze.   
“Careful, you might get splashed with boiling water. You don’t need any more damage doing to you do you?”   
“Alright.” Robert stepped back, doing as he was told. “I’ll wait in there shall I?” He backed out of the kitchen, leaving Vic to cook in private. 

Not long after he'd sat down, there was a knock at the front door. "Vic there's someone at the door." Robert informed her from where he sat on the sofa. Why couldn't he have knocked a little quieter? Vic wondered, slightly irritated that Robert had heard.   
"Yes I know I am right next to it Rob."   
"Do you want me to..."   
"I'll get it." Vic hurried out in to the hallway. With one hand on the door handle, she looked back, Robert was looking at the doorway from the sofa. Damn it. Time to improvise. She opened the door only slightly, Aaron greeted her with a confused expression. "Oh hiya Vanessa!" She said far too enthusiastically, checking if Robert had heard. He sat with a frown on his face, not too dissimilar to the one Aaron was wearing. Cute, she thought, forgetting the situation for a second..."Oh, um." She'd been staring at her brother for too long. "It's Vanessa, I'll just talk to her outside you know 'cause." She pointed a finger to her own face and then at him. Robert nodded, getting what she meant. He didn't want anyone to see his messed up face, imagine how fast that would go round the village. He didn't imagine there'd be any flowers delivered to the door. Vic nodded and opened the door a little wider, just enough for her to step out. Standing in front of Aaron, he shuffled back to create a bit of space between them and she closed the door.  
"Do I look like Vanessa or something?" Were Aaron's first words. He didn't look too amused at the idea.   
"Sorry. I don't know her name just came to my head first." Vic apologised, looking sheepish. Aaron relaxed a little.   
"Why have you brought me here Vic? Something up with Adam?" In his head, he was actually thinking she was going to talk to him about Robert, however he didn't want to say that and be wrong. Vic would only make assumptions that he and her brother were 'back on' if he did, probably.  
"No, no. He's fine...well mostly I mean he's not too happy with Rob still being here but he'll just have to put up with it until Rob finds a new place." Aaron nodded slowly, still waiting for a reason to still be standing on her garden path. "Anyway, sorry I'm rambling aren't I?" Vic said insecurely, smiling nervously. "I'm sorry Aaron, I'm just worried about Robert." Right so it was about him.  
"No offence but I don't know what that's got to do with me? If 'e's gone and got 'imself beaten up..."  
"What? How did you know?"   
"Cain, ‘e told me he saw 'im getting out of the car."   
"Oh." Vic folded her arms across her chest. She heard Aaron let out an impatient sigh and her eyes rushed upwards to meet his again. "It's really bad Aaron. He can't move without something hurting I swear. He won't speak to me, of course." Considering it, he never did. Except for the other night when he'd told her about his feelings for Aaron. Remembering that now, she peered in to Aaron's eyes, squinting as she attempted to read him. Did he know Rob's feelings and how far they went? Did he feel the same? He didn't look thrilled that Robert was hurt so that was a reassuring sign. It didn't mean he still had feelings for her brother though, Aaron was generally kind hearted anyway. "I didn't know who else to contact."  
"Uh, Diane, Andy..." Aaron began to list the possible names.  
"I know, I know but you mean a lot to Rob."  
"What?" Just as Aaron began to question what the heck she'd just meant, the front door was opened. It was Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ! x


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. x

"I thought you said it was Vanessa?" Robert questioned, making him, at that moment, doubt his own hearing. It definitely wasn't her. The man on their doorstep was far too beautiful.  
"Rob um..." Vic bit her lip. Robert noticed how Aaron was looking at him, his eyes widened as it dawned upon him that Aaron had now seen the state of him. Shit.  
"It's alright mate. I was just going."  
"Wait!" Vic put a hand on Aaron's arm. "Please?"  
"Vic, if he's going..."  
"No. Aaron..." Aaron looked at Vic then at Robert. He looked horrendous. Recognisable but he was still in a bad way. He thought he'd been to Home Farm? How did it happen? He cared, he did. What Vic had just said to him had caught him unawares and he didn't know what to do with that kind of information. Did he believe it? He didn't know. But for Vic's sake, and for hers only, (he lied to himself) he'd try and get Robert to talk.  
"I thought you were going to Home Farm? Lawrence do that to ya did 'e?" Aaron started, referencing to the state of Robert. Robert's frown lifted a fraction, but he still looked troubled. He didn't want Aaron to be here. He hadn't wanted him to see him like this. He knew he'd ask questions, just like the one he'd just asked. He knew Aaron was joking but it was still a bite to his ego, the idea of Lawrence beating him up.  
"Like that old sod could throw a punch without having a heart attack." Was his chosen reply. He realised afterwards it probably wasn't the best thing to say to convince the man in front of him, that he was trying to change. Aaron seemed to be alright with it though, he'd taken to the humorous side of it. Vic however looked at Robert with a disapproving stare.  
"And why were you at Home Farm?" She asked both of them. Aaron cleared his throat and looked away, he wanted Robert to admit it first, rather than have him say it for him. Robert looked to Aaron but read his body language.  
"I'm trying to help find Liv." Robert admitted. Aaron shrugged. Good enough. Vic’s face softened at Robert’s admittance.  
“That’s really kind Rob.” Embarrassed, Robert looked past her, combining a shrug and a sideways nod. “Aaron I’m so sorry about Liv.” She realised her mistake in not offering Aaron her support and gave him her full attention. “She will be ok though.” Aaron blinked through the bullshit.  
“Yeah, I hope so.” Aaron replied, not certain of what else to say.  
“I won’t pry but I want to know when you find her. You’ll let me know, won’t you Rob?” Robert checked silently with Aaron, then nodded. “Right…” She stood with her hands together in a ball, swaying a little side to side as the silence became awkward. “I’ll get on with the tea then. You wouldn’t happen to want any would you Aaron?”  
“No, I’m good, thanks Vic.” She nodded and went in to the kitchen. Robert gestured for Aaron to step inside and in to the sitting room.  
“Why don’t we…go upstairs?” Robert suggested as they stood in the middle of the room.  
“What?”  
“I mean to talk Aaron.” Robert insisted. “I don’t want Vic involved.” Robert’s voice lowered at that. Aaron nodded, understanding that. “So…”  
“Yeah, fine. Lead on.” Robert passed him a small smile of appreciation, which by the way, wasn’t returned. Aaron was too impatient with him, especially as he hadn’t bothered to contact him since he’d left for Home Farm hours ago. Vic spotted them starting to go up. She was about to make a comment about it, tease them. But she stopped herself, she knew it wasn’t the appropriate time to be making jokes. Halfway up the steps Robert winced. Aaron stopped abruptly, worry showed on his face, he couldn’t help it, his heart could not shield his emotions from showing when he was upset by something. Not when he cared about that person.  
“You alright?” Aaron asked, closing the two step gap between them and watching Robert’s pained face.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Robert said breathlessly. Why did he have to lie? Typical Robert and his reputation.  
Once they were finally all the way up the stairs, the two men entered Robert’s bedroom. Aaron wondered why he kept putting himself in these awkward situations with him. Where silence conquered the atmosphere and his neck became extra itchy for no apparent reason.  
“You didn’t go to Home Farm then.” Aaron said bluntly, bringing them straight to the point.  
“What? Yeah, yeah I did.”  
“Chrissie hit you then? Come on Robert. Don’t tell me you want to help me find Liv and then completely go back on your word. You lied to meh, again.” The conversation was already becoming loud.  
“Ok, look. You have to promise that you won’t hate me because…I knew nothing about this, I couldn’t believe it myself.” Aaron stayed silent, making no promises. Robert swallowed, his palms becoming sweaty. He’d already gotten frustrated on the way home because of Joe. However, now his anger was rising again. He was about to lose Aaron forever, he was certain of it. He wasn’t ready for it. To lose Aaron completely. “I promise I had nothing to do with this, I didn’t know.” He croaked. Aaron heard he was getting choked up and he almost felt bad. Which didn’t make sense because he didn’t know what he was supposed to be feeling bad about. Keeping his eyes upon Aaron’s, Robert didn’t dare to blink. He swore he wasn’t breathing as he reached a hand in to his back pocket, bringing out the piece of paper he’d picked up earlier in the office. Aaron frowned at it as Robert held it out. “Please Aaron…” How bad was this? Aaron questioned, judging from Robert’s repetitive pleading, the writing on the paper was seemingly going to finalise his death sentence. Aaron took the paper and opened it up. It was a bank statement. Aaron didn’t get it, what did this have to do with the whereabouts of Liv? “It’s…on the other side.” Aaron peered up at Robert then back down at the paper, cleared his throat and turning the crumpled paper over in his hands, he was met by a short message, scribbled in black biro. His eyes travelled along the sentence, they widened then seemed to deepen. With sunken eyes, steaming with the depiction of betrayal, Aaron looked up at Robert, lowering the paper to his side. His fingers clenched around the letter, his arm visibly shaking with the amount of muscle strength he was using. "Joe, right?" He seethed, like he needed to ask. He knew. The fact the letter mentioned the figure of ‘fifteen grand’ was a big enough clue. "Why Liv then ey?" Judging from his pressing tone, he seemed to be accusing Robert of knowing the answer.  
"I told you Aaron I didn't know..."  
"Funny init? That the Police didn't find this." Aaron referenced to the letter. Robert paused, realising, just as he'd feared, Aaron thought he was involved in Joes scheme.  
"Aaron, you don't think that...I was involved in taking Liv?"  
"You tell me." Aaron shuffled, hands in his pockets. "'Cause it's a bit suspicious init?"  
"Aaron I'd never..."  
"What was all that about earlier when you mentioned Liv being at Home Farm at the wrong time? What? Did your plan go wrong? Wouldn't be the first time would it?" Aaron jabbed at Robert's past attempt at making out Home Farm had been burgled.  
"I was trying to make you see that this whole thing isn't your fault, Liv went out without telling anyone, I was trying to help you Aaron." Robert put his argument on the table. "I don't know how the Police didn't find the note... it had fallen underneath the desk in the office when I got there." Even though the words were coming out of his mouth and he knew it was the truth, he still felt like he was lying. It was a very unlikely scenario that would probably only ever happen in the movies, unfortunately for him. "I went to Home Farm and the Police, they were still there, I had to wait for them to leave first and then I managed to get in to the office. The plan, Aaron, was to look through the files, see if maybe I dunno, they hadn't paid someone. I know...it wasn't much of a plan...” Robert shrugged, hugging himself. “But I'm not lying to you, all I care about is finding Liv."  
"Why bother?"  
"What?"  
"Why bother searchin' when you clearleh already know where she is." Aaron took a step forwards, Robert took one back, towards the door.  
"Aaron you're stressed out and over tired, you're not thinking straight."  
"Don't tell me what I am." Aaron warned.  
"Why would I take Liv? Why would I help Joe? If you think about it, logically..."  
"If I think about it logically, it kinda makes sense. What did 'e decide to knock off a few quid if yeh did a little job for 'im? You've known each other for ages, who knows what you and 'im were in to."  
"I told you...we knew each other for one night." Robert said as though he was unsure whether Aaron's memory was intact.  
"I don't know do I? I don't know you." Aaron shrugged. Robert almost chuckled in disbelief.  
"Aaron...you know me better than anyone." He admitted. Aaron's hard gaze faltered.  
"You know more about me than anyone. How...fucked up I am...how...weak I really am, what's behind this...front I put on. You've seen me scared, you've seen me cry. Not many people have seen me in that state Aaron."  
"Wow I feel special." Aaron said with barely a hint of care. Behind the first wall though, he realised that yes, Robert was right. He had seen that there was more to him than the person he made himself out to be. He'd unlocked a part of Robert, broken in to the safe Robert kept tightly sealed.  
"I only let people I care about in Aaron." Robert sighed, he needed to get to the point. "People I trust. I would never take Liv from you. I got these trying to find out where she is." Robert pointed to his own face.  
"What?" Aaron's voice had become small.  
"I would never just let someone have a free punch at me, come on, you know that. It’s alright the other way round but…”  
“Yeah, I know.” Aaron interrupted, his gaze switching from the direction of Robert to the wall.  
“Apart from you of course, I let you.”  
“I had a good reason for hitting yeh then.” Aaron remembered knocking him down on the country lane, he’d admit it wasn’t the happiest memory to think of.  
“Yeah you did. I deserved it.” Robert sighed, not too fond of the memory either. There was silence and then Aaron was caught studying Robert’s face. “I know, scary init? Saw it in my rear view mirror and almost did a Lawrence.” Aaron didn’t even come close to smiling. Now wasn’t the time for jokes. “Sor…”  
“What ‘appened?” Aaron asked, almost softly. Almost revealing to Robert that he cared. Almost. Robert ran a hand of discomfort through his already ruffled hair.  
“I didn’t want you to see this to be honest.” He confessed. Aaron’s frown, which had relaxed upon his face, deepened once more.  
“Last thing you told me was you were gonna help look for Liv. That’s gonna take a few weeks to heal.” He gestured to Robert’s injuries. “D’ya not think I would have come asking if you knew anythin’ before then?” That was true. Robert concluded that he hadn’t really thought it through.  
“Ok.” Robert moved past Aaron who dodged him, not certain of where he was heading. Robert raised his hands pathetically as he sank on the end at the edge of his bed, his eyelids the only thing expressing the pain of his actions, he kept the rest, inside. “After I found the letter, I found myself trying to make a decision.” Robert continued, once he’d found a comfortable enough position. “I thought of coming straight back to you. I thought of telling you about…that.” He nodded towards the note that remained in Aaron’s fist. Aaron peered down at the artefact that he was holding, his hand clenched for so long that he’d forgotten he was doing it.  
“Why didn’t ya?”  
“Because.” Robert hated how unnerved Aaron’s tone made him. No one else had this power over him, he was pretty sure. Or if they did, he hadn’t met them yet. “My other option was to go to where I thought I might find Joe.”  
“The bar.” Aaron said, almost absentmindedly as though he’d figured the story out five minutes before and had been waiting to say it. Robert’s mouth formed the shape of an ‘o’ “Yeah?” Robert nodded. Aaron nodded, of course he’d choose to go there, he always had to try and be the big man didn’t he?  
“Yeah. I decided to go there because I thought I could get Liv back myself.”  
“Clearly, you couldn’t.”  
“No.” Robert murmured, embarrassed. “Look, I went there and his mates were there. Joe…he wasn’t. I pushed them too far, I guess…and they…well they did this.” Aaron remembered that Sunday, there had been three of them and the bartender and then Joe had walked in. Joe walking into the bar had haunted Aaron’s mind ever since Joe had arrived in the village. He had been obsessively thinking about how he wished he’d never arrived through the door way too often.  
“Did all three of ‘em?...” Robert nodded, avoiding Aaron’s face, he wasn’t looking for pity. It would only make him more embarrassed at his failure. Aaron winced.  
“At first I had them in the palm of my hand…they looked guilty, when I told them I knew what they’d done, I’m certain of it…but they wouldn’t tell me where Liv was so…I decided to push the boundaries and I told them Joe wasn’t straight and they weren’t exactly happy about that...”  
“So they hit yeh.” Aaron finished, his free hand holding his jaw.  
“Yeah. I managed to throw a couple punches of my own though.” Aaron nodded, he could’ve guessed he had, himself. Looking at Robert’s ruined knuckles. The feverish doubt was still coursing through his veins but Robert had made some valuable points. Fuck, he made it so easy for you to trust him and then he’d go and make you feel like a fool. Aaron took in Robert, Robert caught his stare and looked back. As always Aaron avoided the eyes. “You still don’t believe me do you?”  
No I…I don’t know.” Aaron gave up lying. “I’m sorreh…if you actually did get attacked like you did…”  
“I did Aaron but, you don't need to be sorry.” Robert kept his voice low and calm. It worked for Aaron because it kept him calm too.  
“I’m so sorry.” Aaron’s cheeks reddened as his eyes became glassy. “I never should’ve asked you to help. He took a deep breath. "The police they…they came round this morning and told us that Liv was definitely at Home Farm. Lawrence told them when they interviewed him that he was the one who let her in.”  
“He could’ve let you know that a bit sooner, rather than waiting for the police to do it.” Robert shook his head, not surprised really at Lawrence proving himself to be the arsehole that he was all over again.  
“He had Chrissie on his mind.” Aaron gave him an alibi. This annoyed Rob but also struck an arrow in his heart where his fond feelings towards Aaron outgrew any other emotion. Robert stood up, or tried to, he was halfway up when a pain so sharp, ripped across his chest that he fell back on the mattress. He threw one hand out behind him to hold him up. Aaron’s eyes widened and without thinking, he went forwards, the note drifting to the floor as he let go of it, and took Robert’s left arm. Robert, breathing heavily, looked up at Aaron, questioning him. Aaron became aware of what he’d just done but he didn’t even bat an eyelid. It was his fault that Robert was hurt. “Maybe you should go and get yourself checked out.”  
“I’m fine.” Robert said breathily. He knew he wasn’t but he didn’t want to be back in a hospital bed after they kept him there way too long the time before. He’d be fine. Reluctantly though, he let Aaron help him up anyway. He grunted, a hand rising to his chest. Aaron realised it was on the side where his bullet wound had been. Surely the skin would be tender there for the rest of his life? Especially the skin of the lung itself.  
“You’re not fine.” Aaron told him, looking him in the eyes. Robert couldn’t help but focus on the feeling of Aaron’s hand on his arm. He could’ve sworn he’d stopped breathing. Both of their eyes were fixed on one another’s, neither of them blinking at all. That was until the overwhelming darkness dragged Robert in to its grasp and he collapsed, crumbling in to himself on to the floor, his last thoughts before he became completely unconscious were if Aaron were to be the last thing he ever saw, life and death had blessed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this as always it means a lot to me that you do keep reading x


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always say this but I am very grateful, so thank you for reading this, it makes me smile knowing that people like this x

Aaron still had Robert’s arm as he fell. His mouth opened in shock, but his throat made no sounds. Dropping to the floor, relieving the pull on his arm muscle, he crouched beside Robert’s curled up body. Suddenly it all sunk in. Robert had collapsed, he was on the ground, dying in front of him again. Aaron’s chest began to heave as hidden tears threatened to make their marks upon his cheeks. “RRobert.” He struggled to speak, panic clogging up his throat. “Robert.” Aaron still held on to Robert’s arm. Terrified of hearing nothing, he leant down to Robert’s chest. Before he even had time to listen for a heart beat, he felt warmth on his ear. His eyes shot up to see Robert’s closed ones. He was still breathing, but it sounded almost strangled. He was almost frozen on the spot by Robert’s side but he used as much will power as he could to stand up. With shaking hands he brought his phone out and dialled 999, Impatient whilst it rang, he sighed and muttered and shuffled about, however never taking his eyes off Robert. “Ambulance.” Aaron said in to the receiver, his voice wavering. “It’s Emmerdale village, Keepers Cottage. It’s next to The Woolpack, you’ll see it.” Aaron knew he was rambling but he couldn’t think properly, he didn’t know what was happening to Robert or how long it would be before it was too late. “Please, he was shot last year…He’s collapsed and I think it’s something to do with that.” Aaron begged them to hurry. Vic couldn’t help but overhear the commotion going on on the landing.  
“What’s going on?” She came out of the kitchen to the bottom of the staircase, peering up them and waiting on a response. The phone call cut out for Aaron and he lowered the phone. He stood, eyes wild, legs apart, just trying to breathe. “Aaron?” She’d recognised it as his voice. Muttering about something, she marched up the stairs. She was not expecting to find what she did. She looked at Aaron first then she looked over his shoulder and saw her brother. A hand flew to her mouth. It was like time slowed down as she slid past Aaron, rushing over to her brother’s side. “Rob?...” Vic began to sob as she knelt beside him. “Rob?!” She cried a little more desperately, stroking a gentle but quivering hand through the blond hair that hung limply over his eyes. She took a breath whilst sobbing so a high pitched sound escaped her throat. Aaron blinked, realising Vic had come upstairs.  
“I phoned an ambulance.” He said, feeling completely useless. Vic looked up at him, her eyes wide, neither of them knew what to do. 

“What happened? What did you do to him?” What did YOU do…Aaron took her words and he knew he would never be able to get them out of his head. It was all his fault. His selfishness had caused Robert to be in this state, almost lifeless, all because he couldn’t do anything right. He couldn’t look after his sister, he hadn’t been clever enough to figure out she was with Gabby before it was far too late. It was all his fault Joe had come to the village. If he’d listened to his head, he would never have agreed to go out with Robert, never would have met Joe. Then Joe would never have assumed he had anything to do with Robert, neither him nor Robert would have been in the bar for him to assume anything. But because he’d agreed to go, because he was there, he’d made himself a target, he’d made Robert a target too. Joe had surely been jealous and that must have made him even more dangerous. Because of his mere existence he’d put Robert in danger and he’d put Liv in danger too. The sound of sirens could be heard loud and clear as Aaron slid down the wall, the staircase opposite him. He stared blankly at the first step. Not really looking at it. He heard Vic stand up and say something incoherent to him as she whipped past him and down the steps. He didn’t even blink when her foot touched the step his eyes were rested on.  
The ambulance team came up the stairs? Aaron never noticed. Although for some reason at some point he could’ve sworn he’d stood up and moved to let someone past him. If he did he could barely remember doing it. One moment he’d been sat on the landing of Keepers Cottage, the next he found himself seated on a cold plastic chair, waiting down the corridor from Robert’s hospital room. Aaron sat crouched over with his head in his hands, he kept rubbing his palms down his face, the self-blame still in the front of his mind, feasting on any self-esteem he had left. “Aaron.” By the sound of her voice, she’d called his name more than once, but Aaron only heard it once. His palms slid off his face and fell to his lap. He sat up so he could make eye contact with Vic. “Are you ok?” She asked in concern, lowering herself on to the chair next to his. Aaron nodded, lowering his neck again.  
“Yeah I’m alright.”  
“You’re not though.” Aaron hated people trying to smash up the wall he had very carefully designed and built, he bared his teeth.  
“It isn’t about me, it’s about Robert.” He told her as if she’d forgotten that.  
“You saw him collapse though. I’ll be honest Aaron, you looked traumatised.” Aaron closed his eyes in shame. “He’s going to be alright though, that’s the main thing.” Vic watched the obvious relief spread across Aaron’s creased face. “Aaron…you do care about Robert don’t you?...” Her voice trailed off at the end as both she and Aaron became aware of a shadow that had cast over them. Looking up in the direction of the overly bright ceiling lights, a male doctor stood above them.  
“Sorry to interrupt but are you family to Mr Sugden?”  
“I am.” Vic spoke, already standing up. Even though they’d been told Robert was going to make a full recovery, doctors always put doubt in your mind when they were stood in front of you. Even when they’d said nothing at all. The pit of your stomach just made its assumptions straight away. “But…”  
“I’m just a mate.” Aaron shrugged. You’re more than that, Vic thought.  
“Oh, he’s practically family though.”  
“I’m sorry but I need to talk about what’s happening with Mr Sugden now he’s conscious.”  
“He’s woken up?!” Vic exclaimed.  
“Yes, I’m afraid I can only talk to members of his family. For confidential and legal reasons.”  
“Yeah, I get it mate, it’s alright. Go on.” Aaron urged Vic to just go. Vic looked guiltily at Aaron.  
“We’ll let you know what they say alright?” She reassured him. Aaron nodded as a sign of gratitude.  
“Thanks.” Vic headed off with the doctor to Robert’s room whilst Aaron remained in the hustle and bustle of the hospital corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite short. I could upload some more. Maybe if I get one comment? I hope you liked this Chapter. x


	29. Chapter 29

Robert had woken up in a great deal of confusion. He’d opened his eyes to be greeted by a grey ceiling and the sound of constant, echoing, rhythmic beeping. There had also been a smell…like cleaning products. “Robert!” Robert had known it was Diane before he even saw her. She’d stood up from where she was sat and leant over him. “You’re awake!” She’d said, before bleating on about how she’d go and get the doctor. That was when Robert had begun to grow anxious. He was in hospital. Again. Or was it again? Maybe he’d never left at all. Maybe he’d been in a coma for months and everything about…Joe and…fifteen grand had all been a drug infused dream. After Diane had left, he’d sat up, his pupils almost falling out of his head as he scanned the room. Then a hand had flown to the left side of his chest. He winced, shit. It hurt. Did that mean he still had a stitched up bullet wound? So he had been in a coma. He was thankful to have oxygen supplied as he wasn’t sure he could’ve breathed on his own now he’d been hit with the truth. He was sitting up in bed when the doctor came in to the room, followed by Vic and Diane.   
“Oh, no. Come on Rob.” Vic told him off.   
“You’re supposed to be resting.” Diane cut in.   
“How long have I been out?” Robert ignored the pestering, getting straight to the point. He’d ask the Doc what he needed to know and then get the hell out of there.   
“About four hours.” Robert’s brow creased as he focused on the doctor, looking for signs that he was joking with him. It would be a pretty sick joke to make if he was though.   
“It can’t be four hours.” Robert said in certainty.   
“It was that long love.” Diane decided to speak up again, for reasons unknown to Robert. He didn’t need her whinging to wind him up right now. He was feeling stressed enough.   
“Why? How long do you think you were out for Robert?” The doctor asked carefully, he’d come round the bed to stand on his right. They were on first name terms now were they? Robert felt belittled by that and it was, to him, patronising.   
“I don’t know. What month is it?” Vic had been biting her nails out of worry, he’d seemed to have lost his memory. Why hadn’t she insisted he got himself checked out before he’d collapsed?  
“It’s February.” The doctor informed him.   
“February…” The word slipped off Robert’s tongue in a quiet voice, he couldn’t believe how long he’d been asleep. “I’ve been in a coma for…months…” That earned him quizzical looks off everyone in the room.   
“Robert, you arrived in hospital three and a half hours ago.” The doctor explained to him carefully. “You collapsed due to what we think was a heavy blow to the chest…”  
“Yeah, a bullet. I know that.” Robert scowled, did they really think he couldn’t handle that?   
“Robert love.” Diane came closer to the left side of the bed. “I think you’re a little confused.” Robert tore his eyes from the doctor to Diane. He looked her up and down judgingly. “Oh love. The state of you, let’s hope we can get the police onto whoever did this to you soon as possible.” Ross came to Robert’s mind at her words, Ross had shot him…He knew who’d done it. But how…if he’d been asleep…  
“Yes, but first we need to make sure Robert understands what’s going on.” The doctor stated, resting a hand on Robert’s ankle. “Are you thinking you’ve been in here since October Robert?” He asked Robert who turned back to him from Diane. Robert hesitated, this was a right or wrong answer he was about to give, the pressure mounted on his shoulders. If he was wrong he’d look like an idiot. “You can be completely honest with us, there will be no judgement we’re all just concerned for your health in here.” Robert nodded, a little reassured by that.   
“Yeah. But now I’m not sure.” Robert held his left hand in his right, the right thumb stroking the left in soft comfort. He decided to look upon the white sheets of the bed.   
“Ok, well done. You’re doing well.” The doctor told him. “However, you haven’t been in a coma at all, this time. You woke up from that coma last October and from your check-ups you’ve been doing just fine. Your scar has been healing well.” But it still hurts, Robert thought. “You’re in here tonight because earlier you collapsed in your home.” It isn’t really mine, Robert thought. “And this is where I need to ask you another question. If you’re not feeling up to it right now, we can talk about it once you’re ready.” Robert braced himself. “Is that ok?” Robert nodded almost immediately. If he didn’t answer now he’d be restless wondering what they were going to ask.   
“Ask me the question.” He said. The doctor nodded, going ahead with it.  
“Since you were wounded, your lung has been healing well. However, the muscle that was ruptured, it will always be tender compared to the rest of the lung.” The doctor paused to check Robert was following. “We think you’ve had a blow to the chest.” He said for a second time. “Fortunately it didn’t break the muscle tissue. But you almost gained a collapsed lung.” Robert swallowed uneasily. “There was air trapped between the wall of your chest and your lung, but fortunately, we’ve managed to insert a small tube under your arm and get the air out. You were lucky it wasn’t worse.” Robert nodded, understanding that, grateful it wasn’t worse. “It will feel slightly numb under your arm for a day or so, but it was only a thin tube so there isn’t any need to worry about healing there, you can’t tell it was ever inserted.” Thank goodness there would be no more scars. The doctor seemed to pause. “The question I need to ask is, were you attacked earlier today?” Attacked? Robert blinked. Vic stepped forward with her phone in her hand, the front facing camera on. The doctor hesitated but then let her go ahead. Robert looked at Vic then at the phone as she put it right in front of him. He saw his reflection and then he knew for certain. None of it had been a dream. Not Joe or the fifteen grand. It had all been real. Vic took the phone away almost as quickly as she’d held it out. “Are you ok Robert?” The doctor asked. Robert didn’t know what his expression was, but he didn’t feel great.   
“Yeah…can I uh, answer the question later, I mean it’s a bit blurry right now you know?” None of it was blurry at all, now he could remember it loud and clear. But he couldn’t tell the truth. It was not Police business, it was his. Besides, if he told the police about the incident they could arrest him for assault. The doctor nodded, walking round to the end of the bed.   
“Yes, of course. You can tell us when you’re ready.” He bowed his head and went for the door. “Oh, do you have any questions?” Could he just leave before it started to show that he was withholding information, Robert pleaded.   
“No, thank you.” The doctor left the room at that.   
“Right, come on Robert, let’s get you in to bed properly.”  
“I’m ok.” He told Diane, moving himself back against the pillows.  
“Alright, but maybe now you can get some rest.” Diane suggested. I think I’ve had enough of that, Robert thought. But he was more clever about his answer. He needed the two to leave.   
“Yeah, I think I will.” He sighed, putting it on that he was exhausted. He slid down the bed so he was lying down, positioning the pillow correctly to rest his head upon. “You two go and get coffee or go home, I’ll be alright here.” He encouraged them both. Neither one of the women wanted to leave but if he was requesting they go, then for the good of his health, they would do as he asked.   
“We’ll see you soon alright?” Vic came forwards and traced a hand lightly through his hair. Robert gave her a wonky smile, making her smile back at him.   
Once they’d finally left, Robert felt he could relax a little bit more. But it didn’t stop the feelings of annoyance at the fact that he was wasting time being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that interesting a chapter. However, there is something dramatic coming up in the next chapter. And I mean dramatic. Until next time ;)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I write ahead, I have almost finished the fiction so at some point this week I will be posting the rest of the story. It might be today I don't know. Hope you like this chapter.

Vic and Diane walked down the corridor, Vic wanting to be with Robert but also needing to tell Aaron all that they knew. As soon as they reached the corridor, she spotted Aaron still sat on the seat. He looked so lonely crouched on the chair, surrounded either side by empty ones. He was practically family to Robert, he should have been allowed in. Robert might have been more relaxed. She’d noticed him trying to comfort himself. “Aaron.” This time Aaron heard her the first time.  
“Oh love, you should be at home. It’s getting late.” Diane scolded him as though he’d never been out this late. Even Vic thought she was being a little over the top. He’s here to support Robert, she thought. It will be good for both of them. If only Rob knew Aaron was waiting just down the corridor for him. He’d be delighted she bet.  
“Um Diane you couldn’t get me a drink could you?” Vic asked. “I need to tell Aaron what the doctor said.”  
“Oh…right.” Diane looked at Aaron for a second. “Have you let Chas know where you are?” Why did she have to treat him like a child? He nodded. “Right, good. Tea is it Victoria?” Vic nodded, pulling on a smile for her until she’d gone down the corridor.  
"Sorry about her." She apologised. Aaron nodded, trying to give her at least a hint of a smile, although right now he wasn't sure if he could muster it at all.  
"I've had to live with 'er long enough to know what she's like." He remarked.  
"True. The sooner she and Doug move out the better ey?" Vic smiled, settling herself down next to him. Aaron shrugged.  
Kind of got used to 'em I suppose." Aaron was such a softie, Vic thought. She didn't say that though. That was something Aaron and Robert certainly had in common. They got insecure if they didn't have their defences up. Like bulls, if the two of them ever tried to come together, their horns would always collide and get in the way and f you tried to break past their defences you'd find yourself facing a stampede of dagger glares and stomping feet. Vic almost laughed at that but stopped herself as she remembered where she was. She cleared her throat.  
"So, do you want to know what the doctor said?"  
"Yeah, course." Aaron glanced up at her, straining his neck.  
"Well, basically, Robert will correct me later if I get this wrong. But basically, the doctors think Rob was beaten up, I mean that seems pretty obvious right, but he wouldn't tell me earlier..." She watched Aaron swallow. "Oh. He told you did he?" Aaron's eyebrows raised in shock at her reading his mind, he shuffled uncomfortably on the seat, his eyes moving down to the shiny floor. Little did he know that Vic, yes she was a fraction hurt by it. But she wasn't surprised either, it was what she had hoped for. Although she didn't know the full story like Aaron did, if she had she might have felt different about it. "Do you know who did it?..." She pushed carefully. Aaron froze, muscles tensing up. He remembered Roberts’ words. He didn't want Vic involved. He’d respect his wish because he’d only do the same for his sister. However now he had to think of something to throw her off the scent.  
“No.” Aaron replied.  
“Well…What did he tell you then?” Vic felt that they were hiding something from her, would that not be a question to ask, who attacked you? Aaron hesitated, fidgeting with his fingers.  
“Is it because I’m a woman?” Vic asked accusingly, her tone displaying a hint of disgust. Aaron frowned.  
“No. No course it isn’t.” Aaron gave up, she had a right to know, not all of it but at least some of the truth. He shifted so his torso faced her, his neck no longer strained. “Look, Robert doesn’t want you getting involved….” He continued quickly before Vic could argue with him. “Because...He doesn’t want you to get hurt. I mean, look what’s happened to him. He doesn’t want the same thing happening to you.” Vic’s mouth closed. “The people who did it…Robert wound ‘em up.” He tried to explain without giving much away.  
“I really think the Police need to know this stuff.” Vic looked Aaron in the eyes, hoping for an agreement on that. But Aaron, knowing the full story, knew that going to the police would involve handing over the note that Robert had found and that would be far too suspicious in the eyes of the law. If they handed that in, he would be suspected of being involved in the kidnapping of his own sister. That was the only piece of evidence they had and it was good evidence as well. But they just couldn’t.  
“Did the doctor say anything else?” Aaron changed the conversation back to the first topic…

 

Robert had just begun to settle when the door of the room opened. He squinted to see who it was. Aaron? As soon as he entered and saw Robert he began to back out again. “Aaron?” Robert croaked, stopping him mid-way in the doorway.  
“Sorry, you were sleeping weren’t you?” Aaron grimaced, bringing his head around the door. “Should’ve checked first really shouldn’t I?”  
“It’s ok. I wasn’t asleep.” Robert told him earnestly, not taking his eyes off him as he came in completely, the door slowly edging shut in his wake. “You alright? Bit of a dramatic performance from me earlier ey?” Robert had had time to think about what had happened and had regained the memory of Aaron trying to hold him up.  
“Aren’t they always?” Aaron played with him, to Robert’s surprise.  
“So me and you, we’re ok?” Robert requested to know the answer that had been on his mind. Aaron paused at the end of the bed, resting his hands on the footboard. “I mean, do you still think I’m involved in taking Liv?”  
“No…No I don’t.” Aaron glanced up under his lashes at Robert, biting his lip. Robert saw there was still some doubt towards him, but he seemed to have more faith in him than not at least. Robert nodded slowly. “Vic told me what the doctor said.” Aaron commented.  
“Yeah?”  
“I never should’ve dragged you in to this.”  
“Aaron you didn’t. I offered to help remember?” Robert rested his hands behind him, pushing himself so he could sit up. Every muscle in his body ached. Aaron heard him wince and he cowered.  
“I should’ve said no.” Aaron said, almost to himself.  
“Even if you had, I would still be looking for her.” Robert told Aaron sternly, no twinkle in his eye. Aaron glanced up at him again. He considered against it but changed his mind and wandered round to Robert's right side, checking where Robert's legs were before hoisting and shuffling himself on to the edge of the bed. Robert watched Aaron shuffle backwards, his hips swaying as his rear end ruffled up the bed sheets. He couldn't believe how close Aaron was to him. He cared about him. He did. Robert had seen it in his eyes when he'd walked in to the room, caught his lips furling when he had gasped in pain. Aaron still held him in his heart. Even if his name was barely touching the surface of his heart, he was still in there and he belonged there. He knew it. All he had to do was prove it.  
Once Aaron was as far on to the bed as he wanted to be, he glanced over at Robert who was looking at him. "It's alright if I sit here init?" He suddenly realised he probably should have asked first. The only problem currently, in Robert's eyes, was that Aaron was blaming himself, he could read it in his crouched position, constant wandering eyes and fiddling fingers. As though whatever he was holding within himself was desperate to spill however he was trying desperately to keep it in the container, aka his body.  
"Yeah of course." Robert passed him a warm smile, Aaron looked away before it reached him though. "Hospital walls more interesting than my face now ey?" He joked as Aaron seemed to be studying the white walls as an architect might.  
"Huh?" Aaron's head turned so he was giving Robert his attention. Robert caught the guilt in his eyes, he couldn't look at him because of guilt.  
"You're not ok are you?" Robert stated, gaining an uneasy gaze from Aaron. "None of this is your fault. I thought I'd told you that? Did I tell you that?" His memory of the couple of minutes before he passed out was still fuzzy. Aaron nodded.  
"Yeah, yeah you did."  
"Right well, I meant it. I was, no, I am..." He corrected himself, "The one to blame. I was an idiot trying to be some sort of hero. When you think about it, it's actually quite hilarious that I actually thought I could take on three blokes by myself. Seriously." Robert's eyebrows raised, humoured, his mouth open. One side of Aaron's mouth lifted, a small smile directed at Robert.   
"Yeah, it is quite funny I suppose." He considered.  
"You should've seen it Aaron, I walked in to the bar as if I was a flipping cowboy in a western." Robert's palm slapped against the mattress, as he laughed a little. He was of course embarrassed to admit how stupid he had looked, but Aaron's face was relaxing so it was more than worth it. 

"I should've been there really shouldn't I? Watched you bring out your lasso."  
"Tapping two fingers on my belt."  
"Two guns either side of yeh." Aaron's face broke out in to an unexpected smile.  
"Hey, I'd look good in a cowboy hat wouldn't I?" Robert hummed. Aaron chuckled. "No?"  
"Yeah...yeah you would." Aaron admitted, much to Robert's delight. Aaron pursed his lips, glancing down at the bed-sheets, then slowly up at Robert. He took a deep breath before saying: "I thought you were going to die on me." Smiles became frowns and humour became a sick joke as the atmosphere changed. "You just fell and...I wasted time. I just sat by your...body as you...lay there..." Aaron was focusing on the bed-sheets, evidently replaying the event in his head as he spoke of it. "Vic, she came up the stairs...she did everything and I was just..."  
"Aaron, you phoned for an ambulance." Robert lifted his back off the pillow, sitting straight up. "No one expected me to collapse. It just...happened. You were in shock. I think...I think you still are."  
"How did you know I called them?"  
"Vic, she was in here earlier before the doctor spoke to us. She thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. I heard her say that you saved my life." Aaron grunted.  
"Bit over dramatic."  
"Maybe, but I didn't die and who knows, if you hadn't of called the emergency services then...it could've been a different story."  
"I'm glad...that you're alright." Aaron told Robert, looking him in the eyes.  
"Yeah?" Robert cocked his head.  
"Yeah, I am."  
"I didn't know you still cared about me?"

"Can change my mind can't I?" It didn't take long for a weary smile to spread across Robert's face at Aaron's purpose filled reference to the past.  
"Good one. Although, I'm definitely not that guy anymore." Robert reassured him.  
"So you keep saying."  
"Right." He was already sat up so the rest should be easy. Uncovering his legs, he began to shuffle slowly to the left edge of the bed. Aaron watched him cautiously, what was he up to?  
"What are you doing?" Aaron questioned him.  
"I'm getting out of here." Robert grunted as he shuffled forwards too hastily at one point.  
"Um, no. You're not." Aaron slid off the bed and went round to Robert's side, blocking his path as Robert's toes touched the floor.  
"Aaron." Robert groaned, the pads of his feet now touching the floor, he was bent over a little, his right hand on the mattress behind him to help him up.  
"The doctor said you could go in the morning after they've checked you over."  
"They're bullshitting, I'm fine." Robert waved them off with his available hand.  
"They're professionals I think they know a bit more about it than you." Aaron stayed put so when Robert tried to walk forwards, he almost crashed in to him.  
"Aaron, I'm the one with the lung problem or whatever. It's in my body and I know I'm fine. Thanks for caring but..."  
“I don’t want you to die.” Aaron suddenly confessed. Both of them froze, the heart monitor was the only noise that could be heard. Robert’s mouth stood ajar, not knowing what to do. Not knowing what to say. Aaron sniffled. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. He stayed strong and kept his gaze upon Robert’s “I should hate yeh.” He finally said in the tiniest voice known to man. “I know that. But no matter what I do…I can’t. Not really. Not deep down.” Robert continued to stare. “So…please, don’t leave here, not tonight.” Robert swallowed, his eyelids falling and rising rapidly as he fought back overwhelmed tears of complete shock.  
“Aaron…” He stood up straight right in front of Aaron, a small gap keeping them apart. “I thought you wanted me dead?” Aaron rolled his eyes, you could see under the lights, his eyes were wet too.  
“I only said that because I was about to go to prison for nothing that I’d done. I was scared Robert. Well more than that.” Aaron’s eyebrows raised as he explained himself. “And maybeh because you did hurt me, a lot.”  
“I know, and it was the worst mistake I’ve ever made and will ever make.” Robert couldn’t stop himself, he was finally alone with Aaron, finally finding the moment to feebly try and apologise. “I love you Aaron, I love you and I know that I always will.” Robert’s throat tightened as he rushed out the words, each one fumbling over each other. He watched Aaron’s face fall, he looked upset at his outburst. Like he’d never wanted to hear those words. And just like he never wanted to hear them again, without another word, he turned around and walked right out of the room.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting it finished. Here is another chapter, I hope you like it. Thank you so much for 100 kudos. I'm shocked because this is my first Robron fanfic (Apart from the two short ones) It means so much to me that people have liked this. Thank you for taking your time to read this, I am more than grateful to you all. x

Striding down, crashing through the first set of doors, Aaron's arms rose, his blunt finger nails scraped his scalp as he seethed. What the hell was that? Why had he said that? He wanted to yell out, punch something. But as always, he had to keep it in. Had he prompted him to come out with it by saying he didn't want him to die? Well he'd changed his mind. All he wanted was for him to leave him alone. For him to stop thinking he could just say what he wanted to without considering how he might feel about it. "Fuck." He sank on to a chair, getting up again straight away after that, his fingers going for his facial hair this time. He began to walk back and forth across the width of the corridor, thinking. The words Robert had said to him, only seeping further in to the tough layers of his skin. He hadn't wanted him to say that. Not only had he been utterly unprepared for it, but he had never been expecting to hear it from him. Yes he'd said 'I love you' before. But not like he just had back in that room. With honest, or what he deemed as Robert's honest eyes. Where they looked right in to yours, his pupils gigantic, his eyelashes ever so gently, but obviously fluttering. His eyebrows would furrow in a way that made him appear slightly stressed. Maybe out of worry that he, Aaron, would not believe him. He'd said 'I always will' And Aaron didn't know how to cope with that. Always. Always was a permanent fixture. Not that he didn't want something permanent. But at one point he thought he'd have it with Jackson. When he was younger, he thought he'd always be with his Mum. He'd never had long enough to have something for always. But Robert had said he'd hold love for him always. He felt nervous, he felt not good enough to be someone's always. Why should they desire to love him forever when all they did was leave or he'd make them leave? His breath shook as he heaved in flustered anger. His heartbeat put his ear drums to the test as they consumed his ability to hear anything else. How could he admit that he felt the same? How pathetic, falling for a man who only wanted his body. How shameful that he should feel butterflies from someone who would probably lie and cheat in the first five minutes. But his face...Robert's face had displayed more emotion than any artist could ever sketch in to a painting. He'd sounded sorry, but surely sorry wasn't enough was it? For all that he'd done? So how come, instead of walking out, had he almost closed the gap between himself and Robert? Why had he, in that moment, longed more than ever, for the taste of Robert's lips to stain his again? 

Robert had watched Aaron leave and sunk on to the edge of the bed. What had he just done? What had happened to him? Where had his ability gone to fix on a poker face? He'd just told Aaron that he still loved him. He ran a hand through his hair, each strand rising and falling like wheat in the breeze as his hand swept through them. He couldn't blame Aaron for walking out. For months they'd barely said a word to one-another and he'd come out with that, right out of the blue. He couldn't blame him if he was freaked out. But he'd said he didn't want him to die, he'd looked scared at the idea of losing him forever. Just as he was scared of losing him. For Aaron to say that, to open up to him like that, he must have truly meant it. All of it was terrifying, but all of it was true. Maybe, just maybe they still had a chance. 

He was still lowered on the edge of the bed when Vic entered the room. "Robert...what are you doing?" she asked, she had not been expecting to see him crouched up like he was.  
"I was just stretching my legs." He lied.   
"Where's Aaron?" Vic searched around the room as though he'd be hiding behind a shelf.   
"He's gone."  
"Oh, how come?"   
"Well it's pretty late." Robert kept his voice upbeat, but however, a tint sarky, his classic tone for when he was saying something was obvious.   
"He didn't stay long." Vic looked disappointed. Robert rolled his eyes, why was she so desperate to force them together?   
"Vic, I'm tired so..."  
"Alright, I get the message grumpy." she huffed, coming forwards and readying her hands, holding them out in case Robert should need assistance as he lifted his legs back on to the safety of the mattress.   
"I'm not grumpy, I'm just tired."  
"Did you say something to scare him off?"  
"What?" Robert stared at her.   
"Well..." Vic shrugged, cheeks puffed out as the missing knowledge bugged her. She let out the air, "I don't know but when he was waiting with me, he seemed pretty concerned about you Rob."   
"Right." He felt a flutter in his stomach, but he was also uncertain of if what she was saying was completely accurate. She'd make anything up to get them together. He appreciated the support, but she could be a little too keen at certain points.   
"Wait, hang on a second...you're embarrassed."  
"What?"  
"Look at your face, Robert...Oh my god." Her hands flew up to her mouth as a realisation came to her.   
"You didn't..."  
"Vic, I'm tired."  
"You told him how you feel didn't you?"  
"What?"  
"You did!" She felt she could've shrieked in happiness, but then she thought about it. "But...then Aaron left?" Robert didn't get how she had seen through him, how his little sister was so insightful. There was no point in lying now was there? There was no way of telling how she'd worked it out, but she had.  
"Fine. I did. But I didn't mean to."   
"And his reaction was to walk out?" She scrunched her face up.   
"Well yeah...I mean I shouldn't have said it."  
"What did you say?"  
"He said..." Robert sighed. "He said he was glad that I hadn't died." He'd leave out most of the detail, he couldn't find out that he'd almost tried to leave the hospital.   
"Well, that was decent of him." You should have seen/heard the way he said it, Robert thought in retaliation to Vic's far too flat a tone.   
"Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "Then I came out with all this...stuff..."  
"Like?"  
"I don't know!" he cried, exasperated with Vic's pushing.   
"Sorry."  
"I said...I said that I love him. I said that I always will...and that hurting him was the biggest...mistake I will ever make." He took a deep breath. He had expected it to be hard to say, but not as hard as it had just been.   
"Rob..." Vic's eyes shone with tears as she looked at her flustered brother. "That's beautiful." Robert couldn't look at her. "Baby..."  
"Vic. Please...don't."  
"Look, Aaron will come round. I bet he's just shocked after that. I know I would be." Robert ceased to say anything. "Did he say anything back?"  
"No. No he didn't."   
"Oh. Well do you want me to check if he's out in the corridor? He might not have left?"   
"No, he will have gone." Robert knew Aaron, when he was upset he couldn't just stay in one place. He needed to go somewhere else in order to get it out of his head. He didn't know how he got it out of his head, there had never been a right moment to ask. He just hoped that he wouldn't start jogging again any time soon. "Do you mind if I...I need to sleep. But...but don't tell Diane yeah?"   
"About Aaron? Yeah, of course I won't."  
"Thanks." Vic left and Robert sank down in to the pillow. Why was he bothering to try and sleep? He knew he'd only be woken again. Being in hospital made it even more likely to happen too. 

 

He’d glanced behind him to look at Robert's door, through the windows that were built in to the double doors, then Aaron had turned and gone on his way. It was twenty past midnight when he left. He decided he didn't care if Robert left the hospital, it was his own fault if he hurt himself in the process, his own fault if he fell down dead. He sniffled as the sliding doors opened for him and he left the building. He'd just go home.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Robron coming up this week, the drama, can't wait ! Possibly a trigger warning in the chapter. It's different for everyone, but just letting you know x

It was half past two when Robert was awoken by the sound of a hard object colliding with the floor. He woke up with a start, for a second not recognising where he was, an unfamiliar ceiling above him. Then from where he lay on his back, he peered to the right. There was a heart monitor, its noise echoing around the room. Its repetitive beeping was already getting annoying. "Sorry about that, dropped my phone." The sound of a voice startled Robert. His eyes widened, his ears perked up. Facing his palms down flat on the mattress, he pushed himself up hurriedly. His eyes met with a darkened figure standing at the end of his bed. He blinked hastily, trying to see who it was, trying to shorten the amount of time his eyes took to adjust to the lighting. The hospital turned the lights out in the corridors at night, only toilet lights were kept on and there wasn't a toilet outside his door so it was almost pitch black.  
"Hello?" He said in a low and quiet voice. Nurses were still around, he didn't want to alert them yet.  
"Aw come on Rob. You can't have forgotten me already." The figure moved round the bed on Robert's left. Robert instinctively shuffled more towards the right side. "They didn't tell me they'd battered your brain in."  
"W...Who didn't tell you?" The heart monitor frantically beeped louder and quicker for a couple of seconds, before it settled on a quieter, rhythmic beeping similar to how it had been before. Although it was evidently beeping more frequently now.  
"Heart monitors ey? Giving you away. So you're scared of me? I quite like that." Joe chuckled darkly, stopping beside the head of the bed. Robert stared up at him with wild eyes.  
“You need to go.”  
“Go? I can’t yet, Doctors orders.” One of his hands rose in the dark and a clicking sound could be heard. Then a luminous screen became apparent, he was holding his phone. The light captured the dark strangers face, he was wearing a hoodie so it remained partially still in shadow.  
“Joe.” Robert croaked, his throat dry and gradually tightening. He’d had a hunch it was him but he hadn’t been certain…until now.  
“Yup.” Robert watched in confusion as Joe toyed with his phone, his finger movements blocking the light every now and again so his facial features appeared and disappeared like the lights at a zebra crossing. “This Pokémon Go game ey, so addictive.” He murmured. “You tried it?” He looked up from his phone, his fingers pausing over the screen. Robert sat, his mouth a little open and his eyebrows furrowed, breathing loudly and saying nothing. “Mm, well you’re missing out, seriously. There’s nothing here but yesterday…”  
“What do you want Joe?” Robert interrupted, nervously glancing up at him.  
“Oh yeah.” Joe said as if he’d forgotten and then only just remembered what he was there for, turning on the flashlight and putting his phone face down on the cabinet next to the bed. His calm persona was ripped away like a mask as he suddenly slammed his now free hands, down on to the mattress near Robert. Robert flinched. “Bet I sound a bit nasally don’t I, ey?” Robert nodded timidly. Joe chuckled sarcastically. “Yeah well, they broke my nose didn’t they? Had to come in here didn’t I?”  
“Who?...”  
“Aw come on!” If they hadn’t of been in a hospital, Joe would have shouted that part, but instead he spat and said it in a sharp whisper. “Who did you go and see earlier, ey? Who did you tell lies to? Mm?” Robert blinked, swallowing as he understood who he was talking about.  
“Your mates? I had to tell them the truth.” Robert half shrugged, not quite confident enough to do a full one.  
“Did you now mm? And why’s that? You thought you could save Liv?” Joe mocked him. Robert looked down. “Pathetic.”  
“Not as pathetic as you look right now, all on your own. No mates.” Robert remarked, wounded by being called the ‘p’ word. He wasn’t one to let the wound sting for long before he bit back.  
“And here we are, we’re both alone. Who have we really got Robert, but each other?”  
“I’m not alone.”  
“Did Andy come and see you? No and Aaron couldn’t walk out of here quick enough!” Joe listed.  
“Aaron?” Robert shuffled to sit sideways on the bed so he was facing Joe, looking straight at him. “If you’ve done anything to him…”  
“Calmmm down Superman.” Joe laughed breathily, “You obviously weren’t listening. I said my nose is broken and so I had to come in here, in to hospital, to get it sorted out. I’ve been here for hours, just happened to see him leave that’s all. You know…” Joe backed up a bit, standing at his full height. “I told ‘em you’d lied, said I’d never be a queer. But…they didn’t believe me. Called me all sorts of things. So then…they beat me up.” He paused.  
“Yeah, join the club.”  
“They took all the money we’d earned, together. They took the van too, fucking cunts claimed it was rightfully theirs. All they ever did with it was chauffer me around. They said the kids were my business now and mine alone.”  
“Well now it’s over, you can give them back.”  
“Over?!” Joe laughed at his naivety. “No no Robert, no no.” He leaned back down on to the bed. “I want my money. I want the money I’ve been, may I add, very nicely asking for.”  
“I haven’t got it.” Robert prepared himself for what might come next. Joe let out a growl and a gasp all in one as he reached up to the top of his head, pushing the hood down. He then used the same hand to reach in to his back pocket, and pull out an object. He seemed to press his thumb on it and in a flash second, in one swish movement, a small put pointy shape whipped out of the top of whatever he was holding. The light from the phone reflected off it, causing it to gleam as Joe held in up next to his face.  
It was a knife.  
Robert couldn’t scramble backwards, nothing could have prepared him for that. He was already sitting before the edge so instead he backed down towards the bottom end of the bed, keeping on the right. “Joe…” Robert breathed, his eyes wide and fixed on the sharp object. “Please…” The monitor made a horrifically loud beeping noise once again as his heart rate picked up.  
“It’ll be our second time in bed together.” Joe announced, placing one knee on the mattress. “Only this time we’ll be leaving a different kind of stain.”  
“I’ll get you the…I’ll get you the money.” Robert stuttered, more concentrated on watching Joe and the knife than on what was coming out of his mouth.  
“I’ve given you enough time.” It was time to think and time to think fast. Robert’s mind raced against time. The urgency to find the right thing to say, breaking through cells and tearing through memories. Searching all files. Looking for something, for anything. Joes’ knees were now both on the bed.  
“Wait! Wait. I can get you the money, tomorrow, yes, yes I can. I’m going to be discharged in a couple of hours and…” Joe moved one knees forwards. “and…Chrissie, she, she’s vulnerable now. She’s desperate to get Lachlan back. I can get her to write a cheque.” Then he added quickly, knowing he wouldn’t want a cheque with his victims’ signature on it. It was a burden and evidence for the Police if they should come knocking before you had time to cash it out: “I can go to a bank, get the money out and give it to you. Yeah?” Joe had paused, on his knees above him. If there was one thing that Robert was good at, it was negotiation.  
“Bit of a cruel thing to do, drag your poor ex wife in to this.”  
“You already did that yourself.” Wrong move, Joe slammed down over Robert, his free hand landing next to Robert’s arm, Robert’s back fell back completely against the bed, he watched Joes face above his and the clenched fist around the knife. Now it was closer to him, he could see how extremely sharp it was. He glanced back and forth between the knife and Joes face.  
“I’ve had enough of waiting for you to deliver it to me. If we’re going to do this, I want to come with you when you do it.”  
“What? You can’t? Chrissie might recognise you.”  
“Mm alright. I’ll wait outside in the car then.”  
“Won’t they ask who’s in the car with me?”  
“I’ll wear my hoodie, hide my face, you can tell them it’s Aaron. I’m sure that will make Chrissie sign the cheque even quicker. She’ll want to get rid of you both.”  
“So do we have a deal or?” Robert asked.  
“Yes, we have a deal.” Joe sat back on to his calves. Robert tried to hide his heavy breath of relief, just in case he prompted Joe to stab him by doing so. “Well then…” Joe made the blade disappear back in to its handle, then stuffed it back in to his pocket. Robert breathed too heavy a breath and choked, coughing violently as he lifted himself up. “Oops, careful.” Joe patted Robert’s back as though to clear the airways, although to Robert it felt like a tonne of bricks. He cried out, bruises pulsing. Joe removed his hand after two ‘pats’. “I’ll be waiting for you at Keepers Cottage tomorrow morning.”  
“Whwhat no. No you can’t. Stay away from Vic and Adam.” Yes Adam was an idiot, but he was Aaron’s best friend so he mattered too. Joe placed a warning hand on his back pocket. Robert froze. “I’m in charge now Robert. I’m in charge.” Robert nodded, willing for Joe to move his hand. Joe grinned, raising his knees one by one off from the bed, his feet returning to the floor. He picked up his phone, turning the screen on and turning the flashlight off. The room became consumed in darkness, just as it had been when Joe had first come in. Without another word, with just a quick glance back through the dark, Joe slipped silently out of the door to the room, looking left and right before shiftily going down the corridor to his own room for the night. Robert watched the door for a while afterwards, still cautious of feeling Joe’s presence in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters coming today. Possibly the rest of the story.


	33. Chapter 33

Robert was awoken, a few hours later, he assumed due to the daylight, by a very over-worried Diane and a concerned looking Vic standing over him, staring at him. There were also two doctors, a short woman with red hair tied back. She looked weary and stern. Behind her was a man bearing a similar expression to his colleague. “Oh Robert you’re awake! He is awake isn’t he?”  
“Yes he is.” The female doctor confirmed.   
“Robert love they seem to think you had a fit.”  
“No they didn’t say that.” Vic told him quickly. “You were kind of writhing about and sweating a lot.”  
“Well that’s close enough to one!” Diane argued. Robert closed his eyes and sighed whilst they decided to battle out what the definition of a fit was. Suddenly the nights events hit him. The knife. His back shot off the mattress. Sitting up now he scanned the room.  
“Rob?” He heard Vic say. The female doctor shushed Robert’s family members and sank down on to the edge of the bed beside Robert.   
“Robert, we think we know what’s going on in terms of you not sleeping very well.” Robert ignored her, continuing to glance nervously around the room, his eyes darting from corner to corner. “We’re assuming this has happened more than once Robert.”   
“What? But he’s living with me. I…I would’ve noticed.” Vic said, starting to feel bad.   
“Mr Sugden.” Robert’s head suddenly turned in a zombie like fashion, his eyes wide and unblinking. “I have a psychotherapist here, like a… let’s say a counsellor. He’s had many experiences with patients suffering from ptsd.”   
“Pts…”  
“Post-traumatic stress disorder…” Vic cut Diane off, almost whispering the words as though they were forbidden.  
“I know what it is thank you, Chas has got it and she let me know about it remember…Has Robert got it, do you think because he was shot?” Diane earned glares from everyone.   
“Let’s all quieten down now and leave Robert and our specialist Chris to have a little chat in private.” The female doctor suggested to Vic and Diane. 

They all left in silence, however as soon as they were out of the room, Vic began to cry silent tears. If anyone had noticed Robert suffering, she thought she would’ve been the one to notice it. But she hadn’t. It had been months. How long had he been suffering all on his own?

 

Aaron was stood in the kitchen, a mug of tea in his hands. He hadn’t stopped thinking about Robert’s words all night. He’d tried convincing himself that Robert had been possibly kicked in the head and he’d just been a little delusional, but he believed his words one-hundred percent. Suddenly there was a knock on the sitting room door, Aaron peered up over the rim of the mug against his lips. It was Ds. Wise. Aaron put the mug down on the shelf beside him. “Good morning, um is Chas here?”  
“Yeah she is, why?”  
“Well I figured you’d both want to hear the news.”  
“I’ll get ‘er.” Aaron didn’t hesitate to start moving across the sitting room.   
“Uh, Aaron. We haven’t found her yet, if that’s what you were thinking.”   
“Yeah, yeah I know.” He lied, his spirits dampened again. After a quick trip upstairs Aaron returned with Chas in tow.   
“Hello Detective, what can we do for you?” Suddenly Marlon’s head popped around the door.   
“Hi, Chas, yeah uh can I possibly get some help? Vic’s at the hospital with Robert and I’m kind of on my own out there trying to hold the fort.”   
“Bit busy right now Marlon.” Chas nodded towards the Ds.   
“Oh, oh right. Sorry didn’t see you there. You must have uh slipped in when I wasn’t looking.”   
“It’s no problem.” Ds. Wise assured him. Marlon nodded, looking round at them all before walking out. Chas closed the sitting room door behind him. “Right, where were we?”   
“We were just about to offer you a coffee. Weren’t we Aaron?” Chas eyed up the tea that he had made for himself.   
“Ah no no, I’m alright thank you.” The Ds. went to sit where he had sat on the couch the other day when he’d come round. Aaron might have argued that he hadn’t had time to offer him anything if the Ds. hadn’t of been in the room. But he was so he said nothing about it.

Once they were all seated, they were given the news that Chrissie was currently being interviewed and they should expect to hear more news later that day. The entire time he was speaking, Aaron thought about the note. Here he was preserving information that could speed up the process massively. He had had half a mind to hand it in. Who cared if Robert got in to bother? His sister was far more important to him. Wasn’t she? Half way through the conversation Aaron’s phone had started buzzing and he’d brought it out of his pocket a fraction just enough to see the screen. Vic. Again. He automatically knew it would be about Robert and so didn’t answer the call he just stuffed the phone back all the way in to his pocket. 

 

“Sorry about that, I don’t know what happened to me.” Robert had returned to a calm state thanks to the help of the psychotherapist.   
“It’s fine Robert, is that alright? If we go by first name terms?” Finally someone who had the decency to ask. “It’s usually done so that patients feel a little less as though they are talking to a stranger and it can give a less formal feeling to the conversation.”   
“Yeah, it’s fine. Chris.” It felt strange but he was being decent so he’d be the same back. No matter how much he was cringing at the fact that they thought he needed help.   
“Ok, so we know…you’re having difficulty sleeping.” Chris leafed through a file the NHS had on him, Robert assumed. “You admitted that to the doctor when you had your final check-up about what happened last October. Am I right?” Robert nodded, remembering the embarrassment of that trauma, refusing to let anyone come with him so he’d had to wait alone in the waiting room. “Ok…” He murmured absentmindedly as he seemed to check a couple more things before closing the file in his lap. Finally, he gave Robert his full attention. Robert swallowed. Feeling the burn of his stare on the back of his neck he reached his right hand up and scratched it. “How long have you been getting these night sweats for? On average. Don’t worry if you can’t remember exactly, just give me an idea if you can.”  
“Uh…” Robert toyed with the hair on his forehead, stringing it through the gaps between his fingers and letting it flop back down, repeatedly. “Maybe.” He realised what he was doing and put his hands down in his lap. “Two months maybe?...”  
“Mhm.” Chris brought a piece of paper out from under the file and resting it on top of it, he got out a pen from his shirt pocket by his chest and began to note what Robert had said, down. “Thank you for sharing that with me.” He said to Robert, probably so there wouldn’t be an awkward silence. Robert nodded, his fingers joined together, clenching around each other. “And…how often would you say they occur? Every night?...”  
“Oh, no no. Not every night. It um…it usually happens if I’ve been feeling stressed during the day.” Robert watched Chris jot it down, he hoped he was making sense.   
“Any other times?” There was a gap as Robert was forced to try and think. “I mean, we’re not trying to pry here but we have to touch on what happened in October. We’ve been informed that the person who…injured you…they were never found. Is that right?” Well, I found them. Robert nodded. “There was an Aaron Dingle who was arrested…”  
“He had nothing to do with it.” Robert almost snapped. He said it so suddenly that the psychotherapist’s eyes shot up.   
“I was just trying to get all of the information clear in my head, I apologise if I upset you Robert.”  
“No, no it was…it was me.” Robert stared down at Chris’ polished shoes. “Sorry.” He closed his eyes as he remembered his stupid outburst and Aaron’s rejection. “I’m guessing you now want me to explain why I suddenly…spoke up when you said his name...”   
“Well, we don’t have to do that right now. But if you want to, we can discuss it now?” Robert nodded, for what felt like the thousandth time. He felt like an idiot, he felt ridiculous, like a comedy act in a circus.   
“Later.”  
“That’s absolutely fine.” Even though Robert had never actually answered the question Chris had been heading towards asking, Chris moved on to the next one anyway. “If you feel comfortable enough to, could you begin to tell me what happens when you have these night sweats? Are you having bad dreams?”   
“Yeah.” He couldn’t stand to nod another time. He wanted him to elaborate, that was obvious, so he forced himself to say more. “I uh…it has been about the shooting.” He hated when people danced around the word shooting or the word shot, why did everyone do it? “All of it has…” He looked up at Chris, not sure of how much detail he should go in to. He appeared to be waiting for him to say more. “All the…dreams…they’ve been pretty similar…I can…I…”  
“Robert if you feel you…”  
“I can hear the sound of the gun going off and…Chas…screaming. She does it over and over…” Robert’s eyes were tightly closed. “I can’t feel pain but I know I can feel something…in my chest.” He swallowed. “The bullet, stopping me breathing… and I’m lying there, choking…just…” His breath faltered. “And there’s people laughing.” He wouldn’t say who because one of them was Ross, another Andy, he couldn’t mention those names. And he sometimes saw Aaron with them too, he refused to make him look bad in the eyes of a stranger. “Because…because they’re happy I’m finally dying…They laugh so…loud…and I can hear the bullet again and…again.” He let out a deep, shuddery breath. “And at the end…just before I wake up…” He opened his eyes, his gaze rising to look out of the window behind Chris’ head. “I’m struggling to keep my eyes open…I can hear my heartbeat…fading out and…it gets darker and…darker…” He blinked, his eyes shooting down to his lap. He shook his head slowly. “And just as it becomes pitch black I wake up.” Robert looked up to catch the pity in the psychotherapist’s eyes. That was not what he needed. 

Once the Ds had left, Aaron had felt buzzing about…he estimated, four times. He waited until Chas had gone in to the main pub before checking his phone out. With his back to the doorway he brought out his phone. Vic again. Whatever reason she was ringing for must have been urgent. I mean to ring five times…It can’t have just been her asking why he’d left the hospital so quickly, it couldn’t be about his and Roberts…conversation.  
It suddenly dawned upon Aaron that Vic was probably trying to reach him because Robert had passed away.


	34. Chapter 34

Aaron walked slowly over to the table and sank in to the nearest chair. He placed his phone down on the table in front of him. It had the missed calls still displayed for him to see. He sat with one hand on his knee, the other covering his mouth, his thumb settled just underneath his nose. He fixed his gaze on the screen. What if during those few minutes that she had been trying to call, Robert had still been alive. Maybe she’d wanted to give him the chance to say goodbye. He gripped his face a little harder before letting go and lay his hand down on the table. He picked his phone up stroking his thumb up the screen as he tried to distract himself from the tears that could easily arrive. There were no tears, but a shaky breath rippled through him like a tide. Reaching his throat and seemingly falling back in to his chest. The last thing he’d heard Robert say was that he loved him. Why had he walked away? Had he died believing he didn’t love him anymore? Aaron let out a heavy breath. He felt the same. He felt the same and he’d walked away and now…now it was too late, he was gone. He couldn’t cry he was too numb. His eyes were dry but his torso ached. He wanted to yell or lash out. No, no he didn’t. He just wanted another chance. To be at the hospital again and to tell Robert that he would always love him too, unfortunately, no matter what he did. But then again he’d said he was trying to change. What if they’d had a chance to be happy and now…it was gone. Another breath caused his body to shake. What if Robert had given up fighting because he’d said nothing and just left him alone? What if after he’d gone he’d collapsed? Anyone that got involved with him…  
“Aaron…” Chas had come in search of him.   
“I have to go.” Aaron got up off the chair swinging round and striding to the doorway, passing his Mum.  
“Uh, where?”  
“I’ll be back later alright?” He assured her. Not wanting an audience to stare at him like the main attraction at a zoo, he left the building through the door beside the stairway. 

 

“Have you told anyone about it? Maybe a…partner you’ve confided with?” Robert shook his head sadly.   
“I would share it with Aaron maybe but…he doesn’t care about me anymore.” Of course Chris noticed the name being brought back up.   
“Is Aaron your partner?”   
“No.” Robert tried to say it as though he didn’t care but his tone of voice fooled no one.   
“Would you like him to be?”

“What? Why does that matter?”   
“We need to know what makes you happy or what makes you stressed out, as you said that it is one cause for your sweat outbreaks. It’s all information for the clinic we will move you on to after you’re well enough to leave here.”  
“Clinic?” Any mention of Aaron dispersed as the word hit him. What were they planning on doing to him?  
“You need to speak to a professional.” Chris said carefully.   
“But…what are you then?”  
“I am a professional but I’m assigned to work in this hospital with patients who will be here a little longer. You’re being discharged this morning I hear, but we still have time to get you booked in to somewhere before you go.”   
“I’ve had enough.” Robert couldn’t take it anymore. “I don’t need help. I’m fine.” He shuffled away from the psychotherapist towards the edge of the bed facing the door. “Wait.” He paused. “What time is it?”   
“11:30.” Robert’s heart died. He’d be late to meet Joe. Neither Vic nor Adam were safe.   
“I need to go.” He removed the strips from his chest that were picking up his heartrate, dropping them on the bed.   
“Robert…” Chris stood from his chair. Robert blanked him out, dashing about in his hospital gown.   
“Where are my clothes?...” He muttered, scratching his head. Spinning around his eyes fell on the bedside cabinet. There was a handle on its face, it was a small storage cabinet. Rushing over he swung open the door, inside was a plastic bag filled with his clothing.   
“Robert you should really get yourself some help. Look, it isn’t bad. You’ve actually only got a small case of it really, it can be treated in no time.”  
“I need to get dressed, can you go out please?”  
“We’re not going to make you go, that’s not the case at all.”  
“I’ve got somewhere I need to be so please…fuck it.” Turning, he paced to the door of the room and opened it, walking straight out of there with his carrier bag in hand.


	35. Chapter 35

Robert strode past the reception desk. He’d gotten dressed in the toilets and left the hospital gown in there. The sliding doors made way for him as he exited the building, ahead of him was the car park. There was no time to stop and breathe in the fresh air, he’d have to hire a taxi. The sound of a car door being harshly slammed shut, made Robert jump. It reminded him of Aaron though. He’d do that a lot on an off day.   
Aaron locked the door and forced himself to finally look up at the doorway to the hospital. Glancing up he saw a figure standing beside the entrance, looking around as though they were searching for something. His heart clenched as he realised how much like Robert the person looked. He batted his eyelids, come on Aaron you’re here to give your support to Vic. Not to cry on her shoulder. That would be an embarrassment.   
Robert searched around the car park, looking for any waiting taxis. It was a huge lot and every car looked the same. Suddenly he became aware of a figure walking in his direction. He ignored them, up until the point he was right next to him, heading for the sliding doors. Looking at him properly he couldn’t believe who it was. He hadn’t expected…”Aaron?” The figure stopped and frowned.   
Aaron kept his head down, he’d purposely been avoiding looking at the guy. How did he know his name?...Aaron glanced up, his sight straining against the sunlight. There, just like a ghost, stood Robert. The sun seemed to ride off his back, his pale skin indulged its spread. Aaron’s eyebrows rose as he realised who it was. How cruel, to tease him like this. His eyelashes flickered, trying to blink away what he was seeing. But it wouldn’t go away. He bit his lip.   
“Aaron, I wasn’t expecting you to come back…what…what changed your mind?” Aaron didn’t respond, keeping his eyes off of this figure that he was only imagining. “Aaron, what I said, it was stupid.”  
“No it wasn’t.” Shit now he was probably talking to himself. He looked around him, no one was looking at him at the moment.   
“But you walked out.” Robert, or his imaginary Robert was looking at him in confusion. Aaron sighed.   
“I know and I regret it. I wish I hadn’t because then…”  
“Then?”  
“Because then you wouldn’t be d….” As Aaron was speaking suddenly a patient stepped out of the building, causing Aaron to move to the side for them. With the sliding doors open now a clear voice could be heard over the tannoy:   
“Could Mr. Robert Sugden return to his room please. Thank you.” The tannoy was used for when patients went on little walks around the hospital to maybe stretch their legs for example. The psychotherapist hadn’t alerted the other staff yet. There was still time, Robert thought. But probably only a small matter of time. Aaron’s mouth was agape as he’d heard the tannoy announcement too. He looked Robert up and down. So…he wasn’t…  
“Aaron, you’re…you’re kind of gawping.” Robert tried to tell him gently, thinking he kind of looked a little bit cute.   
“What?”   
“Nothing. Look did you come here in your car?”  
“Yeah, obviously...” Aaron sounded a little out of it, Robert noticed. “…How else would I have got here?”  
“I don’t know maybe a taxi or the bus, there’re many modes of transport Aaron.” Aaron still had his mouth open. “Right, come on.” Robert started to walk further out in to the car park.   
“Have you even been discharged?”   
“No, I haven’t. Come on, where’s your car?”  
“Robert…what are you doing?”   
“We’re leaving. Now.” Aaron could hear the urgency in Robert’s voice and gave up arguing. He couldn’t ignore the relief he felt now he knew he was alive. He might have shed a couple of tears too, had he been on his own. But there was no time. Robert was after a get away and Aaron was going to be it.   
“Right, it’s over here.” Aaron pointed, to his car. Robert sped up as soon as he had. Great, of course, leave me to struggle to catch up with your long fucking legs. Aaron thought as he followed him as quickly as he could. Robert kept in mind that Aaron wouldn’t like someone else steering his vehicle, so he waited by the passenger door.   
“Come on Aaron.” He murmured as Aaron reached the car. Aaron inserted his key in to the lock, which he had dragged out of his pocket on the way over and twisted it. Flinging the door open as hastily as he could without bashing the car next to his he clambered in, leaning over as soon as he was sat down, to unlock Robert’s door. He pushed it open for him. When Robert didn’t get in straight away, Aaron looked over to the entrance of the hospital. The doors opened and you could clearly see security standing at the reception desk.   
“Robert.” Aaron warned in case he hadn’t spotted them yet. Robert suddenly shook out of his statue like state and twisted around the passenger door and got in next to Aaron.   
“Drive.” He ordered, closing his door. Aaron turned his key in the ignition and then gripped a hand on the steering wheel. He reversed out of the space. Checking one last time to see that the security were still at the desk, before he pushed his foot down on the accelerator and drove through the lot, swerving around the sharp corner at the end of the row like it was easy, if there was one thing he knew about, it was how to drive a car with some skill behind it. Neither he or Robert could breathe until finally they left the car park. They had escaped.   
Once they were safely on the road, Aaron decided to question Robert. "I thought you were allowed to leave hospital whenever you wanted?." He started to say. Robert kept his eyes on what was going on out of his window, his feet fidgeting a little but not too obviously. "How come security were..."  
"I don't know..." Robert interrupted. It annoyed Aaron a little, him doing that.   
"I could easily drop you back at the hospital you know?" Aaron informed him with no humour in his tone. Robert's stare latched on to him straight away.  
"Aaron..."  
"Tell me what's going on." He glanced over at Robert, then back on the road. "If you think I'm stupid..."  
"I don't."  
"Then tell me because I know something’s wrong." Robert sighed.  
"Look...I may or may not have pushed a nurse."  
"What?"  
"She was telling me I had to stay in another night and...I can't do that. I had to go and...it's the only way I saw myself getting out."  
"Great. You know if I hadn't turned up you would've been caught?"   
"Yeah...I know...maybe." Robert hated lying to him, he had saved him after all...which reminded him... "Why did you come back?" That question again. Aaron gripped the gear stick harder, the steering wheel too.   
"Vic called me. I didn't pick up so I decided to go to her and ask her face to face what she wanted.” I came to see if you had left me, Aaron thought.   
“Couldn’t you have just called her back?” Robert didn’t understand that logic. Aaron shrugged.   
“I couldn’t. It kept going straight to voicemail.” Aaron lied. He’d never attempted to ring her back. He had been too afraid in case she was going to tell him what he thought was the truth. Although clearly she hadn’t been calling because of what he thought, because the main subject of that thought was sat next to him at the minute. Aaron looked across, eyeing Robert up and down again. Robert noticed and shuffled.   
“You er…you alright?” He asked, a small smirk teasing the edges of his mouth. Aaron stopped on Robert’s eyes. “You might want to watch the road.” Robert suggested, only staring back.   
“Can I…” Aaron looked back at the road. “Can I touch your shoulder?”  
“Uh ok…”  
“Yeah?” Robert nodded a ‘yes’. Aaron, with his eyes on the road and his right hand on the wheel, took his left off the joystick and reached over.   
“Uh, too low.” Robert took Aaron’s hand, beginning to guide it. Both their breaths hitched. Robert blushed. “Uh here., here’s my shoulder.” Aaron glanced across, yes his hand now lay on Robert’s shoulder, but the feel of his hand had been enough to tell him that yes this Robert was real. Aaron took his hand off him after a second or two, moving it right back to the gearstick. “So…can I ask what all that was about?” Robert shuffled again, trying to get over the tingling sensation in his hand. Aaron exhaled.   
“It was nothing.” He tried to brush it off.   
“Nothing? Aaron come on, I just let you touch me but what for?”  
“What? Why are you bothered? I didn’t touch you anywhere complicated, it was your shoulder.”  
“I know but…”  
“It’s not what you think Robert.” Aaron snapped, regretting it straight after. There was silence for at least ten minutes. Neither of them were keeping particularly still, with Robert trying to keep his eyes on the view outside rather than turn his neck to get a look at what Aaron’s face was saying. Had he calmed down yet? Meanwhile Aaron had his eyes on the road, although he wasn’t really looking at it. His tongue was covering all the sides of his mouth as he tried to come up with a way to change the conversation. Something else to say so they could move on from the awkwardness they were currently trapped in.


	36. Chapter 36

“So…”Both of them spoke at the time. 

“Oh…”  
“I…” Aaron stopped and bit his lip.   
“I left Vic an…”  
“I thought you were dead.” Aaron swallowed, looking out of his side window to close his eyes in self annoyance at his inability to keep thoughts inside in front of Robert.   
“You thought I was…” Robert sat up straight, shocked. “Why?...What?...What made you?…” He looked at Aaron now, not caring if he was still angry.  
“Vic…she…called me five times in the space…of 45 minutes...or something. I just thought that if it was so urgent…that maybe you’d…”  
“Died.” Robert finished for him. Aaron nodded gingerly. “Did you…did you come to the hospital to say goodbye?” Robert had to stop himself from trying to picture it, Aaron saying goodbye to his lifeless body. His torso shook. Whilst his skin was still pulsing, his gaze swapped between his hands and Aaron, just so he could check if Aaron had noticed he was shaking. It didn’t seem like he had. He looked too embarrassed at himself to care about anything else.   
“Kind of. I just needed to see if I was right.”  
“And if you had been?”  
“I suppose it would have hurt a bit.”  
“Yeah?”

“Because the last thing you would’ve said to me is that you still love me and I don’t know if I could handle it.” Robert’s shaking calmed at Aaron’s sincerity, he listened closely, automatically leaning in a little further towards him. “I couldn’t…I thought you’d maybe…because I just walked out and left you...you almost got killed because of me.”  
“No I didn’t.”  
“Yeah you did Robert. You tried to help me and it put you in hospital. How is it not my fault? It’s happening all over again.” Aaron sniffled, wiping a backhand under his nose.   
“What’s happening?”  
“People getting hurt because they bother with me.”  
“Aaron. How many people have I hurt that I’ve gotten involved with? You’re not the only one who’s done that, trust me.” Aaron stayed quiet. “Look, I’m alright. If you think a couple of punches could get rid of me you’re wrong. Sorry, I’m still here to annoy ya.” Robert elbowed Aaron in the arm. Aaron leaned away from his gesture, their arms still brushing anyway.   
“Shame, I was gonna throw a celebration back at the pub.” Aaron retorted, slightly impressed by Robert’s admittance.   
“Ahh you’d all be crying over your beers I know it! What would you do without me wandering round the Village?” Maybe I’d finally be able to move on, Aaron lied to himself.   
“Who knows?” He said instead, adding a touch of sarcasm to it.   
“Would you…would you miss me?” Robert’s voice was obviously smaller at that moment, a sound of hope yet sadness in his voice.   
“Yeah. Yeah I would.” Aaron admitted to him, giving him his attention just in time to see Robert turn away, his hands were twitching in his lap.  
“You wouldn’t laugh at the side of my bed as they covered me up?” The mood had darkened.   
“Rob…” Aaron’s words caught in his throat as he noticed Robert breathing heavily. “Are you alright? If you’re feeling car sick of somet…”   
“No. No, keep driving. We…we need to get to Vics.”   
“Vic’s?”  
“Yes. Joe’s waiting for me there.” Robert knew the news probably wouldn’t go down well as soon as he said it.   
“What? You’ve been in contact with him?” Aaron’s brow furrowed deeper, his hands gripping the wheel tighter.   
“He came in to my…well in to the hospital room last night. I wasn’t in contact with him before last night, I swear.” Aaron nodded, relaxing a bit, considering Robert had just come out of hospital. Now was not the time to have a go. He trusted him on that, well he thought he did. He was trying to keep all eyes on the road but he was curious as to what Robert was talking about. “He just came in, and basically we made an agreement…” The knife and the overpowering fear he had felt flashed in front of him. He shook his head, trying to make it disperse.   
“What’s wrong with ya? You’re shaking a lot…” Aaron grimaced.   
“He er…he had a knife…threatened me with it.” Robert almost whispered, his right hand clenched as though he were holding it. “That’s how we er…made the agreement.” He looked at his feet. Aaron’s eyes were wide, an expression of concern upon his face instead of the previous suspicion.   
“And you didn’t call for help?”   
“No, by then he would’ve…stabbed me anyway.” Aaron nodded, still unsure of what was going on, Joe had what? Visited him in the middle of the night and they’d made an agreement over a knife?  
“But he didn’t hurt you did he?”  
“No.”  
“So what’s the plan then?” He tried to take the subject a little away from the knife as it was clearly affecting Robert.   
“The agreement?” Robert glanced at him, Aaron nodded, looking straight ahead. “We’re meeting at Vic’s…and Adam’s…” He added for the sake of Aaron. “Then we’re uh going up to Home Farm.”   
“We’re?”  
“Yeah…since I never…uh give him the money…he wants to be with me to watch me get it now.”   
“Right…and you’re going to find it at Home Farm?”  
“Yeah, I’m going to get Chrissie to write a cheque…Or Lawrence.” Robert glanced sheepishly up at Aaron.  
“What? Why are you getting them involved?”  
“Look he was about to…me alright? Plus he’s got Lachlan anyway so they’re already involved. I had to think quickly or right now I’d be dead.” Aaron could hear the slight rise in his voice. “He’s on his own Aaron, all those gits have left him on his own, he’s defenceless.” Aaron saw an opportunity to stop and drove in to a lay-by off the motor-way. Robert felt the car slowing down and looked up as the ignition died out. “What are you doing?” He looked at Aaron.


	37. Chapter 37

“You’re not alright.” Aaron lay his hands in his lap and twisted himself to look directly across. Robert kept his eyes on the busy road next to them.   
“Aaron we don’t have time for this.”   
“I’m not driving until you tell me why you’re so anxious.”  
“AARON!” Robert yelled out of nowhere. He closed his eyes, looking straight back down at his feet, his hands shaking, feet scraping against the floor matt. “I’m sorry…sorry…” He breathed, seemingly trying to take back control of himself.   
“It’s alright.” Aaron said gently.   
“No…No I’m not.” Robert pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“Ok, well why don’t you tell me about it?”  
“Why do you…why do you suddenly care?” Robert’s eyes moved along, away from the road to fix on Aaron. Aaron nearly avoided looking in to his eyes, but then realised, to try and understand what was going on, he’d probably need to actually look at him.   
“I cared before?” Aaron stared at him quizzically, trying to keep calm at the accusation.   
“No Aaron you didn’t.”  
“Because you’ve always cared about me and my feelings so much haven’t you?” Ok he couldn’t keep his chill. Robert huffed.   
“Please drive Aaron.” Robert almost pleaded. “I don’t want to talk about it.”   
“Is your chest in pain?”  
“Aaron.”  
“No Robert. Speak to me.” Aaron’s pupils were dilated in desperation, his mouth ajar, he was running out of ways to try and get him to speak. “Please.” Robert took one look at Aaron’s face and he couldn’t do it anymore. He opened his door and clambered out. Aaron wasted no time in getting out of his side too. Robert stood beside the boot of the car, his back to Aaron, watching the cars racing by. The longer he looked, the more his head span. The crunching of gravel reached his ears as Aaron came to stand beside him. “I’m not letting this go.”  
“Oh for fuck sake Aaron!” Robert’s palms flew to the side of his head as though a migraine had suddenly come on. “Just shut up about it!” He walked a little way from Aaron, a hand falling to his hip, another clenched over his forehead. Then he realised Aaron was out of the car and his door was still open. He could take over the wheel. Both hands were at his side as he began to hastily make his way to the driving side. However Aaron had been watching him and read his thoughts. He dashed to the front of the car and stood in front of the bonnet, blocking his way. “Move.”  
“No.” Robert growled. “Believe it or not I do care about you. I always have, as much as I hate it. So...just talk to me.” Robert stared at Aaron a couple of seconds before being certain he really wasn’t going to let them set off on the road again until he opened up. His hands shot up to either side of his head again as he raked his fingers through his untidy hair, walking away from Aaron and the car. He clamped his fingers together at the back of his head and turned around. Aaron was still looking at him expectantly.   
“Aaron I can’t…”  
“Why not?”   
“I…” Robert sniffled. “You won’t see me the same.” Aaron frowned. He shook his head and walked up to Robert, creating a bit of a shorter gap between them than there had been before. “I’m fucked up Aaron!”   
“Great.” Aaron shrugged. “So are most people, me included.” Robert sniffled again.  
“No, you don’t get it.”   
“Well, make me.” Robert searched Aaron’s eyes, he was calm, un-judging.   
“In the head…I’m fucked up in the head.” Aaron had scraped away one layer, he’d gotten Robert to elaborate a little.  
“I could’ve told you that myself.”  
“Thanks.” Robert murmured.   
“You’re not meant to be out of hospital, maybe I should really take you back.”  
“NO. No…please don’t. We don’t have time, Joe’s waiting.” Aaron chest did something as it dawned upon him that Robert had left hospital early because he was desperate to find Liv. He barely knew her yet he was risking, it seemed, all of his remaining health to get to her. Aaron gulped.   
“You really want to find Liv don’t you?”  
“Yes. Of course I do.”  
“’Cause you love me?” Robert’s lips wavered, Aaron had to look away from him once he’d said it.  
“Yes, you know I do.” He looked at his feet. Aaron looked at him again, his head cocked as he watched this new Robert. He was acting like almost a completely different person. He appreciated that he wanted to change, but he looked completely forlorn and he didn’t want him to lose the spark he owned that had attracted him to him in the first place.  
“The doctors said…um…the doctors…I’m not well...” Aaron stayed still, showing no signs of what he was thinking, much to Robert’s dislike. “I’m…like your Mum.” Aaron squinted and then as what he meant became clear to him, his eyes widened.   
“What? You’re saying you’ve got...”   
“Ptsd. Yeah.” Robert breathed, continuing to look at the ground, embarrassment mapped on his face.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, oh.” Robert rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get back in the car, come on. I’ve told you now.” Robert, without looking at Aaron, trudged past him to the passenger door of the car. Aaron thought for a second then spun around.   
“How long?” Robet stopped, one hand on the top of the already open door, his back to Aaron.   
“A couple of months.”   
“That’s why security were looking for you wasn’t it? Because you’re not safe to be outside.”  
“What? No, my…isn’t as serious a case as…your Mum’s…”  
“Why else would they look for you if you weren’t a danger to people?”  
“Thanks, talk to me like I’m a monster.” Aaron sighed, he was being incredibly difficult.   
“You’re not a monster.”  
“What am I then? Weak? Pathetic? A lunatic? Tell me Aaron.” Robert slowly turned around. Straight away Aaron noticed his eyes were glassy, his lips quivering as he stared at Aaron waiting upon an answer. Both he and Aaron knew why he’d included ‘lunatic’ in his list. But neither of them would talk about it then.  
“You’re just…not well.” Aaron shrugged, feeling the pressure. He didn’t feel he was very good at comforting people. “And you can get better, I mean, look at my Mum.” Aaron swayed a little, hands in his hoodie pockets.   
“Can I?”  
“Yeah, ‘course you can. Why wouldn’t ya?”  
“Because I’ll always have my scar to remind me.” Aaron had guessed Robert’s suffering was to do with being shot but had avoided making assumptions a-loud so as not to be pushy. He hesitated before saying:  
“Well I can relate to that cant I?” Robert’s neck bent a little, nodding carefully. “And I’ve got more than one to remind me of what I went through.”   
“I know, sorry I wasn’t thinking. Being selfish again eh?” He couldn’t look at Aaron.   
“No, you weren’t.” Aaron said simply. He brought his hands out of his pockets and walked the length of the gap between them. “Come here?” He held out his arms gingerly. Robert peered at him from the corner of his eye, then realised what he was doing and frowned, baffled. He’d never offered an embrace like this to him before. It was particularly surprising for him to offer it now, at a time when they weren’t all that close. Did this gesture mean maybe that he was beginning to trust him again? He certainly wasn’t going to ask in case he frightened Aaron right back in to the depths of the forest where he’d lose him again through tall trees with knotted branches and thickets of twisted, entwined thorns that tore his clothes at any attempt to get to him.  
“Yeah?” Robert checked with him.  
“Come on. Before I change my mind.” Aaron passed him an uneasy smile. Neither of them were completely comfortable as Robert stood a little more upright, to take the short steps he needed to take to then arrive in Aaron’s arms. Their chests brushed as Robert bent down a little to rest his chin on Aaron’s right shoulder, draping, with uncertainty, his arms around his shoulders. He took note that it was an unusual position for him as well as taking a note of the fact that Aaron’s shoulder was actually a very nice place to rest upon. Aaron closed his arms over Roberts lower back. “You’ll get better alright?” Aaron reassured him, Robert’s shoulder almost smothering him, it lay just over the tip of his chin, under his bottom lip. “If you let my Mum know you two are more alike than you both originally thought, she might let you back in the pub, as a sort of sympathy vote.” Robert scoffed, his mouth close enough to Aaron’s ears for him to pick up the hint of a small, weary laugh somewhere in there too.  
“Thanks…but I doubt it. She does know that I’m just going to continue going in there anyway right? I mean it’s not like there’s much security.”   
“Mm, there is if I’m in there though.” Aaron leant his head to the side as he always did when being sarcastic, his shoulders rising so Robert’s chin rose with it, then fell back down as his shoulders lowered again. As Aaron moved his head, it fell against Roberts. Instinctively Robert leaned in to him, causing both of them to relax at last. Robert closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. “Who else knows about it then?” Robert appreciated him not saying the diagnosis out loud.   
“Vic and Diane.” He murmured. Aaron was surprised that Vic hadn’t told him already, in all honesty, that was until Robert carried on to say: “They only just found out yesterday though.” Aaron tensed up.   
“You’ve been going through it on your own?” Robert felt himself being hugged a little tighter, to his surprise.   
“Something like that. It’s not been that bad though, I’ve handled it fine.”  
“Robert.” Aaron stepped back from him, his arms falling off Roberts back and to his side. Robert stood up straight, meeting Aaron’s hurt expression.   
“Aaron, it’s not nearly as bad as your Mum’s was. I’m not about to attempt to stab anyone or anything.” Aaron frowned deeper at that reference. “Sorry.” Aaron nodded, the wound would still sting for a little while yet though. “I’ve just been…struggling to sleep.”  
“Mum struggled to sleep.”  
“Yeah but…”  
“But nothin’ Robert. You should’ve told someone.”  
“Why it’s my business?” Aaron looked away from him. “Aaron, we should get going.” Robert changed the subject.   
“I don’t like that you’ve been suffering on your own.” Aaron admitted, in a quiet voice. Robert’s eyebrows raised. “I know we weren’t…getting along but…” Robert watched Aaron’s face, His lashes flickered as they guarded the pupils that refused to look at him, his small lips were upside-down.   
“Aaron I didn’t want to lay a burden on you like this. I deserve this, I’ve gotten away scot-free too many times now after abusing people’s trusts.” Robert shrugged.   
“Deserve this? Yeah, you’ve hurt people. But no one deserves to be mentally ill Robert.”   
“Yeah, look like you said, I’ll get better.” Robert said, nodding slowly at Aaron, trying to convince Aaron as well as himself.   
“Promise me you’ll get some help or somethin’?” Aaron gave Robert his gaze. Robert found himself nodding again, almost hypnotised by Aaron’s eyes.   
“I will. After we’ve got Liv back.” Aaron hesitated, not really wanting him to be carrying on with the stress of it all. But he needed to be there to pay Joe the money.

They stood still for a couple more seconds, then small mumbles were passed between them about getting back in the car and setting off once again and next thing they knew they were climbing on to their original seats. “Solve one problem first before I start on another.” Robert commented before closing his door, the car engine shuddering to life.


	38. Chapter 38

They made it to Keepers Cottage for almost 1pm. He was seriously late, Robert panicked, opening the passenger door before Aaron had even stopped the car. Aaron had scorned him, breaking quickly. Aaron was opening his door but Robert, who had gotten out, leant back in to the car and told him it was best he stay put until he informed Joe that he, Aaron, was coming along too. Aaron had hesitated, not certain if it was such a good decision for Robert to meet Joe on his own since only last night he had threatened him with a knife. He did appreciate Robert involving him now however. They hadn’t actually discussed that on the way to the Cottage. Robert seemed to have known he’d want to get involved in the plan, since it was based around his sister. With reluctance Aaron agreed to wait in the vehicle. Robert nodded and shut his door and headed up the garden path. Aaron sat up in his seat, straining to see Robert as he reached the front door. A few short seconds later, the door was opened. In the doorway stood Joe. 

For the rest of the way back, after they’d left the lay-by behind, Aaron had been thinking about what he’d do when he saw Joe, since this was the first time he’d be seeing him since finding out he had Liv. He’d gritted his teeth, even grinded them imagining all the things he felt like doing to him. He could murder him but he wasn’t going to, he couldn’t murder someone. Not after how much it had destroyed him killing Jackson. At that point he’d gone in to a state of deep thought, leaving it behind as soon as he could, because he didn’t need guilt for that coming back and adding to the high pile of guilt he already felt. Instead he focused on trying to create light talk with Robert and calm himself. He couldn’t be launching himself at Joe in case he ended up going too far. Once he was wound up, there really weren’t many ways to bring him back down to a place where he could think rationally.

Aaron watched Joe begin to talk down to Robert and he couldn’t do it. His right hand reached for the door to pull the inner handle to open it. But he paused, seething. Come on Aaron think about…he glanced at Joe again. Nope no there was no stopping him now. He was there looking like a punch bag just waiting to be thrashed about. Aaron swung open his door, not really caring much if anything with an engine happened to be coming down the road as he stepped out of the car. “I was discharged later than I thought I would be.” Robert was attempting to explain himself to Joe when the slamming of a door alerted both the two of them, who followed the direction of the noise, tracing it right to Aaron. Robert watched Aaron, uncertain of why he’d gotten out when they’d both agreed he’d stay put. Then he saw the look on his face. He knew that look. Teeth bared, fists clenched, chest heaving. The further Aaron got up the path, the closer he got to the other men, the more threatening he appeared. “A…” Robert started but was too late. Aaron shouldered Robert out of the way, stepping right in to the porch of the house, making Joe back up.   
“Woah Aaron, good to see ya.” Aaron swung his right arm up, his fist colliding with the left side of Joes face. Hard. Joe yelled out as he stumbled sideways due to the force, a hand flying up to his cheek to nurse it almost immediately. Feeling the adrenaline of finally being able to get some kind of revenge on his sisters captor, he went for more. Or he was going to before Robert lunged in to the house, grabbing both of Aaron’s arms and pulling him back. Aaron grunted a ‘get off’. Joe was bent over by the wall to the kitchen, a hand on it to keep himself on his feet. “Fuck.” He spat on to the carpet.   
“He knows how to throw a punch doesn’t he?” Robert stated out of nowhere, feeling Aaron’s heaving slowing down and finally letting his hands tear away from holding his arms.   
“That!” Aaron was the one to spit then. “Was for Liv.” Joe peered up at him from his crouched over position. He really had Aaron wrapped round his finger didn’t he? There he was getting all hot and bothered about a little girl. He’d seen how short he was. A short, red, angry man. He found it rather comical to watch. Leading to him snorting as he failed to hold back his feelings over the worked up state Aaron was in. At that Aaron stepped forward, readying himself for another attempt to take a swing at him.   
“Aaron!” Robert couldn’t believe he was actually letting Joe wind him up. “Leave it he’s not worth ruining your knuckles for.” Robert had to try and take Aaron’s right hand which was curling in to a fist and then unfurling repeatedly. Aaron’s head whipped round to look Robert up and down.   
“Don’t touch meh.” He warned him off. Robert’s brow lifted, stepping back.   
“Please Aaron.” He still continued to try and talk him down however.   
“How sweet, listen to Robert, Aaron. He wants to protect your precious hands. Only ‘cause he wants the fingers to still be functioning enough to go up his arse.” Joe let out a high, hearty laugh. Robert blushed.   
“Where’s Liv!” Aaron didn’t ask for an answer, he demanded one. Trying to ignore Joe’s joke, but his cheeks weren’t ignoring it that was for certain.   
“Shes dead.” Aaron’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open a little way, the porch growing cold.  
“You’re lying.” He almost croaked, welling up.   
“Am I?” Joe peered up at Aaron, not showing any fear at all, not blinking as he kept his eyes on Aaron’s glassy ones. “She’s d…” He didn’t get chance to finish his sentence as Aaron brought his right leg off the carpet, forcing it upwards in to Joes stomach. Joe fell on all fours to the carpet, gasping and growling, trying and failing to mask the pain.   
“You need to shut up!” Aaron’s eyes were becoming puffy, and cheeks were reddening as he became choked up. “Liv isn’t dead, I know you’re lyin’. So where is she?” Robert carefully came forwards to stand beside Aaron, glancing at him worriedly.   
“It’s alright Aaron, she’s not dead.” Robert suddenly stared coldly down at Joe. “Because he wouldn’t get his money then. Would you Joe? And we all know you couldn’t go without your cash.” Joe spat on to the carpet again.   
“Fuck off.”  
“We’re gonna get you what you want and then you’re going to give us who we want. In fact you’re going to give us Lachlan and Gabby too. Because Aaron went easy on you there, I should know because well…” Robert shook his head absentmindedly. “I’ve felt the impact of a full on punch from those fists. It’s not a pretty feeling let me tell you now.”  
“Ha sure!”   
“Right that’s it.” Aaron went to pick at the scruff of Joes collar and drag him up to his feet. But Joe cowered as Aaron’s hand grabbed at his collar.   
“Alright, alright. Look, we agreed last night, what we were doing Robert. I just wasn’t expecting the short one here with the anger problem to be coming along too. I thought you’d keep the mutt at home.”  
“One more bad word about Aaron or Liv and I swear.” Joe knew he wasn’t going to escape alive if he carried on speaking so he hung his head to show them he had no more to say about Aaron. He had no more clever one-liners to say to leave them chewing on it for days after.   
“Fine. Let’s just go and get on with it alright?” Aaron let his grip loosen on Joes collar and stepped back. Robert offered a supportive hand to squeeze Aaron’s shoulder but he just shrugged it off, turning his back to the prick on the floor and walking out of the front door.   
“You’ll be lucky if no one in the village just heard that.” Joe pointed out to Robert.   
“Then we better leave now before someone comes round asking questions.” Robert thought he’d had feelings of hate towards Lawrence and Andy and his Father. But this was an entirely different species of hate crawling over him. His skin itched differently from this disgusting creature who chose to torment Aaron in such a way it had bought him close to tears. Just looking at him made him feel sick. “You know how I feel about Aaron. But you have no idea what I’d do for him. No idea at all. I’d kill for him.” Robert sank down, balancing on his tiptoes, down beside Joe. “If Liv has been hurt in any way. Any way at all. Aaron won’t be the only one ripping you apart.”  
“You two have both got issues.” Joe couldn’t believe how psychotic a pair they both were. They were both completely insane!   
“Yeah? You wanna try looking in the mirror. Because what kind of sick person would kidnap children? Mm?” Robert had the last word as he rose to stand on the pads of his feet once more. “See you in the car.” Robert, with hard eyes, followed Aaron’s footsteps, going out of the door.


	39. Chapter 39

The humungous drive-way that belonged to Home Farm, became home to an unfamiliar vehicle as Aaron drove through the black gates, the crackle and crunch of the loose gravel spraying to the sides underneath the pressure of the wheels was the only sound as they rolled to a stop in front of the manor house. “Ok.” Robert shuffled in the seat once he’d un-buckled his belt so he could get a good view of Aaron and Joe. “Aaron, stay here. I mean actually stay here not get out when my back is turned.” Aaron frowned in offense, but kept his lips together. “Joe you’re staying here too, lie down on the back seat so whoever answers the door can’t see you. Flat as you can.” Aaron didn’t like that Robert was treating him like he hadn’t done anything wrong. But then maybe he was just trying to get the payment over with by playing nice for a bit, which was understandable. He hoped. He couldn’t stand being in the same breathing space as Joe for much longer.   
“Alright but hurry up yeah?” Aaron pleaded to Robert’s back as he got out of the car.  
“I will be as quick as I can.” Robert leant in to the doorway, promising Aaron with soft eyes, a little worried about leaving him on his own with Joe. “But getting Lawrence to hand over money can sometimes be a difficult challenge.” The greedy cunt, Robert thought. Flashing both Aaron and Joe one more look before turning around and heading the short distance to the front door, the gravel shifting underneath his strut. 

Ringing the doorbell, he waited impatiently, glancing back at the car every now and again. Then the door was at last opened by Lawrence. Even though he already had the appearance of a crooked, old raven in a graveyard, Robert thought, he noticed he looked even more weary than usual. He had only just given Lawrence his attention when he heard him say “Get out of here Robert.” And begin to shut the door on him. Robert slammed his palm against the door before it closed completely.   
“Lawrence, I know where Lachlan is.” There was a pause and Lawrence re-opened the door.   
“What are you talking about?” He questioned him as though he were wrong in the head, his eyes wide, clearly judging the state of his face.  
“I know who’s got him and in order to get him back I need your help.” Lawrence stared at Robert’s face. He knew when Robert was being serious and when he was being a pain in the arse, even if one of his eyelids was hanging lower than usual.   
“Alright, come in and, and shut the door.” Lawrence instructed, walking ahead towards the office.

 

“Now what do you mean you know where Lachlan is?” He barely let Robert in to the office before the interrogation began.   
“I know the guy who did it.”  
“Oh really? So all of this is down to you is it?” Suddenly Chrissie entered the room, rubbing her eyes, she looked so pale when she didn’t wear make-up. Of course Robert had seen it before but he began to wonder whether he’d entered the house of the dead instead of Home Farm. Once her palms fell from her face, she spotted Robert and her brow lowered, you could see the shock in her eyes though, a silent judgment of Robert’s wreaked face.  
“What is he doing here?” She asked Lawrence as though she was refusing to talk to Robert and ask him instead.   
“He claims…” Lawrence’s tongue pressed down on ‘claim’ as he wandered out from behind the desk. “He knows who took Lachlan.”  
“What?” At first Chrissie looked overjoyed at the news. Then her mood changed in the time it took to click two fingers together as she seemed to come to some realisation. Her brows deepened at an angle so the ends could almost be pointing in an upwards angle on either side of her face. Her lips were pursed together, her mind clearly listing the possible insults she had stored for her rat of an ex. Her arms folded themselves against her stomach as she eyed Robert. “How long have you known?” Robert wouldn’t deny she was a little bit scary when she was angry, not as scary as Aaron but she wasn’t far behind in the chart listing people that could unnerve him.  
“I found out yesterday.” Chrissie scoffed at his answer, walking further in to the room with short strides.  
“Do you honestly expect us to believe you?” She raised an eyebrow towards Lawrence who Robert guessed, did the same back. He had his back to him but he was boring and predictable.   
“So…what? You think I came in here and hit you over the head?” Robert pointed to himself, looking at her as though she was delusional to accuse him of such a thing. Chrissie stopped and looked at Robert, frozen in place as she considered how he knew she had been specifically hit over the head. It came to her that that kind of news was probably all around the Village by now.   
“No, I know it wasn’t you because I saw the man who did it.” She spoke down to him. “But it doesn’t stop the possibility of you being involved does it?” She walked up to Robert, right up close. “Now you can tell me where my son is. Or I’ll call the Police and you can tell them.” She threatened, teeth bared. A defensive mother at her best.   
“Ok look, let’s just talk about this alright?” Robert took a step back from her, being careful not to go too far and bump in to the desk. “This bloke…his name is Joe. I know how suspicious it looks but I wasn’t involved in taking Lachlan or the other kids.”  
“So you haven’t come here because you couldn’t handle your guilty conscience any longer?” Chrissie asked rhetorically, almost mocking his failure to defend himself.   
“I know him because…because he was a one night stand. Before we met.” He told Chrissie in a hurry to make that clear. Chrissie shrugged, pretending not to care. But she couldn’t deny that it hurt. It always would to hear him with someone else. Especially if it was with another man. “Me and Aaron we…we went to a bar last Sunday. He just happened to be there and basically he asked me for money.” Chrissie shook her head in disbelief.   
“Do you know how much of a liar you sound?”  
“He wanted fifteen grand out of me. At the moment, I don’t have that kind of money to pay up front. So I didn’t pay him and he suddenly decided he wanted to hurt people he thinks I am connected with.”  
“We’re not connected to you at all.” Lawrence spoke up, disgust in his tone as well as a questioning intonation.   
“No, you’re not.” Robert wasted no time on agreeing with that. “But he found me, here, in the Village after we left him in the bar because he’d read about me in the newspapers when I…” Robert paused, swallowing. Chrissie stared at him impatiently, he could feel Lawrence waiting too.   
“Well come on.” Lawrence pushed.   
“Don’t worry Dad he’s just running out of lies. Aren’t you Robert?”   
“He saw the article about the shooting.” Robert blinked in silent pain. “He read about it so he found out where I was living. At the time we were still married and it must’ve have said you were my wife.”  
“Yes, it did.” Lawrence admitted, regrettably. He remembered reading it all too well.   
“Exactly, so he thought we were still together. That’s why he came here and hurt you, Chrissie. Physically and he hurt you by taking Lachlan too.”  
“But I didn’t do anything.” Chrissie became distressed. “I have nothing to do with you.”   
“He wanted to hurt me. Alright?”  
“Well you must be feeling pretty smug about it all eh? Hence the fact you never really gave a damn about Chrissie.” Lawrence walked past Robert to stand by her side. “The only thing you’ve got to lose is…absolutely nothing!”   
“I could lose a lot actually.” Robert argued, passing Lawrence his cold stare.   
“Oh really? Like what exactly?” Robert looked away.  
“Oh I know.” Chrissie’s arms remained folded against her torso. “Aaron’s precious sister. What is this? Some romantic gesture? Hoping he’ll be as foolish as I was and believe that you could actually love him?” Robert looked around the room, he cheeks a tint of pink.   
“I don’t want to talk about Aaron.”  
“No? Then tell me, Robert. If Liv wasn’t missing. Would you even bother to try and save my son?”   
“Yes, yes I would actually because Joe is my responsibility. It’s my fault this has happened so…”  
“My, my…” Lawrence interrupted. “Hasn’t Aaron trained you well? It’s almost impressive! Robert Sugden having a conscience, who knew it was possible?!” Robert, as hard as he found it, had to hold his tongue, otherwise he’d never get the money when the opportunity arose to ask for it.   
“But you are doing this to impress Aaron aren’t you?”   
“No, I’m not.” He was reminded then that Aaron was still waiting in the car with Joe. He’d been a little worried about leaving him alone with him in the first place. “Look, the main reason I’ve come here is because yesterday, Joe came to Keepers Cottage.” He lied. “He threatened me again and told me the only way and I mean the only way, to get the kids back is if he gets what he wants. The money, obviously.” Robert shoved his hands in his jean pockets, his thumbs hanging out, staring at them both.   
“Now this is the Robert I know, asking for money.” Lawrence said as though he’d been looking for him all along.   
“It’s a little bit different this time Dad.” Chrissie pointed out, her voice a little smaller now.   
“If you sign a cheque, to me, I can cash it out and give it to him.” Robert offered with sincerity.   
“So you know where he is now do you? Because if you do, why don’t we just simply call the Police.” Lawrence almost pushed past Robert as he wandered over to pick up the telephone on the stand. “You can tell them exactly where he is mm?” Shit, Robert shuffled uncomfortably, if he phoned the Police, he would, without a doubt get in to trouble. There was no proof to prove he wasn’t guilty of anything.   
“Dad.” Chrissie suddenly whimpered. Both men looked towards her. “Please…please put that phone down.” Of course, that had been the phone Joe had attacked her with. Lawrence realised his mistake and put the phone down on the stand as quickly as he had picked it up.   
“Sorry, sorry!” He threw his hands up, naturally distancing himself from the handset. Chrissie seemed to take a few heavy breaths, closing her eyes then re-opening after she was done.   
“Dad, make the cheque.” Chrissie said. It surprised Lawrence and Robert. “We need him back. I need him back. If Robert knows where he is let him have the money. I don’t care. Take it out of my share.”  
“But…”  
“Dad.” Chrissie silenced him.   
“Chrissie is right Lawrence. Joe could be dangerous, he threatened me with a knife yesterday. If we call the Police, by the time they get to them who knows what he might have done with Lachlan.” Another lie, but a successful one. Successful because as Robert had hoped, Chrissie was vulnerable. Lachlan was at risk of getting seriously hurt, possibly even murdered and Robert could get in to danger dealing with Joe and she had no care for his life. It was the perfect trigger to set her off frantically wanting the cheque to be signed.   
“Oh my god…” She sobbed. “Tell me he hasn’t been hurt, oh my god.” Her fingers trembled that had fallen flush against her cheeks.   
“No, not yet. But he warned me that he might.” There was nothing else needed to be said to convince them to hand over the money it seemed, as Lawrence rushed to get behind the desk, bringing forward his cheque book and scribbling down the amount. “Fifteen Grand.” Robert reminded him as his hand paused over the box where you filled the amount in.   
“I know thank you.” Lawrence snapped, scribbling down a number. “Here.” He thrust it in to Robert’s hand.   
“This says Sixteen Grand?” Robert frowned, looking down at Lawrence seated on the office chair.   
“Yes, a bit extra to keep him out our lives for good. It’s a shame we couldn’t pay you to stay out too.” Robert bit his tongue, again.   
“I swear to you both, I will get Lachlan back. You will have him by tonight.”   
“Tonight? Well wouldn’t that be impressive?” Lawrence seemingly doubted it.   
“Just shush Dad. You promise you’ll get him back Robert?” Chrissie didn’t care how much she despised Robert. She just needed to see her boy again, safe in her arms.   
“I promise.”  
“Then go, go on.” Chrissie took his shoulders and pushed him towards the office door. “Bring him back safe, you hear me?”  
“Or we’re phoning the Police.” Lawrence knew it would be bad for Robert if they called them too then. Robert walked out of the Office, almost running to the front door, gagging to get out of there. Wanting to see that Aaron was alright too. He sighed with relief when he caught eye contact with Aaron who was sat like before, waiting for him to come back. 

 

“Did you get it?” Aaron asked as soon as he opened the passenger door.   
“Yep.” He said breathily as he took his seat and shut the door.   
“Let me see it then.” Joe commanded. Robert showed him it, waving it. Joe reached out for it, sitting up from where he had been lying down, but Robert whipped it away.   
“You won’t be able to use this anyway, it’s addressed to me.” Joe still continued to scowl anyway. “How long was I gone for?” He asked Aaron.   
“About half an hour, fourty minutes.” He shrugged, jealousy clear on his face. Robert frowned at it where he’d usually smirk. He had no need to be jealous. He’d never in a million years choose Joe over him. One night with him had been enough. “Didn’t take much convincing then or?...”   
“Nah just told ‘em Joe was a dangerous guy and that Lachlan was at risk of being brutally attacked and Chrissie was right in there, begging Lawrence to sign this cheque.” He waved it loosely again. Aaron nodded slowly.   
“Right…” He answered, frowning, not seeing the pleasure of the lie like Robert clearly did, due to the smirk on his face as he said it.   
“I said I’d have him home by tonight so we better get going.” Robert either didn’t notice, or ignored Aaron’s lack of enthusiasm. Aaron shook his head, turning the key in the ignition, and they were off again.


	40. Chapter 40

Once in Hotten, Aaron drove up to the bank, he parked at the entrance on the side of the road. “I’ll be right back.” He told Aaron mainly. There was a slight joy in him to be spending time with Aaron again, even if it was in quite negative circumstances. Aaron watched Robert walk away to the bank, there was a still a sense of relief in him that he was alive. Joe saying Liv was dead had made him feel guilty as a brother all over again. He was mourning for a death that didn’t exist, again. He just needed to see his sister. What would he say when they saw each other again? Would Liv hate him as much as he hated himself? Would she ever speak to him again? She had been missing for three days now, he should’ve found her sooner.   
“D’ya love ‘im then?” Joe had leant forwards in the gap between the two front seats, his hands resting on both head rests.   
“What?” Aaron grunted, not wishing to speak with him at all. He was that close to permanently breaking his face. He had made him feel like this, he had made him stressed, exhausted and anxious. He had made him question his purpose as a brother. If he couldn’t be that what could he be that was of any use? He was sick to death of him and he really didn’t deserve any money at all, from anyone.   
“Robert, you fancy ‘im don’t ya?” Were they back in school? Aaron cringed. “He loves ya you know, love sick puppy that he is.” What was Joe up to?   
“I already know he does.” Aaron replied, hoping to hurt him, although his story about loving Robert, had that even been true at all? Urgh the whole thing was a mess. It couldn’t be, I mean you couldn’t suddenly fall in love with a one night stand. Could you?...Aaron thought about how long it took for him to fall for Robert and coughed awkwardly in to his fist.   
“What were you just thinking about?” Joe pushed, prying.   
“You really wanna know?”   
“Yeah, ‘course.”  
“I was thinking about punching ya again.” Aaron remained with his back to him. He couldn’t see him but he heard Joe shuffle back from leaning in to the front. Aaron nodded his head slowly, satisfied with the influence his words had upon Joe’s patronising confidence. 

Robert felt all eyes on him as he waited in the queue. He tried to shake it off, imagine they were looking elsewhere, but of course they were looking at him, how could they not be unnerved by him? He looked shifty looking the way he did, standing in a bank. What had happened to him? Before he wouldn’t have given a damn about people eyeing him up, before he had been a man of utter confidence who took people staring as a compliment, he was a handsome looking guy after all. But now he twitched with every sudden sound and he had to close his eyes sometimes to remind himself of who he was. Robert Sugden, a man who held people under his control, who had success and could look down on the world as he kept getting higher in status. But now he was a freak. A lonely freak at best. With barely a penny to his name. Yes he had the Scrapyard wages coming in, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t nearly as much money as he’d been pocketing before when he was involved at Home Farm. He had nothing. “Excuse me.” A wavering voice seemed to be calling to him. Robert’s head turned as he looked to the irritating noise that had disrupted his thoughts. The noise belonged to one of the bank’s staff. One of those who stood about pretending to be doing something. “Sorry um, would you…like any assistance…?” Another thing that never used to bother him, people’s lips trembling as they spoke to him. He used to revel in it, like you would with newly washed sheets. But now he despised it. It made him feel uncomfortable and lonely. Like he was a monster…Aaron. Aaron had almost called him a monster. Aaron. Aaron hated him too, yes for now they were getting on but what about when Liv was back home in the safety of Aaron’s arms? Would there be any space for him too? Or would he be shut out all over again, destined to walk around the Village alone, pining after his smell and his smile all over again.   
Oh, the member of staff was waiting for him to respond.   
“Uh, no, I’m just queuing, thanks.” He said far too nervously, it made him look far from intellectual. The staff member nodded, wandering away as soon as Robert had pronounced the last sound of ‘thanks’. Wow, don’t make it too obvious that you want to get away, Robert grimaced. 

Eventually he reached the front of the queue, stepping up to the glass which separated him and the lady behind it. “Hi, um, can I cash this cheque out please?” Robert slid the cheque underneath the small gap at the bottom of the glass. The lady received it and picked it up, looking at it.   
“Do you have any ID with you?” Robert had looked up whilst she had glanced over the cheque. Staff behind the lady had been looking at him then hurriedly looking away as soon as they saw him catching them out. Security was keeping their eyes on him, shuffling awkwardly as though discreetly warming up to chase after him. Robert had to resist from reflecting his inner feelings of disgust off his face as he reached in to his back pocket, bringing out his wallet to find his driving licence. Without a word, Robert fished it out, holding it up close to the glass so the lady could see it. After a few seconds she nodded, meaning Robert could drive it away and shove it back in to a pouch in his wallet.   
“Can I have it in twenty pound notes please and uh, in envelope’s?” Robert requested. The lady nodded, sliding off her chair and turning away to go in to the depths of the building beyond where the customers could see. Beyond where any greedy eyes could venture.   
He was kept waiting for what felt like centuries when she finally returned. Steps could have done a comeback tour fifty times over by then, Robert had imagined.   
“If you want to come down to the door, at the end to your right.” She instructed. She needed to pass it to him face to face as the gap under the glass was too thin for the packages. Robert headed down to the door. She opened it using a pin code from her side, confidential to staff only and opened the door, almost silently passing him the packages and going back through the door as quickly as she could. These people didn’t know the meaning of poker-face did they? Robert shook his head as he strode to the banks exit. He’d had enough, who cared if Liv took his place as Aaron’s number one all over again? None of it bloody mattered anymore. He just wanted it over with. He just wanted to sleep ok again, just like he could before. 

“Ooo look at all that money!” Joe didn’t wait to say, as Robert approached the car. Aaron watched him, he studied his face, he looked troubled, as though whilst in there something traumatic had happened. Why couldn’t it have been just them? He could have asked him about it then. If he said anything in front of Joe he’d be making comments and laughing, making a mockery of Robert. And Aaron doubted very much that he wanted Joe to know about his PTSD. He felt bad and a little stupid for thinking of it afterwards, but for a moment he’d felt smug that he knew about Robert’s illness and Joe didn’t. He was grimacing at his own thoughts when a door was whipped open across from him. Robert huffed as he got in beside Aaron.  
“You alright?” Aaron couldn’t help but ask. Robert looked at him, giving him a small smile. Well at least Aaron still cared about him a bit eh? For an hour or so more before they found Liv. He sighed inside, the boring jealousy or whatever it was wasn’t going to get him anywhere.   
“Yeah.” Is all he replied. He wasn’t good at masking his pain from Aaron. Aaron frowned slightly but looked away, out of the front window, to the world outside. Robert watched the hand that Aaron rested on his thigh, he wanted to reach out to it and squeeze it to say thank you silently for, for some reason caring about his wellbeing. He didn’t do it because they weren’t alone and he didn’t think Aaron would appreciate it. From now on he needed to keep him on his side so that maybe he’d still have a place in Aaron’s heart when all of the drama had died down. Robert’s eyelashes fluttered as he blinked back oncoming tears. He did care if Liv took his place. No, not ‘took his place’ he’d never really been ‘in there’ in the first place. He could understand Aaron’s love for his sister, he admired it. But could he not be a part of their family? Ok he was pushing it.   
“Right, so where are we going?” Aaron was talking to Joe, without looking at him.   
“You’re going to have to guide us.” Robert ordered of Joe. Joe shuffled in his seat and leant forwards.  
“How do I know that money’s legit?”  
“What?” Robert didn’t know it couldn’t be fucking ‘legit’ since he’d literally just walked out of the bank with a full envelope.   
“Just show ‘im what’s inside the envelope.” Aaron urged Robert impatiently. He just wanted to get on the road to Liv. Robert tuned his head from looking at Joe and focused on his hands as he carefully opened one of the envelope packages. His eyes widened at the sight of the cash as soon as he saw it. If only the cash was his…He felt Aaron watching him, shit. He changed his facial expression to the look of someone who had no care for money and reaching inside the envelope, he dragged out one of the wads.   
“Here you go.” Robert waved just as he had done with the cheque. Joe didn’t bother reaching out for it, he could guess he wasn’t going to get it at that moment. “Now…” Robert started to say as he slid the wad back in to the envelope and closed it. “You’re going to direct us to the kids.”   
“Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time.” Joe muttered, sulking at the fact Robert was keeping a hold on his money.   
“Good, then where do we go from here?”   
“Drive us back to Emmerdale and we’ll go from there.” Aaron started the car, looking behind him on the road, checking it was clear before driving out of their parking position and heading back on to the road to Emmerdale Village.


	41. Chapter 41

Joe was of course reluctant to give away where he was keeping Liv. He felt like he’d failed in his game, as though he was the cliché bad guy in every movie, losing to a pesky heroine. Or two in this case. The only reason he was leading Robert and Aaron to his hideout was because he could practically smell the cash in the front in Robert’s lap. Any time he got frustrated, at any moment he felt like taking them in the wrong direction, sneakily telling Aaron to turn in at the incorrect turning, he gazed at the envelope. It reminded him of his reward. It reminded him of what he could do with it. He’d be rich. If he thought about it, the entire thing had still been a success. “Turn left.” He told Aaron for what felt like the hundredth time.

Aaron turned left. With every turn he made, the closer they got to Liv, the more sick he felt. What state would she be in? He was feeling worse than when he’d first met her again after a couple of years of not seeing one another. What if she’d just want to go home and never see him again? He would hardly be able to blame her. He needed to stop over-thinking it. He looked across at Robert, Robert caught him and looked back, holding his gaze. 

Robert saw Aaron’s lip was bleeding a little as Aaron turned back to the road. He didn’t understand why until he saw him biting his lip, his teeth digging in to his tender skin, tearing it apart with ease. He was stressing and he wanted to help him feel better. Yes, Joe was in the car, but who really cared, soon they’d never have to see him again anyway. “You don’t need to worry, Liv will be fine.” He told Aaron, thinking he was worried Liv was hurt. 

“Yeah I know.” Ok, clearly, by his tone, that wasn’t the thing that was getting to him.  
“What’s bothering you then? I can tell ‘cause your…your bottom lips bleeding.”   
“Ah hey Aaron I think Robert’s a bit impatient to have his way with ya. Think ya better step down on the gas.” Joe wiggled his eyebrows, grinning dirtily. Aaron looked a little flustered. Robert frowned.   
“You might wanna shut up.” Robert craned his neck round to stare Joe down.   
“You can’t threaten me Robert…” Joe went to reach in to his back pocket. Robert’s eye’s widened, his eyebrows shooting up. He breathed a fraction heavier. Joe paused at his back pocket for a second, then he cracked up, whipping his hand back to his lap. “Got you there didn’t I?” Robert looked away, turning around in his seat, embarrassed. His hands beginning to shake as he tried to breathe properly. Aaron saw them out of the corner of his eye and looked at them. He reached across and squeezed Robert’s shoulder. Robert peered up at him, passing him a wonky smile in return for the small, sympathetic one Aaron was passing him. Aaron would have slammed down the breaks and dragged Joe’s pathetic arse out of the car, beating him on the roadside. But he was too busy panicking about Liv to go that far. They had no more time to waste either. 

 

Aaron hadn’t known what to expect, but when Joe told them to stop in the middle of nowhere. Where they were surrounded by field after field, where no other cars were passing, where no other life seemed to exist. He was surprised. The only life that could possibly exist was in an old barn in the centre of a field a little further up in the next field from where he’d parked. “Is she in there?” Aaron finally turned around in his seat to look at Joe. “Or are you making a mug of me?” Joe saw his temper was rising.   
“No, I mean yes, yes she’s in there.”   
“It doesn’t look safe.” Robert commented, squinting ahead at the rather small, ruined building.   
“Ah it’s fine don’t worry.” Joe waved it off.   
“She better be.” Aaron clambered out of the car, followed by Robert. Joe climbed out of the back. “Lead on.” Aaron glared.

 

The old barn looked more aged the closer you got to it. Its door was bolted fast with two bolts and a latch, the windows were boarded up. By Joe or by someone else in the past, Aaron didn’t know but he could only imagine how little amount of light there must’ve been inside, it made him shiver. The roof, had a hole near the chimney, tiles missing which had caved in. “Don’t worry about that, it was done in before I’d even got here.” He saw Aaron looking. Aaron glared at him for speaking.   
“Well get the door unlocked then.” Joe looked Robert up and down, then fished a key out of his trouser pocket and thrust it in to the keyhole.   
Twisting it and un doing the bolts, lifting the latch, Joe opened the door, standing aside to let his ‘guests’ go in first. Aaron almost ran in, Robert was just behind him, watching Joe not completely turning his back to him, clutching the two envelopes at his side. Aaron searched through the small fraction of light coming in through the roof. It was one smallish room and he could see no one. The stench of horse manure and dampened hay from rain and urine filled his nostrils, he flinched, disgusted.   
“There’s no one in here.” Aaron spun round and stormed up to Joe, his teeth bared.   
“Wait.” Robert silenced Aaron, holding a hand up. A faint sound of a girl calling out could be heard. Another one then, a fraction deeper, was telling her to shut up. All of them looked at the ground. “It’s coming from below us.” Robert muttered. Aaron looked up at Joe, questioning him with his stare.   
“Yep, good detective work. Bet you’re good at hide and seek.” He joked. Robert saw Aaron was about to lash out and grab Joe’s arm, so to stop him he reached out a hand to his shoulder. Aaron’s eyes tore from Joe to him.  
“Leave him. He doesn’t matter anymore.” Aaron closed his eyes, knowing he was right. Then, re-opening them, he wandered away from Robert’s hand and followed Joe in to the dark.


	42. Chapter 42

“Here we are.” Joe had swept away some of the hay that remained, to reveal a square door in the floor, one only certain sized people could fit through.   
“They’re down there?” Aaron snarled, standing above Joe.  
“No I just thought I’d look here.” Joe shrugged sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Twisting a handle on the door with a click and lifting the hatch. Aaron was about to go when Robert stopped him.  
“Let Joe go first.” Aaron looked at Robert, then realised in all his hastiness that that was probably a clever idea. Aaron stepped back from the entrance in the floor. Joe looked at them both, then on his backside, shuffled over to the hole, turning over on to his toes and palms then and backing one foot down, his foot stopped on the first rung of the ladder.  
“Told you it was just him.” A person said, in a voice that Aaron recognised straight away. She was alive. The voice he’d longed to hear and thought he’d never hear again, was calling to him. Tears stung his eyes as he heard his little sisters voice.  
“Liv!” Aaron yelled down the latch opening, his voice faltering as tears choked him.  
“Aaron?!” Liv’s voice wavered. Robert put a supportive arm over Aaron’s shoulders, relieved that they had found her at last. Aaron nodded to him, but realised he needed to get after Joe in case he decided to hurt them now that he’d been found out and his plan was over. Joe was halfway down the ladder now, so Aaron got down and started down the ladder too. He tackled it quickly his foot almost missing a rung at one point due to him rushing. He took to the final step a second after Joe, barely noticing Robert was following them down now. It was almost pitch black, until a buzzing sound picked up and lights above them flickered in to life. Some electric still remained in the underground of the barn.  
“How did you even find this place?” Robert murmured as he climbed down. Joe tapped the side of his nose. Aaron, however was blurring out their conversation as his gaze caught his sister, she sat by the wall of the barn, in the middle of Gabby and Lachlan. Their wrists were tied against hooks on the wall by rope which had previously been used on farm animals. Possibly a farmer might attach it to a horses reins, the part of it that covered just under their chin, to gently guide them along. A tear rolled down his cheek as he focused on his sister across the room. She stared at him.  
“Aaron!” She called him. Aaron realised he was just standing there and blinked, wiping his tear from his face with his sleeve.  
“Liv.” He croaked, jogging over, his legs feeling weak. He bent down on his knees in front of her. “Let’s get this off you yeah?” Liv nodded, her eyes wet. The knot was tight and Aaron didn’t want to risk hurting her. He looked towards Robert and Joe for help. Robert came towards them.  
“Is my Mum here?” Lachlan asked Robert.  
“No.” He told him simply. “We’re gonna take you home alright?” Lachlan nodded, watching Aaron struggle to deal with the knot. Joe sighed.  
“Here.” He reached in to his back pocket and brought out his pocket knife. So he had had it after all. Robert looked crestfallen as he realised by leaving Aaron alone, he had put him in danger.  
“Give me that.” Robert stalked over to him, snatching it from him. Joe grinned at him. As if he could still grin at a time like this. Robert resisted from shoving him. The kids had surely faced enough violence. And walked back to Aaron. “Aaron.” Robert said softly, Aaron looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. Robert’s heart dropped to his stomach, so much pain and relief was displayed on his face. He’d been going through sleepless nights and bouts of frustration upon himself and now he finally had her back. He couldn’t feel anymore guilty than he did then or any more happy for him than he did either. He passed Aaron the knife. Aaron frowned that Joe had had it, but only for a second because he didn’t much care anymore. He took the implement and held Liv’s hand in his, telling her in a gentle voice not to worry and that’s he’d be as careful as he could. Liv nodded, passing him a small smile, a tear on her cheek. Carefully but desperately, Aaron put the knife to the rope, cutting it.  
“My mates, well ex mates tied them.” Joe announced as though it was a fact Aaron and Robert would want to know.  
“Did they hurt you Liv?” Aaron ignored him, eyes on his sister’s. She shook her head. She was afraid, Aaron could see it. It frightened him. Was she not telling him something? He hadn’t seen her much but she hadn’t been like this ever before. “Are you sure? You can tell me anything you know that don’t you?” Aaron told her earnestly.  
“Yeah, yeah I know, thanks.” She replied quietly. He considered having Joe listening in might be unnerving and decided he would ask her later or tomorrow when she was back in a warm place with food. As though Robert had read his mind, he turned to Joe and asked him:  
“Have you even given them any food or water?”  
“Nope.” He shrugged. Aaron’s chest heaved in building anger but he stayed calm for Liv. Just. Finally the rope came apart and slunk off Liv’s wrist. Aaron passed Robert the knife to let him undo Lachlan and Gabby who had kept silent all along and just watched what was going on. Liv fell against Aaron’s chest and Aaron wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her in to him, he kissed the top of her head, holding his lips there. Liv might have found it cringy once, but now she didn’t. She was so grateful to see her brother and hugging him was all she wanted, apart from wanting to get out of there.


	43. Chapter 43

“I honestly thought you’d never find me.” Liv admitted against Aaron.   
“I was scared too.” He spoke in to her hair. “I thought I’d never see you again.” Another silent tear fell down his cheek, escaping off the end of his jaw and finding refuge in his sister’s hair. Liv sniffled and heaved, little gasps escaping her as she clung on to Aaron for dear life. “I never would have stopped looking, I promise.” Aaron croaked.   
“Thanks.” Lachlan said to Robert as he snagged his rope to the point it was holding together by a thread.   
“It’s alright.” Robert swiped the knife across one more time, the rope falling to Lachlan’s side.   
“If Mum saw you now, she might actually think you’re alright again.”   
“She knows I’m here.” He told him. “Her and Lawrence gave me the cheque to get this.” He patted the envelope on top of the other that lay on the floor beside him. “They’ve paid sixteen grand to get you out of here so be grateful yeah?”  
“I am.” Lachlan frowned, insulted.  
“Good.” Robert moved on to Gabby, aka his Step-Niece. (Not that that was actually talked about a lot) He paused in front of Gabby, looking over at Aaron and Liv who were still clinging to each other. He felt warmth at Aaron’s loving heart. But he also felt a sadness wash over him too. Realising he’d looked for too long, he put all of his focus on Gabby. “You ok?” He asked Gabby, partially because he cared, but partially because he felt guilty if he didn’t ask. She nodded.  
“I just want to get out of here.” She confessed.   
“Yeah, of course you do.” Robert nodded and got on with untying her.   
“When we get back, we can call your Mum if you want, ask her to come and get you?” Aaron offered to Liv, leaning back from the hug a little bit just so he could see her face. Her cheeks were burning, the area around her eyes red.   
“Why would I wanna do that?” She looked hurt that he would suggest that, trying to stop her voice from wavering.   
“I didn’t know whether after all of this, if you’d ever want to see me again.” It hurt for him to say it, but it was the truth and as much as he hated it, he had to accept it and be honest, for her sake.   
“Of course I do. This isn’t your fault.” Liv frowned. “It’s his.” She nodded beyond Aaron’s shoulder towards Joe. “I want to stay with you.” Aaron felt relief rush through him and pulled her back in to him.   
“I want you to stay too alright? But I would never keep you if you change your mind.”   
“I won’t.” Liv breathed against his chest. Aaron pressed another kiss to the top of her head, watching Robert handle Gabby’s rope. If Robert would’ve looked back, he would’ve smiled at him, silently thanking him because he knew that they never would have gotten Liv or the other two back if it wasn’t for all of the risks he’d taken to get them to the barn. He could’ve blamed him for all of it. After all, Joe had been his business in the first place. But as far as he knew, Robert had only known him for a couple of hours before this week and unfortunately for all of them, he had been a hook up who turned out to be a stalker and a psycho. 

 

Gabby’s rope was torn and all five off them stood, ready to climb back up the ladder and get out of there. “Right well, hand me the cash then.” Joe held out his left hand for the envelopes.   
“We’ll get out of this building first thanks.” Robert told him confidently, Aaron nodding in agreement, a hand draped across Liv’s shoulders as she stood beside him.   
“Right, of course.” Joe passed a fake smile around to all of them. “Start going up then, I’ll turn the light out.” They didn’t hesitate to head for the ladder. Robert held the packages under one arm, the knife in his free hand. He put it in his jeans pocket, he would give him it back when they were safe outside. Aaron made sure Liv went just ahead of him up the ladder, he knew it was a little over the top but wanted to keep her in eye sight until they at least got home. 

 

They’d tumbled out of the barn and Joe had turned to them. “Right I can have the cash now come on.” Robert looked to Aaron but Aaron just looked away, he wasn’t happy about it at all. It was hardly what you’d call justice. Robert passed him the packages. “The knife too, don’t think I didn’t see you try and steal it.”   
“I wasn’t trying to. Let’s just say I didn’t trust you with it.” Robert dove his hand in to his pocket and brought out the pocketknife, passing it to him.   
“Thanks.” Joe thanked him bluntly.   
“There’s an extra grand in there by the way, small message from the lads family at Home Farm, to say get lost and do it permanently.”  
“Aw, how sweet.” Joe hummed. “Well, see ya.” He spun around and began to walk away from them.  
“Where’re you going?” Robert asked, he didn’t have a vehicle to get anywhere.   
“Got my van round the back of the building.” He stated simply.   
“What about your car that’s outside Vic and Adam’s?”   
“Ah, that thing’s stolen.” Robert let Joe walk away around the corner, to Aaron’s confusion.   
“You do realise either you, Vic or Adam could get arrested for the car since it’s outside the cottage?” Aaron frowned, he would not let Adam get arrested for something he didn’t do.   
“Just hold on, I’ve got an idea.” Robert said. A few moments later and an engine could be heard and a black van appeared, from behind the building. Joe was driving fast, speeding through the grass to the edge of the field and turning off, going up the hill in the opposite direction they’d driven up to the place. “Shit.” Robert growled.   
“What?”  
“I got the first bit of his number plate but not the second half.”  
“What? Why’d you need that?”  
“Well, we could’ve told the cops that the bloke who stole the car that’s parked back in the Village dumped it then got in to a van. Joe’s van. That way they’d track him down and he’d get prosecuted.” Aaron nodded slowly, impressed.   
“Except you didn’t get all of the vans number plate so…”  
“The last three letter were ECU” Liv suddenly said.   
“Huh?” Robert looked down at her, Aaron too.   
“The last three letters, those are the ones you didn’t get right?” Robert nodded. “Well they were E, C and U.” Aaron smiled with pride, down at his sister, squeezing her shoulder, his arm had remained around her since they got out of the building.   
“Well you just saved the day.” Robert smiled at her. Liv thought Robert as a desperate guy trying to push his way in to her brothers life. She felt a little uncomfortable around him too. But he had come to help Aaron rescue them so she passed him a small smile back. “Ok, we’ll get back to the Village and we’ll get you all home yeah?” Robert looked at everyone.   
“Good idea.” Aaron agreed and they started for the car. 

 

“I wasn’t going to say anything, but uh, what happened to your face?” Lachlan asked Robert from where he was in the back, once they were all seated in the car. Gabby was sat behind Robert, Liv in the middle and Lachlan behind Aaron. Robert shifted in his seat so he could look at the three kids.   
“I got this from trying to find out where you lot were.” He told them.   
“What how?” Lachlan questioned him further.   
“Mates of his attacked me when I asked them where you were basically.”   
“You mean the ones that put us in the van in the first place?” Liv joined in. Aaron turned around now, looking at his sister to make sure she looked like she was alright. If she wasn’t he’d asked Robert to stop.   
“Yeah, probably.”   
“Well thanks, for trying.” Liv thanked Robert, making Aarons heart swell. It meant something to him that Liv was showing gratitude.   
“Yeah, thanks Robert.” Lachlan did the same. “Thanks to Aaron too, obviously.” Aaron nodded his way.   
“You wanna be careful around Liv.” Gabby’s voice was a little louder now, a little chirpier. “She kneed that black haired guy in the balls!” Gabby looked at Liv, giggling a little. Liv gave her a short lasting smile.   
“Yeah but then I got captured. Or, we got captured.”   
“Liv, you did great alright?” Aaron told her fondly, not wanting her to put herself down. She smiled at him.   
“I agree. I think I’ll avoid ever getting on your bad side.” Robert leant back from leaning against his chair, distancing himself from Liv, feigning fear. Although he was actually a little bit surprised by the new knowledge. It pleased Liv a bit and she smirked. Not long after Aaron started up the engine.


	44. Chapter 44

It was approaching half six in the evening when Aaron drove in to the grounds of Home Farm to drop Lachlan and Gabby off. “Thanks again, I owe you one.” Lachlan said gratefully as he opened his door and got out, Gabby getting out the other side.   
“Alright, just keep safe in future. Just tell Chrissie and Lawrence that they won’t be seeing Joe again, that’s the name of the black haired guy.” Robert quoted Gabby. Lachlan nodded.   
“Oh and er, Gabby, get Bernice to tell Ashley and Laurel that you’re alright yeah?” Aaron added in, remembering the pair coming round to the Woolpack the other night. Two doors were shut as Gabby and Lachlan closed them. Aaron didn’t drive away until they’d gone inside. He could only imagine how relieved Chrissie was feeling since he could still barely believe Liv was alright and safe. 

 

The three of them walked in to The Woolpack Aaron in front, Liv in the middle, Robert at the back. They were not expecting Chas’ reaction. She was looking stressed and forlorn. That was until she looked up and saw her son walk in. “Aaron!” She cried, running out from behind the bar and tottering to him, flinging her arms around his neck. “You’ve been gone hours!”   
“I’m alright Mum.” Aaron told her. Chas then saw Liv from over Aaron’s shoulder.   
“Alright, where’ve you been?” She stepped back from the hug. Her hands rushed to her hips. The celebration of his return had now died down. “Will somebody tell meh?”   
“We’ve been to get Liv back and the other kids.” Robert informed her.   
“I thought you were in hospital? You can’t be in here Robert, apart from the fact you’ll scare off the punters. You’re barred, remember?”  
“Mum, come on.” Aaron cocked his neck, eyebrows raised.   
“No, Aaron. Rules are rules.”   
“He’s the reason I found Liv.” Aaron admitted openly to the pub. “Without him, Liv wouldn’t be here now. So he’s not going anywhere.” Chas looked taken-aback.   
“How on earth did you find them?”   
“That’s what I’m wondering.” Ds. Wise had stepped out from the back of the pub to the bar. Chas turned to him then back to the group.   
“I called Ds. Wise. I was worried something had happened to you Aaron.”   
“Would you mind if we spoke about this in the back?” The Ds asked all of them.   
“Good idea.” Chas headed the Ds’s way, and so did the other three. 

 

The Ds and Chas were seated on the sofa, Aaron, Robert and Liv had pulled up chairs from the table to sit opposite. “It was just a random attack.” Robert was telling the Ds. “He came to me outside Keepers Cottage one evening and threatened me with a pocket knife. He told me he wanted fifteen grand and that I had a couple of days to get it to him.” He and Aaron had agreed not to mention the fact that Robert had known Joe previously. Aaron had been too grateful to want to drop Robert in it by giving the Police any reason to be suspicious of him. 

“He came up the stairs, me and Gabby were in her room.” Liv told her part too. Aaron listened to her and felt terrible. “He tried to pretend he was nice but I knew he was dodgy. I shoved him and we tried to run but he had some guys with him and they grabbed us.”

“He drove up in a car, it’s still parked outside Keepers Cottage. You see he’d threatened me and then a black van turned up, he got in to that and it drove off. I got the number plate if that would be of any use to you.” Robert told Ds.Wise.   
“Yes it would be, uh, can I ask, how come you didn’t come to us to tell us about this before?” Robert barely froze, as though he’d had it all planned out.   
“I was afraid, obviously. I mean did you hear what I said? He threatened me with a knife. I didn’t know when he might come back. I was worried for my sister and her husband who are the residents of Keepers Cottage, where I’ve been staying. All I kept thinking was that I needed to somehow get the money.” The Ds nodded in understanding. Thank goodness he had a soft heart otherwise the interrogation might have been a lot more challenging.  
“We’ll need you all to come down to the station and make statements about what you saw. Liv, I know this might be difficult but tomorrow I’m going to have to ask you to come along and give us some details of these men who attacked you.” Aaron looked at her worriedly. However Liv just nodded. Aaron silently admired her bravery. “Of course we will have to bring in Gabby and Lachlan too so don’t worry, you won’t be pressured to be the only one to remember.” Again, Liv nodded.   
“You probably just want some food down you don’t you love?” Chas looked at Liv sympathetically.   
“Yeah, I suppose.” She said in response.   
“Right, well thank you for your time. I will arrange for a car to pick you up tomorrow. Not a Police car don’t worry, we’ll make it as discreet as we can.” All of them nodded in the direction of the Ds as he stood.   
“Thank you Detective.” Aaron grimaced at his Mum’s almost flirty tone. The Ds smiled kindly at her.   
“It’s my pleasure Chas. Although I think the real Detectives are Aaron and Robert.”  
“Thank you.” Aaron nodded to him from where he sat. “For your help in finding Liv.”  
“It’s just my job.” He smiled, a different smile to the one he’d given Chas, Aaron noticed. There was something going on there then. Not that he wanted to know about it.


	45. Chapter 45

Liv and Chas were in the kitchen area and Aaron and Robert were stood behind the sofa. “Well er, I’ll go now.” Robert told Aaron, preparing to get off.   
“You don’t have to.” Aaron said almost reluctant to see him leave.   
“What do you mean?” Robert questioned him with a furrowed brow.   
“Well…” Aaron stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Why don’t you stay…for tea, I mean?”  
“Uh, I…should let Vic know I’m alright. I don’t know where she thinks I am.” That was a good point. Last time she’d seen him, he’d been in the hospital. Aaron nodded slowly.   
“Well…how about after that you come back here and…maybe we crack open a beer or two?” Aaron suggested, feeling a little insecure in asking.   
“Yeah?” Robert’s brow remained furrowed but his eyes seemed to twinkle humorously.   
“Why not?” Aaron shrugged casually.   
“You sure Chas would be alright with that?” Robert nodded towards the kitchen area.  
“Who cares?” Aaron looked serious for a second but a small, mischievous smirk drew itself across his lips. Robert, in response, smiled a little nervously back. He wanted to hang out with Aaron. He was over the moon to be honest that he had actually suggested the idea. However it was another chance for him to fuck it all up.   
“Alright, well, I’ll be back in an hour or so. I wanna change out of these to be honest, I stink.”  
“Yeah you do a bit.” Aaron remarked. Robert looked taken aback, was he flirting a little bit? In case he was wrong, he just gave him a small smile and wandered to the sitting room door, looking back once at Aaron before disappearing out of there.   
“Robert’s not staying then?” Chas noticed him leave.   
“He’s coming back later.” Aaron told her.   
“What?”  
“Just for a couple of beers.” Chas sighed, carrying on with attempting to put together something for them to eat.   
“You ok?” Aaron asked Liv, sitting down on a chair that was now back at the table.   
“Yeah, I’m good.” Aaron watched her, trying to read her.   
“You know if there is anything you’ve not told us…”  
“There isn’t. Can we not talk about it now? I just want to forget it ever happened.”  
“Yeah, course, sorry.” Aaron apologised.   
“It’s alright.” She managed a smile.   
“I’m glad you’re home kiddo.” He stood up and ruffled her hair, earning a swatting of a hand from her.   
“Uh, where’re you going?” Chas asked him.  
“Toilet.” Aaron signalled to the stairs, carrying on, on his way. 

 

It was about an hour and half later when Robert popped his head around the sitting room door. “Hey.” He said, spotting Aaron putting away the dishes.   
“Hey.” Aaron turned around, resting his back against the kitchen top. Robert stepped further in to the room, looking behind him to see if anyone was coming through, perhaps Chas. “I thought you weren’t comin’.” Aaron commented, having turned back around to finish drying a plate with a drying cloth. “But then, why would you wanna miss out on free beer?” Aaron added on quickly, realising he’d sounded desperate.  
“I wouldn’t, trust me.” Robert grinned. “Uh…” he signalled behind him with a thumb, even though Aaron couldn’t possibly see it. “Chas might wanna lock up, until I go that is.”  
“She’s gone to bed.” Aaron put the last plate away in its allocated cupboard and came away from the kitchen area in to the main sitting room. “Grab yourself one.” He pointed to the two bottles on the kitchen top.   
“Thanks.” Robert nodded to him as Aaron shuffled past him and out of the sitting room door to go and lock up the pub entrance. Robert wandered further in to the room, walking up to the kitchen top and grabbing one of the glass bottles. He heard Aaron slide the bolt across and jangle the key in the hole. He had no idea where the bottle opener was so he just stood awkwardly waiting on Aaron’s return. The sound of his shoes clapping against the wood of the pub floors became apparent as Aaron closed the door through to there and came back in to the sitting room, closing that door behind him too. He looked to his left, the other door was closed that led to the stairs.   
“The bottle openers in with the cutlery, in the draw closest to the kettle.” Aaron craned his neck from where he stood, hand on the door handle. Robert nodded a ‘thanks’ to him and turned his back to him, going to look for it. Aaron let go of the handle and wandered to the kitchen top, picking up the leftover bottle. “This isn’t it by the way, if you want more.” Robert turned his body at an angle so he could see what Aaron was talking about.   
“Thanks but actually I think just the one will be enough to be honest.” Robert held his bottle out to Aaron heartily.   
“Well if you change your mind, there’s more.” Robert nodded in reply.   
“Got it.” He brought out the bottle opener, closing the drawer and resting his bottle on the kitchen top he’d originally grabbed it from, using the opener with ease from experience then he passed it over to Aaron, Aaron doing the same.   
“So…you wanna sit on the sofa?” Aaron offered.   
“Yeah, yeah course.” Robert smiled kindly at him, seeing his fingers tapping the side of the bottle nervously. He guessed he wasn’t the only one was feeling a little anxious. “Lead on.” Aaron nodded, picking up his bottle, leaving the opener on the top and turned, heading for the sofa. 

 

“So…” Robert grunted as he sat down on the right end of the sofa. “How’s Liv? She been alright since after I left?”  
“Yeah, I tried to talk to her about it, you know if there was anything she hadn’t told me but…” Aaron shrugged, grimacing. “She didn’t want to talk about it.”  
“Can’t really blame her.” Robert commented, bringing the bottle up to his lips.   
“Yeah, I just don’t want her keeping stuff from me if she can help it.” There was a pause as both of them took sips and swallowed.   
“She’s lucky to have you as a brother.” Robert said, looking, with honesty, at Aaron. Aaron met his gaze and gave him a small, embarrassed smile.   
“Thank you. For everything.” Aaron smiled at him with affection and warmth. “You saved Liv and you were there for me too.”  
“I couldn’t leave you to suffer alone Aaron.” Robert said a little flustered by the way Aaron’s eyes seemed to fondly dance upon him. He sat up straight, leaning forwards a little similar to how Aaron was sitting, without tearing his eyes away from him. “I could never do that.” Aaron looked at the floor, then with a hesitant flutter of his eyelashes he looked back to Robert.   
“I’m gonna be here for you, you know. With your…” Robert’s feet shuffled, he looked away. “Yeah.” Aaron trailed off.   
“You don’t have to be Aaron. I mean, I don’t expect you to be, you’ve got Liv to keep an eye on anyway.”  
“I am going to be Robert, I want to be.” Robert cleared his throat, his eyes glazing over. “Talk about suffering alone, that’s all you’ve been doing.”  
“I was doing alright.”  
“You haven’t been coping at all have you?” Robert shrugged, looking at his hands as though there was something interesting to look at on them. “I know what that’s like. To try and handle everything that’s going on in your head. Thankfully…my Mum didn’t give up on me…or Paddy. I was hurtin’ other people and myself, they could’ve left me on my own, but they didn’t. Because they knew I wouldn’t get any better if I tried to…fight on my own.” Robert guessed he was talking about his suffering after Jackson, he nodded.  
“Well…thanks…but I’m fine.” Aaron huffed, sitting back on the sofa, his free hand resting on his face, his index finger just underneath his nose, his middle finger on his bottom lip. “What?” Aaron looked at him from where his head lay on the back of the sofa.   
“I’m gonna be here for yeh no matter what you say.”   
“You know what, I should go.” Robert put his bottle down on the coffee table and rose from the sofa.   
“I know, I know what it’s like to admit to yourself that there’s something wrong with you. In your head. I know how humiliating it can feel, telling somebody. You think it’s your battle to fight and no one else’s.” Aaron stood now too, looking at Robert, wanting to get through to him. “Let me help yeh, I understand it, what you’re going through.”  
“What? Because of your Mum?” Robert knew Aaron’s word rang with some truth, he also knew, deep down, that he was being difficult. But what if he scared Aaron away if he got too close to the truth, of how much a stranger he’d transformed in to?  
“Yeah, because of her and because of what I’ve been telling yeh. Let me help, please?!” Robert observed Aaron’s face. Raised eyebrows and saddened eyes, he really wanted to help didn’t he?   
“It’s not…it’s not going to be easy Aaron, I’ll have to go somewhere…to be treated.” He sighed in to the hand where his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“I know that.” Aaron edged towards him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “I know.” Robert lowered his hand, peering up, where his head hung, at Aaron earnest face.   
“I’ll go, let you get some rest.” Robert forced an uneasy smile his way and turned, heading for the living room door. “You might wanna lo…”  
“Stay.” Aaron stated, before he could change his mind. He had been considering it during dinner but had been two-sided about bringing up the idea.  
“Huh?”  
“Stay, for the night.”   
“Aaron…”  
“Just for tonight…just so…you won’t be on your own.” Robert cocked his head at Aaron’s kindness.  
“I couldn’t possily…”  
“Yeah. Yeah you could.”   
“What? You want me to sleep on the sofa? If you hear me yelling in my sleep, you’ll come running?” Aaron frowned.  
“No. You…you’ll sleep in my bed, with me.” Robert raised an eyebrow, noticing Aaron’s pause.  
“You don’t have to do this, I’ve managed it for months now, in my own bed. Thanks but…”  
“I want you to.” Aaron came away from standing in front of the sofa and stopped in front of Robert, reaching out a hand to take his arm. “Let me take care of yeh.” Robert blinked as his eyesight began to become blurry with unshed tears.   
“But…After all I’ve done…”  
“None of that matters, you said yourself you’re making up for that. But right now, all that matters is you gettin’ better.”   
“You know I’d do the same for you.”  
“I know.” Aaron nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Robert’s.   
“Well…I don’t have any thing to change in to…”  
“You can borrow some of mine.”


	46. Final Chapter - Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warning before you read, mentions of PTSD.

Robert sat up in bed in a borrowed white t-shirt and black boxers, as he watched Aaron settle down under the duvet in his black t-shirt. He lay on his side, his left cheek brushing the pillow as he got comfortable. “You gonna lie down then?” He stared up at Robert.  
“Yeah.” Robert whispered, sliding down to join him. He lay on his side, facing Aaron. “I’ll have to sneak out early won’t I? Don’t want Chas complaining in my ear.”  
“Or mine.” Both of them managed weak chuckles that almost sounded like coughs. 

It wasn’t long before Aaron fell fast asleep, his tiny eyelashes flickering slightly every now and again. Robert could do nothing else but watch him. His hair all tousled from where he’d washed out the gel and dried it frantically with a towel. His lips pouted and his little cheeks pale. Robert, he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t dare to sleep. He knew if he did he would wake up an hour later, thrashing about and ruin Aaron’s peace. He couldn’t do that to him, this was probably the first night of proper sleep he was having in the last couple of days.

He ended up sitting up, back against the wall again. His eyelids were urgently trying to close on him. No, for Aaron, stay awake, he kept telling himself. He didn’t know when it was, but at one point he’d chosen to carefully lay back down and the next he was drifting off…  
“Robert!” Through the sounds of Chas screaming, came a frantic whisper and a gentle hand kept touching him and moving away. “Robert…” The blackness came as he died on the gravel…Robert’s eyes shot open. He was on his back, his hair wet, his forehead consumed by droplets of sweat, the white t-shirt Aaron had leant him drenched too. He breathed heavily, his chest heaving so hard his lungs might tear through his ribs. He tore his eyes from the white ceiling, seeing where he was, he looked to his left seeing unfamiliar wallpaper. Where was…”Robert?” A small voice came from his right, the one he’d heard in his nightmare. No, he was still in the nightmare no no…Robert craned his neck to the right. He spotted Aaron sitting up against the wall on the edge of the bed, curled up in to a ball, legs tucked in to himself as Robert was spread out over most of the bed. Robert frowned, then it hit him, the memories of last night. He’d agreed to stay at the pub and all that time he’d tried to stay awake. He’d failed.  
“Aaron, I’m so sorry.” Robert pushed himself up on the mattress. “So sorry…” He breathed out, still calming down.  
“You don’t need to be sorry.” Robert looked at him.  
“Look at you, I’ve freaked you out, just like I knew I would.” He swallowed back disappointed tears, disappointment in himself.  
“I only over moved here because I thought touching you wasn’t such a good idea.” Aaron shrugged simply, still sitting in the same position. “I’ve heard when people have fits, you’re not supposed to touch ‘em. I mean I did touch you but then I panicked that I’d made it worse so I moved away for you.” Robert looked to his left, welling up. “You er…you yelled something and then it was kind of angry whispering…” Robert’s head whipped round, his glassy eyes fixed on Aaron.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“Hey.” Aaron’s face had been soft throughout the whole conversation but somehow it seemed to get even softer then as he moved down the mattress towards Robert. Robert flinched.  
“You don’t want to sit in…” He pointed out the rather huge patch of sweat around him on the sheets.  
“I don’t care alright?” Aaron sat beside Robert, raising and resting his left arm across Robert’s shoulders. Robert looked at the sweat filled sheets below him.  
“I tried to let you sleep, I tried not to fall asleep.”  
“What? I didn’t expect you to do that. The reason I suggested doing this was in case tonight you had one of these…attacks…” He didn’t quite know how to describe it. “…Because if you had one, for once you wouldn’t be on your own.” Aaron seemed to check behind them. “What about if we sit back a bit?” Robert nodded slowly. They shuffled backwards, Aaron removing his arm from Robert’s shoulders until they had their backs against the wall. Gingerly, Robert leant down against Aaron’s chest to press his ear against his heartbeat. Aaron looked down at him, rubbing a palm gently up and down his back. Robert sniffled. A silent tear delivered itself off Robert’s cheek to Aaron’s covered chest. He felt it and heard it, feeling Robert’s back tense up against his hand. For Robert to cry, it meant he really was in a lot of pain. He didn’t often cry, Aaron knew that. He was hard as nails. Or the part of him that he showed to the world was at least. He knew Robert was currently trying to hide the fact he was shedding tears and Aaron knew himself, he didn’t like people knowing when he was close to tears either, he’d feel vulnerable and weak. He guessed Robert did too, so instead he decided to pretend he hadn’t noticed. That was until Robert’s display of emotions became more than just tears. He began to heave against Aaron, making them both vibrate. Aaron had found it hard all evening, coming out with the words he had been coming out with, but Robert needed his help. No matter how awkward he might be feeling, there was no time to focus on it. He ran a hand through Robert’s bed hair, it barely rose as it was still damp. 

Robert felt vulnerable, he felt weak. But he stayed put, flush against Aaron’s chest. He didn’t want to move, he felt comfort that no other place could give him. But he also wanted to run. Get out of there and try and convince himself Aaron had never seen the monster when it was unleashed. “Fuck…” He whispered, almost to himself. Aaron clearly heard it though, moving his hand back to working on his back.  
“You can refuse help all you want, but you’re goin’ ok?” Aaron said gently but however, with a firm intonation in there too. Robert nodded, feeling too exhausted to speak much. “I’ll visit yeh alright?”  
“Aaron.” Robert raised a palm gently to rest on the right side of Aaron’s chest, next to where his head lay. He looked up at him. “I haven’t finished proving myself to you yet you know, the whole, finding your sister thing, that’s wasn’t it.”  
“You can carry on proving yourself when you’re sorted.”  
“I was…I was thinking maybe we could…have another go, like start again?” Aaron froze at that for a second.  
“I don’t know about ‘start again’ I mean…”  
“Alright, well, move forwards, maybe give us a go? Nothing official just…”  
“Ok.” Aaron said. Robert lifted his head from Aaron’s chest and hoisted himself up to sit straight.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Ok…well once I…get my treatment…maybe we can avoid each other a bit less?” Aaron nodded, agreeing. “And I’ll show you I can be better.”  
“Alright, you’re on.” Aaron smiled. Robert smiled back for the first time that night.  
“I won’t let you down.”  
“I know.” Aaron gingerly placed his hand over Robert’s. Both of them blushed. “By the way uh, you might wanna change out of those?” Aaron tried to stop the ridiculous smile that was teasing his lips, smoothing his hand off of Robert’s.  
“Oh yeah, maybe instead of making more washing I should sleep naked instead?”  
“Mm, we’re not that far yet though are we?” Aaron cocked his head, smirking.  
“Nope, we’re definitely not.” Robert agreed truthfully.  
“Right, get another pair of boxers out the drawer you got them from, you can just take your shirt off.” Robert raised his eyebrows.  
“Someone’s keen.”  
“No way mate, I ain’t touchin’ yeh until you’ve proven yourself worthy.” Aaron teased.  
“Well then, challenge accepted.” Robert managed a chuckle, climbing out of the bed and going for the chest of drawers.

 

Eventually both of them went off to sleep, there were no disturbances after that. Just the two of them, lying face to face with gentle breaths and warm hearts, aware of one another’s presence even with their eyes closed. Like soul mates, they were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that is it. The End. I hope the end wasn't bad, I find it hard to know how to end things. I'm feeling a little emotional though as I started writing this in March. I really want to say thank you so much for reading this, for just one person to read this has meant a million and one things to me. Thank you for those who have left kudos and the people who have left any comments. (Any final reviews just to tell me how you thought it was now you've read all of it?) I know there was no smut but it wouldn't have been right in this story. But if I write another, there will be. I will try and do some oneshots too probably at some point. 
> 
> Thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed this and thought this was worth the read. xxx


End file.
